Boten der Finsternis Überarbeitete Version
by alika-chan
Summary: Harrys siebtes Schuljahr beginnt. In den Sommerferien hat er etwas erfahren, dass ihm schwer zu schaffen macht. Während der Auswahlfeier tauchen plötzlich zwei Kinder in der großen Halle auf, welche Harrys Leben vollends auf den Kopf stellen. ÜBERARBEITET
1. Kapitel 1

Vorwort:

Wie versprochen kommt hier das erste überarbeitete Kapitel meiner alten Storys. Was soll ich sagen. Verglichen mit der vorherigen Story ist, bis auf die groben Inhaltszüge, nicht viel übrig geblieben. Ich sah mich sogar gezwungen, die Kapitel zu teilen, da es sonst zu viele Seiten auf ein mal wurden *am Kopf kratz*

Na ja, ich hoffe, meine Neuauflage gefällt euch.

Ich werde jetzt erst mal Boten der Finsternis vollständig überarbeitet on stellen, ehe ich mich Change of life zuwende und dann, endlich, It's my life fertigstelle und hochlade.

Ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht, wann ich das nächste Kapitel on stelle. Kommt drauf an, wie meine Laune ist.

Kapitel 1: Teil 1

Es war der 1. September. Beginn eines neuen Jahres in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die rote Dampflok, die die Schüler eben dieser Schule schon seit Jahrzehnten in die Schule brachte, war erst vor wenigen Minuten losgefahren. Viele Schüler suchten sich noch mit ihren Freunden redend, die sie am Bahnhof getroffen hatten, ein Abteil.

Andere hatten das schon vor der Abfahrt getan.

So kamen die Schüler auch immer wieder an besetzten Abteilen vorbei. An einigen verharrten sie länger, um mit den Insassen noch zu reden. Andere passierten sie schnell nach einem kurzen Blick in das Abteilfenster.

Eines der Abteile, bei welchem die meistern verharrten um mit den Insassen kurz zu reden oder aber unsicher und aufgeregt tuschelnd einfach durch das kleine Fenster starrten, wurde von drei Siebtklässlern besetzt.

Einer dieser Siebtklässler, es war der, welchem die meisten Blicke galten hatte schwarzes, strubbliges Haar. Seine Kleidung hatte sich, im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren, qualitativ wie auch optisch sehr zum Positiven gebessert. Seine grünen Augen, die von einer Brille umrahmt wurden, blickten starr auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Jegliche Versuche seiner beiden Mitinsassen die Aufmerksamkeit des Schwarzhaarigen auf sich zu ziehen wurde ignoriert. So wurde der Blick der einzigen Frau in der Runde, mit braunen gelockten Haar und kastanienfarbenden Augen, immer verzweifelter. Der Gesichtsausdruck des zweiten Jungen im Abteil wurde derweil immer wütender. Rote Zornesflecken hatten sich schon auf seinem eigentlich blassem Gesicht gebildet und standen in einem starken Kontrast zu seinen roten Haaren. Die dunkelbraunen Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt und es würde niemanden wundern, sollte der Junge plötzlich aufspringen und auf den anderen losgehen. Die geladene Stimmung im Abteil konnte man schon vom weitem spüren.

Einige der vorbeischlenderten Schüler ließen sich dadurch jedoch nicht stören. So ging ein rothaariges Mädchen, welches eine unleugbare Familienähnlichkeit mit dem Jungen im Abteil hatte, einfach auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und trat ein.

„Hi Harry. Was dagegen, wenn ich mich setzte?", wollte sie strahlend wissen, ohne einen Blick auf die anderen Abteilinsassen zu werfen.

„Klar, Freya", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige sie an, dabei das erste Mal den Blick von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft nehmen.

Das Rothaarige Mädchen, eigentlich auf den Namen Ginevra oder kurz Ginny getauft, ließ sich strahlend neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Sitz fallen, ehe sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu der braunhaarigen Hexe ihr gegenüber meinte: „Müsstet ihr nicht im Vertrauensschülerabteil sein?"

Die Braunhaarige wurde blass, während ihre braunen Augen groß wurden und es fast so wirkte, als würden sie ihr gleich ausfallen. „Oh nein", wisperte sie erschrocken, ehe sie aufsprang und, den rothaarigen Jungen einfach hinter sich her ziehend, aus dem Abteil stürmte.

Ein Schnauben des Schwarzhaarigen war die einzige Reaktion darauf. „Und ich hatte mich schon so sehr darauf gefreut, dass Malfoy kommt und sie fertig macht."

„Verdient hätten sie es. Aber so sind wir sie wenigstens los", entgegnete die Rothaarige schulterzuckend, ehe sie ihren Kopf an die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, lehnte und entspannt die Augen schloss. Dieser schmunzelte nur, als er das Verhalten seiner _kleinen Schwester_ sah.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder aus dem Fenster, während seine Gedanken zurück in die Ferien wanderten, an den Tag an welchem sein Leben sich auf traurige Weise verändert hatte.

*Flashback*

Es war der 31. Juli gewesen. Der Tag an dem er 17 Jahre alt wurde und an dem sein Leben, zumindest seiner Meinung nach, eine äußerst positive Wendung nahm. Er würde ein für alle Mal von seinen verhassten Verwandten wegkommen.

Schon vor einigen Wochen hatte er mit Remus Lupin, einem der besten Freunde seiner verstorbenen Eltern, ausgemacht, dass der Ältere ihn an diesem Tag so früh wie möglich abholen sollte. Er wollte etwas tun, was eigentlich schon seit Jahren überfällig war.

So kam es, dass Harry schon vor Sonnenaufgang zusammen mit einem braunhaarigen Mann, Remus den Ligusterweg entlang schlenderte, den Koffer klein gezaubert in seiner Hosentasche.

Kaum, dass sie außer Sichtweite waren, apparierte der Ältere sie direkt vor das Tor eines Friedhofs.

„Weißt du, wo sie...", begann der Jüngere zu sprechen. Brach allerdings ab, wissend, dass sein Begleiter verstanden hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Ja", war dessen schlichte Erwiderung, ehe er das Tor öffnete und sie gemeinsam hindurch schritten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie in der erdrückenden Atmosphäre, die jeder ausgesetzt war, welcher einen Besuch bei den verstorbenen machte, vor zwei Gräbern standen.

Harry war leicht erschrocken wie verwildert das Grab seiner Eltern aussah. Hatte sich denn niemand darum gekümmert? Fragende Augen richteten sich auf Remus, der traurig zurückblickte. Harry verstand auch ohne, dass er etwas sagte. Remus hatte nicht die finanziellen Mittel, einen Gärtner anzustellen, der sich um das Grab kümmerte. Er selbst war in den letzten Jahren zu sehr vom Orden eingespannt worden, als dass er es hätte tun können.

Offensichtlich war es allen anderen Hexen und Zauberern egal. Egal wie das Grab derer aussah denen sie schlussendlich ein paar Jahre Frieden zu verdanken hatte. Schwer schluckend wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich wieder dem Grab zu.

Der Grabstein war, zumindest an den Seiten, leicht von Ranken überwuchert. Die Inschrift war noch nicht überwuchert, sodass es so aussah, als wären die Ranken zur Zierde da.

James Potter

geb. 27. März 1960

gest. 31. Oktober 1981

Lily Potter

geb. 30. Januar 1960

gest. 31. Oktober 1981

Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod

Wie paralysiert starrte Harry auf die Worte auf dem Grabstein. Dieser eine Satz, der auf dem Grabstein stand, sollte ihr Leben sein? Als Harry in der Grundschule war, hatten sie einmal einen Friedhof besucht. Im Fach Religion. Sie hatten von ihrem Lehrer den Auftrag bekommen, die verschiedensten Inschriften zu betrachten und jene, welche sie am Schönsten fanden aufzuschreiben. Ihr Lehrer hatte ihnen erklärt was die Inschrift darstellte. Eine Art Bekundung über das Leben der verstorbenen. Ihre Werte oder Hoffnungen. So war es eigentlich gedacht. Aber das, was dort stand...

Feind, zerstört, Tod.

Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Etwas wie, geliebte Freunde, liebevolle Eltern.

Etwas positives.

Aber selbst ihre Inschrift sprach von dem Krieg, der im Geheimen getobt hatte. Man sah es, wenn man es wusste.

„Wer hat...die Inschrift...", brachte Harry stockend heraus.

„Dumbledore. Er hat sich um alles gekümmert. Ich...konnte es ja nicht und Sirius..." Wieder blieb der Satz offen.

Harry nickte verstehend.

Es war so typisch für Dumbledore.

Kurz blickte Harry sich auf dem am frühen Morgen vollkommen leeren Friedhof um, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Harry...was..." Doch weiter kam Remus nicht.

Ohne auf seinen Begleiter zu achten schwang Harry zweimal den Zauberstab, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging.

Das Grab, vorher ungepflegt und verwahrlost, strahlte nun wieder in neuem Glanz. Verschiedene Blumen blühten darauf. Das Gras, welches die steinerne Umrandung längst überwunden hatte, war verschwunden. Doch auch die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein hatte sich geändert.

Der Satz, den Dumbledore hatte eingravieren lassen, war verschwunden. Nun stand in leicht kursiver Schrift:

_Geliebte Freunde_

_Aufopferungsvolle Eltern_

_Sie starben für das, was ihnen am kostbarsten war_

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Remus Lippen, ehe er wisperte: „Siehst du James, er ist ganz dein Sohn", sich umdrehte und dem davongehenden Jugendlichen folgte.

Danach hatte Remus Harry zum Fuchsbau appariert, wo er den Rest der Ferien verbringen sollte. In einigen Tagen sollte dort auch die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur stattfinden. Etwas, worauf Harry sich freute. War es doch die erste Hochzeit, zu welcher er eingeladen war.

Bevor Remus wieder disappariert war, hatte er Harry aber noch einmal in den Arm genommen und ihm ein aufrichtiges „Danke" zugeflüstert. War doch auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen, wie die letzte Ruhestätte seiner verstorbenen Freunde ausgesehen hatte.

Lächelnd hatte Harry noch einige Zeit auf den Fleck gestarrt von dem Remus gerade verschwunden war, ehe er sich seufzend umdrehte und das Haus der Familie Weasley betrat.

Kapitel 1: Teil 2

„Harry mein Lieber, schön dich zu sehen.", wurde der Schwarzhaarige auch schon, kaum dass er das Haus betreten hatte, von Molly begrüßt und ein eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

Nachdem die Weasley-Patriarchin sich von dem Jungen wieder gelöst hatte, wurde er von ihren braunen Augen von Kopf bis Zeh gemustert, ehe die Frau, mit einem tiefen Seufzer, meinte: „Du bist schon wieder so dünn. Aber keine Bange, das kriegen wir wieder hin. Geh doch schnell hoch und weck Ron und Ginny. Ich mach derweil das Frühstück fertig, ja mein Lieber?", lächelte sie ihn an, löste sich vollständig von ihm und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Lächelnd wandte Harry sich der Treppe zu und erklomm die Stufen ins Oberste Stockwerk. Er würde erst Ron wecken und auf dem Rückweg dann Ginny.

Umso überraschter war er, als er sah, dass Ginny längst wach war. Sie stand vor der Tür ihres großen Bruders, angestrengt lauschend. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn aber trotzdem aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, denn sie wandte sich zu, deutete ihm an still zu sein und winkte ihn neben sich.

Stirnrunzelnd kam Harry dem nach. Neugierig, was Ginny so wütend machte. Denn ihre Wangen waren zornesgerötet und ihre Augen blitzen.

„...mich schon, wenn er endlich weg ist.", meinte Ron gerade.

„Oh ja, endlich nicht mehr dieses ewige gejammere. Ganz ehrlich, ich frag mich, wie Ginny das freiwillig aushält.", schnaubte einer der Zwillinge.

„Sie mag ihn eben.", erklang der andere mit deutlich angeekelter Stimme.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich frag mich, wie man Potter überhaupt leiden kann. Ich meine, die anderen Schüler scheinen ihn ja auch zu mögen.", schnaubte Hermine.

„Die kennen ihn ja gar nicht richtig. Sie sehen nur den Helden. Ganz ehrlich, wenn Dumbledore nicht jede Woche dafür zahlen würde, hätt ich ihn schon lang in den Wind geschossen.", entgegnete Ron.

„Nicht nur du.", grummelte Hermine. „Aber glaubt ihr, dass man Ginny noch einweihen kann. Ich meine, eigentlich ist sie ja ganz in Ordnung. Und es wäre Schade um sie. Immerhin ist sie eine mächtige Hexe."

„Keine Chance.", entgegenete einer der Zwillinge. „Mum hat Dumbledore schon gefragt. Ginny hängt schon zu sehr an Potter. Sie würde es nicht verstehen und wohlmöglich sogar auf seiner Seite stehen. Mum wird wahrscheinlich versuchen, dass die beiden zusammenkommen und noch vor der letzten Schlacht heiraten. Dumbledore ist auch dafür. Dann geht das Erbe von Potter ganz automatisch auf Ginny über. Wenn ich Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe, will er versuchen, Ginny zu opfern um Potter dazu zu bringen, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu töten und danach selbst aufzugeben. Das heißt, falls er die Schlacht überleben würde."

„Und somit würde das Potter-Erbe ganz automatisch an die Familie Weasley gehen, weil sie die Verwandtschaft der Braut darstellen und somit direkte Familie sind.", sinnierte Hermine.

„Was, wenn Potter die Schlacht wirklich überlebt. Ich meine, der Kerl ist bis jetzt immer irgendwie davongekommen.", schnaubte einer der Zwillinge.

„Oh, da er Du-weißt-schon-wen umbringen muss und das ohne eine Aurorenausbildung oder ähnliches wird er wegen Mordes angeklagt werden. Immerhin hat er keine Berechtigung ein Leben zu nehmen. Die Erlaubnis dafür müsste er sich vom Ministerium holen, wozu er allerdings zu dumm ist.", Hermines Grinsen war bei diesen Worten deutlich zu hören.

„Tja und dann...", mehr verstand Harry nicht, da Ginny den paralysierten Jungen vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter in ihr Zimmer zog.

„Harry?", die zaghafte Stimme Ginnys riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.

Die grünen Augen trafen auf hellbraune, tränenschimmernde Seelenspiegel.

„Ich wusste das nicht.", wisperte die Jüngere verzweifelt.

„Ich...habs mitbekommen.", entgegnete dieser monoton.

„Wie...konnten sie nur.", absolute Verzweiflung war aus Ginnys Stimme zu hören. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, wie ihre eigene Familie Harry so behandeln konnte. Und das, nach dem was sie gehört hatte, nur des Geldes wegen.

„Ich...weiß es nicht.", entgegnete Harry nicht minder verzweifelt. Immerhin hatte sich gerade herausgestellt, das alles, was ihn die letzten Jahre gestützt hatte, nur eine Lüge war. Die Freunschaft des 'Goldenen Trios'. Die absolute Gutherzigkeit Dumbeldores. Wer wusste, ob die Lehrer da nicht auch drinnen hängten. Oder das Ministerium. Wer wusste, ob nicht alles eine Lüge war?

Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und ein roter Haarschopf vergrub sich an seiner Schulter, während nässe sein Hemd benetzte.

Harrys Augen ruhten einige Sekunden auf dem Kopf Ginnys. Ihr ging es nicht anders als ihm. Ihre eigene Familie hatte sie verraten. Harry konnte sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Aber...sie hielt dennoch zu ihm.

Seine eigenen Arme schlangen sich um das Mädchen, dass er wie eine Schwester liebte. Drückte sie tröstend näher an sich.

Vielleicht war doch nicht alles eine Lüge gewesen.

*Flashback ende*

Seufzend kehrte der Schwarzhaarige aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

So viel hatte sich seit dem Gespräch, welches er und Ginny belauscht hatten, verändert.

Harry hatte sich einfach nicht in der Lage gefühlt, sich weiter mit Hermine und Ron zu beschäftigen. Vielleicht konnten sie Freundschaft heucheln, er konnte es nicht.

So war es gekommen, dass er den Rest der Ferien fast ausschließlich mit Ginny verbracht hatte.

Auch Ginny hatte sich von der Familie Weasley distanziert. Sie hatte, einige Tage nach dem belauschten Gespräch, sogar darum gebeten, dass Harry ihr einen neuen Namen gab. Als Symbol für einen neuen Anfang, frei von den Lügen ihrer Familie.

Lange hatte Harry gebraucht, bis er einen Namen gefunden hatte, der zu seiner kleinen Schwester passte. Freya. Die germanische Göttin der Liebe und der Schönheit.

Es hatte zwar einige Tage gedauert, aber inzwischen hörte die Rothaarige nur noch auf diesen Namen. Was ihre Familie mitunter zu Verzweiflung trieb. Sie verstanden es nicht. Aber sie versuchten auch nicht, es zu ändern.

Dadurch das Harry und Ginny so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten und oft dicht beieinander gekuschelt saßen, waren die Weasleys offensichtlich der Meinung, dass sie ein Paar waren. Etwas, dass Molly sowieso angestrebt hatte.

Das dem nicht so war, wussten sie nicht. Aber weder Harry noch Freya fühlten den Drang, es ihnen zu sagen. Wozu auch? Sollten die Rotschöpfe doch glauben, was sie wollten.

Durch den 'Deckmantel' dieser Beziehung war es Harry auch möglich gewesen, mit Freya alleine nach London zu gehen. Einzige Bedingung von Dumbledore war es gewesen, dass sie beide einen Portschlüssel zum Grimmauld Place bei sich trugen, der durch ein Passwort aktiviert wurde. Sollten sie in Schwierigkeiten kommen.

Diese Freiheit hatte Harry dazu genutzt, mit Freyas Hilfe, seine Garderobe aufzustocken und im Ministerium die, von Hermine erwähnte, Erlaubnis zu beantragen. Er hatte sie, erstaunlich schnell, bekommen. War Fudge doch darauf bedacht durch eine offensichtliche zusammenarbeit mit Harry seine Position zu festigen. Zwar würde die Übergabe der Erlaubnis nicht in der Zeitung stehen, aber sehrwohl Harrys Besuch im Ministerium, wie auch das Mittagessen, welches Harry, Freya und Fudge zusammen in der Winkelgasse eingenommen hatten, um über einige Dinge zu reden.

Wie zum Beispiel die offizielle Namensänderung von Freya, die Papiere Harrys, die ihn als erwachsenen Zauberer auswiesen und noch einigen Papierkram.

Danach waren sie nach Gringotts gegangen und Harry hatte sein Erbe angenommen. Erstaunt hatten beide festgestellt, dass das Verließ, welches Harry bis jetzt benutzt hatte, nicht das einzige war, welches er besaß. Auch das Erbe von Sirius war auf ihn übergegangen.

Etwas, was Harry dazu bewogen hatte, zu überlegen, ob er den Orden nicht aus dem Grimmauld Place rausschmeißen sollte. Allerdings hatte er es vorerst unterlassen. Noch war es zu gefährlich, sich ganz vom Orden zu lösen.

Zwar begann Harry langsam, sie mit dem Ministerium auseinander zu setzten, wenn auch vorsichtig, da einige Ordensmitglieder dort arbeiteten, allerdings hatte er auch vor, sich mit Voldemort in Verbindung zu setzten. Wenn alles, was Dumbledore ihm die letzten Jahre erzählt hatte, eine Lüge war, vielleicht ja dann auch das, mit Voldemort.

Dieses Mal würde Harry keinen so groben Fehler machen und jemanden von vorneherein trauen. Zuerst musste er alle Fakten sammeln um sie auswerten zu können.

Freya hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen.

Und momentan war sie die Einzige, der er blind vertraute. Sirius war nicht mehr. Und Remus, nun, Harry wusste nicht sicher, wie er Remus gegenüber denken sollte. Er war im Orden, aber er war auch ein guter Freund seiner Eltern gewesen. Harry kannte ihn schlichtweg zu wenig, als dass er entscheiden könnte, in wie weit er dem Mann nun trauen konnte.

Es würde sich zeigen. Mit der Zeit.

Kapitel 1: Teil 3

„Wie gehen wir jetzt vor?", durchbrach Freya die Stille, die im Abteil eingebrochen war. Ron und Hermine waren noch nicht zurück. Entweder dauerte die Versammlung der Vertrauensschüler länger, oder die beiden hatten sich irgendwo hin abgesetzt, damit Harry und Freya 'Zeit für sich' hatten. Etwas, das sie in den letzten Tagen öfter getan hatten. Wohl auf geheiß von Molly, damit die 'Beziehung' der beiden gut gedeihen konnte.

„Na ja, keine Ahnung. Die Slytherins könnten uns da weiter helfen, oder Snape. Aber ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, wie wir mit ihnen in Kontakt treten können. Ich meine, einfach so werden sie mir sicherlich nicht Rede und Antwort stehen, wenn man die letzten Jahre so betrachtet.", seufzte Harry tief.

„Und Snape ist im Orden.", warf Freya seufzend ein.

„Bei Snape bin ich mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht sicher, wo er steht. Ich meine, er hasst mich und macht auch keinen hehl daraus. Aber gleichzeitig versucht er verzweifelt, mich am Leben zu halten. Tut er das für den Orden? Für Voldemort? Für das Ministerium? Ich weiß nicht. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall ihm gegenüber vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal an Malfoy halten. Aber da...", Harrys Satz wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass die Tür zu ihrem Abteil schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Freya sich den blonden Slytherin, der in der Tür stand und sie höhnisch angrinste. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", murmelte sie, was ihr ein Nicken Harrys einbrachte.

„Hey Potter, haben Weasley und Granger dich jetzt ganz im Stich gelassen? Oder ist der große Harry Potter mit seiner...Freundin...zu fein dazu, bei den anderen Gryffindors zu sitzen.", höhnte der Blonde.

„Sagen wir...ich hab etwas begriffen, was mir jemand vor langer Zeit ein mal gesagt hatte.", entgegente Harry abwägend.

„Und welche Erleuchtung war das?", schnaubte der Blonde.

„Das einige Familie besser sind, als andere.", entgegnete dieser ernst.

Diese Aussage brachte den Blonden dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln, das Abteil ganz zu betreten und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er kam offensichtlich direkt vom Treffen der Vertrauensschüler. Zumindest dem fehlen seiner Bodyguards nach.

„Ach, wie kam den diese Erkenntnis.", leichte neugier schwang in der Stimme des Slytherins nach.

„Dadurch, dass einige Zauberer wohl offensichtlich nicht in der Lage waren, einen Anti-Lausch-Zauber auf ihr Zimmer zu sprechen, wenn sie über Dinge reden, die eigentlich niemand wissen sollte.", schnaubte Freya.

„Idioten.", kommentierte Malfoy.

Harry nickte nur leicht.

„Setz dich doch, Malfoy. Da redet es sich leichter.", bot Harry nach ein paar Stillen Sekunden an.

Kurz fiel der Blick des Blonden abschätzend und misstrauisch auf die beiden Gryffindors, ehe er sich ihnen Gegenüber setzte.

„Ich nehme an, du redest über die Weasleys, was macht sie dann hier.", brachte Malfoy heraus und nickte leicht in Richtung Freya.

„Freya wird nicht mehr lange eine Weasley sein. Wir haben in den Ferien einen Emanzipations- und einen Adoptionsantrag im Ministerium ausgefüllt. Sobald die Emanzipation Freyas bewilligt wurde, wird sie in die Familie Potter Adoptiert. Ihre Namensänderung ist schon rechtkräftig, da sie schon sechzehn ist und somit beschränkte Rechte in diesem Bereich hat.", erklärte Harry bereitwillig.

„Ah, also werden die Bewohner Hogwarts sich wohl bald damit abfinden müssen, dass eine Weitere Potter die Schule besucht.", grinste der Blonde leicht. „Aber weshalb so einen drastischen Schritt?"

Es war klar ersichtlich, dass der einzige Grund, weshalb der Blonde geblieben war, der war, die beiden auszuhorchen.

Natürlich konnten sie ihm noch nicht alles offenbaren, was der Malfoy sicherlich selber wusste, aber sie hatten hier die Chance darauf, einen Anfang zu machen. Wohin es sie führen würde, würde sich zeigen, weshalb sie noch äußerst vorsichtig sein mussten.

„Nun, nach dem, was ich in den Ferien über meine 'Familie' erfahren habe, kann ich es nicht mehr mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, mich dazu zu zählen.", entgegnete Freya leicht ausweichend. „Und Harry ist für mich schon seit einige Zeit wie ein Bruder. Und da er ebenso empfindet...", endete sie schlussendlich Schulterzuckend.

„Hm.", war von Malfoy zu vernehmen, ehe er sich leicht im Sitz zurücklehnte und die beiden nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Nun, besser spät, als nie. Der Tagesprophet schreibt, dass du das Ministerium unterstützt?", meinte der Blonde dann nach einiger Zeit.

„Das ist, etwas übertrieben. Momentan unterstützte ich niemanden. Sieh mal, alle Welt denkt, ich unterstütze Dumbledore, gefragt wurde ich nie. Nun war ich ein mal im Ministerium und habe, wegen dem ganzen Papierkram, einige Zeit mit dem Minister verbracht, aber auch hier wurde ich nicht gefragt. Voldemort hingegen hat mich nach Unterstützung gefragt, allerdings war ich damals 11 Jahre alt und hatte allerhand Schauermärchen über ihn gehört. War folglich also gar nicht in der Lage, objektiv zu beurteilen, was ich wollte. Und nun, tja, nun bin ich dabei, zu versuchen, so viele Informationen wie möglich über die drei 'Organisationen' zu sammeln, um endlich eine durchdachte Entscheidung treffen zu können.", antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Und ich soll euch Informationen über den dunklen Orden bringen?", fragte Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Das hast du gesagt.", lächelte Freya dem Blonden entgegen.

„Nun, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ach ja, wenn ihr wirklich erst mal in Ruhe überlegen wollt, ohne von einer Meinung überrannt zu werden, seit ihr im falschen Haus. Es ist wahr, dass die meisten Dunklen Magier aus dem Hause Slytherin kommen, allerdings nur, weil sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern, die Möglichkeit haben, für sich selbst eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ohne Beeinflussung.", mit diesen Worten verschwand der Blonde wieder aus dem Abteil. Dabei unbewusst den Anti-Lausch-Zauber zu brechen, den Harry auf das Abteil gelegt hatte, als der Blonde eingetreten war.

„Ein Hauswechsel also....", murmelte Freya.

„Wir würden viel riskieren. Vor allem, da ich nicht weiß, ob der Hut dich nach Slytherin stecken würde. Und es wäre ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass wir Dumbledore den Rücken kehren.", entgegente Harry ebenfalls leise, so dass er auf einen weiteren Zauber verzichten konnte.

„Er wollte mich damals schon nach Slytherin stecken, aber...ich wollte zu dir.", wisperte Freya.

„Und ich wollte unter keinen Umständen nach Slytherin, hat mir dein Bruder doch so viele schlechte Dinge über dieses Haus erzählt.", seufzte Harry.

„Er wäre, als würden wir ein Schild hochhalten auf dem steht: Wir vertrauen Dumbledore nicht mehr.", schnaubte Freya.

„Nun, dann ist die Frage, ob du bereit bist, dieses Schild hochzuhalten.", lächelte Harry leicht, ein entschlossener Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen.

„So hoch, wie du.", entgegnete Freya schmunzelnd.

Die restliche Zugfahrt verlief ruhig. Hermine und Ron kehrten erst nach ein paar Stunden zurück, jedoch früh genug, um die Dame mit dem Essenswagen nicht zu verpassen, die ihre Runden drehte. Da Freya jedoch, den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter liegend, eingenickt war und Harry sie nicht wecken wollte, ging der Essenswagen an ihnen vorbei, ohne groß beachtet zu werden. Etwas was dem rothaarigen Jungen offensichtlich missviel, den wütenden Blicken nach, die er Harry schickte. Dieser ignorierte es jedoch und starrt, wie zu Beginn der Zugfahrt, einfach stumm aus dem Fenster. Geistig ihren nächsten Schritt planend und alles, was er bis jetzt erfahren hatte, abwägend.

„Professor McGonagall?", sprach Harry die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors an. Sie waren eben erst in Hogwarts angekommen, wo die Verwandlunglehrerin bereits auf die Erstklässler wartete um sie zur Einwahl zu bringen.

Ron und Hermine hatten Harry und Freya zwar unverständliche Blicke zugeworfen, allerdings hatte Rons Hunger gesiegt, so dass er die Brünette in die große Halle gezogen hatte, um schon mal am Haustisch platz zu nehmen.

„Ja, Mister Potter?", entgegnete die strenge Frau verwundert.

„Nun ja, Freya und ich hatten, zu Beginn unserer Ausbildung, die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern. Ich will damit keinesfalls sagen, dass ich nicht gerne in Gryffindor war, oder auch weiterhin bin, aber ich würde den sprechenden Hut dennoch gerne noch ein mal aufsetzten. Der sprechende Hut sagt ja immer, wie wichtig es ist, dass die Schule zusammenhält. Ein wechsel innerhalb der Ausbildung meinerseits würde den anderen vielleicht zeigen, dass wir alle gar nicht so unterschiedlich sind, nur, weil ein anderes Wappen unseren Umhang ziert.", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige leicht.

„Ich bin sicher, dass lässt sich einrichten. Ihre Einwahl findet dann vor der der Erstklässler statt. Das würde den Neuen auch etwas die Angst vor der Einwahl nehmen. Viele von ihnen malen sich die schrecklichsten Dinge aus, die während der Einwahlzeremonie passieren.", seufzte die Frau nach einigen Sekunden Bedenkzeit.

„Das kenn ich.", lächelte Harry leicht. „Also warten wir hier auf die Erstklässler oder sollen wir in der Halle warten?"

„Gehen sie ruhig schon vor und setzten sich zu den Gryffindors. Es ist ja nur ein Hauswechsel und keine neue Einwahl.", entgegnete die Frau.

So saßen die beiden wenig später gegenüber von Ron und Hermine am Gryffindortisch und warteten gespannt auf die Erstklässler. Zum Glück brauchte man für einen Hauswechsel nur die Zustimmung des Hauslehrers und die hatte McGonagall ihnen eben erteilt. So konnte nicht ein Mal Dumbledore etwas dagegen sagen, ohne seine eigenen Regeln zu brechen.

McGonagall hatte die Halle gerade mit den Erstklässlern betreten und setzte an, etwas zu sagen, als ihr die Worte, sprichwörlich, im Hals stecken blieben.

Die Erstklässler waren unsicher zurückgewichen, als sich, wenige Meter vor ihnen, wie aus dem Nichts, eine große, silbern schimmernde Energiekugel gebildet hatte. Goldene Fäden durchzogen das Silber, wirbelten immer schneller und schneller über die Oberfläche der Energiekugel. Dann, mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, verschwand die Kugel.

Die Welle warf die Schüler, die staunend aufgestanden waren, um. Nur wenige blieben auf den Beinen, darunter auch Harry, der Freya sicher in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

Ungläubig starrten alle, die freie Sicht hatten, auf den Flecken, an dem vor wenigen Sekunden noch die Energiekugel geschwebt hatte. Dort lagen zwei Kinder. Nicht älter als die Erstklässler, die gerade dabei waren, sie vom Boden aufzurappeln.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2: Teil 1

Gespenstige Stille herrschte in der Halle. Schüler und Lehrer, einige liegend, andere sitzend und ein paar wenige stehend, starrten voller Faszination auf die beiden Kinder, die in Mitten der Halle auf dem Boden lagen. Wenn man genau hinsah, sah man, dass es ein Junge und ein Mädchen waren.

Das Mädchen hatte längere Haare, die ihren schmalen Oberkörper wie schwarze Seide umfloss und einen Teil ihres schmalen Gesichts verdeckte. Sie war etwas kleiner als der Junge, der sie in einer beschützenden Geste festhielt. Seine Haare waren zwar kürzer als die des Mädchens, aber länger als die der anderen Jungen. Leichte Locken konnten in den in etwa schulterlangen Haaren entdeckt werden. Das Gesicht war ein bisschen grober als das des Mädchens, aber sie waren, ohne zweifel, miteinander verwandt.

Leicht belustigt stellte Harry wenige Sekunden fest, dass fast die gesamte Halle ängstlich zusammenzuckte, als die beiden Kinder unvermittelt die Augen öffneten.

Vorsichtig rappelten die beiden Kinder sich auf, was Madame Pomfrey endlich aus ihrer Starre riss.

Besorgt, aber dennoch vorsichtig, ging die Krankenschwester auf die beiden Kinder zu.

Auch Dumbledore hatte sich endlich vom Boden aufrappeln können, mit Hilfe von Professor McGonagall, und ging nun auf die beiden Kinder zu, die leicht ängstlich zurückwichen.

Das brachte die beiden Erwachsenen dann doch dazu, stehen zu bleiben.

„Keine Sorge. Ich will euch nichts tun. Nur nachschaun, ob ihr verletzt seid.", lächelte die Krankenschwester leicht.

„Uns geht's gut, Mrs. Aber wo sind wir hier und...wer sind sie?", wollte der Junge leise wissen.

„Nun. Ihr befindet euch in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer. Ich bin der Rektor der Schule, Albus Dumbledore und das hier ist unsere Heilerin Madame Pomfrey. Und wer seid ihr? Und wie kommt ihr hier her?", entgegente Dumbledore in ruhigem Tonfall.

„Ich heißte Jamie und das ist meine Schwester, Lilien. Wir...da...da waren Männer in...in schwarzen Kutten und...und unser Dad hat gesagt wir sollen...sollen wegrennen. Ich hab Lil gepackt und bin in den Garten gerannt. Aber da...da waren auch so komische Männer. Dann...war da auf ein mal so ein komisches Licht. Ich hab Lil davor schützen wollen und dann...waren wir hier.", erklärte der Junge stockend und unsicher zu den Erwachsenen sehend.

„Nun, ich denke, diesem Phänomen können wir uns später zuwenden. Wie alt seid ihr denn? Und wie heißt ihr mit Nachnamen?", wollte Dumbledore, weiterhin freundlich lächelnd wissen.

„Ich heiße Jamie Sal und Lil heißt Lilian Salane. Wir sind elf Jahre alt.", antwortete wieder der Junge, dieses mal sichtlich sicherer, als im vorherigen Gespräch.

Erstaunt registrierte Harry, dass der Kleine bei ihrer Vorstellung nicht ein mal gestockt war, obwohl er doch offensichtlich so verängstigt aussah, als würde er keinen ganzen Satz hervorbringen.

„Nun, ich nehme an, ihr habt einen Hogwartsbrief bekommen?", redete Dumbledore weiter.

Die beiden Kleinen nickten nur zustimmend.

„Dann würde ich sagen, ihr lasst euch hier erst mal Einwählen. Ihr kümmert euch dann um eure Ausbildung und wir Lehrer werden versuchen herauszufinden, wie wir euch wieder nach Hause bringen, in Ordnung?", lächelte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

„Okay. Aber...wir haben keine Bücher oder...andere Sachen.", erwiderte Jamie leise.

„Hm. Habt ihr wenigstens einen Zauberstab? Wir haben noch ein paar Bücher für euren Jahrgang hier, die könnt ihr sicherlich hernehmen.", lächelte Dumbledore weiter.

„Tantchen hat gesagt, nie den Zauberstab liegen lassen.", meldete sich jetzt Lilien zu Wort.

„Das ist vollkommen richtig.", lächelte Dumbledore. „Nun, dann würde ich sagen, ihr stellt euch zu den anderen Erstklässlern für die Einwahl und am Samstag finden wir sicherlich jemanden, der mit euch nach Hogsmead für eure Umhänge geht. Bis dahin muss es halt ohne Uniform gehen.", war alles, was Dumbledore zu dem Thema noch sagte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Lehrertisch zu.

Die restlichen Schüler und Lehrer hatten sich während dieses, doch eigentlich recht langweiligen, Gespräches wieder aufgerappelt und an die Tische gesetzt.

Ein paar der Erstklässler waren noch dabei, ihre Umhänge und Frisuren wieder zu richten, da sie, im Gegensatz zu den älteren Semestern, den Zauber dazu noch nicht kannten.

Professor McGonagall rief derweil den Sprechenden Hut herbei, der durch die Druckwelle hinter den Lehrertisch gefegt worden war und stellte mit einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes den dreibeinigen Stuhl wieder auf.

„Bevor wir damit beginnen, die Erstklässler zu sortieren, haben zwei Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor den Wunsch geäußert, den Hut ein weiteres mal aufzusetzten um das Haus zu wechseln. Wie einige von euch sicherlich wissen dürfen, ist dies jedem ab dem 2. Jahrgang möglich, der bei seiner Einwahl im ersten Jahr zwischen zwei Häusern Wählen konnte. Ich als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors akzeptieren den Wunsch der beiden Schüler auf einen Häuserwechsel, womit sie berechtigt sind den Hut ein weiteres Mal aufzusetzten.

Ich bitte jetzt erst mal Mrs. Gin...pardon Freya Weasley zu mir.", leichtes gekicher war von den Haustischen zu vernehmen, als die Verwandlungprofessorin sich fast mit den Namen vertan hätte. Allerding nahm es ihr niemand üblich. Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bis die Schüler und Lehrer sich an Freyas neuen Namen gewöhnt hatten. Immerhin war die Bekanntmachung über die Namensänderung erst vor zwei Wochen herausgekommen.

Freya lächelte die strenge Professorin deshalb nachsichtig an, während sie auf sie zu ging. Ignorierte dabei einfach das zornesrote Gesicht ihres Bruders.

Sie war sich jetzt schon sicher, die Reaktion Rons auf die Bekanntgabe ihres neuen Hauses zu kennen.

Als Freya bei McGonagall ankam, verzichtete sie allerdings darauf, sich auf den wackligen Stuhl zu setzten. Allerdings schien der Frau das nur recht zu sein, war ihr Blick zu dem Stuhl doch auch eher skeptisch, und zeigten, dass sie nicht wirklich glaubte, dass der Hocker halten würde.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe die Krempe des Hutes sich öffnete und laut in die Halle „Slytherin", rief.

Grinsend betrachtete Harry sich den Farbwechseln auf Rons Gesicht, während Freya, in einer Totenstillen Halle, zum Slytherintisch ging.

Das Gesicht des älteren Weasleys wechselte binnen einer Sekunde von zornesrot auf leichenbleich. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich, zusammen mit einem leicht angeekeltem Blick, ein kleiner Grünstich hinzu. Dann allerdings schien ein Ruck durch den Rothaarigen zu gehen, als er Begriff, dass seine kleine Schwester nicht im mindesten mit diesem Ergebnis unzufrieden war.

Rote Flecken breiteten sich auf den bleich-grünen Wangen aus.

„Verräterin.", schrie der Rotschopf durch die Halle und kurze Zeit später fielen auch die meisten anderen Gryffindors mit ein.

Nur Harry und Neville sahen weiterhin ruhig zu der Rothaarigen, wobei Harry einen kleinen Stich Traurigkeit in den blauen Augen Nevilles sehen konnte, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß.

Es verging einige Zeit, bis Professor Dumbledore, erstaunlicherweise ohne das übliche Funklen in den Augen, wieder für Ruhe in der Halle gesorgt hatte.

„Nun bitte ich dann auch Mr. Harry Potter hervor, der ebenfalls den Wunsch geäußert hat, zu wechseln.", brachte McGonagall hervor, ihre Stimme leicht belegt. Sie schien zu ahnen, was nun kam, so dass sie, im gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen Strenge, nichts tat, als die Halle vor geflüster zu brummen begann.

Harry seinerseits schien dies einfach auszublenden und ging ebenfalls auf die Verwandlungprofessorin zu. Ein leichtes, trauriges Lächeln lag auf den schmalen Lippen der Frau, als sie Harry den Hut aufsetzte.

Schlagartig war es Still in der Halle, während die Schüler sich allesamt weiter vorlehnten, um auch ja nicht zu verpassen, wohin der Held der Zaubererwelt kam.

Ein scharfes Einatmen folgte, als auch hier der Hut ein lautes „Slytherin", hören ließ.

„Viel Glück, Mister Potter.", wisperte Professor McGonagall ihm resigniert zu, nachdem sie den Hut wieder an sich genommen hatte.

„Danke.", entgegnete Harry nur, während er sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg Richtung Slytherin-Haustisch machte, wo Freya schon auf ihn wartete.

Ohne auf die Beleidigungen zu achten, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einprasselten, als die Schüler registriert hatten, welches Haus den 'Goldjungen' bekam.

Ohne auf die Drohungen zu achten, die vom Gryffindor-Tisch kamen.

Und ohne auf die verachtenden Blicke zu achten, die der Großteil der Slytherins ihm entgegenwarfen.

Harrys Blick lag auf Freya, die ihm aufmunternd entgegen blickte. Und auf Draco Malfoy, der hinter der Rothaarigen saß und ihm leicht entgegenlächelte.

Und in diesem Moment wusste Harry mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er die Richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

Kapitel 2: Teil 2

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Halle sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Immerhin war Dumbledore selbst für einige Minuten vollkommen erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und hatte, mit leicht geweiteten Augen, auf den Hallenboden gestarrt, wo Harry zur Einwahl gestanden hatte.

Snape seinerseits war noch blasser als sonst geworden.

Auch die übrigen Lehrer sahen überrascht aus, doch einige, wie Hagrid, hatten sich recht bald wieder gefangen. Der Halbriese lächelte den beiden Ex-Gryffindors leicht verunglückt zu, aber er wirkte nicht so, als wäre er sauer auf sie, oder ähnliches.

Manchmal fragte Harry sich sogar, ob Hagrid überhaupt wütend werden konnte. Aufbrausend, ja, aber wütend?

Der einzige Lehrer, außer McGonagall die versuchte wieder Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen, der ruhig blieb und die beiden Neu-Slytherins interssiert betrachtete, war der neue Verteidigungsprofessor. Dies schien allerdings außer Harry, Ginny und Malfoy niemand aufzufallen. Obwohl, auch die beiden Erstklässler, die vorhin einen so spekatukälern Auftritt hatten, hatten ihre Blicke auf diesen Lehrer gerichtet.

„Liebe Schüler, wenn sie sich bitte endlich beruhigen würden. Es ist schon sehr spät und die Einwahl der Erstklässler hat noch nicht mal begonnen. Bedenken sie, dass morgen früh Unterricht ist.", hallte McGonagalls Stimme, magisch verstärkt, nach zehn minütigem Tumult in der Halle, durch den Raum.

Dies schien auch Dumbledore aus seiner Starre zu reißen, so dass dieser nach weiteren zehn Minuten endlich für Ruhe gesorgt hatte.

Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von McGonagall begleitete diese Aktion des Rektors. Wäre es doch eigentlich Dumbledores Aufgabe gewesen, die Schüler von Anfang an zur Ruhe zu rufen.

Dann konnte die Auswahl der Erstklässler, nach einer guten dreivierte Stunde Verspätung, endlich beginnen.

Man merkte, dass es für die jüngeren Schüler schon sehr spät war, denn kaum hatte das Geschrei der Älteren, wobei die Jüngern schon aus Pflichtgefühl mit eingefallen waren, beendet, vielen den Kleinen schon fast die Augen zu.

So dauerte es auch hier eine Zeit lang, bis die Erstklässler zum großteil eingeteilt waren.

Ganz zum Schluss rief McGonagall dann die beiden Schwarzhaarigen Kinder ein. Immerhin standen sie nicht auf der Liste, die die Verteidigungsprofessorin erst abarbeiten musste.

„Jamie Sal.", rief sie den Jungen auf.

Leicht unsicher löste der Junge sich von dem Mädchen, dass er bis jetzt immer noch halb im Arm hatte und ging auf die Rektorin zu. Man sah, dass er sehr nervös war, was allerdings auch verständlich war, bedachte man die Umstände seines hier seins.

Kaum saß der Junge auf dem Hocker, nahm der Hut ihm auch schon die Sicht.

Es verging einige Zeit, in der der Junge tonlos vor sich hin wisperte und der Hut, als würde er zuhören, immer wieder mit der Spitze nickte. Dann rief der Hut ein lautes: „Slytherin.", in die Halle.

Nach einem lächeln auf das Mädchen, welches jetzt alleine mitten in der Halle stand, ging Jamie zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich, ohne zu zögern, auf den freien Platz neben Harry.

„Lilien Salane.", wurde jetzt auch das Mädchen aufgerufen.

Bei ihr berührte der Hut kaum ihren Kopf, als auch schon ein lautes „Slytherin.", erklang.

Leicht Lächelnd huschte sie auf den Platz neben Jamie.

Das Festessen verlief in träger, schläfriger Ruhe. Man merkte, dass die Aufregung, die späte Uhrzeit und die lange Zugfahrt langsam aber sicher ihren Tribut forderten.

Genauso müde und träge schlurften die Schüler nach der sich jährlich wiederholenden Rede des Rektors in die Gemeinschaftsräume.

Müde, misstrauische Blicke fielen zwar noch auf die beiden Ex-Gryffindors, als die älteren Semester des Schlagenhauses in ihre Schlafräume trotteten, allerdings schien die Befragung auf den morgigen Tag verschoben worden zu sein.

Die Erstklässler wie auch die beiden Neu-Slytherins wurden dazu angehalten, noch auf Professor Snape zu warten, der die neuen Schüler jährlich begrüßte.

Dieser betrat, wenige Minuten nachdem die letzten älteren Semester den Gemschaftsraum verlassen hatten, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Snape kam, mit wehendem Umhang, herein.

Ein zu tiefst misstrauischer Blick traf die beiden Ex-Gryffindors, die wieder von Jamie und Lilien umlagert waren.

„Willkommen in Slytherin. Da dieses Haus von den anderen Häuser Hogwarts gemieden wird und auf Grund der Feindseligkeit, der wir tagtäglich ausgesetzt sind, herrschen hier ein paar besondere Regeln. Zum einen werden sämtliche Streitereien der Schüler dieses Hauses untereinander ausschließlich hier im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgetragen.

Vor den anderen Häuser treten wir stets als Gemeinschaft auf. Das bedeutet, ihr werdet stets Klassenweise zu den Klassenräumen gehen, wobei die Erstklässler die ersten Tage von den Siebtklässlern geführt werden. Und die Hausaufgaben werden ebenfalls Klassenweise in der Bibliothek gemacht.

Wenn sie in den anderen Häusern, so gering die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu auch ist, Freunde finden, so wird gebeten, diese Freunschaft nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen. Es wäre nur zum Schaden ihres Freundes. Ich bin sicher, wenn sie den älteren Schülern darum bitten, wird ihr Freund den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten dürfen, solange er das Passwort nicht kennt.

Sollten sie Probleme mit dem Unterrichtsstoff haben, werden ihre Hauskameraden ihnen sicherlich gerne helfen.

Die Schlafsääle der Jungen befinden sich auf dem rechten Gang, die der Mädchen links. Den Jungen sei gesagt, dass sie durch einen Zauber daran gehindert werden, zu den Mädchen zu kommen. Die Mädchen können den Schlafsaal der Jungen allerdings ohne Probleme betreten.

Ich wünsche euch dann eine angenehmen Nacht.", sprach der Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin.

Die Erstklässer traten daraufhin, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen, ihre Wege in den ihre Schlafräume an.

„Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, auf ein Wort.", hielt Snape die beiden Ex-Gryffindors zurück.

Nachdem die Erstklässer aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, legte der Hausvorstand Slytherins einen Anti-Lausch-Zauber auf den Raum und wandte sich den beiden Neu-Slytherins zu.

„Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Potter, ich muss sagen, ich bin überrascht sie hier in Slytherin 'begrüßen zu dürfen'. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, das Haus zu wechseln und es interessiert mich nicht. Allerdings warne ich sie. Der Direktor ist nicht von ihrem Wechseln begeistert und die meisten übrigen Schüler auch nicht. Hüten sie sich davor, die nächste Zeit alleine unterwegs zu sein. Und klären sie ihre Differenzen mit den anderen Slytherins. Zu ihrem eigenen Wohl.", mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, aus dem Raum.

„Nett.", kommentierte Freya trocken.

„Nun ja, er hat uns gewarnt. Aber eigentlich war es absehbar.", seufzte Harry und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.

„Was sagen wir den Slytherins? Immerhin sollen wir ja 'unsere Differenzen klären'.", war Freyas sarkastische Bemerkung daraufhin, während sie sich ebenfalls setzte.

Das Bett musste wohl noch etwas warten.

„Die Wahrheit? Das wir das Haus gewechselt haben, weil wir in den Ferien Informationen erhalten haben, die uns unsere derzeitigen Positionen im Krieg neu überdenken lassen.", seufzte Harry, währned er sich müde durch die Haare fuhr.

„Und du denkst, dass glauben sie uns?", wollte Freya zweifelnd wissen.

„Das werden sie.", schwebte Liliens leise Stimme durch den leeren Raum.

Die beiden Älteren wandten sich den beiden Gängen zu, die zu den Schlafsäälen führten.

Lilien und Jamie standen nebeneinander bei der Wand, die die Gänge trennten.

„Was macht ihr noch auf? Und woher wollt ihr das wissen?", wollte Freya tadelnd, aber auch neugierig, wissen.

„Wir wissen vieles, was hier vor sich geht.", lächelte Lilien geheimnisvoll.

So wie Jamie in der Halle das Sprechen übernommen hatte, so schien nun Lilien das Wort zu übernehmen.

„Und woher?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen. Er wusste, von sich selbst, dass man auch einen Erstklässer nicht unterschätzen sollte. Immerhin war er selbst auch ein Erstklässler gewesen, als er Voldemort das erste mal entkommen war.

„Tut mir Leid, aber...ich darf es euch nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Nur so viel. Es ist kein Zufall, dass wir hier sind.", lächelte Lilien weiter.

„Wir möchten euch helfen. Aber leider dürfen wir euch noch nicht all unsere Geheimnisse verraten. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das.", meldete sich nun auch Jamie zu Wort, während er eine Hand auf Liliens Schulter legte.

Kurz warfen sich Harry und Freya einen Blick zu. Sie verstanden es. Immerhin ging es ihnen nicht anders.

„Wir sollten nun aber alle schlafen gehen. Der morgige Tag wird lang.", meinte nun wieder Lilien, gab Jamie noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann in Richtung Schlafräume der Mädchen.

Jamie wartete noch kurz, ehe auch Harry und Freya sich erhoben und sich eine gute Nacht wünschten, ehe er, zusammen mit Harry, zu den Jungenschlafräumen ging.

Kapitel 2: Teil 3

Der nächste Tag begann, wenn man die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts fragte, viel zu früh. Besonders aber im Slytherinkerker, wo sich das Haus der Schlangen schon um kurz nach halb sieben im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen. Immerhin hatten sie noch ein Gespräch zu führen und da benötigte man Zeit.

So saßen die Schüler, einige doch fitter als die anderen, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Augen auf die beiden Ex-Gryffindors gerichtete, die ebenso erbarmungslos aus ihren Betten gescheucht worden waren, wie die Erstklässler.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wisst, weshalb wir uns hier versammelt haben.", übernahm Pansy Parkinson das Wort. Wohl eher aus Pflichtgefühlt heraus, da sie Vertrauensschülerin war und Draco Malfoy keinerlei Ambitionen zeigte, das 'Verhör' zu beginnen.

Kein Wunder, kannte der Blonde den Grund doch schon.

„Wir können es uns denken.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Nun, dann redet.", grummelte Blaise Zabini, aus halboffenen Augen die beiden anblitzend. Er schien es ihnen übel zu nehmen, dass er wegen dieser Sache so früh hatte aufstehen müssen.

„Ich denke, ihr versteht sicherlich, dass wir euch momentan einfach noch zu wenig kennen, um all eure Fragen beantworten zu können. Allerdings so viel. In den Ferien, haben Freya und ich etwas erfahren, was unseren Glauben in der Richtigkeit von Dumbledore stark erschüttert hat. Da Freyas Familie ebenfalls hauptbeteiligt war, sie allerdings in dieser Sache auf meiner Seite steht hat sie den, sicherlich viel diskutierten, Namenswechsel vollzogen und wird in einigen Wochen in die Familie Potter adoptiert, auf eigenem Wunsch. Für mich persönlich hat sich von da an die Frage gestellt, wo ich in diesem Krieg stehe.

Malfoy erwähnte, dass wir hier in Slytherin, genug Freiraum und auch...Informationen finden können, um unsere Seite schlussendlich zu wählen und endlich herauszufinden, wofür wir beide in diesem Krieg kämpfen werden.", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Du bist also hier...um herauszufinden ob die 'dunkle Seite' wirklich so dunkel ist?", wollte Pansy verwirrt blinzelnd wissen.

„Ja. So könnte man es sagen.", lächelte Harry leicht traurig.

„Ähm....und das kommt dir jetzt? Wo du schon wie oft? 4, 5 mal gegen IHN gekämpft hast?", wollte Millicent Bullstrode, ebenfalls eine Siebtklässlerin ungläubig wissen.

„Das...", brauste Freya auf, wurde dann aber von Harry zurückgehalten.

„Ich gebe zu, eine berechtigte Frage. Aber ich werde versuchen, es euch zu erklären. Ich bin sicher ihr seid, ebenso wie Professor Snape, der Auffassung, ich wäre aufgewachsen, wie ein kleiner Prinz. Umsorgt und umhätschelt von meiner Tante um dann hier her zu kommen und mich für etwas besseres zu halten. Richtig?", aufmerksam betrachtete Harry sich die Gesichter der Siebtklässler, die vor ihm saßen.

Zustimmendes Brummen und Nicken folgte auf seine Frage. Erstaunlicherweise blieb nur Malfoy still.

„Nun, das ist eine Lüge. Ich lebte die ersten 10 Jahre meines Lebens in einem kleinen Schrank bei meinen Verwandten unter der Treppe. Für die kargen Mahlzeiten, bestehend aus einer Flasche Wasser und 3 mal 2 Scheiben trockenes Brot täglich, musste ich meiner Tante im Haushalt helfen und den Garten versorgen, begleitet vom Spott meines Cousins und den Schimpftriaden meiner Tante. Und natürlich von den...nenen wir es Bestrafungen, die folgten, wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht erledigt hatte.

Malfoy?", wandte Harry sich an den Blonden, der, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Siebtklässlern mit dem, was der Schwarzhaarige erzählte, gerechnet hatte.

„Ja?"

„Du kennst doch die Narbe auf meinem Rücken?", meinte dieser, traurig lächelnd.

Der Blonde nickte. Er hatte sie ein mal nach dem Quidditch gesehen, als Harry sein Trikot vor der Tür zur Umkleidekabine Ausgezogen hatte und das T-Shirt, welches er immer darunter trug, dabei hochgerutscht war.

„Als ich sieben war, hab ich ein Kuchenblech im Ofen vergessen und der Kuchen verbrannte. Als Strafe hat meine Tante mir kochendes Wasser über den Rücken geschüttet. Daher die Narbe.

Es ist eine der wenigen sichtbaren Spuren der...'Liebe' meiner Verwandten.

Mein Cousin hat sich an seinen Eltern natürlich ein Beispiel genommen und somit hatte ich auch keine Freunde in der Schule.

Als ich elf Jahre alt war kam dann mein Schulbrief. Wenn ich nun so darüber nachdenke, war er sogar an den Schrank adressiert, weshalb meine Verwandten sich genötigt sahen, mir ein Zimmer zu geben. Oder sollte ich eher sagen, eine Ecke in der Rümpelkammer, welche meinem Cousin als Spielzimmer diente freizuräumen? Wie dem auch sei.

Mein Onkel hat jeden Brief, den die Schule schickte, zerstört. Bis Hagrid kam und mir den Brief persönlich überbrachte.

Von ihm erfuhr ich auch, wie meine Eltern gestorben waren.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich war ein Kind, dass glücklich war, an einem Ort gebracht zu werden, wo es zum ersten mal in seinem Leben akzeptiert und...gewollt wurde. Ich hätte Hagrid an diesem Tag alles geglaubt. So wie ich auch Ron alles glaubte, als ich ihn im Zug traf. Er war immerhin der erste in meinem Alter, der wirklich mein Freund werden wollte.

Ron sagte damals, Slytherins wären von Grund auf böse und ich glaubte ihm und wehrte mich so gegen den Sprechenden Hut, der mich von Grund auf in dieses Haus wählen wollte.

So kam ich nach Gryffindor. Und habe seitdem einfach versucht, dem Ruf, den die Hexen und Zauberer mir gegeben haben, gerecht zu werden.

Ich wollte nie in vorderster Front kämpfen, aber ich konnte doch nicht die Leute enttäuschen, die wie eine Familie für mich war. Eine Familie, die ich nie hatte...", kurz erstarb Harrys Stimme und sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerückt. Eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter von Freya holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Wie auch immer. In den Ferien erfuhr ich dann, dass diese Familie mich aus...niederen Beweggründen hintergangen hatte. Ihre Freundschaft, ihre Herzlichkeit und ihre Liebe nicht echt war. Außer Freya, war niemand von ihnen ehrlich zu mir gewesen.

Das hat mich dann zu der Frage geführt, worin sie mich noch belogen hatten. Und um eben dies herauszufinden bin ich hier.", damit endete Harrys Bericht.

Grabesstille erfüllte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Betretene und blasse Gesichter sahen den Schwarzhaarigen an und in dem ein oder anderen Auge konnte man auch eine verstohlene Träne entdecken.

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir dafür Sorgen, dass du die Zeit findest, es herauszufinden.", ergriff Malfoy das Wort.

„Solltest du Fragen haben, dann stell sie uns. Wir werden versuchen, sie zu beantworten. Aber...wir können nicht alles sagen. Du verstehst...", wollte Pansy unsicher wissen.

„Natürlich. Wenn ihr wollt, dann leiste ich auch einen Schwur, nicht von dem zu verraten, was ich von euch erfahre. Na ja, wenn es wichtig genug ist...", grinste Harry schief.

„Ha...Potter du...", begann Blaise.

„Harry, bitte. Ich...bin es nicht wirklich gewohnt in Hogwarts von Schüler bei meinem Nachnamen angeredet zu werden.", meinte Harry.

„Gut. Harry dann. Wenn du...na ja...mit dem nicht klar kommst...du weißt schon deiner...Vergangenheit, dann geh zu Snape. Er kann dir helfen.", brachte Blaise, wenn auch stockend, sein Anliegen hervor.

„Eigentlich...müsste er wissen dass meine Vergangenheit...nicht so toll war. Und na ja, bis jetzt hat es ihn offensichtlich nicht interessiert.", entgegnete Harry, immer leiser werdend.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.", meinte Millicent bestürzt.

Harry zuckte nur müde mit den Schultern, während er an seine Okklumentik-Stunden dachte. Snape hatte dort einige seiner Kindheitserinnerungen gesehen und es schien ihn nicht wirklich aufzuregen. Was sollte sich daran geändert haben?

„Ich denke, die Herrschaften sollten ihre...Plauderstunde beenden und sich zum Frühstück begeben.", floss Snapes Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Augenblicklich wandten sich die Köpfe aller anwesenden zu.

Schnell machten die Schüler sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Immerhin hatte ihr Hausvorstand recht. Sie hatten, ohne es zu merken, gut eineinhalb Stunden geredet.

„Mister Potter, auf ein Wort.", erklang die Stimme Snapes ein weiteres Mal, als Harry und Freya sich ebenfalls erhoben. Mit einem kurzen Nicken bedeutete Harry Freya an, den anderen Schülern zu folgen, was diese nach einem unsicheren Blick auf Snape dann auch tat.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer. Bis auf Harry und Snape.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: Teil 1

„Setzen sie sich doch, Mr. Potter. Ich denke auch wir haben einige...Differenzen zu klären.", seufzte Snape und ging zu dem Sofa, welches vor kurzem noch von Malfoy und Parkinson belegt war.

Harry kam, wenn auch argwöhnisch, der Aufforderung seines neuen Hauslehrers nach.

„Ich kam nich umhin, ihre...Erzählung mit anzuhören. Zumindest einen Teil davon. Und aus diesem ist ersichtlich, dass ich mich wohl, wie auch der Rest der Schule, von ihrem Namen habe blenden lassen.", begann Snape zu sprechen.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Professor.", entgegnete Harry, leicht verwirrt. Sollte das eine Entschuldigung werden?

„Nun, kennen sie die primäre Funktion der Hauslehrer?", wollte Snape ruhig wissen.

„Sie passen auf, dass die Schüler in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen keinen Mist baun?", fragte Harry mehr, als dass er antwortete.

„Nun, das auch, aber die primäre Aufgabe des Hauslehrers ist es, das seelische Wohl der Schüler seines Hauses. Ein Hauslehrer benötigt nicht nur eine gute Note in seinem Fach, sondern auch ein Studium der Psychologie. Wir hätten die...Missstände in denen sie Leben demnach sehen müssen und ihnen helfen.

Sie werden nun sicherlich einwenden, weshalb ich nach ihren Okklumentik-Stunden nichts unternommen habe.

Nun, ich habe in den besagten Stunden stets nach für sie schmerzhaften Erinnerungen gesucht, das gebe ich zu. Zum einen, um sie dazu anzutreiben, mehr zu üben und zum Anderen, eben um Beweise für oder gegen diese Misstände zu finden.

Uns Hauslehrern ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber wir konnten nicht wirklich sehen, was.

In besagten Stunden sah ich jedoch nichts, was wirklich bedenklich wäre. Jedes Kind wird ein mal ausgeschimpft, Cousins ärgern sich gegenseitig und Unfälle können passieren.

Die von ihnen erwähnten...Bestrafungen waren für mich nicht ersichtlich.

Deshalb haben sie auch so geringe Erfolge in Okklumentik gezeigt. Es scheint so, als hätten sie bereits eine starke Okklumentik-Barriere, die die für sie schmerzhaftesten Erinnerungen, vor anderen und, wie ich glaube, auch zum Teil vor ihnen selbst, verschließt.

Selbstverständlich ist dies keine Entschuldigung für unser Nicht-Handeln.

Aber ich hoffe, sie verstehen es nun besser.", erklärte Snape ruhig.

Nachdenklich sah Harry den Mann an.

„Wie...haben sie herausgefunden, das etwas nicht stimmt...", wollte Harry leise wissen. Er hatte seine Vergangenheit eigentlich immer geheim gehalten. Ron wusste es. Immerhin hatten er und die Zwillinge in seinem zweiten Jahr gesehen, wie die Dursleys ihn behandelten. Aber...als sich danach nichts geändert hatte und er von Dumbledore wieder zu seinen Verwandten geschickt wurde, hatte Harry angenommen, dass es wohl nicht so schlimm war. Er war es ja auch nie anders gewohnt gewesen. Aber als er damals gesehen hatte, wie die Weasleys miteinander umgingen, waren ihm zweifel gekommen. Bis dahin hatte er gedacht, dass es immer so war, wie bei ihm. Das bei zwei oder mehr Kindern, eines eben schlechter behandelt wurde.

Als er gesehen hatte, das dem nicht so war, hatte Harry gehofft, dass Dumbledore ihm helfen würde. Oder aber Mrs. Wealsey. Doch wieder geschah nichts. So war Harry schlussendlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die Familie Weasley wohl eine Ausnahme darstellte und er war beruhigt gewesen. Wenn dem nämlich so wäre, dann wäre das, was 'zu Hause' geschah, normal.

Natürlich hatte er ein paar Jahre später verstanden, dass dem nicht so war. Ab da hatte Harry einfach nur noch daran festgehalten das, da ihm ja niemand half, er eben einfach noch warten musste, bis er 17 war und somit das Haus der Dursleys für immer verlassen konnte.

Das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo für ihn das Thema Dursleys endgültig Vergangenheit war jemand kam und ihm sagte, er hätte geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dieser jemand aber nichts unternommen hatte, traf ihn. War er wirklich so wenig Wert?

„Verschiedenes.", seufzte Snape. „Madame Pomfrey hat Andeutungen über Unregelmäßigkeiten gemacht. Wegen ihrem Heilereid konnte sie nicht mehr tun. Ihre...Kleidung an den Wochenenden. Aber vor allem das, was wir zu hören bekamen, als wir ihr zu Hause nach der Auferstehung des dunklen Lords bewacht haben. Allerdings wurden wir sehr schnell auf andere Posten gesetzt, so das das alles als Beweis nicht ausreichte.

Ihr gesamtes Verhalten hier in Hogwarts spricht ebenfalls dagegen.

Wir waren uns nicht sicher und haben deshalb gezögert. Ein Fehler, wie ich heute weiß.

Wenn sie es wünschen werde ich ihnen gerne helfen mit allem klar zu kommen."

„Ich... Danke für das Angebot, Professor. Aber momentan habe ich...andere Sorgen als etwas, das Vergangenheit ist. Wenn das alles ist, würde ich gerne noch in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.", meinte Harry ruhig.

Einige Zeit sah Snape Harry nur an, ehe er seufzte und meinte: „Das wäre dann alles, Mr. Potter."

Mit einem leichten nicken stand Harry auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Große Halle.

Harrys Kopf war, für einige Zeit, wie leer gefegt gewesen.

Er reagierte nicht auf die gezischten Drohungen des Gryffindors, die verächtlichen Blicke der Hufflepuffs oder das analytische Getuschel der Ravenclaws.

Blass und geistig Abwesend betrat er die Halle und setzte sich neben Freya. Wie ferngesteuert nahm er sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Teilnahmslos ließ er sich von Malfoy mitziehen, als sie in den Klassenraum gingen.

Es war mitten in ihrer Verwandlungsstunde, als er aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit erwachte, ein mal laut schnaubte, was ihm die Aufmerksameit der ganzen Klasse einbrachte, aufstand und ohne ein Wort, aber mit einem verletzt-wütenden Blick auf McGonagall den Klassenraum verließ.

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors zuckte nur leicht zusammen und schloss ergeben die Augen. Snape hatte sie nach dem Frühstück abgefangen und ihr erzählt, dass ihre Befürchtungen bezüglich Harry wahr gewesen waren. Deshalb verstand sie seine Reaktion. Hatte nichts gesagt. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Darum ließ sie ihn für heute gewähren und führte den Unterricht einfach weiter.

Unter den unverständlichen Blicken der Gryffindors und den verstehenden der Slytherins.

Harry saß, die Füße angezogen und den Kopf auf den Knien gebettet im Gang, der in die Kammer des Schreckens führte. Immer wieder schüttelten Stumme Schluchzer seine Schultern.

Snape hatte heute morgen, ohne es zu wissen, die Emotionale Barriere, die Harry um seine Vergangenheit gelegt hatte, durchbrochen. Seine Traurigkeit, seine Angst und sein Unverständnis waren hervorgebrochen und hatten ihn überrollt, nachdem seine Wut ihn hier her geführt hatte.

Er fühlte sich verraten.

Was auch immer zwischen Harry und den Weasleys vorgefallen war, oder zwischen Harry und Dumbledore. McGonagall hatte dennoch zu ihm gehalten. Sie war zwar streng gewesen, aber auf ihre eigene Art auch liebenswert. Harry hatte sich bei ihr immer sicher gefühlt. Verstanden.

Sie hatte sich immer um ihn gesorgt. Das hatte Harry an ihren Augen gesehen.

Das sie geahnt hatte, dass es ihm schlecht ging und nichts dagegen unternommen hatte, hatte ihn schwer getroffen.

Noch schwerer, als Rons Verrat.

Noch schwerer als Dumbledores Verrat.

Denn in Harrys Augen, war sie das gewesen, was sie am Beginn seines ersten Jahres vor der Einwahl gesagt hatte.

Das Haus, war gleichbedeutend mit einer Familie. Und McGonagall als Kopf des Hauses nahm, in Harrys Augen, die Stelle einer Mutter ein.

Besorgt, mahnend, manchmal strafend. Aber auch Stolz auf ihn und dem, was er erreicht hatte. Schützend gegenüber Umbrigde. Und unterstützend bei seinem Traum.

Und nun hatte sie ihn verraten.

Sie, die für ihn einer Mutter am nähesten kam.

Es tat einfach nur weh.

Kapitel 3: Teil 2

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er so saß. Wusste nicht, dass im Schloss über ihm unter den Slytherins Sorge ausbrach über sein Verschwinden. Sorge, die auch die vier Hauslehrer teilten.

Während die Slytherins in kleinen Gruppen das Schloss nach ihm durchsuchte, begleitet von den Lehrern und einigen wenigen aus den anderen Häusern, durchforstete Freya die Karte der Rumtreiber. Ohne Erfolg.

Dadurch wurden die Gemüter der Slytherins und Lehrer immer gereizter. Sogar einige Flüche von Seiten der Slytherins auf ein paar Gryffindors, die die Suche behinderten, waren schon gefallen.

Zwar war Harry nur wenige Stunden im Haus der Schlangen, aber die Slytherins sorgten sich um ihn. Nicht um den strahlenden Helden, nach dem die Schüler der anderen Häuser suchten. Sondern um Harry, den verletzten Jugendlichen, der dabei war, seinen Weg im Leben zu finden.

Harry hatte sich, derweil, ausgelaugt von den Tränen und der emotionalen Belastung, in einen leichten Dämmerzustand geweint, aus welchem er jedoch aufschreckte, als sich eine kleine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Ruckartig hob sich Harrys Kopf und leicht desorientiert starrte er in grüne Augen, die ihn besorgt ansahen. Harry kannte diese Augen, er konnte nur nicht genau sagen, woher.

Nach einigen Sekunden verschwand allerdings die Desorientierung Harrys. Er wusste nun wieder, wo er war und was ihn hierher verschlagen hatte. Die momentan weitaus wichtigere Frage war allerdings: Wie kamen die kleine Lilien hier her?

Hatte er den Durchgang offen gelassen? Unwahrscheinlich.

Harrys Blick wurde argwöhnisch.

„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?", wollte er ruhig wissen.

„So wie du.", war alles, was Lilien mit ruhiger Stimme sagte.

„Du kannst Parsel." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja", war alles, was Lilien dazu sagte.

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte Parsel. Jetzt wo Harry sie sie aus der Nähe betrachtete, fiel ihm doch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Riddle auf. Seine Tochter? Nein, er würde sein Kind nie nach Hogwarts unter die wachsamen Augen Dumbledores schicken. Vielleicht das Kind aus einem anderen Zweig der Familie Slytherin?

Seine Augen trafen wieder auf die Liliens. Das Mädchen stand einfach nur da und sah ihn, mit einem leicht traurigen Lächeln an. Ihre grünen Augen waren mit einer Mischung aus Freude, Hoffnung aber auch Angst gefüllt.

Ein erschrockenes Keuchen entrann Harrys Kehle, während seine Augen sich unmerklich weiteten. Er wusste nun, woher er sie kannte. Er sah sie jeden Tag, jeden Morgen, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte. Es waren seine Augen. Und die seiner verstorbenen Mutter.

„Du...du bist mein...aber wie...", unsicher sah er das Mädchen an, das ihm, leicht unsicher, gegenüber stand.

„Es...war kein Zufall, dass wir hier her gekommen sind", wisperte Lilien leise. Traurig.

Langsam wegen dem schmerzhaften ziehen seiner protestierenden Knochen, setzte Harry sich richtig hin, streckte seine Hand aus und zog Lilien auf seine nun ausgestreckten Beine.

Es war noch immer ein Schock zu erfahren, wer sie war. Aber sie hatte so verloren gewirkt, dass er nicht anders konnte. Er wollte das kleine Mädchen einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und sie so trösten, wie er es sich früher oft gewünscht hatte.

„Ihr seid hier her geschickt worden?", wollte Harry ruhig von der Kleinen wissen, die sich glücklich an ihn kuschelte.

„Ja. Wir...dürfen nur leider nicht sagen, warum.", entgegnete sie ruhig.

Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte, sich so genau wie möglich an den Jungen Jamie, der sie begleitete, zu erinnern. Er kam ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte eine unverwechselbare Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mädchen. Fast so wie er selbst eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu Tom Riddle hatte. Vom Aussehen, aber auch von der Ausstrahlung. Waren sie doch beide das Produkt der Willkür der Gesellschaft.

„Jamie ist Voldemorts Sohn", kam es schließlich ruhig von ihm.

„Ja", antwortete Lilien ohne zögern.

„Ich habe...die Seiten gewechselt", wollte er weiterhin ruhig wissen. Er nahm an, dass Lilien ihm nicht alles sagen durfte, aber ein bisschen was, konnte er von ihr doch erfahren.

„Wie kann man von einem Seitenwechsel reden, wenn man nie eine Seite gewählt hatte?", entgegnete Lilien ruhig.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf diese Worte hin auf seinem Gesicht aus. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht.

„Das ist...seltsam", seufzte er dann, Lilien noch ein bisschen näher an sich drückend.

„Für mich auch", stimmte Lilien ihm ruhig zu. „Aber es ist schön", meinte sie dann noch und kuschelte sich etwas näher an ihn. Sie schien diese halbe, unbeholfene Umarmung aus tiefstem Herzen zu genießen.

„Lil?", durchbrach Jamies Stimme die behagliche Ruhe zwischen den beiden Grünäugigen.

„Ich bin hier", lächelte sie, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter von Harrys Schoß zu bewegen.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Jamie das Bild vor ihm und ein trauriges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sah, wie Lilien sich an Harry kuschelte.

Harrys Augen wanderten über Jamies Gesicht. Er sah die Gemeinsamkeiten zu Riddle, aber auch die Gefühle in Jamies Augen, die Riddle nie gezeigt hätte.

„Er weiß es", kam es unsicher von Jamie, als dieser Harrys Blick bemerkte.

„Er weiß, dass ich seine Tochter sein werde und das du Tom Riddles Sohn bist", antwortete Lilien in entschuldigendem Ton. Ein leichtes Nicken Jamies folgte, während er einmal kurz schluckte.

„Ok. Ihr solltet wieder rauf kommen. Das halbe Schloss steht Kopf, weil Harry weg ist und Blaise hat sogar schon ein paar Gryffindors in den Krankenflügel geflucht, weil sie sich über Harrys verschwinden lustig gemacht haben", erklärte Jamie schließlich den Grund seines Auftauchens.

„Tantchen...", begann Lilien, wurde aber von Jamie unterbrochen.

„Die Kammer ist nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet. Sie macht sich furchtbare Sorgen."

„Wen meint ihr mit Tantchen?", wollte Harry fragend wissen, als er vorsichtig mit Lilien im Arm aufstand. Ein leichtes, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen seiner protestierender und offensichtlich eingeschlafener Beine wegen, die über die plötzliche Bewegung nicht erfreut waren.

„Tantchen Freya", antwortete Lilien.

„Oh", kam es von Harry. „Ihr scheint sie beide gern zu haben."

„Tantchen hat uns groß gezogen", antwortete Jamie leise.

„Warum? Ich meine...war ich so ein schlechter Vater?", wollte Harry unsicher von Lilien wissen.

Tränen gefüllte grüne Augen sahen ihn an. „Du warst ein toller Vater. Solange du da warst", meinte sie dann leise.

„Solange ich...?" Harry verstummte, als er begriff, was Lilien da gesagt hatte. Er war erschüttert. Er sah in Liliens trauriges Gesicht. In das Gesicht seiner Tochter, die noch nicht geboren war. Die ihm gerade gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht würde aufwachsen sehen. Das er starb, bevor seine Tochter ihren Hogwartsbrief bekam. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch weitaus früher, bedachte man, wie sehr Lilien die Berührung Harrys in sich aufgesogen hatte.

Ohne auf seine ohnehin schon schmerzenden Beine zu achten fiel Harry auf die Knie und zog Lilien in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er verzweifelt.

„Du kannst nichts dafür", kam es tränenerstickt von Lilien.

Harrys Blick fiel auf Jamie, der nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihnen Stand. Sehnsucht in den Augen und ebenfalls Tränen.

Unbeholfen löste er einen Arm von Lilien und streckte ihn Jamie entgegen, welcherder stummen Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nachkam und sich mit einem unterdrückten Aufschluchzen ebenfalls in Harrys Arme begab.

Harry wusste nicht, weshalb Jamie es ebenfalls so schwer getroffen hatte wie Lilien. Vielleicht, weil sie ihm so wichtig war, sodass ihr Schmerz auch der seine war. Vielleicht weil auch er in der Freya aus seiner Zeit eine Tante sah und somit einen Onkel in ihm. Aber in gewisser Weise war es auch egal.

Wichtig waren die beiden Kinder, die hier in seinen Armen lagen und etwas betrauerten, das in einigen Jahren geschehen würde. Und von dem Harry sich schwor, es nicht zu zulassen.

Er würde nicht sterben. Er würde für seine Tochter da sein. Jetzt, in der Gegenwart. Und in der Zukunft, wenn das kleine Mädchen das Licht der Welt erblickte.

Und wenn er, um ihr diese Sicherheit zu gewähren, zu Voldemort flüchten musste, so würde er es tun.

Für das Glück seiner zukünftigen Tochter.

Kapitel 3: Teil 3

Es war etwa eine Stunde später, kurz vor der Ausgangssperre, als Harry, Lilien an der linken und Jamie an der rechten Hand, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat. Seine Augen rot umrandet und eindeutig müde.

„Harry!", rief Freya erfreut, als sie ihn sah, stürmte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals.

„Wo warst du?", wollte sie dann aufgewühlt wissen.

„Bei der Kammer", brummte Harry müde, während er sich vorsichtig von Freya löste.

„Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass...", erstaunt verstummte die Rothaarige, als sie sah, wie Harry Lilien in den Arm nahm, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und sie, mit einem leichten Lächeln ins Bett schickte. Immerhin war es für zwei Elfjährige doch schon sehr spät.

So lächelte Lilien nur glücklich, wenn auch müde, und schlurfte, nach einem Wangenkuss von Jamie in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Auch Jamie holte sich durch einen bittenden Blick eine Umarmung Harrys ein. Dieser schickte den Jungen ebenfalls ins Bett, begleitet von einem kurzen durchwuscheln der Haare des Jungen.

Mit einem müden Strahlen auf dem Gesicht verschwand Jamie ebenfalls Richtung Schlafsaal.

„Ähm...", meldete Freya sich unsicher zu Wort. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Harry so liebevoll mit jemandem umging, den er gerade mal einen Tag kannte.

„Ich hab meine Gründe, Freya", war alles, was Harry mit einem Lächeln zustande brachte. „Der Tag war anstrengend. Ich geh ins Bett. Nacht", murmelte er dann noch, und begab sich ebenfalls in Richtung seines Zimmers.

So ließ er eine verwirrte Freya zurück, die Hilfe suchend in das Meer aus Slytherins blickte. Diese konnten allerdings auch nichts anderes machen, als ratlos mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Ich geh Snape Bescheid sagen, dass er wieder da ist.", meinte Malfoy und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Irgendwie hatte Freya das unbestimmte Gefühl etwas äußerst Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Und das passte ihr gar nicht.

„Harry", jammerte Freya und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit ihrem Welpenblick an.

„Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis", seufzte dieser nur.

Es war früher morgen. Sie würden in wenigen Minuten, sobald die Erstklässler ebenfalls im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrafen, gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken gehen.

Seit einer geschlagenen viertel Stunde versuchte Freya nun schon herauszubekommen, was am vorigen Tag geschehen war. Harry schwieg jedoch zu den Vorkommnissen.

Er würde es Freya gerne erzählen, aber es war nun mal nicht sein Geheimnis. Lilien und Jamie hatten als einzige das Recht zu entscheiden, ob sie die Rothaarige einweihen wollten oder nicht.

„Hier", durchbrach Malfoy schließlich das Gespräch und hielt Harry ein Stück Pergament entgegen. Stirnrunzelnd nahm dieser es entgegen.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen.

„Eine Entschuldigung von Snape, für deine gestrige Abwesenheit im Unterricht und das fehlen der Hausaufgaben", erklärte der Blonde. „Für Professor Aphoben. Wir hatten gestern Nachmittag Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und heute in der ersten Stunde haben wir es wieder."

„Hm. Wie ist er so?", wollte Harry wissen, während er die Entschuldigung in seine Tasche steckte.

„Streng aber fair. Und er weiß zur Abwechslung mal, wovon er redet", meinte der Blonde schulterzuckend.

„Was habt ihr durchgenommen? Gestern meine ich", wollte Harry von dem Blonden wissen.

Freya hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schmollend, an die andere Seite der Couch verzogen, von wo aus sie Harry beleidigte Blicke zuwarf.

„Wir haben ein paar Sprüche besprochen, welche als dunkel klassifiziert werden, aber nicht verboten sind. Er hat allerdings angedeutet, dass er auch die verbotenen Sprüche mit uns besprechen wird, um eine effektive Verteidigung dagegen lehren zu können", meinte der Blonde. Er wollte noch etwas anderes sagen, doch plötzlich schoss ein schwarzer Blitz an ihnen vorbei, der Harry um den Hals fiel und die Konversation somit unterbrach.

„Morgen, Kleines", lächelte Harry Lilien an, die ihn strahlend umarmte.

„Morgen", grinste diese fröhlich.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Jamie", meinte Harry, als er einen Blick über Liliens Schulter warf und Jamie dort grinsend stehen sah.

„Morgen", antwortete auch dieser lächelnd. Auch wenn ein kleiner Stich Traurigkeit in seinen blauen Augen lag. Vielleicht, dachte Harry, weil sein Vater nicht hier war um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

Wieder löste Harry einen Arm von Lilien, die sich, als hätte sie verstanden, was er wollte, auf sein rechtes Bein setzte und somit nur eine Seite von ihm in Beschlag nahm.

Die Traurigkeit aus Jamies Augen verschwand und er kuschelte sich an die verbliebene linke Seite. Lilien einen glücklichen Blick zuwerfend.

„Wie eine kleine Familie", schnaube Malfoy belustigt.

„Willst du auch?", entgegnete Harry verschmitzt grinsend.

„Nein, lieber nicht.", grinste der Blonde zurück.

Ein gebrummtes „Selbst Schuld" von Lilien und Jamie erhielt er als Antwort.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse", begrüßte Professor Aphoben seine Schüler, als er den Klassenraum betrat.

Harry wusste nicht weshalb, aber als sein Blick das erste Mal auf den neuen Lehrer fiel, konnte er sie nicht mehr von ihm wenden. Professor Aphoben war groß, mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer als Harry selbst. Er hatte langes blondes Haar, was ihm bis über die Schulterblätter fiel. Dunkler als das der Malfoys, aber nicht weniger auffällig. Braune Augen sahen jeden Schüler ernst an, aber ein paar Lachfältchen in den Augenwinkeln zeigten, dass der Mann nicht immer so ernst war wie im Moment.

Harry konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl den Mann zu kennen. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas an ihm nicht stimmte. Nicht im gefährlichen oder negativen Sinne. Irgendetwas an seinem Auftreten schrie geradezu danach, dass an diesem Mann etwas nicht so war, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

Der Blick des neuen Lehrers fiel auf Harry. Kurz sahen beide sich einfach nur an, ehe der Mann, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Klasse lenkte.

„Wir haben gestern damit begonnen legale dunkle Künste zu besprechen. Ihre Hausaufgabe war es, in der Bibliothek über ein paar dieser Sprüche nachzulesen und euch fünf auszusuchen um sie zu beschreiben, sowie die positiven wie negativen Aspekte herauszuarbeiten. Ja, Miss Granger?", begann der Mann seinen Unterricht, unterbrochen von Hermine, deren Arm bei dem Wort Hausaufgabe in die Höhe geschossen war.

„Wir konnten keine Sprüche in der Bibliothek finden, Professor", antwortete sie selbstsicher.

„Nun, das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich habe Madame Pince Bescheid gegeben, dass die Schüler ihrer Jahrgangsstufe, welche meinen Unterricht besuchen, eine Erlaubnis haben in die verbotene Abteilung zu gehen, da sie für die Hausaufgaben alle benötigten Informationen beinhaltet. Haben Sie überhaupt daran gedacht, dort nach zu sehen?", fragte der Mann ruhig.

„Aber...ich wusste nicht, das ich dort suchen musste!", verteidigte Hermine sich.

„Nun, weshalb kamen Sie dann nicht gestern, nachdem Sie erfolglos in der Bibliothek gesucht haben, zu mir und haben gefragt. Oder dachten Sie etwa, ich würde eine Hausaufgabe aufgeben von der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das erforderliche Material verfügbar ist?" Abwartend sah er die Hexe an, deren Wangen sich rot färbten und die etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte.

„Wer, außer Miss Granger, hat noch unerlaubter Weise keine Hausaufgaben vorzuweisen?", fragte er dann seufzend in den Raum. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hoben fast alle Gryffindors die Hände. Einzig allein Neville schien die Aufgaben gemacht zu haben.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ebenfalls die Hand zu heben, aber er hatte ja sozusagen erlaubterweise keine Hausaufgaben. Immerhin hatte Snape ihm eine Entschuldigung dafür geschrieben.

„Ich erwarte, dass jeder von Ihnen bis zur nächsten Stunde 10 legale dunkle Sprüche aus der Bibliothek heraussucht und sie wie vorgegeben beschreibt. Desweiteren möchte ich einen fünfseitigen Aufsatz, weshalb, als Sie die benötigten Informationen nicht fanden, nicht zu mir oder einen Mitschüler gekommen sind, um nachzufragen. Und selbstverständlich die Aufgaben, die sie heute aufbekommen.", erklärte der Mann streng.

Ein Murren ging durch die betroffenen Schüler.

„Es ist Ihre eigene Schuld. Sie hätten jeder Zeit zu mir kommen können. Ein 'Ich wusste nicht, wo ich suchen sollte' ist keine Entschuldigung für das Fehlen Ihrer Aufgaben. Vor allem wenn ich jederzeit erreichbar war, um eventuelle Fragen zu beantworten", war alles, was Professor Aphoben dazu noch zu sagen hatte.

„Mister Malfoy, würden Sie bitte Ihre Aufgabe vortragen?", wandte der Mann sich dann auf die Slytherinseite des Klassenzimmers.

„Natürlich", entgegnete der Blonde und begann, seine Sprüche vorzutragen.

Fasziniert hörte Harry zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass dunkle Künste so nützlich sein könnten, wie diese es offensichtlich waren.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4: Teil 1

„Mister Potter, könnte ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?", erklang Professor Aphobens Stimme am Ende des Unterrichts.

„Natürlich, Professor", meinte dieser, während er seine Tasche schulterte und dann wartete, bis die anderen Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten.

„Wenn es wegen gestern ist...", begann Harry, wurde aber durch den Wink seiner Hand von seinem Lehrer unterbrochen.

„Nein. Darum geht es nicht. Nicht primär, zumindest. Sie werden die Aufgabe natürlich nachholen, allerdings in den gestern geforderten Maß. Es geht eher darum, dass ich Sie etwas fragen wollte. In den Aufzeichnungen meiner Vorgänger war vermerkt, dass Sie ein großes Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste besitzen. Sie treten nun Ihr siebtes Schuljahr an und ich ich würde gerne wissen, welchen Berufswunsch sie verfolgen?", erklärte der Lehrer ruhig, während er Harry andeutete, sich wieder zu setzten.

Professor Aphoben selbst nahm ebenfalls Platz, auch wenn er den Tisch, der vor Harry stand, als Stuhl missbrauchte.

„Nun ja, bis vor einigen Wochen wollte ich Auror werden aber...inzwischen nicht mehr. Und sonst...ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht", seufzte Harry.

„Bei Ihrem Talent würde ich Ihnen anbieten, Sie als Lehrling zu nehmen. Ich bin ein anerkannter Meister in Verteidigung und könnte Ihnen helfen, ebenfalls einen Meister in diesem Gebiet zu machen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie es wünschen", meinte der Mann ruhig.

„Ein Meister in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", murmelte Harry gedankenversunken.

„Wenn man von Ihren Noten ausgeht, dürften Sie inzwischen das benötigte Vorwissen dazu besitzen. Das Studium des Faches würde vor allem abends stattfinden und während der Unterrichtsstunden würden Sie mir assistieren. Allerdings sollten Sie wissen, dass ein Meister in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gleichermaßen ein Meister der dunklen Künste ist. Das eine kann nur mit dem Anderen daher gehen. Sie können sich nicht verteidigen, wenn Sie nicht genau wissen, wogegen", fügte der Professor dann noch hinzu.

„Ich...überlege es mir", meinte Harry nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Natürlich. Lassen Sie sich Zeit. So eine Entscheidung will wohl überlegt sein.", mit diesen Worten stand der Professor auf. „Das wäre dann alles. Einen Moment noch, ich schreibe Ihnen eine Entschuldigung für Ihren Lehrer", meinte Professor Aphoben, während er leicht lächelnd zu seinem Pult ging und mit geschwungener Schrift eine Entschuldigung für Harrys zu Spät kommen schrieb.

Harrys restlicher Tag war interessant. Nach Verteidigung hatten sie Zaubertränke. Snape hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Entschuldigung geworfen, genickt und Harry zu Malfoy geschickt, der den Trank dieser Stunde schon aufgesetzt hatte.

Sehr zum Missfallen der Gryffindors, die offensichtlich gedacht hatten, dass Snape Harry auch weiterhin schlecht behandeln würde.

Dementsprechend fiel auch die Reaktion der Löwen aus, als sie nach der Stunde in Richtung Halle zum Mittagessen gingen.

„Hey Potter, schon genug gekratzbuckelt, dass die Schlangen dich akzeptieren?", höhnte Dean hinter ihnen.

Harry seinerseits warf einen undeutbaren Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Freunden, ehe ein Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, dass mehr als nur gruselig aussah. Seine Augen leuchteten hell im Schein der Fackeln, die im Kerker als einzige Lichtquelle dienten.

„Nun, Thomas, im Gegensatz zu den Gryffindors gehen die Slytherins nicht nach der allgemeinen Meinung, sondern besitzen genug Verstand sich selbst eine zu bilden.", schnurrte Harry dann. „Und soweit ich weiß, sind 'Schlangen' im Gegensatz zu 'Katzen' anatomisch gesehen gar nicht in der Lage zu kratzbuckeln. Da solltest du dich also lieber an die eigene Nase fassen."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir ist Dean kein Verräter an der gerechten Sache. Du bist wie die Ratte!", zischte Hermine erbost zurück.

„Ah, die 'gerechte Sache'. Ich wusste nicht, dass es eine 'gerechte Sache' ist, Unwissende um ihr Geld betrügen zu wollen. Und was 'die Ratte' angeht, so denke ich, verstehe ich langsam, weshalb sie so gehandelt hat. Wo man im 'Haus der Löwen' doch so sehr auf die Meinung eines alternden, debilen Kauzes setzt", höhnte Harry. In gewisser Weise stimmte es. Er hatte am vorigen Abend auch an Wurmschwanz gedacht. Vielleicht war es keine Feigheit gewesen, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur etwas erkannt, dass die Anderen nicht gesehen hatten. Und nach dem, was Harry im Denkarium gesehen hatte, hätten die Rumtreiber kaum auf Pettigrew gehört.

„Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich gedenke zum Essen zu gehen", grinste Harry dann noch, legte einen Arm um Malfoys Schulter und zog diesen, sehr zum offensichtlichen Missfallen von Ron und Hermine, neben sich in Richtung Große Halle.

Amüsiert beobachtete Harry, wie Draco sein Spiegelbild in einem Löffel betrachtete. Der Blonde hatte ihm, begleitend mit der Drohung, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen umbringen würde, sollten seine Haare in Unordnung sein, vor kurzem schließlich das Du angeboten,

„Ich hab selten eine Hetero gesehen, der so perfektionistisch veranlagt ist, was sein Aussehen betrifft", kommentierte Freya das Verhalten stirnrunzelnd.

„Wer sagt denn, das unser Prinzchen hetero ist", grinste Pansy von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu den anderen drei Haustischen und konnte sich so ein amüsiertes Grinsen erlauben.

Draco knurrte auf diese Aussage hin böse.

„Ist er nicht?", wollte Freya interessiert von der Schwarzhaarigen wissen.

„Pansy versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, es nicht zu sein. Sie wünscht sich einen schwulen besten Freund, seit ihre große Schwester einen hat", antwortete Blaise grinsend, der neben der Schwarzhaarigen saß.

„Nimm ihn", meinte Freya leicht grinsend, während sie auf Harry deutete. Dieser zwinkerte der Schwarzhaarigen frech zu, als sie ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte.

„Ist nicht dein ernst?", murmelte Theodore Nott ungläubig.

„Ich bin mir selbst noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, aber es ist wahrscheinlich. Ich meine, das einzige, was ich über meinen ersten Kuss mit einem Mädchen sagen konnte, ist, dass er nass war. Ich finde Mädchen zwar hübsch, aber werde nicht scharf auf sie. Nur bis jetzt habe ich leider noch keinen Jungen gefunden, mit dem ich es...austesten könnte", erklärte Harry abwägend.

Lilien, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, schnaubte leise.

Harrys Blick fiel auf das Mädchen.

„Etwas beizutragen?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Oh. Ich misch mich da sicherlich nicht ein", grinste Lilien ihn an. „Da musst du schon selbst drauf kommen."

„Gemein", grummelte Harry.

Unverständliche Blicke trafen die beiden Grünäugigen, was sie dazu brachte, sich verschmitzt anzuzwinkern.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten die Siebtklässler Slytherins mit Hausaufgaben in der Bücherei. Sie hatten nur selten Unterricht nach dem Mittag, da jeder von ihnen nicht mehr als sieben Fächer hatten. Allerdings zeigte sich an dem Pensum der Hausaufgabe dennoch, dass sie sich im Abschlussjahr befanden. Der Unterricht, wie auch die Hausaufgaben, waren anspruchsvoller geworden und somit gingen die unterrichtsfreien Nachmittage mit Lernen und Aufgaben verloren.

Etwas, wovon die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs offensichtlich nicht viel hielten, bedachte man, dass nur vereinzelte Schüler dieser beiden Häuser in der Bibliothek waren.

Nun, es würde sich spätestens am Ende des Jahres rächen, wenn sie den Unterrichtsstoff für die Prüfungen nachlernen mussten. Etwas, dass Harry aus eigener Erfahrung kannte.

Die Aufgaben mit den anderen Klassenkameraden zu machen war äußerst hilfreich, wie Harry an diesem Tag feststellte. Jeder von ihnen hatte unterschiedliche Talente und war in anderen Fächern besser als die Übrigen. Sodass stets einer von ihnen helfen konnte, sollten Probleme bei den Aufgaben auftauchen.

Kapitel 4: Teil 2

„Was wollt ihr nach der Schule machen?", fragte Harry unvermittelt in die Runde. Sie saßen gerade über den Aufgaben für Verteidigung und Harry waren die Worte Professor Aphobens wieder eingefallen.

„Ich werde ab nächstes Jahr Lehrling bei Professor Snape", antwortete Draco sofort.

„Weiß noch nicht genau", meinte Blaise derweil schulterzuckend. „Ich denke, ich werde erst mal eine allgemeine Lehre anfangen und dann mal schauen, was mir am meisten zu sagt."

„Allgemeine Lehre?", fragte Harry verwirrt nach. Mit diesem Begriff konnte er gar nichts anfangen.

„Ja, das ist eine alte Tradition bei den Unentschlossenen. Jemand der nicht weiß, was er möchte, kann ein bis drei Jahre damit zubringen die sogenannte allgemeine Lehre zu absolvieren. Dabei arbeitet er für ein halbes Jahr in der Firma oder den Geschäften eines anderen und sieht sich so das Arbeitsleben in den verschiedenen Bereichen an. Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter können gesetzmäßig das auch tun, nur machen sie es nicht, weil man in dieser Zeit kein Geld verdient. Die wenigsten Halbblüter besitzen genug in ihrem Familienerbe, dass sie so eine allgemeine Lehre machen können", antwortete Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sie sind eher darauf bedacht schnell Geld zu machen, als einen wirklich passenden Beruf für sich zu finden. Die allgemeine Lehre ist eine Tradition unter den Reinblütern. Immerhin sollen die Kinder ihre Zukunft richtig absichern, so dass sie die Tradition weiterhin aufrecht erhalten können. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, unsere Eltern wollen einfach, dass wir glücklich werden mit dem, was wir tun und wie wir leben", mischte sich jetzt auch Pansy mit ein. „Ich hab in den letzten Sommerferien bei meiner Tante im Laden geholfen und werd nach der Schule dort in Lehre gehen. Sie führt eine Schneiderei für die gehobene Gesellschaft in der Nokturngasse."

„Ich werd Medizin studieren und fang deshalb im St. Mungo an", gab Theodore kund.

„Ich fang im magischen Tierschutzgebiet an und mach eine Ausbildung zum Pfleger für magische Tiere", brummte Vincent Crabbe in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Harry hatte in den letzten Stunden erstaunt herausgefunden, dass Crabbe und Goyle gar nicht so dumm waren, wie sie schienen. Sie waren einfach nur ruhig und gingen nicht mit ihrem Wissen hausieren, so wie andere Leute es zu gerne taten.

„Ich werde versuchen, dich dazu zu bringen mir einen Exklusivvertrag für deine Lebensgeschichte zu unterschreiben und stell mich mit dem Vertrag in der Tasche beim Tagespropheten vor", grinste Millicent ihn an.

Diese Aussage brachte die anderen Slytherins dazu, verhalten zu kichern, während Harry das Mädchen ziemlich perplex anstarrte.

„Ich werd mich in der magischen Nationalbibliothek als Übersetzter bewerben", meinte Gregory Goyle, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Warum fragst du?", wollte Draco wissen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest Auror werden."

„Wollte ich auch. Aber da ich mir jetzt nicht mehr sicher bin, ob das was das Ministerium tut auch richtig ist, kann ich es nicht mehr mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren dort anzufangen", seufzte Harry. „Professor Aphoben hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich bei ihm in Lehre gehen möchte."

„Wow. Na ja, gut genug dafür bist du schließlich. Und ehrlich gesagt, wäre es auch verschwendetes Talent, wenn du es nicht tun würdest", meinte Pansy abwägend.

„Was...was genau bedeutet es eigentlich, ein Meister in einem Fach zu sein? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Snape Meister in Zaubertränke ist, aber schlussendlich arbeitet er ja doch nur hier als Lehrer", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Nun ja, zum Einen bekommst du mit deinem Meistertitel automatisch eine Lehrgenehmigung. Sonst dürftest du gar keine Lehrlinge annehmen. Und zum Anderen ist das Gehalt, welches du dann später bezahlt bekommst, um einiges höher. Gehen wir mal davon aus, du machst deinen Meister: Während deiner Lehre wird die Regierung gestürzt und du kannst dich mit den neuen Idealen des Ministeriums identifizieren. Dann kannst du dort ohne Lehrzeit als Auror anfangen. Wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich hoch im Rang. Dein Gehalt ist dementsprechend gut und du hast bessere Aufstiegschancen. Vor allem können nur Meister die wirklich hohen Positionen im Justiz- und Militärbereich des Ministeriums bekommen. Moody war zum Beispiel auch ein Meister in Verteidigung. Und dann wird der Meistertitel natürlich noch deinem Namen angeführt. Bei offiziellen Anlässen müsste Snape also mit Professor Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, vorgestellt werden", erklärte Blaise.

„Und dein Ansehen innerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft steigt natürlich", fügte Draco noch an.

„Oh, toll. Genau das, was ich brauche", brummte Harry.

„Ich würde es tun, wenn ich die Chance hätte", überlegte Theodore laut. „Ich meine, wenn ich einen Meister Heiler kennen würde, der mir anbieten würde, bei ihm in Lehre zu gehen. Leider gibt es in England keine mehr. Durch den Krieg mussten sie Unterschiede machen zwischen denen, die das Ministerium unterstützen und denen, die es nicht tun. Und das vereinbart sich nicht mit ihren Grundsätzen."

„Warum gehst du dann nicht ins Ausland, um dort in die Lehre zu gehen?", wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Ich liebe England und meine Freunde und wenn hier Krieg herrscht und sie damit in Gefahr sind, kann ich nicht ruhigen Gewissens irgendwo im Ausland in die Lehre gehen. Ich könnte mich nicht wirklich auf meine Lehre konzentrieren", seufzte Theodore.

„Vielleicht, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?", schlug Millicent leicht lächelnd vor.

„Ja, dann vielleicht", antwortete Theodore. Sehnsucht lag in seiner Stimme.

„Freya, was willst du nach der Schule machen?", wollte Harry am Abend auch von seiner selbsternannten Schwester wissen. Sie hatten es sich in Harrys Zimmer gemütlich gemacht. Schließlich hatte er als Siebtklässler ein Einzelzimmer.

„Hm? Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Weißt du, Mum hat immer erzählt, wie glücklich sie war, als sie Dad nach der Schule geheiratet hat und sie kurz darauf schon schwanger war. Sie wollte immer nur Mutter sein und hat keine Ausbildung gemacht. Und na ja, sie war das einzige Vorbild, das ich hatte", seufzte Freya.

„Hast du daran gedacht, eine allgemeine Lehre zu machen?", wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Ja klar und Gold wächst an Bäumen.", war Freyas bittere Erwiderung.

„Ähm Freya, Schwesterchen, du wirst dann eine Potter sein und wenn du eine allgemeine Lehre machen willst, kannst du das gerne tun", meinte Harry ruhig.

„Was? Aber...ich werd doch nicht deine Schwester, um dir auf der Tasche liegen zu können!", empörte sich die Rothaarige.

„Das hab ich auch nicht gesagt und dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber wenn du nicht weißt, welcher Beruf zu dir passt, ist eine allgemeine Lehre eigentlich das Beste, was du machen kannst. Ich will doch, dass du im Leben glücklich wirst. Mit allem drum und dran. Einem Job, der dir Spaß macht, einen Mann, der dich zum Strahlen bringt und ein paar Kindern, die ich dann verhätscheln kann", grinste Harry zum Schluss hin.

„Pass bloß auf, dass ich deine Kinder nicht auch verhätscheln werde", brummte Freya sichtlich gerührt.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass in der magischen Welt gleichgeschlechtliche Partner Kinder bekommen können?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Das liegt an der Magie. Sagen wir mal, du triffst einen Mann, den du aus tiefstem Herzen liebst und ihr verbringt eine gemeinsame Nacht. Wenn er deine Gefühle ebenso erwidert, wird euer beider Magie sich verbinden und wenn ihr seelisch dazu bereit seit dem unterlegenen die Fähigkeit geben, ein gemeinsames Kind zu tragen.", erklärte Freya nachdenklich. „Na ja, so genau kann ich das auch nicht erklären. Meine Eltern sind in dem Punkt ziemlich..."

„Muggelhaft?", versuchte Harry der Rothaarigen zu helfen, die nach dem richtigen Wort zu ringen schien.

„Ja. So könnte man sagen.", seufzte Freya. „Ist es bei den Muggeln wirklich so schlimm? Mit der Homosexualität meine ich."

„Bei den meisten. Es wird besser. Zwar ziemlich langsam, aber trotzdem. Es gibt immer noch viele Eltern, die ihre Kinder ächten, wenn diese sich outen. Ich denke, deshalb wollte ich es mir auch so lange nicht eingestehen. Die meisten Muggelgeborenen würden wahrscheinlich einen Anfall kriegen, wenn ich mich outen würde", entgegnete Harry überlegend.

„Könnte man ja mal ausprobieren.", grinste Freya breit.

„Oh ja, genau. Such mir einen Kerl, den ich vor der ganzen Schule abknutschen kann. Wo ich mir noch nicht mal wirklich sicher bin, ob ich überhaupt schwul bin", kam die sarkastische Antwort von Harry. Allerdings konnte er ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen nicht verhindern. Das wäre sicher sehr interessant, herauszufinden.

Kapitel 4: Teil 3

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder?" Mit ungläubigen Augen sah Harry in die Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden. Es war Samstagmorgen und er würde in etwa einer Stunde zusammen mit Lilien, Jamie, Freya und Professor Aphoben in die Winkelgasse apparieren. Immerhin mussten die beiden Kleinen noch ihre Schulsachen nachkaufen.

Da sie Harry unbedingt dabei haben wollten und auch den Lehrern der liebevolle Umgang zwischen den dreien aufgefallen war, hatte man dem zugestimmt. Professor Aphoben würde sie begleiten, um für die Sicherheit der Kinder zu sorgen. Und weil er, nach eigenen Angaben ebenfalls noch etwas in London zu erledigen hatte.

Freya ihrerseits musste ins Ministerium, um die Emanzipationspapiere zu unterzeichnen und den Antrag auf Adoption in die Familie Potter einzureichen. Das Ganze war erstaunlicherweise durch Dracos zutun beschleunigt worden. Der Blonde hatte seinem Vater mit Harrys Erlaubnis darüber geschrieben und dieser hatte etwas Druck auf die entsprechenden Stellen ausgeübt.

Momentan ging es allerdings um ein anderes Thema.

Quidditch.

Draco hatte, in seiner Funktion als Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft Harry gefragt, ob dieser nicht als Sucher in das Team wollte.

„Doch. Ich bin ein genauso guter Jäger wie Sucher und ohne dich als ernstzunehmenden Gegner würden die Spiele ziemlich langweilig werden. Außerdem liebst du das Fliegen und bist ein begnadeter Sucher.", meinte der Blonde ernst.

„Ich...weiß nicht genau, was ich sagen soll. Ja, ich liebe das Fliegen über alles, aber ich will dir nicht deinen Posten wegnehmen", entgegnete Harry nachdenklich.

„Würdest du nicht. Nun ja, nicht wirklich. Wir brauchen dieses Jahr im Team nur einen Jäger. Das Junior-Team ist eingespielt und sollte lieber nicht auseinander gerissen werden. Und da Draco in den Ferien immer mit den Jäger spielt, wenn er bei uns ist, sind wir auch schon ziemlich eingespielt. Und wenn du dann den Posten des Suchers übernimmst, können wir das restliche Team so belassen", erklärte Blaise, der Jäger im Team war.

„Junior-Team?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja. Wir Slytherins haben die Tradition des Junior-Teams. Die Auswahlspiele jedes Jahr benutzen wir, um Neuzugänge ins Junior-Team zu bringen. Die Juniors von dort kommen dann in das reguläre Team. Sie haben Übung und sind schon eingespielt. Dass Draco damals sofort ins reguläre Team kam, lag daran, dass wir im Junior-Team keinen Sucher hatten, da sich die letzten Jahre dafür keiner beworben hatte", meinte Pansy erklärend.

„Ihr stellt jetzt schon das Team zusammen, welches nächstes Jahr spielen wird und lasst sie trainieren?", wollte Harry sicher gehen, ob er auch richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ja", stimmte Draco zu.

„Dann ist es kein Wunder, dass Slytherin die letzten Jahrzehnte immer den Hauspokal gewonnen haben", gab Harry seine Meinung kund.

„Ja, nicht", grinste Pansy. „Und Freya wollten wir fragen, ob sie ins Junior-Team als Sucher geht. Nicht böse sein, Süße, aber Harry ist einfach besser als du."

„Bin ich nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass er erfahrener ist", lachte Freya. „Und so hab ich nächstes Jahr zumindest sicher einen Platz im Team."

„Na von mir aus", seufzte Harry schlussendlich geschlagen.

„Super. Training ist Dienstag und Donnerstag. Und in der Woche vor Saisonanfang haben wir ein Trainingsspiel gegen die Juniors. Ich freu mich schon auf unser erstes Spiel gegen Gryffindor", grinste Draco unheilvoll.

Harry fragte sich derweil im Stillen, worauf er sich da nur eingelassen hatte.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich übernehme die Kosten für euer Schulmaterial. Ich habe gesehen was für Zubehör die Schüler haben, die auf schulische Unterstützung angewiesen sind. Und so lasse ich euch garantiert nicht rumlaufen", meinte Harry bestimmt zu den beiden Kleinen.

Sie waren gerade bei Madame Malkins um die Umhänge zu besorgen. Professor Aphoben hatte vom Rektor das Gold bekommen, das für Lilien und Jamies Umhänge, Bücher und Trankzutaten gedacht war. Allerdings war das so wenig, dass Schüler, die dieses Gold in Anspruch nahmen, immer nur minderwertige Materialien kaufen konnten.

Harry wusste es zwar nicht genau, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihnen sogar weniger mitgegeben hatte als normal. Vielleicht, weil sie Slytherins waren.

„Sind sie sicher, Mister Potter?", fragte die Schneiderin, die schon in den Standarts des letzten Jahres zu suchen begonnen hatte.

„Ja. Und von euch zwei dulde ich keine Wiederworte", wandte Harry sich zum Schluss noch an Lilien und Jamie. „Und Freya könnte auch neue Umhänge gebrauchen", fügte Harry dann noch mit einem Blick auf die Rothaarige hinzu.

„Aber...", begann diese, verstummte aber, als sie den unnachgiebigen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen sah.

„Nun Miss Weasley, ich nehme an, sie sollten sich für das Angebot bedanken", lachte Professor Aphoben leise.

„Unter einer Bedingung", grinste diese.

„Und die wäre?", wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Du kaufst dir neue Klamotten", kam es von Lilien, Jamie und Freya nach einem kurzen Blicktausch im Chor.

„Wenn es sein muss", brummte dieser nur und sah auffordernd zur Schneiderin, deren Gesicht sich im Laufe des Gesprächs immer mehr erhellt hatte. Das bedeutete offensichtlich einen ziemlich guten Umsatz für den heutigen Tag.

Kapitel 4 – Teil 4

Gut zwei Stunden später verließen zwei äußerst mürrische Jungen, zwei vergnügt schnatternde Mädchen und ein amüsiert grinsender Lehrer den Laden von Madame Malkins.

Die vier Jüngeren besaßen nun jeder eine vollkommen neue Garderobe. Harry, weil Freya die Kleidung, die er von seinen Verwandten bekommen hatte nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Freya, weil Harry der Ansicht war, eine Potter müsse eine angemessene Garderobe haben. Wobei die drei anderen eher vermuteten, dass es eine Racheaktion Harrys war, die nach hinten losgegangen war. Und die beiden Jüngste, weil sie außer der Kleidung die sie trugen, nichts besessen hatten.

„Hunger", jammerte Lilien plötzlich mit Leidensmiene zu Harry.

Es war ja auch kein Wunder. Sie waren um elf Uhr von Hogwarts losgefahren. Inzwischen war es halb zwei und sie hatten noch immer nicht zu Mittag gegessen.

„Da hinten ist ein Restaurant, wo wir essen können. Ganz in der Nähe ist auch die Apotheke, da können wir dann die Trankzutaten kaufen", entschied Harry, mit einem Seitenblick zu Professor Aphoben.

„Das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an", lächelte dieser.

Harry fiel auf, dass ihr Lehrer oft lächelte. Und das ihm das Lächeln des Mannes gefiel.

Leicht rötlich um die Nase, bei diesem Gedanken wandte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Den erstaunten Blick Freyas bemerkte er dabei nicht.

„Was haben sie eigentlich in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen, Professor?", wollte Freya wissen, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Lilien und Jamie löffelten glücklich in einem Riesenbecher voll Eis, welchen sie Harry mit einem bettelnden Blick abgeluchst hatten.

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur, es wäre interessant, Sie zu begleiten", grinste der Mann die Rothaarige an.

„Aha", war alles, was Freya dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Wieso das denn?", brachte Harry verwirrt heraus.

„Nun ja, es ist schon höchste interessant, dass zwei Schüler während ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts das Haus wechseln. Dazu kommt, dass ein so festes Band zwischen Ihnen beiden besteht und das mysteriöse Auftauchen der zwei Erstklässler. Ein Rätsel. Und ich liebe es, Rätsel zu lösen", entgegnete Professor Aphoben mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Dann ist es wohl auch Teil Ihrer Vorgehensweise mich zu fragen, ob ich Ihr Lehrling werde", schnaubte Harry missbilligend. Er hasste so etwas.

„Keinesfalls. Das war, weil Sie wirklich ein erstaunliches Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben und es eine Schande wäre, das zu verschwenden.", widersprach der Blonde plötzlich ernst.

„Natürlich", war Harrys sarkastische Antwort.

„Mach das bitte", mischte Lilien sich mit großen Augen ein.

„Hm? Was machen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt.

„Na, Lehrling werden", war die bestimmte Antwort.

„Du willst, dass ich Lehrling bei Professor Aphoben werde?", wollte Harry sichergehen.

Interessiert betrachteten sich der Blonde und Freya das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Von der Gereiztheit, die der Schwarzhaarige eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war nichts mehr vorhanden. Sobald er mit Lilien redete, egal wie schlecht seine Laune davor auch gewesen war, war Harry wieder die Ruhe in Person.

„Ja", bestätigte Lilien ernst.

Und somit hatte Lilien für Harry beschlossen, dass dieser Lehrling in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden würde. Wer war er schon, seiner Tochter diese Bitte abzuschlagen, noch dazu da sie aus der Zukunft kam?

Fröhlich lachend betraten Lilien und Jamie am Abend nach ihrer Einkaufstour das Schloss, bepackt mit jeweils einer Tüte, in denen ihre klein gezauberten Errungenschaften des Tages lagerten.

Die beiden hatten so sehnsuchtsvoll in die Auslagen eines Spielzeuggeschäftes geschaut, dass Harry sie kurzerhand hinein gescheucht hatte, damit sich jeder ein paar Sachen aussuchen konnte.

Das hatte Freya zwar noch mehr verwirrt, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, aber es kümmerte den Potter reichlich wenig. Das Strahlen Liliens war alles, was in diesem Moment gezählt hatte.

Freya ihrerseits war nun emanzipiert. Der Antrag auf Adoption war, zum Unverständnis der beiden Jugendlichen, schon längst im Ministerium eingegangen. Harry hatte Lilien und Jamie daraufhin einen nachdenklichen Blick zugeworfen, die nur unschuldig zurückgelächelt hatten.

So hatten sie auch gleich die Adoptionspapiere unterschreiben können, da Freya nach der Emanzipation das Recht hatte, dies selbst zu tun.

Ein Brief mit dieser Nachricht war bereits auf den Weg zu den Weasleys. Professor Aphoben hatte das Schreiben für den Schulleiter mitbekommen und morgen würde das Ganze wahrscheinlich, in der Zeitung stehen.

„Nun, Mister Potter, Miss Potter, Mister Sal, Miss Salane. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend und eine geruhsame Nacht", verabschiedete Professor Aphoben sich gerade von den vier Schülern.

„Könntet ihr vorgehen? Ichwürde gerne mit Professor Aphoben noch etwas besprechen", hielt Harrys Stimme den Blonden jedoch zurück.

„Klar", grinste Lilien, schnappte sich die freie Hand von Freya, die skeptisch zwischen den beiden Zauberern hin und her blickte und zog die Rothaarige mit etwas Hilfe von Jamie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Worum geht es?", wollte der Blonde stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Nun ja...ich...", versuchte Harry sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir das in meinem Büro besprechen?", schlug dieser vor.

Harry nickte nur kurz. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber seit die anderen drei gegangen waren, war er seltsam nervös.

Interessiert betrachtete Harry sich das Büro seines Professors. Es war verglichen mit den Büros einer Vorgänger spärlich eingerichtet.

Ein großes Bücherregal nahm die gesamte linke Seite des Raumes ein. Die Reihen waren von A-Z beschriftet. Desweiteren gab es zwei Oberkategorien, welche vor den Beschriftungen standen. Dunkle Künste und Verteidigung. Das System erinnerte Harry stark an die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, auch wenn die Bücher nur nach den Anfangsbuchstaben sortiert waren und sonst recht durcheinander im Regal standen.

Außer diesem stand nur noch der Schreibtisch des Lehrers im Raum auf der rechten Seite.

Gegenüber der Tür hingen zwei Portraits.

Einen der beiden Portraitbewohner kannte er. Es war Godric Gryffindor und er begrüßte Harry mit einem breiten Lächeln. Der andere Mann, welcher das zweite Portrait bewohnte, kam Harry seltsam bekannt vor. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, welches streng zurückgebunden war und braune Augen. Er grüßte Harry mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Setzen sie sich doch", lächelte Professor Aphoben den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Der Blonde saß auf einem gemütlichen Sessel. Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Er war sich sicher, dass die kleine Sitzecke, welche jetzt neben dem Regal standen, eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Sie bestehend aus zwei waldgrünen Sesseln und einem Beistelltisch aus dunklem Holz. Zögerlich kam Harry der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich dem Lehrer gegenüber.

Wieder bildete sich eine nachdenkliche Falte auf Harrys Stirn. Sein Blick flog zwischen den beiden Portraits und dem Professor hin und her.

Aphoben hatte eindeutig dieselben blonden Haare wie Gryffindor und die Augenfarbe und -form war die gleiche, wie bei dem anderen Mann. Die Gesichtszüge hingegen schienen ein Mix aus beiden Portraitbewohnern zu sein.

„Was...", entfuhr es dem Grünäugigen verwirrt.

„Meine Vorfahren", lächelte der Blonde geheimnisvoll.

Ein skeptischer Blick traf ihn daraufhin.

„Ja klar, und deshalb sehen sie auch nach Generationen noch so aus, als wären es Ihre Eltern", kam die misstrauische Erwiderung.

„Du bist gar nicht so dumm, wie du immer tust", lächelte der Blonde weiter.

„Ich hab Ihnen nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen.", entgegnete Harry, während er aufsprang. Vorsichtig wich er Richtung Tür zurück. Die Augen nicht von seinem Professor nehmend.

Diese hatten inzwischen einen gefährlichen Glanz angenommen, welches sein Lächeln gruselig erscheinen ließ.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5: Teil 1

„Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?", grollte Harry.

„Die Wahrheit", meinte der Blonde nur.

„Ja, verdammt", fluchte Harry, während er sicherheitshalber nach der Türklinke hinter sich tastete.

„Ah, du hast mich falsch verstanden. Ich bin hier, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen", erwiderte der Blonde und erhob sich geschmeidig aus dem Sessel.

„Hör auf damit", erklang eine scharfe Stimme aus Richtung der Portraits.

Gryffindors Abbild warf dem Professor einen erbosten Blick zu.

Dieser schnaubte einmal, ehe seine Gesichtszüge sich wieder glätteten und er sich zurück in den Sessel fallen ließ.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, Harry. Er liebt es einfach nur dramatisch", meinte der blonde Gründer, dem Schwarzhaarigen einen beruhigenden Blick zuwerfend.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben? Sie könnten verhext worden sein", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige los, während er misstrauische Blicke zwischen dem Professor und den Bildern hin und her warf.

„Du wirst wohl keine andere Wahl haben. Die Tür ist magisch versiegelt und da du nun das entsprechende Alter erreicht hast, wird es sowieso höchste Zeit dich aufzuklären", meinte Gryffindor weiterhin lächelnd.

Mit panisch geweiteten Augen versuchte Harry die Tür hinter sich zu öffnen, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Du suchst doch nach Antworten. Nach der Wahrheit. Weshalb willst du nun vor ihr davonrennen?", mischte sich jetzt auch das andere Portrait ein.

Abrupt stoppten Harrys Versuche, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Woher soll ich wissen, ob Sie mir wirklich die Wahrheit sagen?", protestierte Harry schwach.

„Es gibt Mittel und Wege das zu garantieren. Ein Wahrheitsschwur. Oder ein Zauber. Oder das Veritasserum", entgegnete Aphoben ruhig.

Harrys Blick konzentrierte sich wieder auf Aphoben, während seine Gedanken rasten. Veritas hatte er, verständlicherweise, nicht bei sich und bei dem, welches der Professor eventuell hatte, konnte es sich um eine Fälschung handeln. Den Zauber kannte er nicht, aber Kingsley hatte mal erwähnt, das er äußerst ungenau war und einen großen Interpretationsspielraum zuließ. Der Schwur war noch am sichersten. Entweder man sagte die Wahrheit, oder man schwieg.

„Der Schwur", bestimmte der Jugendliche schließlich nach ausgiebigem Abwägen der drei Methoden.

Der blonde Lehrer seufzte einmal tief, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog, was Harry sich anspannen ließ, ihn auf sein Herz richtete und mit fester Stimme sagte: „Hiermit schwöre ich, Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Seth Aphoben, Harry James Potter nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen mit der absoluten Wahrheit zu antworten."

„Du bist Voldemort", entfuhr es Harry. Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Ja. Aber nicht der, den du kennst", antwortete dieser, während er seinen Zauberstab, der bei dem Schwur kurz aufgeleuchtet war, wieder in die Tasche steckte.

„Wie meinst du das?", entfuhr es Harry, während er seine Hand langsam von der Türklinke nahm.

„Ich habe dich als Seth Aphoben das erste Mal seit gut 16 Jahren gesehen", erklärte der Mann ruhig.

„Aber...die Kämpfe...und...", unfähig seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, brach er ab.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde mich in so ein...grottenhässliches Etwas verwandeln lassen?", entgegnete der Blonde angewidert von dem Gedanken.

„Wer...war das dann?", hauchte Harry schwach.

Er hatte viel erwartet, aber nicht das.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wer auch immer es war, wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, wird er es bereuen, meinen guten Namen in den Schmutz gezogen zu haben", grollte der Blonde.

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er in ein tiefes Loch fallen. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte kraftlos zu Boden.

„Warum?", entkam es ihm wimmernd.

Sofort glätteten sich die Züge des Professors. Er stand auf, ging zu dem verzweifelten Jugendlichen, kniete sich vor ihm hin und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Diese simple Geste war es schließlich, die Harrys Barriere zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Tagen brechen ließ. Verzweifelt aufschluchzend klammerte Harry sich an den Blonden und weinte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte er in eine Gefühlsausbruch wie große, warme Hände durch sein Haar strichen und eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme ihm beruhigende Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr wisperte.

Lange Zeit saßen sie so da. Nur langsam verebbten die leisen Schluchzer und die schmalen Schultern hörten auf zu beben.

„Warum?", brachte Harry noch einmal wimmernd hervor. Dabei löste er sich leicht von dem Blonden und sah ihn aus Tränen zerfressenen Augen Hilfe suchend an. „Warum tun sie mir das an?"

„Ich...ahne es, aber...ich bin mir nicht sicher", seufzte Aphoben und strich eine Träne von Harrys Wange.

„Sag es mir, bitte!", flehte der Junge schon fast. Er wollte einen Grund. Eine Antwort auf die Frage, die sein Leben bestimmt hatte: Warum geschahen immer um ihn herum all diese schrecklichen Dinge?

„Es liegt an deinem Erbe. Deinem magischen Erbe. Du bist der letzte Nachfahre des ältesten Sohnes Gryffindors. Gryffindors Frau wurde, wie es der Geist der damaligen Zeit war, von seinen Eltern erwählt. Nach der Reinheit ihres Blutes und der Stärke ihrer magischen Kraft. Vor allem das erste Kind profitiert von dieser Kraft. Warum das so ist, weiß niemand.

Deine Blutlinie entstammt nun eben dieser Linie der Erstgeborenen von Godric Gryffindor.

Ich denke, wer auch immer all das inszeniert hat, kannte diesen Fakt und wollte ihn sich zu Nutze machen.

Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob dieser jemand nun Dumbledore ist oder aber derjenige, der sich als Voldemort ausgibt, aber ich bin mir sicher(/ich weiß), dass er noch irgendetwas mit dir vor hat. Etwas wozu er deine Kraft und die Erfahrung benötigt, die du in den vielen Kämpfen gesammelt hast", erzählte der Blonde und seufzte einmal tief.

„Das...hört sich fast so an...als...als würden Dumbledore und...und dieser falsche Voldemort zu...zusammen arbeiten. Ich meine der...der falsche Voldemort kämpft gegen mich und...und Dumbledore soll ich genug vertrauen das, dass ich alles tue was...was er sagt", wisperte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ja. Der Verdacht ist mir auch schon gekommen", seufzte Aphoben.

„Ich will das nicht.", wimmerte Harry. „Ich will das alles nicht. Es...es soll aufhören."

Hilfesuchen sahen die grünen Augen in die braunen des Lehrers.

„Ich weiß. Aber ab jetzt pass ich auf dich auf. Von jetzt an beschütz ich dich vor ihnen", entgegnete dieser nur und wiegte den verzweifelten Jungen weiterhin beruhigend hin und her.

Kapitel 5 – Teil 2

„Hier", lächelte Prorfessor Ahpoben Harry an, während er ihm eine Tasse des heißen Tees entgegen hielt.

Nur langsam hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich beruhigen lassen, aber schlussendlich war es dem Professor doch gelungen. Jetzt saßen sie sich in der Sitzecke in der Nähe des Bücherregales gegenüber.

„Danke", kam es leise, mit leicht kratzender Stimme, von dem Grünäugigen, während er die Tasse vorsichtig entgegen nahm.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich zu Beginn so ängstigte. Es war - nun ja - ein kleiner Test. Gryffindor hat ja erwähnt, dass dieses Gespräch, welches wir jetzt leider noch führen müssen, längst überfällig ist."

Er sah ihn ernst an und holte tief Luft: „Die Linie Gryffindor entstammt, wie auch die Linie Slytherin, einem Geschlecht von Vampiren. Deine Mutter Lily entstammt ebenfalls einer Linie Vampiren, allerdings waren bei ihr ähnlich wie bei deinem Vater die Gene nicht stark genug, als dass sie durchbrechen konnten."

Eindringlich sah er Harry an.

„Bei dir hingegen wussten sie, dass du erwachen würdest."

Harry war fassungslos. Er war ein Vampir? War das wirklich möglich? Aphoben fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Das war der eigentliche Grund, weshalb sie zu mir kamen. Deine Mutter war hochschwanger und hatte viele – nennen wir es Unregelmäßigkeiten – während der Schwangerschaft festgestellt. Deshalb hatten deine Eltern einen Test gemacht, mit dessen Hilfe sie erfuhren, dass du ein vollwertiger Vampir sein würdest."

Aphoben seufzte tief. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster und verweilte dort kurz.

„Sie wussten, dass Dumbledore der Ansicht war, dass Vampire und die wenigen Dämonen die es noch gab, vollständig ausgelöscht werden mussten. Um deine Sicherheit zu garantieren, wandten sie sich an mich und erklärten ihre Situation.

Du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, wie überrascht sie waren, als sie mich kennen lernten."

Ein melancholisches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich erinnerte.

„Ich verstand mich recht bald sehr gut mit deinen Eltern. Was auch kein Wunder war, bedachte man den Fakt, wer mein Stiefvater ist.

Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn entstammt auch nicht einem Todesfluch, dmit dem ich dich angeblich angirff."

Er schüttelte fast schon verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Damals an Halloween war ich bei ihnen, das will ich nicht leugenen. Aber nur, weil du die ersten Anzeichen von Vampirmagie gezeigt hast und es somit höchste Zeit wurde dich unter meinen Schutz zu stellen. Dieser hinterlässt eine blitzförmige Narbe.

Jeder Vampir besitzt sie, bis die Pflicht des Schutzgebers erfüllt ist. Die meisten nur nicht an einer solch auffälligen Stelle wie bei dir.

Als ich ging, war die Narbe auch noch gut versteckt hinter deinem rechten Ohr.

Ich selbst war durch das Ritual sehr geschwächt, weshalb ich leider nicht rechtzeitig kam, um diene Eltern zu schützen oder aber dich zu mir zu nehmen."

Die Wahrheit schmerzte. Sie beide hatten Menschen verloren, die ihnen viel bedeuteten.

„Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist. Aber ich denke, dass der falsche Voldemort bei euch eindrang, deine Eltern tötete und dann versuchte, dich zu töten. Das Schutzritual, welches ich wenige Stunden zuvor auf dich gesprochen hatte, hat den Fluch, welcher auch immer es war, unwirksam gemacht. Die Reaktion der beiden Sprüche aufeinander hatte zur Folge, dass die Narbe auf deiner Stirn gewandert ist.  
Welche Auswirkungen es auf den falschen Voldemort hatte, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wurde er vernichtet, vielleicht wirklich nur geschwächt oder aber, wenn Dumbledore und der falsche Voldemort wirklich zusammen gearbeitet haben, hat er sich einfach zurückgezogen.  
Auf jeden Fall herrschte Frieden für einige Jahre.  
Ich selbst konnte mich in der Zeit, als der falsche Voldemort verschwunden war, wieder meinen eigentlichen Zielen zuwenden. Musste ich doch jetzt nicht mehr gegen den falschen Voldemort agieren, oder aber meine Leute vor den Auroren schützen.  
Ich habe versucht, dich zu finden, war ich als Schutzgeber doch dafür verantwortlich, dass du auch mit den Regeln und Gebräuchen der Vampire aufwächst. Zu diesem Zweck hatten Lily und James mich Sirius vorgestellt, allerdings unter den Namen, den ich auch jetzt trage, Seth Aphoben.  
Remus dürfte mich auch noch kennen, auch wenn er mir von Anfang an skeptisch gegenüber stand."  
Harry sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Und bevor du anfängst zu protestieren: Werwölfe und Vampire sind keine Todfeinde.  
Das ist ein Irrglaube, von dem keine der beiden Seite mehr weiß, wie er aufgetreten ist.  
Remus Skepsis ergab sich einfach aus der damaligen Zeit. Man brauchte eben länger, um zu einem neuen Bekannten Vertrauen zu schließen.  
Nun, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst, ist es mir nicht gelungen, dich zu finden.  
Auch jetzt, wo ich deine Adresse dank Severus und der Schulakten kenne, ist es mir nicht möglich das Haus zu finden. Es steht wohl unter einer abgewandelten Form des Fidelius. Bei einem Blutschutz könnte ich das Haus zwar finden, es aber nur betreten, wenn ich dir wohl gesonnen bin. Was ja der Wahrheit entspricht", der Blonde unterbrach seine Erzählung und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.  
Diese Zeit nutze Harry, um eine Frage zu stellen. „Und warum ist dieses Gespräch jetzt so wichtig? Ich meine, ja, es ist interessant, aber warum ist es gerade jetzt so wichtig und was hat mein...Erbe damit zu tun?"  
„Dazu komme ich gleich. Entschuldige bitte. Meine Freunde sagen immer, ich hätte die Angewohnheiten, bei Erzählungen abzuschweifen. Ich weiß gar nicht...", begann Seth, wurde aber von einem leichten Glucksen von Harry unterbrochen. „Ich tu es schon wieder", seufzte er grinsend.  
Harry nickte nur immer noch leicht lächelnd.  
„Es ist so, dass geborene Vampire sich in dominante und demütige Einteilen.  
Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass ein demütiger nicht auch kämpfen oder überhaupt dominant sein kann. Es heißt nur, dass der Vampir als Partner jemanden bevorzugt, der dominant ist. Also jemanden, der gerne die Führung übernimmt und den anderen beschützt.  
Wenn ein Vampir dominant ist, bedeutet das aber nicht gleichzeitig, dass er immer derjenige ist, der führt oder aber beschützt, es heißt nur, dass die Tendenz dazu größer ist.  
Ein dominanter Vampir hat genauso seine schwachen Phasen, wie ein demütiger seine starken Phasen hat."  
Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Das war doch komplizierter als er zuerst angenommen hatte.  
„Nehmen wir mich als Beispiel: Ich bin dominant.  
Es wiederstrebt mir, mich unterzuordnen. Ich würde es allerdings nie wagen meinen Eltern zu widersprechen. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich schwächer bin als sie, sondern daran, dass ich sie zu sehr respektiere und liebe.  
Mein erster Freund war ein demütiger Vampir. Dennoch hat er mir, mehr als nur einmal, die Leviten gelesen und es kamen auch Situationen, in welchen er mich beschütze hatte.  
Im Groben ist die Unterteilung in dominant und demütig eigentlich nur für die männlichen Vampire relevant, da demütige männliche Vampire sich stets einen dominanten männlichen Vampir zum Gefährten wählen. Ein demütiger männlicher Vampir würde sich niemals einem dominanten weiblichen Vampir wählen, da es den Stolz des Demütigen verletzten würde. Deshalb haben dominante weibliche Vampire es stets schwer, einen Gefährten zu finden. Meist wenden sie sich daraufhin ebenfalls den demütigen weiblichen Vampiren zu, aber es gibt auch ein paar Ausnahmen, die es geschafft haben eine ausgewogene Beziehung zu einem demütigen männlichen Vampir zu führen. Dies ist allerdings die Ausnahme.  
Wie du aus meiner Erklärung eben wohl schon herausgelesen hast, ist es stets der demütige Vampir, der bestimmt, ob eine Beziehung zustande kommt oder nicht. Ein dominanter Vampir würde es nie über sich bringen, einen Demütigen zu verletzten, sei es körperlich oder geistig. Aus diesem Grund halten sie sich gegenüber den Demütigen zurück. Deshalb ist der Demütige immer derjenige, der den Dominanten erwählt.  
Natürlich geht es auch, dass ein Dominanter einem Dominanten erwählt, aber das geschieht selten und ist stets – äußerst Energiegeladen. Einfach weil der eine immer versuchen wird den anderen zu dominieren und somit äußerst viel konfliktpotential besteht. Das gibt es bei der Kombination zwischen demütigen und dominanten Vampiren natürlich auch, aber nicht so oft."  
Harry nickte verstehend. Einiges begann langsam Sinn zu ergeben.  
„Vorhin, als du versucht hast zu fliehen, hast du mir damit gezeigt, dass du ein demütiger Vampir bist.  
Ein dominanter hätte niemals an Flucht gedacht, er wäre gegenüber einen anderen dominanten Vampir stets in Angriffsstimmung gewesen, außer er hätte von vornherein gewusst, dass er unterliegt. Durch einen Kampf, der schon früher ausgetragen wurde oder ähnliches.  
Dein primäres Ziel war die Flucht gewesen. Obwohl du dich gleichzeitig dazu bereit gemacht hast anzugreifen, sollte dies nicht gelingen. Das ist in einer solchen Situation das typische Verhalten eines Demütigen. Den Dominanten im Auge behalten, wenn Gefahr besteht, schnell zuschlagen und dann das Weite suchen, bestenfalls zu einem anderen Dominanten. Anderenfalls so weit wie möglich weg oder aber in ein für den Demütigen vorteilhafteres Gelände.  
Es ist so, dass...", begann der Professor erneut abzuschweifen, wurde aber von Harrys, noch recht zweifelhaft: „Ich bin also wirklich schwul?", unterbrochen.  
Verwirrt blinzelte der Professor ein paar Mal, ehe er den Gedankengängen seines jungen Schülers folgen konnte und meinte: „Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit. Wie schon gesagt ist es meist so, aber nicht zwingend. Du könntest auch zu dieser Ausnahmegruppe gehören, die sich, obwohl sie demütig männlich sind, einen weiblichen Gefährten suchen. Das muss, wie bei den Menschen, jeder Vampir für sich selbst entscheiden. Da hat auch jeder seine eigenen Vorlieben. Aber die breite Masse der demütig männlichen Vampire sind schwul.  
Du bist also im Grunde genauso weit wie zuvor, nur von einer anderen Sichtweise aus. Wenn du schwul bist, bist du für einen demütig männlichen Vampir normal, bei den Zauberern und Hexen anders. Wenn du auf Frauen stehst bist du bei den demütig männlichen Vampiren eine Ausnahme, in den Augen der Zauberer und Hexen aber normal.  
Das hat schon zu einigen Missverständnissen bei Beziehungen von Menschen zu Vampiren gegeben. Ich erinnere mich noch an..."  
Weiter hörte Harry nicht mehr zu, wie der blonde Professor von einem alten Freund zu erzählen begann. Seine Gedanken kreisten eher um die Erkenntnis, dass er, gleich auf welches Geschlecht er nun stand, dennoch in einer der beiden Welten in der er leben würde, anders sein würde.

Kapitel 5 – Teil 3

Inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht. Professor Aphoben hatte vor einer viertel Stunde, erschrocken festgestellt, dass ihr Gespräch doch länger gedauert hatte, als er angenommen hatte.  
Deshalb begleitete der Blonde Harry nun auch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht dass Filch oder Snape ihn dabei erwischte, wie er zu solch später Stunde noch unterwegs war.  
Der Lehrer erzählte Harry mit teilweise recht ausschweifenden Gesten gerade von einer Begebenheit, der er beiwohnte, als er noch jünger gewesen war. Es ging um einen Dämon Namens Carwen und einen dominanten Vampir, welcher Gerandes hieß. Der Vampir war der leibliche Sohn seines Stiefvaters, daher war der Blonde damals Anwesend, als die beiden Familien über ein Abkommen zwischen Vampiren und Dämonen geredet hatten.  
„...ist Gerandes beim Abendessen schlussendlich der Geduldsfaden gerissen und er hat Carwen eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Ich glaube, mein Vater hätte ihn damals am liebsten übers Knie gelegt.  
Was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, war die Reaktion von Carwens Mutter gewesen, die aus uns unerfindlichen Gründen äußerst entzückt über die Ohrfeige war und irgendetwas von großer Ehre und bestes Mittel zur Festigung der Bindung zwischen den beiden Rassen faselte.  
Ich hab das damals gar nicht richtig verstanden – ich war ja auch erst neun Jahre alt – aber mein Vater hat es mir später erklärt."  
Er zwinkerte ihn zu.  
„Bei den Dämonen gilt ein Schlag auf die rechte Wange als Verlobungsantrag.  
Carwen war natürlich stinksauer, da er ja, um die Beziehung der Dämonen mit den Vampiren nicht zu gefährden, den Antrag nicht einfach zurückweisen konnte.  
Und da Gerandes den Antrag ausgesprochen hatte, konnte er ihn nicht zurücknehmen. Meine Eltern haben also ebenso wie Carwens Eltern auf die Bindung bestanden."  
Er seufzte lächelnd.  
„Sie haben sich die ersten Jahre andauernd nur gestritten, so dass sie mehr als nur einmal bei einem Heiler landeten. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es passierte, aber irgendwann haben die beiden dann gemerkt, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten.  
Sie streiten sich zwar heute immer noch, aber jetzt endet es nicht mehr im Krankenlager sondern im gemeinsamen Bett."  
Er gluckste.  
„Als ich älter war, hat Gerandes mir mal gesagt, dass eben der häufige Streit ihrer Ehe die richtige Würze verleiht und dazu beiträgt, dass die Leidenschaft in ihrer Beziehung nicht verloren geht. Das war etwas, was er in seinen früheren Beziehungen nie hatte."  
Harry sah seinen Professor halb lächelnd, halb zweifelnd an. Dieser zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.  
„Man kann also sagen, dass aus diesem recht amüsanten Zwischenfall eine wunderbare Beziehung geworden ist, die unter normalen Umständen nie zustande gekommen wäre", erzählte der Blonde lächelnd.  
Auch Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Allerdings war der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht sicher, ob das eher daran lag, dass die Geschichte so witzig war oder daran, dass der Blonde bei seiner Erzählung über das ganze Gesicht strahlte.  
Unwillkürlich fragte Harry sich, wie der Professor wohl als Tom Riddle aussehen würde. Und wie es dazu kam, dass er, obwohl er wohl schon ziemlich alt war, noch einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen war.  
Irgendwann würde er ihn fragen.  
Aber nicht heute. Dazu war er zu müde.  
„Kommst du morgen wieder zu mir, damit ich dir noch ein bisschen was über uns erzählen kann? Ach und weshalb wolltest du eigentlich mit mir reden. Das hab ich doch glatt vergessen." Leicht verlegen grinste der Blonde seinen Schüler an.  
„Ach das. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich gerne dein Lehrling sein möchte. Ich komm ja morgen dann sowieso zu dir, da können wir darüber auch noch reden. Nacht", leicht träge lächelte Harry den Blonden an, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Durchgang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum öffnete.  
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, betrat er das Reich der Schlangen und die Tür viel wieder zu, so dass ein überrascht dreinblickender Lehrer alleine im Gang stehen blieb.  
Damit hatte der Blonde nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

-

Den nächsten Vormittag verschlief Harry fast vollkommen. Zwar hatten die Slytherins versucht, den Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken, doch als der erste von ihnen mit unschön aussehende Pusteln von einem halbschlafendem Jungen verhext worden war, hatten sie es aufgegeben.  
Nur Lilien und Jamie schienen damit überhaupt kein Problem zu haben. Hatten sie sich doch nach dem Frühstück einfach noch mal zu Harry ins Bett gelegt, welches wohlweißlich, von den anderen Slytherins gemieden wurde.

Gegen halb eins schlurfte dann doch ein fast wacher Harry in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich leicht brummend neben seine Schwester auf ein Sofa fallen ließ..  
„Hi", brummte er, leicht zerknautscht.  
„Ach, auch aus dem Bett gefallen?", kam die schnippische Erwiderung von Draco. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um die Pusteln aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen und war dementsprechend wütend.  
„Lil hat mich aufgeweckt. Unruhiges Kind", nuschelte Harry im halbtran. Er war davon aufgewacht, dass eine Hand ihn im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Lilien hatte sich offensichtlich im Schlaf gedreht und ihm dabei unbeabsichtigt geschlagen.  
Trotzdem hatte der Schwarzhaarige es nicht über sich gebracht das Mädchen zu wecken. Sie sah einfach zu süß aus, wenn sie schlief.  
Warum Jamie auch bei ihm im Bett gelegen hatte, noch dazu mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an ihm gekuschelt, hatte er noch nicht ganz verstanden. Aber momentan interessierte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich.  
„Professor Aphoben hat nach dem Frühstück nach dir gefragt. Er wollte über irgendetwas Wichtiges mit dir sprechen", meinte Blaise, dabei kurz vor seinem Kartenspiel mit Pansy, Milli und ein paar Fünftklässlern aufsehend.  
„Hm", brummte Harry nur.  
„Dürften wir erfahren, worum es geht?", seufzte Theodore, der nur schwer ein Lächeln unterdrücken konnte.  
„Zugestimmt. Lehrling", kam es in Kurzform zurück.  
„Du wirst also nach der Schule bei Professor Ahpoben in Lehre gehen?", wollte Millicent aufgeregt wissen, ihre Karten dabei achtlos auf den Tisch werfend. Sie hatte ihren Plan mit Harrys Hilfe eine Anstellung beim Tagespropheten zu bekommen, noch nicht aufgegeben.  
Und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Brünette Erfolg haben würde, wenn sie weiterhin so unaufdringlich penetrant wäre. Er konnte ihr deshalb ja nicht mal böse sein.  
„Nicht nach Schule. Sofort", brummte Harry deshalb auch zurück.  
„Aber du musst doch erst deine Abschlussprüfung dazu haben, oder nicht?", mischte sich nun Blaise wieder ein, während er die Karten, diesmal ohne Millicent als Mitspielerin, neu austeilte.  
„Muss er nicht, wenn der Lehrmeister der Ansicht ist, dass das Wissen des Schülers auch vor der Abschlussprüfung schon groß genug ist. Ich könnte bei Severus auch jetzt schon in Lehre gehen, aber wegen seiner Spionagetätigkeit hat er nicht so viel Zeit und es könnte Gerede aufkommen, von wegen, er bevorzugt mich. Das kann nicht passieren, wenn ich einen gültigen Abschluss hab, wo steht, dass ich geeignet bin", erklärte Draco für Harry.  
„Musst du dann noch in den Unterricht?", wollte Millicent weiter interessiert wissen.  
„Weiß nich", nuschelte Harry. „Wollten wir heute besprechen."  
„Aber bevor wir dich zu ihm lassen nimmst du entweder erst eine kalte Dusche oder du trinkst eine Kanne Kaffee, aber pur", bestimmte Freya nach einem skeptischen Blick.  
Harry sah nämlich trotz allem so aus, als würde er gleich wieder einschlafen.  
Es war seltsam, sonst sprühte Harry selbst am frühen Morgen nur so vor Energie.  
„Hm", brummte dieser nur wieder, während er sich etwas schwerfällig erhob und wieder in Richtung seines Zimmers schlurfte. Wohl um dem Badezimmer einen längeren Besuch abzustatten.

Kapitel 5 – Teil 4

Selbst nach einer kalten Dusche und einer Kanne Kaffee war Harrys Trägheit nur minimal zurückgegangen.  
So schlurfte er, sicherheitshalber von Freya und Draco begleitet, in Richtung Büro von Professor Aphoben.  
Das Getuschel, das bei diesem Anblick bei den meisten anderen Schülern, denen sie entgegenkamen, einsetzte, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht. Freya amüsierte es, dass sie in leisen Wortfetzten mitbekam, dass man der Ansicht war, dass auch dem Goldenen Trio Gryffindors wohl eine Art silbernes Trio aus Slytherin geworden war.  
Draco hingegen konnte gar nicht anders, als innerlich vor Stolz zu glühen. Immerhin hatte er es doch nach all den Jahren endlich geschafft, sich mit Harry anzufreunden. Auch wenn die Freundschaft noch auf äußerst wackeligen Beinen stand. Aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, dass der Blonde ihn begleitete. Als Blaise sich nämlich ebenfalls angeboten hatte mitzukommen, hatte Harry nur träge abgewinkt und gemeint, dass der Braunhaarige ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben könne.  
Auf das kurze Klopfen von Harry hin, wurden sie auch sofort ins Büro gebeten.  
Da Freya und Draco sicher gehen wollten, dass Harry auch wirklich sicher auf einem Stuhl, oder eine Couch ankam – sah der Schwarzhaarige doch aus, als würde er gleich im Stehen einschlafen – betraten auch die beiden das Büro, das seltsamerweise leer war.  
Träge brummte Harry ein „Morgen" in Richtung der beiden Portraits, die jetzt interessiert von seinen Begleitern betrachtet wurden.  
Offensichtlich hatten sich die Bewohner der Portraits irgendwoher einen Tisch, Stühle und etwas zu trinken organisiert, denn sie saßen in Gryffindors Portrait und tranken gemütlich einen Kaffee.  
„Morgen? Wohl eher Mittag.", lächelte Gryffindor, der sie auch hereingerufen hatte, seinen Erben an. „Oha, du siehst ja ziemlich erschlagen aus"  
„Hm", brummte Harry nur, während er in Richtung der Sitzecke schlurfte und sich dort in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.  
Unsicher sahen Freya und Draco sich an. Konnten sie Harry mit den beiden Portraits alleine lassen?  
„Ähm...Verzeihung", machte der Blonde auf sich aufmerksam. „Wo ist Professor Aphoben?"  
„Kurz im Ministerium wegen der nötigen Papiere für seinen Lehrling", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Portraitbewohner.  
„Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Wir passen schon auf Harry auf, während er hier wartet", versuchte Gryffindor die beiden zu beruhigen.  
Wieder teilten Freya und Draco unsichere Blicke.  
„Erkennen sie euch nicht?" brummte Harry in Richtung Portraits, während er sich mit halboffenen Augen alles ansah.  
„Nur verwandte Blutlinien erkennen uns. Du hast ihn ja auch nicht erkannt, obwohl du ihn schon gesehen hast", grinste Gryffindor breit und deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich, der zustimmend nickte.  
„Aber Professor Aphoben ist nicht mit dir Verwandt, oder?", unsicher sah Harry den Gründer an.  
„Nicht biologisch. Ich bin sein Stiefvater", grinste dieser ihn breit an.  
„Aha", brummte Harry und lehnte sich wieder in den Sessel zurück. Er brauchte einige Sekunden bis ihm die Bedeutung dieser Aussage klar wurde. Mit einem Satz saß er aufrecht und starrte das Gemälde verwirrt an. „WAS? Aber –ihr hasst euch!" Unverständnis lag in Harrys weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Jetzt wusste er, wer der andere Portraitbewohner war. Salazar Slytherin. Er hatte ein Abbild von ihm in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen.  
„Oh, nicht wirklich. Seth hat dir ja gestern erzählt, dass wir nach den damaligen Statuten verheiratet wurden. Liebe war nie im Spiel. Wir sind beide dominant, daher hatten unsere Frauen wohl keine Gefahr darin gesehen, uns für den Großteil des Jahres in der Schule alleine zu lassen", erklärte er mit den Schultern zuckend. „Du musst wissen, sie haben dieses Gebäude nie betreten. Es war ihnen zuwider mit Wesen – anderer Art zusammen zu sein. Eitle Zicken." Das letzte brummte Slytherin. „Zu Beginn des Baus haben wir beide auch noch oft gestritten. Meist um Nichtigkeiten. Aber im Laufe des ersten Jahres, an dem wir hier unterrichteten habe ich mich in ihn verliebt. Besser gesagt, in seine Augen, die mich so gefühlvoll anfunkelten, wenn wir stritten." Ein vollkommen untypischer, verzückter Ausdruck entstand auf Slytherins Gesicht.  
„Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn. Wir sind gut eineinhalb Jahre nachdem die Schule fertig war zusammengekommen. Und da unsere Streitereien ein ausschlaggebender Punkt bei unserem Zusammenkommen waren, haben wir auch nie damit aufgehört. Und ganz ehrlich: Der Sex nach einem Streit war stets der Beste", zwinkerte Gryffindor Harry an.  
„Muss ich das verstehen?", blinzelte Harry verwirrt, auch wenn sich langsam aber sicher wieder die Trägheit in ihm breit machte.  
„Wir sind sehr leidenschaftliche Wesen. Vor allem unseren Partner gegenüber. Es kommt öfters vor, dass der demütige den dominanten Absichtlich reizt – zum Beispiel mit einem anderen flirtet, um dessen Eifersucht und Leidenschaft neu anzustacheln. Wir finden, normalerweise nur einmal einen Partner, bei dem wir bleiben. Wo wir wirklich mit vollem Herzen da sind. Und da die Beziehung sehr lange halten muss, wird sie eben dadurch angestachelt und gefestigt", meinte Gryffindor weiter. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du einen Partner gefunden hast."  
Skeptisch sah Harry sich die beiden Gründer an. Irgendwie konnte er es nicht so ganz glauben.  
„Ähm...", zögerlich mischte Freya sich dann doch noch in das Gespräch ein, warf immer wieder zweifelnde Blicke zwischen den Portraitbewohnern und Harry hin und her.  
„Ihr seid noch da?", blinzelte Harry verwirrt und vergaß für einen Moment sein Taktgefühl.  
„Ja, stell dir vor, wir sind noch da! Was bitte schön, ist hier los? Wovon reden die beiden? Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin: Warum verstehst du dich mit Lilien so gut? Merlin noch mal, ich bin deine Schwester! Ich will endlich wissen, was hier los ist!", fauchte die Rothaarige plötzlich los. Tränen schimmerten in ihren braunen Augen. „Ich dachte, du verstraust mir", kam es noch leise, ehe sie sich plötzlich umwandte und aus dem Zimmer lief.  
Ein unverständlicher und auch irgendwie trauriger Blick von Draco traf den Schwarzhaarigen, ehe auch dieser den Raum verließ und Freya folgte.  
Harry stöhnte einmal überfordert auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Da hatte er ja ganz schön was angerichtet. Freya hatte recht. In letzter Zeit ließ er sie meistens außen vor. Bei Lilien, weil es nicht sein Geheimnis war. Bei der Vampirsache, weil er es selbst erst seit gestern wusste und ehrlich gesagt auch etwas Angst hatte, wie sie reagieren würde.  
Es gab immer noch viele, die vor Vampiren Angst hatten. Auch vor Geborenen, obwohl diese eigentlich die Harmlosen waren.  
Irgendwie hatte er sich durch sein Schweigen ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

-

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte im Büro, als Professor Aphoben es betrat.  
Ein skeptischer Blick traf die beiden Gründer, die mit betretenen Minen auf den Schwarzhaarigen starrten, der halb in einem der Sessel saß mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Harry?", vorsichtig sprach der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen an, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Ich habe, glaube ich, Mist gebaut.", kam es leise und monoton von diesem.  
„Und weshalb?", wollte der Blonde ruhig wissen, während er sich dem Jüngeren gegenüber setzte.  
„Freya. Ich – Sie ist wie eine Schwester für mich. Eine Familie, die ich nie hatte. Aber in letzter Zeit ist vieles passiert, was ich ihr einfach nicht sagen kann. Egal, wie sehr ich es auch möchte", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Du bist verwirrt und weißt selbst nicht, warum. Deshalb kannst du es ihr auch nicht sagen. Und du hast Angst", stellte der Blonde ruhig fest.  
„Ja. Woher-?", fragend sah Harry seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Das ist normal. Du bist mitten in deiner Umwandlung. Die Umwandlung beginnt an am siebtzehnten Geburtstag und zieht sich bei einigen Fällen bis zum neunzehnten Lebensjahr hin. In dieser Zeit ist ein Jungvampir oft unausgeglichen, unsicher und ängstlich. Deshalb bekommt jeder Jungvampir einen Schutzgeber. Damit dieser ihm hilft, durch diese Zeit zu kommen", war die ruhige Antwort.  
„Du bist...meinetwegen hier?", hakte Harry mit dünner Stimme nach.  
„Ja. Immerhin muss doch mal jemand auf dich aufpassen", lächelte Ahpoben zurück.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Erwachsener so etwas zu ihm sagte. Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Harry auf und verdrängte seine Traurigkeit wegen Freya.

Zu Kapitel 5 – Teil 1:

Sorry das gestern nix kam, aber ich dumme Kuh hatte am Sonntag glatt vergessen, das Kapitel zu meiner Beta zu schicken. Als ich dann gestern aus der Vorlesung heim kam war sie schon anderweitig unterwegs.

Ich hoffe, ich verzeiht mir das *ganz lieb anschau*

alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 5 – Teil 2:

Erstens, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews^^

Zweiten, Danke an meine Beta misamy, wegen ihr habt ihr eine gute halbe Seite mehr Lesestoff^^

Und drittens, leider werd ich morgen Abend wahrscheinlich nicht posten können. Wir bekommen einen neuen Kurs dazu und da dauert die erste Vorlesung sehr lange, weil wir erst noch eingeteilt werden müssen und einiges noch klären müssen.  
Deshalb kommt ein neues Kapitel erst wieder am Freitag abend, weil ich morgens wahrscheinlich noch zu erschlagen vom Donnerstag sein werde, so dass ich nicht ans posten denken würde.

Hoffe, das geht in Ordnung  
Bis dann  
alika-chan

P.S. Da vorhin mein W-Lan abgebrochen ist, hoff ich einfach mal, dass das ganze jetzt nicht doppelt on geht.

Zu Kapitel 5 – Teil 3:

Großes Sorry!  
Ich hatte nicht vergessen, zu posten, ehrlich. Aber mein Internet hat von Freitag bis heute morgen gestreikt. Deshalb gibt es, als kleine Entschädigung, jetzt ein Kapitel und, wenn misamy mit betan nachkommt, heute Abend gleich noch eins.

Dann mal zu den Reviews:

1. Ja, in der alten Story war Harry auch ein Vampir. War allerdings nur bei ihrer Hochzeit ersichtlich und ist sonst, irgendwie, unter den Tisch gefallen. Na ja, war die allererste Fanfic, die ich je geschrieben hatte. Da ist das, glaub ich, noch zu verzeihen^^

2. Einige von euch meinten ja, dass Harry jetzt wegen der neuen Erkenntnisse unsicher wird. Wird er nicht. Es wird ein einem früheren Kapitel von Snape erwähnt, dass Harry eine starke Okklumentische Barriere besitzt, die vieles seiner Kindheit vor anderen und zum teil vor sich selbst, verschließt. Hinter dieser Barriere sind viele seiner Gefühle aus seiner Kindheit. Die unsicherheit, die geblieben ist, konnte er in den sieben Jahren die er jetzt auf Hogwarts ist, mit den dortigen postiven Erinnerungen und Bestätigungen ausgleichen, weshalb er die meiste Zeit äußerst selbstbewusst auftreten wird. Und da er ja vorher schon den Verdacht hatte, schwul zu sein, und die Slytherins das ja wissen (siehe Tischgespräch in früherem Kapitel) und es akzeptieren lässt er sich dadurch auch nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen. Hat sich ja, im Grunde, nicht wirklich etwas geändert.

3. Ron als Voldemort: Das ist, alleine vom zeitlichen her, absolut unmöglich. Selbst wenn der falsche Voldemort damals gestorben ist, ist Ron schlichtweg zu jung und, ehrlich gesagt, auch zu dämlich, um Harry in einem Duell ebenbürtig zu sein. Vor allem wurde er im Ministerium ja von Harry gesehen, wie er verletzt war, kurz bevor der falsche Voldemort dort auftauchte. Deshalb kann ich euch definitiv sagen: Ron ist nicht der Falsche Voldemort und auch kein anderer, der in Hogwarts ist.  
Aber ansonsten könnt ihr gerne weiterraten^^

Und dann noch 4. Die alte Version ist noch online. Auf meine Account auf

Dann bis heute Abend  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 5 – Teil 4:

Da hattet ihr ja wirklich Glück, dass ich euch das Kapitel heute morgen schon versprochen hab. Sonst wärt ihr knapp an der Veröffentlichung vorbeigeschrammt.

Harry krank? Nö. Verhext? Auch nicht. Ratet weiter^^

Wünsch euch dann noch einen schönen Abend  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

alika-chan


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 – Teil 1

„Seth?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit angenehmer Stille.  
„Ja?", entgegnete dieser.  
„Du bist doch der Sohn von Salazar Slytherin, behauptet zumindest Gryffindor. Aber soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, sind die beiden schon kurz nach der Gründung zusammengekommen. Da Gryffindor aber nur dein Stiefvater ist, würde das bedeuten, dass du bei der Gründung schon gelebt hast oder zumindest gezeugt warst", fing Harry an zu reden.  
Der Blonde nickte kurz zustimmend. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass das nicht der Grund war, warum Harry die Stille gebrochen hatte.  
„Warum bist du dann noch einmal nach Hogwarts gekommen?", neugierige grüne Augen blickten in braune.  
„Wie du sicher weißt, hat Grindelwald zu der Zeit Krieg gegen die Muggel – und die magische Welt - geführt. Zur damaligen Zeit gab es das Gleichberechtigungsgesetz für Vampire und Dämonen noch nicht. Wir wurden so gejagt, wie die Werwölfe heute noch gejagt werden." Kurz hielt der Blonde inne und beschwor etwas zu trinken herbei. Für Harry ein Zeichen, dass dieses Gespräch länger dauern würde.  
„Im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen, die sich in Rudeln in verschiedene Wälder niedergelassen haben, in der Hoffnung dort ihre Ruhe zu haben, haben wir Vampire zusammen mit den Dämonen eine eigene Welt aufgebaut. Der Großteil von uns lebt ähnlich den Kobolden unterirdisch.  
Ein kleiner Teil, zu dem auch meine Eltern gehören, haben es geschickter gemacht. Sie leben offen in Muggeldörfern."  
Erstaunt und auch ungläubig wurde der Blonde von Harry angestarrt.  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber vor allem in den ländlichen Gebieten der Muggel ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es pro Ortschaft ein oder zwei Vampirfamilien gibt. Die Muggel wissen es, wachsen zum Großteil schon mit diesem Wissen auf und es stört sie nicht. Im Gegenteil.  
Sie ziehen sogar ihre Vorteile daraus."  
Noch immer war der skeptische Blick Harrys nicht verschwunden. Es viel ihm verständlicher Weise schwer, das zu glauben.  
„Meine Eltern leben beispielsweise in einem kleinen Dorf in Irland. Die Kinder dort lieben es ihren Geschichten zu lauschen. Muggelgeborene aus diesen Gegenden lernen schon früh das Grundwissen, welches in Hogwarts schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gelehrt wird.  
Die Muggel dort profitieren auch von der Magie. Zum Beispiel durch die Tränke, die mein Dad für sie braut.  
Tränke haben ein wesentlich geringeres Suchtpotential und darüber hinaus ist ihre Wirkung um einiges stärker, als die Muggelmedikamente.  
Die Dörfer in denen Vampire oder Dämonen offen leben sind auch wesentlich toleranter als die anderen Dörfer, wo nur Muggel oder versteckt einzelne Magier leben.  
Mein Dad forscht derzeit auf Bitten des Bürgermeisters an einer Verbesserung des Magieerhöhungstrankes. Weißt du, was das ist?"  
Leicht erschlagen von all den Tatsachen schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
„Du weißt aber, dass die Magie dafür verantwortlich ist, dass bei uns auch einige Männer Kinder bekommen können, oder?"  
Zaghaft nickte Harry. Ob das auch so ein Grundwissen war, das heutzutage in Hogwarts nicht mehr gelehrt wurde? Er wusste es ja auch nur, weil Charlie sich deswegen in den Ferien mit seiner Mutter gestritten hatte. Offensichtlich war der ältere schwul und Mrs. Weasley wollte dies nicht akzeptieren. Charlie hatte ihr daraufhin an den Kopf geworfen, dass es ihm egal wäre, was sie von ihm dachte und das sie ja nicht glauben sollte, dass sie die Kinder, die er und Elrion später haben würde, jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, sollte sie ihre Meinung nicht ändern.  
Daraufhin hatte er Freya ausgequetscht, die ihm erklärt hatte, dass der Großteil ihrer Familie die Irrsinnige Meinung der Muggel teilten, dass ein Mann zu einer Frau gehörte. Damals hatte sie ihn auch gefragt, ob er schwul war, woraufhin Harry nur unbestimmt mit den Schultern hatte zucken können. Freya hatte ihm natürlich sofort versprochen, dass es ihr egal wäre, ob Harry nun einen Freund oder eine Freundin hätte. Für sie wäre nur wichtig, dass Harrys Partner ihn glücklich macht.  
„Gut. Die Hexen und Zauberer rätseln heute noch, warum es bei einigen klappt und bei anderen nicht. Nun, wir Vampire sind in dem Punkt schon weiter."  
Verschmitzt zwinkerte Aphoben Harry zu.  
„Wir wissen schon, dass es an der Magie liegt. Je höher die Magie, umso höher die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Schwangerschaft.  
Wir haben, basierend auf dieser Erkenntnis einen Trank entwickelt, der für kurze Zeit die Magie erhöht, so dass in Kombination mit dem Fruchtbarkeitstrank auch ein nicht so mächtiger Vampir ein Kind austragen kann.  
Das Ganze muss individuell abgestimmt werden, damit die zugeführte Magie nicht über das Fassungsvermögen des Demütigen gehen darf. Das könnte Lebensgefährlich werden.  
Muggel besitzen ja auch einen gewissen Teil Magie. Keinen Großen, dass sie es nutzen könnten, aber doch extrem wichtig, da sie sonst nicht überlebensfähig sind."  
Wieder traf ein zu tiefst skeptischer Blick den Blonden.  
Dieser seufzte einmal.  
„Du hast doch bestimmt schon mal von unerklärlichen Vorfällen bei den Muggeln gehört.  
Zum Beispiel das jemand aus einem hohen Stockwerk eines brennenden Gebäudes gesprungen ist und nahezu unverletzt war. In solchen Fällen sprechen die Muggel gerne von Schutzengeln. Aber tatsächlich ist es nichts anderes als ein verzweifeltes Aufwallen der Magie, die in allen Lebewesen wohnt.  
Mein Dad forscht momentan daran, ob es möglich ist, dass auch Muggel diesen Magieerhöhungstrank gefahrlos zu sich nehmen können. Und dann natürlich noch, ob es Auswirkungen auf das Kind hat." Kurz hielt Aphoben inne und dachte nach.  
„Was genau passiert da eigentlich? Bei einer männlichen Schwangerschaft meine ich. Ich weiß, dass die Magie es möglich macht, aber wie? Im Gegensatz zu den Frauen haben Männer ja keine Gebärmutter. Wie können sie da ein Kind tragen?" Neugier war in Harrys Augen zu lesen. Er wusste ja, dass Lilien seine Tochter sein würde. Und da Harry momentan eher dazu tendierte, schwul zu sein, wäre es dann ja möglich, dass er oder sein Freund sie geboren hatte. Da wollte er dann schon wissen, wie so was überhaupt ablief.  
„Die Magie übernimmt hierbei die Funktion einer Gebärmutter. Sie umschließt und schützt das Kind und produziert das Fruchtwasser. Die Nährstoffe holt sie sich aus den umliegenden Blutgefäßen. Deshalb muss der Magieerhöhungstrank auch monatlich eingenommen werden, auch wenn eine Schwangerschaft zustande kam. Die Wirkung des Trankes ist nur von kurzer Dauer und die Magie, die hinzugefügt wurde damit derjenige schwanger werden konnte, würde dann verschwinden und somit würde der Embryo wie auch das schon gebildete Fruchtwasser den Körper des Schwangeren schnell zugrunde gehen lassen und beide würden sterben.  
Eine männliche Schwangerschaft wird deshalb stets als risikoreich eingestuft. Obwohl es natürlich auch hierbei darauf ankommt, wie mächtig der Schwangere ist.  
Das sind alles Fakten, die den Hexen und Zauberern allerdings nicht bekannt sind und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie sich nicht wirklich dafür interessieren. Sie wissen, es ist möglich und damit ist die Angelegenheit für sie erledigt."  
„Sie nehmen vieles einfach hin", murmelte Harry und unterbrach dabei den Professor.  
„Ja. Leider", seufzte dieser.  
Traurige Stille herrschte einige Zeit im Raum.  
Irgendwie wollten allerdings weder Harry noch der Professor diese brechen.  
Schlussendlich war es Gryffindor, der sich zu Wort meldete.  
„Tom?"  
„Hm?" Neugierig sah der Blonde seinen Stiefvater an.  
„Du hast Harrys Frage noch nicht beantwortet", schmunzelte der Gründer.  
„Frage?" Verwirrt blinzelte Aphoben und wandte seinen Blick Harry zu, der ebenso konfus zurückblickte.  
„Bei Merlin wie kann man nur so weit vom Thema abkommen?", grinste Slytherin.  
„Du bist ganz ruhig. Bist nicht besser", schoss Gryffindor amüsiert zurück, ehe er sich wieder den beiden Verwirrten im Raum zuwandte. „Harry wollte doch eigentlich von dir wissen, warum du noch einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen bist, obwohl du doch schon zur Gründungszeit geboren wurdest."  
„Oh! Stimmt ja", eine leichte, verlegene Röte breitete sich bei diesem Ausruf auf Aphobens Wangen aus.  
Auch Harrys Gesicht hatte eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. Da hatte er doch glatt seine eigene Frage vergessen!

Kapitel 6 – Teil 2

„Wie ich dir ja schon erzählt habe, haben wir Vampire uns nicht mit Grindewald verbündet. Das führte dazu, dass das Ministerium der Ansicht war, uns um Hilfe bitten zu können. Nach einigen harten Verhandlungen ist es meinem Vater gelungen den damaligen Minister davon zu überzeugen in Austausch für unserer Hilfe das Gleichberechtigungsgesetz für Vampire, Dämonen und Menschen zu erlassen.  
Das Gesetz wurde unterzeichnet und wir halfen bei den Sicherungen der magischen Gebiete und stellten gut ausgebildete Krieger in den Knotenpunkten der Welt auf.  
Hogsmeade die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium wurden von mehreren Punkten von uns bewacht. Auch wurde eine Söldnereinheit für Privatpersonen zusammengestellt, die meinten Schutz zu brauchen.  
Verdeckt begannen wir, die Muggelarmeen zu unterschützen.  
Uns war klar, sollte Hitler fallen, würde auch Grindewalds Untergang nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Waren die beiden Männer doch von der Hilfe des anderen Abhängig." Kurz hielt Seth inne, um einen erneuten Schluck aus seiner Teetasse zu nehmen.  
„Warum war Grindewald von Hitler abhängig? In den Büchern steht, dass Hitler von Grindwald abhängig war", nutze Harry die Sprechpause des Blonden aus.  
„Nun, Grindewald verstärkte die Armee Hitlers durch magische Relikte, Banne und ähnliches. Im Gegenzug dazu bekam er Waffen und Männer, die mit ihnen umgehen konnten.  
Die Hexen und Zauberer können Schilde aufbauen, ja, aber es gibt bei ihnen bis heute kein Schild, welches in der Lage ist, eine Kugel zu stoppen. Von einer Bombe gar nicht zu reden.  
Die Konzentrationslager die Hitler gebaut hatte, wurden für Versuche der Muggelmedizin, wie auch für Trankversuche benutzt. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer leugnen es heute vehement, aber viele der neueren Tränke, die derzeit auf dem Markt sind, sind die Ergebnisse der Menschenversuche in diesen Konzentrationslagern.  
Deswegen waren beide voneinander abhängig.  
Das war allerdings etwas, was die magsiche Bevölkerung damals nicht glauben wollte und es bis heute auch nicht tut. Es würde ihnen die Illusion nehmen, dass Magie mächtiger als Wissenschaft ist."  
Er seufzte und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.  
„Wenn du mich fragst, ist beides gleich mächtig. Im positiven, wie im negativen Sinne. Beides hat Dinge hervorgebracht, die Leben retten, wie auch Dinge, die Leben zerstören."  
Verstehend nickte Harry. Von der Seite hatte er es noch nie betrachtet.  
„Wir haben damals versucht, den schwächeren Part dieser Verbindung, nämlich Hitler, auszuschalten. Dadurch das Hitler immer mehr an Boden verlor, schwächten wir auch Grindewald. Nur dadurch gelang es Dumbledore den Mann zu stellen und zu besiegen.  
Der Alte hat damals versucht, das Gesetz für nichtig erklären zu lassen. Hatte doch er Grindewald schlussendlich den Gar ausgemacht und nicht wir Vampire.  
Allerdings hatte mein Vater wohl mit so etwas gerechnet, denn er bestand auf einen Vertrag, wo der Gesetzesbeschluss festgehalten wurde und darauf, dass der Minister ihn auf England schwor. So konnte der Vertrag nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden. Hätten sie das getan, hätten sie nicht nur das Ansehen Englands, sondern auch die Magie geschwächt.  
Das Gesetz blieb also bestehen, allerdings auch der Argwohn unserer Rasse gegenüber.  
Schon kurz nachdem das Gesetz verabschiedet worden war, hatten meine Eltern mich gebeten, mich in der magischen Bevölkerung einzuschleusen um zu sehen, wie das Gleichberechtigungsgesetz in der Bevölkerung angenommen wurde. Es war uns von Anfang an klar, dass wir nicht damit rechnen konnten, sofort mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, deshalb sollte ich mehrere Jahre, wenn nötig auch Jahrzehnte, in der Welt der Magier bleiben und dort Augen und Ohre offen halten.  
So wurde aus mir Tom Vorlost Riddle.  
Da die Vampire mich allerdings kannten, ist mein Vater doch einer der führenden Lords bei ihnen, konnte ich mich unter meinem Geburtsnamen und Aussehen dort nicht zeigen. Sie könnten die Tarnung gefährden. Deshalb wurde mein Tod inszeniert, damit ich als Tom Vorlost Riddle, also unter neuem Namen mit neuem Aussehen und Vergangenheit in die Welt der Magie eintreten konnte." Ein trauriger Schatten tauchte auf Seths Gesicht aus, als er an die damalige Zeit zurückdachte. Seine Freunde, die er zurücklassen musste. In dem Glauben dass er tot war. Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, aber notwendig. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es ihm verzeihen könnten, wenn er wieder in seine Kolonie zurückging.  
„Wie heißt du dann wirklich? Ich meine, du hast auf den Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle den Wahrheitsschwur geleistet. Gilt er dann überhaupt?" Unsicher sah Harry den anderen an. Sein Herz und sein Bauchgefühl sagten ihm zwar, dass der Blonde ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, aber sein Kopf redete dennoch dagegen.  
„Ich heiße wirklich Tom Vorlost Riddle. Aber der richtige Tom Riddle starb im Alter von sieben Jahren. Er war aus dem Heim weggelaufen und in einer Winternacht erfroren.  
Vampire fanden ihn damals und als sie herausfanden, dass er ein Waise war, haben wir beschlossen, dass ich seinen Platz einnehmen sollte. War Tom Riddle doch in Hogwarts als Zauberer registriert und würde somit einen Schulbrief bekommen.  
Der Körper des Jungen liegt in dem Grab, auf welchem mein Name steht. Mit der DNA des Kleinen gelang es uns einen Trank herzustellen, der mich zu ihm machte.  
Bis zu dem Tag, an welchem ich bei meinem Vater Blut trinke, werde ich Tom Riddle sein. Ein Vampir zwar, aber dennoch mit der Genetik eines Menschen."  
Große Augen sahen den Blonden an. Also das verstand er jetzt wirklich nicht.  
„Ich kann es dir auch nicht wirklich erklären. Tränke war noch nie mein stärkstes Fach. Mein Vater könnte es wahrscheinlich, aber ob du es verstehen würdest ist fraglich." Leicht grinste der Blonde den Jungen vor sich an.  
„Das heißt, du bist wirklich Tom Riddle, wenn auch nur, bis du bei deinem Vater trinkst? Was ist mit deinem Aussehen?" Neugierig sah Harry den Älteren an. Ganz ehrlich, wenn die anderen Lehrer so interessant erklären würden wie Seth, wäre der Schwarzhaarige, wie auch mindesten die Hälfte der restlichen Schülerschaft, wesentlich aufmerksamer im Unterricht.  
„Ja, so lange bin ich wirklich Tom Riddle. Und was mein Aussehen angeht. Nun ich sehe meinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Also schwarzes Haar, ähnliche Gesichtszüge und von Größe und Statur kommt es auch in etwa hin. Die Augen hingegen habe ich von meiner Mutter, sie sind blau. So, wie ich nun aussehe, also als Seth Aphoben, würde ich Aussehen, wenn Godric mein zweiter Vater wäre.  
Ich hab das Ganze mit einer Simulation der Muggel durchkalkuliert und dieses Aussehen wäre das Wahrscheinlichste. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es recht gut gewählt wäre, immerhin würde niemand auf den Gedanken kommen, Salazar Slytherin und Gordic Gryffindor in einer solch intimen Weise miteinander in Kontakt zu bringen. Offensichtlich eine Fehleinschätzung." Ein bedauerndes Seufzen entkam Seths Mund.  
„Nicht wirklich. Wenn ich die beiden Portraits nicht so vor Augen gehabt hätte, wie sie sind, dann wär ich wohl nicht drauf gekommen", gestand Harry dem Blonden.  
Das schien Seths Laune wieder ein wenige Anzuheben und er lächelte Harry breit an.

Kapitel 6 – Teil 3

Wieder herrschte einige Zeit Stille im Raum.  
„Wie geht das jetzt eigentlich mit dem Lehrling?", wollte Harry dann doch irgendwann wissen. Nach dem Stand der Sonne würde es entweder bald Abendessen geben oder es war schon vorbei. Hingehen würde er also nicht mehr. Aber da er morgen Unterricht hatte, konnte er nicht wieder bis spät in die Nacht hier mit seinem Lehrer sitzen bleiben.  
„Nun, das Ministerium hat, als ich dich als Lehrling eintragen ließ, erstaunlich wenig dagegen gesagt. Da du damit also schon eine Ausbildung hast, musst du den Unterricht eigentlich nicht mehr besuchen. Natürlich würde es besser aussehen, wenn du deine UTZs hast, aber es ist nicht zwingend nötig, da du ja schon deine ZAGs mit recht guten Noten bestanden hast.  
Du könntest natürlich auch auswählen, welchen Unterricht du noch besuchen möchtest und den anderen dann einfach sein lassen." Kurz überlegte Seth noch, ehe er meinte: „Das überlass ich natürlich auch ganz dir, aber wenn du einen Rat möchtest: ich würde an deiner Stelle zumindest in den Hauptfächern, also in Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst noch einen Abschluss machen.  
Natürlich kann ich dir da auch in so weit helfen, dass du durch die Prüfungen kommst, so dass du den Unterricht nicht besuchen musst. Immerhin weiß ich ja, dass Severus und du nicht sonderlich gut miteinander klar kommen." Verschmitzt zwinkerte Seth dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Aber das musst du selbst entscheiden. Da du, durch deine Lehrlingstätigkeit in Verteidigung, promovieren wirst, wird dich sowieso nie wieder jemand nach deiner Zaubertranknote fragen. Aber gerade im letzten Jahr lernt man dann doch einiges, was auch für den Hausgebrauch praktisch ist oder gut in Duellen angewandt werden kann. Und natürlich wirst du ein Animagus werden. Das kann ein enormer Vorteil sein und gehört zur Grundausbildung eines Meisters in Verteidigung. Es wird noch immer gestritten, ob Animagie jetzt unter Verwandlung oder Verteidigung fallen. Da werden sie sich aber wohl nie einig." Kurz hielt Seth inne und überlegte, ehe er weitersprach: „Dann, wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, umfasst deine Ausbildung das Studium der dunklen Künste. Damit fangen wir aber erst an, wenn deine Umwandlung komplett ist. Zu großer Einfluss an schwarzer Magie kann sie nämlich stören. Die Ausbildung wird insgesamt 4 Jahre gehen, 2 Jahre in Verteidigung, 2 Jahre in den dunklen Künsten. In dieser Zeit wirst du dort arbeiten, wo auch ich arbeite.  
Wir werden Dumbledore Bescheid geben müssen, dass du mein Lehrling bist und ihm den Ministeriumswisch vorlegen, damit es auch rechtskräftig ist. Ab dem Moment bist du offiziell kein Schüler mehr, sondern nur noch ein Lehrling.  
Du wirst mir im Unterricht assistieren, wenn du nicht selbst in einem Kurs sitzt und mir bei den Hausaufgaben und den Prüfungsvorbereitungen helfen. Dafür bekommst du von der Schule einen geringen Lohn bezahlt.  
Ich denke, wir können Severus dazu bringen, dich in den Kerkern schlafen zu lassen, aber offiziell bekommst du ein eigenes Quartier.  
Gegenüber den Schülern stehst du etwas über dem Schulsprecher. Du kannst Punkte abziehen und anerkennen und du kannst Strafen verteilen. Allerdings kann jeder Lehrer diese Strafen für nichtig erklären, sollten sie sie nicht als gerechtfertigt empfinden." Noch einmal hielt Seth inne und schien nachzudenken. Diese Zeit nutze Harry, um eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Und was ist mit meiner Vampirmagie? Du hast sie ja damals versiegelt mit diesem Schutzritual. Muss ich die auch irgendwann lernen und wenn ja, wann? Und zu welchem Zeitpunkt löst sich das Ritual wieder?" Neugierig sah Harry den Blonden an.  
„Ein Teil des Schutzrituales wird sich auflösen. Deine Vampirmagie wird langsam freigesetzt, was dazu führen wird, dass du dich ziemlich schlapp fühlen wirst. So wie du da im Sessel hängst, hat es schon angefangen", grinste Seth. „Aber da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Die Vampirmagie ist ebenfalls in Verteidigung und dunkle Künste aufgeteilt. Ich werde dir die Bereiche einfach mit dem normalen Meister-Studium beibringen."  
„Juhu", kommentierte Harry das Ganze trocken.  
„Und wann sich das Ritual löst. Nun, das ist ganz einfach. Da du ein demütiger Vampir bist, wird das Ritual sich an dem Tag vollständig lösen, an dem du in den Schutz eines anderen Dominanten übergehst. An diesem Tag wird auch deine Narbe für immer verschwinden. Ich hoffe also, dass der Alte das sehen wird und das ihn dann der Schlag trifft." Zum Schluss grinste Seth wie ein Schuljunge, dem gerade ein Streich gelungen war. Alleine diese Vorstellung schien ihm sehr zu gefallen.  
„Und was heißt das? In den Schutz eines anderen übergehen? Hab ich das Ding bis zu meiner Hochzeit oder wie?", wollte Harry, leicht irritiert wissen.  
„Bis zu deiner Bindung, ja", lächelte der Blonde ihn an.  
„Und da glaubst du ernsthaft, dass das noch in meiner Schulzeit was wird. Du hast vielleicht Vorstellungen. Nur zu deiner Info, ich hab noch nicht mal einen Freund.", entgegnete Harry trocken.  
„So was kann sich bei einem Demütigen leicht ändern. Wie gesagt, der Demütige ist derjenige, der den Dominanten wählt. Und ein Demütiger wählt meist nur ein einziges Mal im Leben. Nur selten sucht er sich ein weiteres Mal einen Gefährten und das meist auch nur, wenn sein erster Gefährte gestorben ist", erklärte Seth ernst.  
„Und wenn soll ich da wählen? Ich meine, der einzige Vampir in ganz Hogwarts außer mir bist du", schnaubte Harry.  
„Das stimmt nicht", schmollte Seth. „Blaise ist ein dominanter Vampir, Severus ist ein dominanter Vampir, Jason aus Ravenclaw ist ein dominanter Vampir. Du siehst also, du hast Auswahl", grinste der Blonde zum Schluss hin.  
„Ja, wahnsinnig viel", brummte Harry. „Moment. Heißt das, Blaise ist auch schwul?", verwundert blickte Harry den Blonden an.  
„Blaise ist Bi, allerdings in eine Vampirin aus der Kolonie verschossen. Er hat gespürt, dass ich ein dominanter Vampir bin und ist deshalb, genauso wie die anderen beiden, schon am ersten Abend hier zu mir gekommen", erzählte Seth ruhig.  
„Warum das?", verwundert sah Harry seinen Lehrer an.  
„Nun, sie haben alle drei gespürt, dass ich ein älterer dominanter bin. Während Blaise und Jason sich also bei mir anmelden mussten, da ich somit die höchste Instanz hier für sie bin, war Severus hier, um den Rang mit mir auszukämpfen. Dass er dabei verloren hat, muss ich nicht erwähnen, oder?" Frech grinste Seth, als er das sagte.  
„Du hast deinen Leuten nicht gesagt, dass du als Seth Aphoben nach Hogwarts gehst?", wollte Harry, leicht erstaunt, wissen.  
„Hätte ich das tun sollen?", fragend legte der Blonde seinen Kopf schief.  
„Ja, verdammt. Dann hättest du eine Rückversicherung, falls etwas schief geht. Ich meine, was wenn Dumbledore auf den Trichter kommt, dich beim Schulrat zu melden, wegen was weiß ich! Dann würden ja nicht mal deine Leute im Schulrat helfen können oder überhaupt wollen", argumentierte Harry.  
„Ich bin eine Meister meines Faches, so leicht kann der mich nicht rausschmeißen", meinte Seth bestimmt.  
„Wir reden hier von Albus Dumbledore. Den Typen, der mehr Macht, Einfluss und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Grips hat als der Minister für Magie", entgegnete Harry trocken.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht", meinte Seth stirnrunzelnd.  
Ein Schnauben von Richtung Tür erklang. Gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Lachen.  
„Was ist so lustig?", verlangte Harry von den beiden Portraitbewohnern zu wissen.  
„Nun", kicherte Gryffindor. „Salazar hat mindestens zwei Wochen lang auf sein Söhnchen eingeredet, dass dieser doch zu mindestens seinen inneren Kreis informieren soll. Allerdings ohne Erfolg. Du sagst nur einen Ton darüber und schon hast du ihn überzeugt. Salazar wird jetzt also die nächsten paar Tage schmollen", grinste das Portrait breit, während es einen Seitenblick auf Slytherin warf.  
„Oh." Erstaunt blinzelte Harry erst das Portrait, dann Seth an.  
Mit roten Wangen wich Seth den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen aus und schien sich momentan äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.  
„Ähm...da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen", stotterte der Blonde plötzlich los, während er aufstand.  
„So? Was für Sachen?", wollte Harry scheinheilig wissen. Er merkte, dass der Professor ihn offensichtlich schnell loswerden wollte und amüsierte sich darüber köstlich.  
„Na...Sachen eben.", entgegnete der Blonde leicht hilflos, während er unter dem Gelächter der beiden Portraitbewohnern den Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Sessel und dann aus dem Zimmer bugsierte. „Komm morgen nach dem Frühstück einfach ins Verteidigungsklassenzimmer. Dann kannst du mir gleich beim Unterricht der Drittklässler helfen. Bis morgen dann." Mit diesen Worten schlug Seth, begleitet von dem Lachen der beiden Portraitbewohnern die Bürotür hinter Harry zu.

Kapitel 6 – Teil 4

Lachend saß Blaise auf seinem Bett. Harry ihm gegenüber. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich den Jungen geschnappt, nachdem er wieder in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gekommen war und hatte ihn einfach mit sich gezogen. Erklärungen würden später folgen.  
„Oh man, du bist echt eine Nummer für sich. Kaum erwacht und schon einen alten Vampir um den Finger gewickelt", grinste der Braunhaarige breit.  
„Na ja, er hat mich ja früher schon gekannt. Als ich klein war. Und er ist mein Schutzgeber. Da ist es doch klar, dass wir uns gut verstehen", entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend.  
„Eigentlich nicht", lachte Blaise. „Die wenigstens Schutzgeber kümmern sich, außerhalb der Lehrstunden, um ihre Schützlinge. Das meiste wird den Kindern von den Eltern beigebracht. Wenn sie keine Eltern mehr haben, werden sie vom Clanältesten in Obhut genommen. Was in deinem Fall Gryffindor wäre. Da dieser das allerdings nicht getan hat, schätze ich, dass Seth seinem Stiefvater mitgeteilt hat, dass er sich selbst um dich kümmern möchte. Aber es ist trotzdem seltsam, dass er dich so lange um sich haben möchte. Die meisten dominanten sind eher Einzelgänger. Ich fühl mich nur deshalb hier in Slytherin wohl, weil ich der einzige Dominante hier bin. Aber als du jetzt zu uns kamst, wurde ich auch unruhig. Seth hat dir sicher schon erklärt, was die Aufteilung in Dominante und Unterwürfige eigentlich bedeutet. Nun, in dem Alter indem wir sind, raufen zum Großteil auch Unterwürfige ihren Rang mit dominanten aus. Einfach weil sie herausfinden müssen, wie stark ihr späterer Gefährte sein muss. Aber das hast du nicht getan. Wahrscheinlich, weil du in den letzten Jahren instinktiv schon so einen Grad errichtet hast. Durch deine Kämpfe mit dem Voldemort-Doppelgänger, beispielsweise.  
Deshalb siehst du mich nicht als Gefahr für deinen Rang an. Du würdest wahrscheinlich mühelos kontern, wenn dich jetzt herausgefordert hätte. Aber da ich in den letzten Jahren ja auch mitbekommen hab, was du alles schon geschafft hast, hätte ich das sowieso nicht gewagt, da ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verlieren würde. Und ein Dominanter, der gegen einen unterwürfigen verliert, wandert ohne Zwischenstopp auf dem niedrigsten Rang, den es gibt", erklärte Blaise.  
„Oh man, ist das kompliziert", brummte Harry.  
„Ja, ist es. Aber es hat sich bewährt. Immerhin gibt es in den letzten Jahrtausenden keine Kriege mehr zwischen den Vampirclans. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen magischen Geschöpfen, wo man mit einen Krieg pro Jahrhundert rechnen kann", meinte Blaise.  
„Auch wieder wahr", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber sag mal, weiß Draco über dich Bescheid? Ich meine, ihr seid doch Freunde und kennt euch schon ewig lang..." Leicht hilflos stoppte Harry.  
Blaise verstand ihn wahrscheinlich besser, als Seth. Immerhin war auch der Braunhaarige momentan in der Umwandlung. Und wenn dieser es Draco gesagt hatte, dann würde auch für Harry keine Gefahr bestehen, es dem Blonden zu sagen. Und dieser könnte dann ja Freya aushorchen, was sie zu dem Thema Vampire zu sagen hatte.  
„Natürlich. In Dracos Familie gibt es schon seit Ewigkeiten Elfengene. Zwar nicht stark genug, dass sie durchbrechen könnten, aber vorhanden. In fast jeder Reinblüterfamilie gibt es das Blut magischer Wesen. Es stärkt die Magie und verhindert dass durch die engen Verwandtschaftsgrade missgestaltete Kinder zur Welt kommen. Schon unsere Väter waren befreundet. Draco wusste schon, als wir noch klein waren, dass ich irgendwann zu einem Vampir werden würde. Er fand es immer nur voll cool", grinste Blaise zum Schluss hin, in Gedanken bei dem kleinen, siebenjährigen blonden Jungen der ihm das, mit einem strahlenden Gesicht selbst gesagt hatte.  
„Meinst du er...würde mir helfen?", unsicher sah der Schwarzhaarige den Braunhaarigen an.  
„Wobei? Snape um den Finger zu wickeln? Wenn es das ist, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Unsere Fledermaus hat schon einen Narren an dir gefressen, allerdings zu viel Respekt vor Aphoben, als dass er es wagen würde, sich dir zu nähern", lachte der Jungvampir.  
„WAS? Das...aber...oh man", verzweifelt ließ Harry seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. „Ich wander aus. Alaska soll ja schön sein", grummelte er dann.  
„Aber auch eiskalt. Also, wobei soll Draco dir helfen?", neugierig grinste Blaise Harry an.  
„Ich...will wissen...was Freya darüber denken würde. Ich meine...das ich...", unsicher linste Harry durch seine Finger. Nicht wissend, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.  
„Ach so. Das geht schnell", grinste Blaise weiter, sprang auf und hatte, noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, das Zimmer verlassen.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Neugier und leichter Angst starrte der Schwarzhaarige die Tür an, bis Blaise, an der einen Hand Draco, an der anderen Freya, wieder ins Zimmer gelaufen kam.  
Schnell waren Draco und Freya auf dem Bett platziert und die Tür geschlossen. Kurz darauf saß Blaise auch schon auf dem Boden vor dem, nun vollbesetzten, Bett.  
„Was soll das?", brummte Draco seinen besten Freund missgelaunt an.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit", grinste Blaise, auch wenn sein Blick leicht besorgt war. Immerhin hatte Freya Harry nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, seit die beiden im gleichen Raum saßen. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich für die beiden und Harrys Blick nach, verletzte es den Schwarzhaarigen sehr. „Also, Dray, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Ich sehe Harry und Freya als gute Freunde an und als Freunde hat man keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen, es den beiden zu sagen."  
„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, Snape wird nicht sonderlich erfreut sein", entgegnete der Blonde stirnrunzelnd, als er verstanden hatte, was sein Freund vorhatte.  
„Oh, um den muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Es gab einen...sagen wir Regierungswechsel", grinste Blaise weiter.  
„Musst du selbst wissen", seufzte Draco dann nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens. Er wusste, mehr würde er von seinem Freund nicht erfahren.  
„Also, ich hab euch hier versammelt weil ich euch, etwas wichtiges mich betreffend, sagen muss. Ich bin ein Vampir", grinste Blaise weiter.  
Harry wusste nicht, woher Blaise den Mut nahm, so etwas einfach zuzugeben. Natürlich würde es ihm selbst eine Hilfe dabei sein, sich darüber sicher zu werden, ob er es Freya sagen könnte oder nicht. Aber der Braunhaarige konnte sich damit in Teufels Küche bringen.  
„Du...ähm...was?", verwirrt und leicht überfordert starrte Freya den Jungvampir an.  
„Ich bin ein Vampir", wiederholte dieser noch mal. „Na ja, momentan noch Jungvampir weil ich noch in der Umwandlung bin, aber das ist ja eigentlich egal. Und, was sagst du dazu?", grinste Blaise weiter.  
„Wenn du an meinem Hals knabberst, bist du tot. Ansonsten, keine Ahnung...lass dich nicht vom Alten erwischen", entgegnete Freya schulterzuckend.  
Befreit lachte Blaise auf, ehe er sich wieder an die Rothaarige wandte. „Keine Sorge. In der Küche wird von den Hauselfen ständig Blut gelagert. Immerhin müssen sie ja auch Kochen[Verb fehlt] und das Blut wird dann halt nicht weggeschüttet, sondern für die Vampir in der Schule zurückgehalten. Vor allem brauch ich auch nicht so viel. Und notfalls hab ich Drays feierliches Versprechen, ihn anknabbern zu dürfen. Dein Hals ist also vor mir sicher."  
„Und...wie ist das so?", meinte Freya dann zögernd. „Ein Vampir zu sein, mein ich. Was wir im Unterricht hören ist erstens viel zu wenig und zweitens auf Gebissene bezogen. Über Geborene lernen wir nichts und du bist ein geborener, oder?"  
„Ja. Ich bin ein geborener und wie das so ist? Hm. Schwer zu sagen. Ich fühl mich nicht wirklich anders. Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich noch nicht komplett umgewandelt bin."  
„Und wie ist das mit dem Blut trinken? Ich meine, du hast ja grad schon gesagt, dass es nicht so oft sein muss", neugierig lehnte Freya sich etwas vor.  
„Nur wenn unsere Magie stark belastet oder erschöpft wird. Wir...ziehen daraus neue magische Kraftreserven", entgegnete Harry statt Blaise. Leicht unsicher wanderte dabei sein Blick dabei zwischen Draco und Freya hin und her.  
Blaise brach wieder in Lachen aus, ehe er meinte: „Jetzt versteh ich, was die Muggel meinen, wenn sie über einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl reden", während er die geschockten Gesichter des Blonden und der Rothaarigen betrachtete.

-

Zu Kapitel 6 – Teil 1

Schlechte Nachrichten für euch. Ich komm morgen garantiert nicht zum posten. Hab erst bis halb sechs Vorlesung und danach muss ich micht mit ein paar Komilitonen zusammensetzten wegen unserer Übungsaufgaben. Wenn ich die nämlich nicht hab werd ich nicht zur Prüfung am Semesterende zugelassen.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt also frühestens MIttwochabend.

Bis dann  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 6 – Teil 2

Es geht, endlich, weiter.  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber erst hat ich Stress in der FH und dann hat meine Festplatte den Geist aufgegeben. Altersschwäche.

Und da ich dumme Kuh vergessen hatte, die Kapitel separat zu speichern durft ich das ganze noch mal tippen.  
Aber das ist jetzt auch erledigt und die ersten neuen Chaps sind von meiner Beta zurückgekommen.

Dem regelmäßigen Posten steht also nichts mehr im weg^^

Gruß  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 6 – Teil 3

Hey Leute, schön, dass euch die Story auch nach der langen Wartezeit noch gefällt, was man an den 9 Reviews, für die ich mich herzlich bedanke, ja zu sehen ist^^

wichtelfee: also die Frage nach dem zweiten Elternteil von Lilien dürfte dann ja wohl geklärt sein *nach oben schiel*  
Wenn nicht, musst du dich leider noch ein bisschen gedulden, bis es mehr als ein paar Andeutungen sind.

Das mit deiner defintion von gut und böse hört sich wirklich interessant an, wenn auch verwirrend^^  
Ich selbst hab mir das ganze so gedacht:

Dumbledore hat ja, auch in den Büchern, schon einen gewaltigen Einfluss auf die Hexen und Zauberer Englands. Dementsprechend viele werden ihm auch folgen, ohne seine Hintergründe in Frage zu stellen. Wenn er jetzt also gegenüber den Weasleys argumentiert, dass er die Befürchtung hat, dass bei dem schiefgegangenen Todesfluch viel von dem `Monster´ Voldemort auf Harry übergegangen ist und dieser deshalb mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch ein dunker Lord werden wird, werden die Weasleys ihm glauben. Und warum gegenüber einem Feind skrupell kennen? Immerhin ist er das ja dann in ihren Augen. Und Harry hat seine `dunkle´ Tendenz ja im zweiten Jahr unter Beweis gestellt, als er begann Parsel zu sprechen.  
Wenn man so will ist es also ähnlich, wie in vielen Kriegen, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte tobten: Man glaubt an jemandem oder etwas und will dafür auch alles tun. Denke doch nur an die vielen Kriege, die im Namen der Religion und Kirchen noch heute toben.

Das Ministerium hingegen hat eher die Intentionen, für die magische Bevölkerung Englands, wie auch dem Ansehen des Ministeriums selbst vor der restlichen magischen Weltbevölkerung so gut wie möglich da zu stehen. Sie versuchen zu tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, aber dabei müssen sie sich an die Gesetzte halten. Hierbei kann ich als Beispiel die Polizei anbringen. Sie dürfen jemanden nur Verhaften, wenn sie Beweise haben. Ohne Beweise, keine Anklage, ohne Anklage, keine Strafe. Das Netzwerk der falschen, wie auch der echten Todesser ist allerdings so gut durchdacht, dass sie nur dann Beweise liefern können, wenn sie die Todesser sozusagen inflagrantie erwischen. Damit haben sie sich, durch ihre eigenen Gesetzte, mehr oder weniger die Hände gebunden.

Über die Intentionen des falschen Voldemort will ich hier nicht eingehen, da dass später noch kommen wird, wenn ihr erfahrt, wer der falsche Voldemort ist.

Und was den richtigen Voldemort, also Tom Riddle, alias Seth Aphoben, angeht, der will einfach nur seinen Namen, der von Dumbledore und den falschen Voldemort in den Schmutz gezogen wurde, wie auch das ansehen der magischen Wesen Großbritanniens steigern, wird dabei aber von Dumbledore offen und durch die Intrigen des falschen Voldemorts verdeckt torpediert. Das Ministerium an sich kennt den Fakt des eigentlich vier Fronten-Krieges nicht und stellt somit die Todesser von Tom mit den Todessern des falschen Voldemorts auf eine Stufe.

Und zum Grundverständniss: Es wiederstrebt mir eine genaue Festlegung von Gut und Böse zu machen. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es das einfach nicht, da es im Grund immer Ansichtssache ist. Was für mich gut ist ist für dich Böse. Diese Vorstellungen werden geprägt von der Erziehung der Eltern und dem eigenen Umfeld.  
Hierbei nehme ich das drastische Beispiel des Ausländerhasses. Jeder weiß, dass es falsch und böse ist, einen Menschen extremst zu verletzten. Die Ausländerfeinde jedoch sind der Ansicht, wenn sie einen Ausländer zusammenschlagen, dass es gut ist, was sie tun, da sie damit ihren Idealen folgen und danach handeln. Ich will das hier natürlich nicht verharmlosen, dazu verabscheue ich Gewalt in jedweder Art zu sehr, aber ich möchte versuchen, begreiflich zu machen, wie schmal und unsicher im Grunde der Grad zwischen gut und böse ist. Es liegt, trotz der Richtlinien, die die Gesetzte bringen, dennoch im Auge des betrachters. Du wirst jemanden, der sich im Recht fühlt nicht umstimmen können, nur weil im Gesetzt steht, dass es Unrecht ist.

Es gibt noch andere Vampire in Hogwarts, allerdings nicht viele und sie sind nicht zwangsweise in Slytherin. Das ist als würdest du sagen, dass jeder Italiener ein braungebrannter Adonis ist. Es gibt immer Unterschiede in Charakter, Aussehen und Verhalten. Sie dir doch nur mal die Menschen an. Wir sind ja auch eine Rasse und trotzdem alle verschieden^^  
Und natürlich merken sie Harrys Umwandlung. Erklärungen dazu kommen im nächsten oder übernächsten Kapitel (bin mir nicht mehr so ganz sicher).

Und Jamies Vater ist Tom Riddle, alias Seth Aphoben. Sorry, ist doch etwas verwirrend^^

So, bevor die Erklärungen länger als das Kapitel werden hör ich jetzt lieber auf. Wenn noch fragen offen sind, dann nur zu^^

Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
alika-chan  
P.S. Noch einen ganz lieben Dank an Misamy fürs betan.  
P.P.S. Falls du das ließt Misamy: Mathematik^^

Zu Kapitel 6 – Teil 4

Hey Leute^^

11 Reviews, das schreit ja geradezu nach einem neuen Kapitel. Ich hätts euch gestern noch on gestellt, aber wir hatten Weihnachtsfeier im Sportheim. Bin um kurz vor fünf heute Morgen ins Bett gefallen und wollte nur noch schlafen. Also gibt's jetzt eins^^

wichtlfee: Ich find es irgendwie dumm, wenn die Portraits sich nur bewegen können, wenn die Leute Tot sind. Das wirkt irgendwie so, als würde man die Seele der Person in das Bild bannen. Also liegt auf meinen Portraits nur ein Zauber, die die Personen sich bewegen lässt und den Charakter wie die Erinnerungen kopiert. Deshalb sind es nur Bilder, wenn auch in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Aber keine Panik, die beiden haben noch ihren Auftritt^^

Caratinu: Keine Sorge, Pärchen wie Grundstrucktur, also die Bedeutung von Lilien und Jamie, sind gleich geblieben^^

misamy: Wenn ich fertig mit, darf ich mich Mathematiker schimpfen^^ Das sind die Leute, die in den Banken das Sagen haben oder aber die Statikien für neue Autos, Flugzeuge etc. Berechnen dürfen. Arbeiten meist eng mit Ingeneuren zusammen.  
Ich baus gern ein, wenn du mir sagst wie .  
Ich schreib bei beiden Dingen einfach drauf los. Glaub mir, manchmal sind meine Finger da schneller als mein Kopf. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich den Stil von meinen Antworten in die Story mit einbaun soll.

angelseys: Er hat es ihm nicht gesagt, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass Sev es nicht weiß *pfeif*

Ich wünsch euch allen noch einen schönen 4. Advent mit viel Plätzchen (die meine Mum bei uns versteckt hat T.T) und einem warmen Kamin (aus dem Fenster schiel wo der Schnee liegt *schauder*).

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
alika-chan


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 – Teil 1

„Du bist auch ein Vampir?", wollte Draco, nach einiger Zeit stille vorsichtig wissen.  
Ein zaghaftes Nicken war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt, während seine Augen auf Freya lagen, die ihn aus großen Augen anstarrte. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Er hoffte nur, dass sie zu einem für ihn positiven Ergebnis kommen würde.  
„Du bist so ein Vollidiot", fauchte die Rothaarige schließlich, während sich ihm um den Hals viel. „Wie kannst du nur auf die Idee kommen, ich könnte dich verpfeifen oder weniger mögen?", meckerte sie weiter, während sie ihm liebevoll übers Haar strich.  
Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln schloss Harry seinerseits die Arme um die schmale Gestalt seiner kleinen Schwester.  
Erleichtert, dass sie, nur durch einen einzigen Satz all seine Ängste und Zweifel erkannt und beseitigt hatte.  
„Wenn du glaubst, auch an meinem Hals knabbern zu dürfen, kannst du das gleich wieder vergessen", brummte Draco, ebenfalls ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Entspannt kuschelte Freya sich an Harry. Sie saßen noch immer in Blaise Zimmer.  
Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte Freya Harry, zwischen den Beteuerungen, dass es für sie vollkommen okay wäre, das er ein Vampir war und er immer noch der gleiche war, ausgeschimpft, was ihm einfalle, sie so lange im Dunklen tappen zu lassen. Draco und Blaise hatten sich, still und leise, in eine Ecke verzogen, die mit einem Stillzauber belegt war. Sie wollte mit ihrem Gelächter den Geschwisterstreit nicht stören.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Freya wieder beruhigt und kuschelte sich an Harry. Zwar wusste sie immer noch nicht, was das mit Lilien und Jamie auf sich hatte. Aber das würde sie erfahren, sobald Harry dazu bereit war. Da war sie sich jetzt sicher.  
„Wer ist denn dein Schutzgeber?", wollte Blaise, der sich einen Stuhl beschworen hatte und auf diesem saß, wissen, da Draco sich frech wieder aufs Bett gesetzt hatte.  
„Ähm...na ja. Wer ist deiner? Dann sag ich dir, wer meiner ist", grinste Harry leicht unsicher.  
„Snape", entgegnete Blaise einfach.  
„Du Armer", kommentierte Freya, während ihr Blick neugierig auf Harry viel. Was ein Schutzgeber war, wusste sie zwar nicht, aber das würde sich sicherlich noch erfahren.  
„Das interessiert mich jetzt aber auch. Immerhin weiß jeder, der mit Vampiren zu tun hat, das du einer bist", meinte Draco locker.  
„Wieso das denn?", verwirrt sah die Rothaarige die beiden Slytherins an.  
„Wegen seiner Narbe", lachte Blaise. „Sie ist das Zeichen, dass der Vampir einen Schutzgeber hat. Ich wüsste eigentlich gern, welcher Vampir so bescheuert ist, sie an eine so offensichtliche Stelle zu setzten."  
„Du wirst beten, dass er nie erfährt, dass du ihn bescheuert genannt hast", grinste Harry.  
„Echt? Kenn ich ihn?", wollte der Braunhaarige dann stirnrunzelnd wissen.  
„Ja. Und es war nicht seine Schuld. An dem Tag, an dem er zu meinem Schutzgeber wurde, war sie noch verdeckt. Kurz darauf wurden wir angegriffen und durch irgendeine Fluchkombination, die ich abbekommen habe, ist sie auf die Stirn gewandert." Verschwörerisch sah Harry den Slytherin an. Mal schauen, ob der Braunhaarige von selbst drauf kam.  
Dieser legte auch, angestrengt überlegend, die Stirn in Falten. Offensichtlich ging er im Geiste durch, wer in Frage käme.  
Es dauerte auch nur wenige Minuten, bis der eigentlich braungebrannte Junge, totenbleich wurde. „Oh Slytherin. Sag ihm das bloß nicht", geradezu panisch sah der Jungvampir Harry an.  
Harry selbst brach in befreites Gelächter aus. „Hatte ich nicht vor."  
„Jetzt sag schon. Wer ist dein Schutzgeber. Biiiitte." Bettelnd sah Freya ihren großen Bruder an. Wollte sie doch jetzt unbedingt wissen, weshalb Blaise, der eigentlich immer alles recht locker sah und mit Humor nahm, auf einmal so besorgt, fast schon ängstlich, war.  
„Und was, Mister Zabini, soll er mir nicht sagen?", ruckartig wandten sich die Köpfe der Jugendlichen der Tür zu.  
Seth stand mit hochgezogener Augenbraue lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt.  
Obwohl dies eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, erblasste Blaise noch mehr, als er die Bedeutung von Seths Worten verstand und ein leises, ängstliches Wimmern entkam ihm.  
Schneller als irgendjemand hätte reagieren können, hatte der Braunhaarige sich hinter Harry verkrochen und warf ängstliche Blicke zu Seth, der noch immer locker in der Tür stand.  
„Jetzt hast du ihm Angst gemacht", vorwurfsvoll sah Harry Seth an.  
Dieser schnaubte nur.  
„Was machst du hier?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann wissen.  
„Dich suchen. Ich muss dich Snape und Handston vorstellen. Bei Zabini hast du das ja offensichtlich schon selbst gemacht", entgegnete Seth trocken.  
„Kein Grund, so schlechte Laune zu verbreiten. Wenn es dir so zuwider ist, mich vorzustellen, wird Blaise mich sicherlich begleiten, damit ich das selbst tun kann", entgegnete Harry augenrollend. Erntete nur einen geschockten Blick von Blaise, der sich, Seths sich verfinsternden Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, schon in mehreren, sauber zerteilten Stücken im verbotenen Wald vergraben sah.  
„Ach, würde er", knurrte Seth nur mit brennendem Blick auf den Braunhaarigen, der versuchte, sich hinter Harry noch kleiner zu machen.  
„Was bitte schön ist dein Problem? Du hast mich vorhin doch aus deinem Büro gejagt. Und jetzt kommst du her und knurrst herum wie ein Hund, dem man den Knochen geklaut hat." Verwirrt sah Harry zu seinen Lehrmeister, während auch Freya und Draco begannen, sich ängstlich hinter Harry zu verkriechen. Der neue Verteidigungslehrer strahlte momentan eine unglaubliche Aggressivität aus, der sie nicht ausgesetzt sein wollten. Harry beeindruckte das ganze gar nicht. Er spürte instinktiv, dass diese aggression nicht gegen ihn war und er nicht in Gefahr schwebte. Er verstand nur nicht, warum der andere auf einmal so war.  
Unsicherheit mischte sich in die Augen des Blonden, auch wenn die Wut kaum wich. Dann straffte sich die Gestalt des Lehrers.  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an", knurrte er, ehe er, mit einem letzten drohenden Blick auf Blaise, das Zimmer wieder verließ.  
„Der spinnt doch", grummelte Harry vor sich hin, während er, ziemlich entgeistert die offene Tür anstarrte.  
Ein zittriges Schnauben entkam Blaise, während Freya und Draco sich zögerlich wieder aus ihrem sicheren Versteck hervortrauten und vorsichtige Blicke zur Tür warfen.  
„Slytherin sei jeder armen Seele gnädig, die interesse an dir zeigt" wisperte der Braunhaarige, während er selbst, langsam und vorsichtig, sich wieder von Harry löste und zitternd die Tür per Magie schloss. Er würde sich die nächsten Tage weigern das Zimmer ohne Harry zu verlassen. So viel war klar.  
„Hä?", mit einem Blick, der zeigte dass Harry momentan am Verstand seines Freundes zweifelte, sah der Schwarzhaarige Blaise an.  
„Ist er echt so blind oder tut er nur so?", wollte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln von Freya wissen.  
„Er ist es", grinste diese, ebenso zittrig, zurück.

Kapitel 7 – Teil 2

Als Harry auch nach einer guten halben Stunde nachbohren nichts weiter von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte, als ein „Da musst du selbst drauf kommen" war der Schwarzhaarige schmollend zu Lilien gegangen, die sich die neuesten Ereignisse interessiert anhörte. Sie schien regelrecht begeistert von Seths Reaktion zu sein. Auch wenn Harry noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, wieso.  
Auch Jamie, der sich an Harrys andere Seite gekuschelt hatte, teilte diese Begeisterung. Wenn auch nicht so offensichtlich.  
Langsam aber sicher keimte in Harry der Verdacht auf, dass hier irgendwas Wichtiges vor sich ging, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte.  
So entschied er sich, gegen Abend, Snape einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Laut dem, was Blaise gesagt hatte, mochte der Mann ihn. Und bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nicht belogen. Also konnte man das ja mal austesten. Und da der Tränkemeister schon länger ein Vampir war, würde dieser ihm sicherlich seine Frage beantworten können.

Als Harry dann aber schlussendlich vor der Tür stand, hinter der er in den letzten Jahren nichts als Beleidigungen, Hohn und Spott geerntet hatte, geriet sein Entschluss ins Wanken.  
Würde Snape ihm überhaupt helfen.  
Mit sich selbst ringend merkte der Schwarzhaarige nicht, wie ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde. Snape hatte seine Bürotür geöffnet in der Absicht, wohl oder übel, in die große Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen. Als er den nervösen Jungvampir allerdings davor stehen sah, keimte in ihm schon die Vermutung auf, dass er das heute wohl würde ausfallen lassen.  
„Mister Potter, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", sprach er den mit sich ringenden Schüler nach einiger Zeit an.  
Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er die Stimme des Älteren hörte und eine sanfte Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.  
„Ähm...also...ich..." unsicher sahen grüne Augen den Mann an.  
Snape seufzte erst mal, ehe er leicht zur Seite trat und meinte: „Wie wäre es, wenn sie erst mal hereinkommen?"  
Noch einmal tief durchatmend kam Harry dem nach.

„Nun, was liegt ihnen auf der Seele, dass sie sogar freiwillig mein Büro betreten?", brach Snape die Stille, die aufgekommen war, nachdem Harry sich auf den Besucherstuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte.  
„Ich...es ist in...letzter Zeit alles so...so kompliziert", seufzte Harry schließlich, unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte.  
„Verständlich. Nicht nur, dass sie ihre Umwandlung angetreten haben, gleichzeitig mussten sie auch noch mit so drastisch veränderten Umständen kämpfen. Aber weshalb kommen sie deswegen zu mir? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren wollte, aber ist das nicht eigentlich die Aufgabe ihres Schutzgebers? Haben sie ihn noch nicht gefunden?" Fragend sahen die schwarzen Augen den Jungen an.  
„Doch ich...ich hab ihn gefunden. Aber...das macht alles noch viel komplizierter", seufzte dieser, beruhigt von der gleichmäßigen Stimme des Älteren.  
„Behandelt er sie schlecht, Mister Potter? Wenn ja, wird ihr Clanoberhaupt sicherlich dazu bereit sein, ihnen einen anderen Schutzgeber zuzuteilen", meinte Snape ruhig.  
„Nein, das...das ist es nicht. Er ist eher...überfürsorglich. Er klebt nahezu an mir. Vorhin hat...hat er mich erst verjagt und dann stand er auf einmal in Blaise Zimmer und hat meine Freunde angeschaut, als würde er sie gleich umbringen wollen. Ich...ich versteh das nicht." hilflos sah Harry den Mann an. „Und als er dann weg war, haben meine Freunde sich darüber auch noch lustig gemacht und mir nicht mal gesagt, warum."  
„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Professor Aphoben ihr Schutzgeber ist?", wollte der Mann sicherstellen.  
„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry kurz.  
„Nun, er ist eine komplexe Persönlichkeit und er scheint sie außerordentlich gern zu haben. Mir ist schon des Öfteren aufgefallen, dass er ziemlich mürrisch sein kann, wenn er sie über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht gesehen hatte. Ich denke daher eher, dass es weniger mit seiner Stellung als Schutzgeber zu tun hat, das er so...überfürsorglich ist.", lächelte der Mann leicht.  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte Harry den Mann an.  
„Aber...womit dann?", wollte der Jungvampir nach einiger Zeit wissen.  
Dieser seufzte einmal, ehe er sich leicht auf seinen Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Mister Potter, wie fühlen sie sich, wenn sie mit Professor Aphoben zusammen sind?"  
Verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel hielt Harry kurz inne, ehe er meinte: „Ich fühl mich wohl bei ihm. Ich mag es, wenn er lächelt oder lacht. Und seinen Schmollmund, wenn ich ihn foppe. Ich mag es, wie er immer so ausschweifend erzählt und irgendwann anfängt mit den Händen rumzufuchteln um mir etwas zu verdeutlichen. Wie seine Augen immer strahlen, wenn wir zusammen sind. Seine sanfte Stimme, wenn er mir was erklärt. Ich...ich mag ihn einfach", ein leichter Rothauch hatte sich bei den letzten Worten auf Harrys Wangen ausgebreitet.  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln hatte sich auch auf Snapes Lippen ausgebreitet, als er den Erzählungen des Jungen gelauscht hatte.  
„Wie würden sie sich fühlen, wenn er sich mit einem anderen Schüler so oft treffen würde. Wenn sie sehen würde, wie er mit ihm lacht?", wollte der Mann dann wissen.  
Schlagartig war die Röte verschwunden und ein leicht blasser Hauch hatte ihren Platz eingenommen, während Tränen anfingen in seinen Augenwinklen zu schimmern.  
„Er...er...aber...", noch bevor Harry zu Ende reden konnte, löste sich die erste Träne und ein Schluchzen entkam ihm. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ein Messer in sein Herz gestochen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Seth mit einem anderen so umging, wie mit ihm.  
Starke Arme umschlossen den verzweifelten Jungvampir, drückten ihn sanft an eine warme Brust. „Sshhh. Dummer Junge, das war doch nur ein Beispiel. Du bist der einzige, mit dem er sich so gerne trifft", beruhigte Snape den weinenden Jugendlichen.  
„Wirklich?", wollte dieser mit dünner Stimme wissen.  
„Wirklich", bestätigte Snape.  
„Warum?" Verwirrung sprach aus Harrys Stimme.  
„Was, warum?", entgegnete Snape immer noch sanft.  
„Warum tut es so weh?", vorsichtig löste Harry sich aus der Umarmung seines, eigentlich verhassten Lehrers und sah diesen an.  
„Das ist es, was man Liebe nennt, Harry. Sie fühlt sich wundervoll an, aber sie kann auch sehr schmerzhaft sein", lächelte Snape den Jungen leicht an.  
„Liebe", hauchte der Slytherin leicht ungläubig, ehe er sich wieder an die warme Brust seines Lehrers kuschelte und versuchte, seine wirren Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Konnte das wirklich Liebe sein?

Kapitel 7 – Teil 3

„Und...Seth mag mich auch...wirklich?" leicht hibbelte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, während er Snape anstrahlte, der wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz genommen hatte.  
Schmunzelnd beantwortete dieser, nun schon zum fünften Mal, diese Frage: „Ja, Harry. Er mag dich auch sehr."  
„Bist du dir da auch sicher? Ich meine, er...", hilflos brach Harry ab, knetete nervös seine Hände.  
„Ja Harry, ich bin mir sicher. Er sieht ja auch jeden der mit dir in engerem Kontakt steht an, als würde er ihn gleich fressen wollen", lachte der Tränkemeister leicht.  
„Aber was wenn...", begann der Jüngere wieder.  
„Harry!", unterbrach Severus den Jungen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn einfach fragst? Ich bin sicher, er wird dir all deine Fragen sehr gern beantworten."  
Mit großen Augen sah Harry den Mann an. „Ich kann ihm das doch nicht einfach sagen!", kreischte der Junge schon fast.  
„Oh doch, Harry, das kannst du und das wirst du. Jetzt. Es ist spät und ich bin sicher, Seth wird hocherfreut sein, dich zu sehen.", im Laufe der Unterhaltung war Snape dazu übergegangen, den Verteidigungslehrer zu duzen. Ein vertrauter Ton war für dieses Gespräch von Nöten gewesen. Sonst hätte er den Jungvampir nur noch weiter verunsichert.  
„Eben es...es ist spät, er wird sicherlich schon schlafen", entgegnete Harry stur.  
„So ein Unsinn. Er ist ein Vampir, da braucht man nicht so viel Schlaf.", wischte Snape Harrys Einwand beiseite, ehe er aufstand und den Jungen ebenfalls auf die Füße zog.  
„Und wenn doch?", entgegnete dieser und machte sich extra schwer.  
„Harry?", knurrte der Tränkelehrer halb mahnend, halb amüsiert.  
„Aber..."  
„Nein, kein aber. Du kommst jetzt mit!", bestimmte Snape.  
„Und wenn ich nicht will.", leicht herausfordernd sah der Grünäugigen den Tränkemeister an.  
„Nun dann, muss es eben so gehen.", entgegente dieser, ehe er sich, mit einer fließenden Bewegung, den jungen Mann auf die Schultern warf und so, nachdem er einen Illusionszauber auf sie beide gelegt hatte, das Büro verließ.  
Erst ziemlich erschrocken, über den plötzlichen Positionswechseln krallte Harry sich an der Robe des Lehrers fest, ehe realisierte, was dieser gerade im Begriff war zu tun.  
„Lass mich runter!", kreischte er dann leicht panisch los und versuchte um sich zu treten um den Professor so von seinem vorhaben abzuhalten. Dieser hatte jedoch offensichtlich damit gerechnet und hielt Harrys Beine, ohne große Mühe, einfach fest.  
„Glaub mir, Harry, es ist nur zu deinem Besten", meinte Snape dann. Dass es wohl auch zum Besten seiner Freunde und aller anderen Schlossbewohner war, verschwieg er. Ein eifersüchtiger dominanter Vampir konnte sehr anstrengend sein.  
Knurrend fügte Harry sich schlussendlich in sein Schicksal. Dass seine schnelle Aufgabe daher kam, dass er Seth auch gern so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen wollte, verdrängte er einfach ganz schnell aus seinen Gedanken.

Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen riss Seth aus seinen Grübeleien.  
Stirnrunzelnd warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und fragte sich, wer ihn um halb zwölf Nachts störte, ehe er sich, beim zweiten Klopfen, brummend aus seinem Sessel erhob und die Tür öffnete.  
Die scharfe Bemerkung, die er auf Grund der späten Stunde auf den Lippen hatte, erstickte allerdings im Keim, als er Severus sah, der Harry wie einen Sack Kartoffeln um die Schulter geworfen hatte, vor ihm stand.  
„Für dich", meinte dieser nur kurz angebunden, ehe er ihm den Jungvampir in die Arme warf und dann auf dem Absatz kehrt machte. Zurück in Richtung Kerker.  
Sprachlos starrte Seth dem Tränkemeister nach, während er Harry unbewusst an sich drückte.  
Dieser schielte unsicher zu seinem Lehrmeister auf.  
Sollte er es ihm wirklich sagen.  
„Was sollte das denn?", brachte Seth schließlich doch noch hervor, ehe er Harry in sein Zimmer zog und die Tür verschloss. Nicht, dass der Kleine gleich wieder verschwand.  
Auf das Gekicher, welches von den Portraits kam, ging keiner von beiden ein.  
„Ähm...hi", grüßte Harry nach einiger Zeit Sprachlosigkeit doch noch unsicher. Auch wenn er einen Teufel tun und die Umarmung des Älteren verlassen würde.  
Das brachte ihm jedoch die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit Seths der sofort ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, als er den Jungen ansah.  
„Hey. Gibt es einen Grund, warum Severus dich hier bei mir abgeladen hat?", leicht fragend legte Seth den Kopf schief.  
„Ähm...ja?", grinste Harry unsicher.  
Das Lachen der Portraitbewohner wurde lauter.  
„Hm. Und der wäre?", wollte Seth wissen.  
„Ähm...er...ähm meinte ich...sollte dir etwas sagen", meinte Harry schließlich.  
„Und was?", schmunzelte Seth.  
„Nun ja, ähm...", unsicher sah Harry den Älteren an.  
Ob Snape wirklich recht gehabt hatte? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Der Mann verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt damit, andere Leute zu beobachten. Da würde er sich bei so was sicherlich nicht irren. Aber, ob er Seth einfach so sagen konnte, was Sache ist? Nein, mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht. Das war erstens viel zu peinlich und zweitens hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er das sagen sollte. Immerhin konnte er dem anderen ja nicht einfach so ein 'Ich liebe dich' hinknallen. Das kam mehr als nur plump.  
Nachdenklich kaute Harry einige Zeit auf seiner Unterlippe. Nicht sicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Oder wie er Seth seine Gefühle vermitteln konnte, ohne zu tölpelhaft zu wirken.  
Schlussendlich blieben seine Augen bei ihrer unbewussten Musterung von Seth an dessen Lippen hängen.  
Könnte er...  
Sollte er...  
Nun, wenn Snape sich irrte - was ja eigentlich ausgeschlossen war - dann hätte er zumindest das Vergnügen gehabt, diese Lippen einmal zu kosten.  
Mit diesem Entschluss stellte Harry sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang seine Arme um Seths Hals und drückte ihm einen scheuen, unsicheren Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Als er sich dann wieder zurückzog und den Älteren neugierig ansah, kam die Unsicherheit jedoch mit dem Schlag eines Dampfhammers zurück.  
Undeutbar und mit leicht geweiteten Augen sah Seth den Jungen an. Er hatte ja nicht mal auf den Kuss reagiert.  
Sah so aus, als hätte Snape sich doch geirrt und Harry gerade alle Chancen, die er irgendwann mal vielleicht gehabt hätte, verloren.  
Seufzend wollte der Junge sich aus der Umarmung zurückziehen, als er jedoch unvermittelt fester an den warmen Körper von Seth gedrückt wurde.  
Eine Hand des Älteren wanderte in seinen Nacken und die sanften Lippen Seth legten sich besitzergreifend auf die von Harry.  
Da war keine Sanftheit. Nur eine Bestimmtheit, ein Besitzanspruch, der von dem Älteren ausging.  
Und trotzdem fühlte Harry sich, als würde er auf Wolken schweben.  
Das war das schönste, das er je gefühlt hatte.  
Mit diesem letzten, klaren Gedanken ließ Harry sich in den Kuss fallen. Schlang seine Arme wieder um Seth Hals und drückte sich, soweit das möglich war, noch näher an den Älteren.  
Er hörte weder das von Salazar gebrummte „Wurde aber auch Zeit", noch das tadelnde „Lass sie doch" von Godric.  
Für Harry bestand die Welt momentan nur aus diesem dominanten Kuss, den er mit Seth teilte.

Kapitel 7 – Teil 4

„Sind wir...jetzt zusammen?", unsichere grüne Augen trafen auf warme braune.  
„Natürlich, Dummkopf. Glaubst du, ich geb dich noch mal her?", schmunzelte Seth, während er seinen Arm noch etwas fester um Harry schlang.  
Nachdem sie sich nach einem endlos scheinenden wunderbaren Kuss voneinander gelöst hatten, setzten sie sich aufs Sofa. Dieses hatte Seth zuvor aus den beiden Sesseln gezauber, weil er nicht bereit war, Harry im Moment loszulassen.  
Nun ja, Seth saß und Harry lag halb auf ihm, halb auf dem Sofa.  
„Schön", schnurrte der Jungvampir.  
„Ja. Wunderschön", entgegnete Seth, während er genießend die Augen schloss.  
Hocherfreute, blaue Augen betrachteten sich das Ganze aus einer dunklen Ecke. Als die beiden Vampire eng aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen, öffnete der stille Beobachter eine Geheimtür hinter sich und verschwand.

„Wirklich?"  
„Ja."  
„Das ist toll, aber...ist es nicht etwas zu früh?"  
„Ist es. Er hat wesentlich schneller zugestimmt, Lehrling zu werden, als er sollte."  
„Oh."  
„Nicht traurig sein. Deswegen sind wir doch hier. Es war doch von vornherein klar."  
„Aber, wenn..."  
„Dann soll es eben nicht sein."  
„Wie lange sind wir dann...?"  
„Oktober. Wenn wir den überstehen, dann bis Juli."  
„Und wie merken wir das?"  
„Wir werden es spüren, hat Opa gesagt."  
„Hoffentlich."

Halb wach saß Harry am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück in der großen Halle. Immer wieder ein schwaches Lächeln zu Seth schickend, der im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hellwach in die Halle strahlte.  
Die schmachtenden Blicke der meisten Schülerinnen in Richtung Lehrertafel nahmen weder Seth noch Harry wahr.  
Was allerdings auch besser so war.  
War ein eifersüchtiger, dominanter Vampir schon schwierig, so war ein eifersüchtiger, demütiger Vampir der Vorbote zur Hölle.  
Da die Demütigen diejenigen waren, die wählten konnten sie bei Zurückweisung oder Konkurrenz äußerst biestig und brutal werden.  
Zum Glück, so dachte Severus, würde es nicht so weit kommen. Hatte Seth doch wirklich nur Augen für Harry.  
Vollkommen entgegen seiner üblichen Art erhob Dumbledore sich kurz bevor die ersten Schüler zum Unterricht gehen konnten.  
„Meine Lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, bevor ich euch in einen Tag voller Wissen und Freude entlassen kann, habe ich zwei Ankündigungen zu machen.  
Zum einen hat sich Harry Potter dazu entschlossen, Lehrling bei Professor Aphoben zu werden und gilt somit, zu Gunst seiner Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, nicht mehr als Schüler von Hogwarts." Unsicherer Beifall kam bei den älteren Schülern auf, während sie Harry, der die unwillkommene Aufmerksamkeit im Halbtran über sich ergehen ließ, undeutbare Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Desweiteren", begann Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause, „wird Anfang Oktober in jeder Jahrgangsstufe ein Test aus dem Ministerium durchgeführt, um die Lehrer, wie auch die Qualität von Hogwarts zu testen. Keine Sorge, dieser Test fließt nicht in die Jahresbewertung ein", erklärte Dumbledore dann. Man konnte seinen Unmut darüber in seiner Stimme hören, wenn man sich nicht von seinem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck täuschen ließ.  
„Ich wünsche euch allen dann noch einen wunderbaren Tag", schloss Dumbledore seine Rede schließlich und setzte sich dann wieder hin.  
Augenblicklich entbrannten an den Tischen Diskussionen über die eben erhaltenen Informationen.  
Der rapide ansteigende Lärmpegel brachte schließlich auch Harry ins Reich der Lebenden zurück.  
Freya, amüsiert über den desorientierten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders, brach in Gelächter aus.  
„Was hab ich verpasst?", verlangte Harry nach einiger Zeit von Draco zu wissen.  
„Dumbledore hat verkündet, dass du Lehrling bist und das im Oktober ein Test zur Bewertung der Lehrer stattfindet", entgegnete der Blonde stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ups", entkam es Harry.  
„Was meinst du mit, Ups?", wollte Blaise misstrauisch wissen.  
„Na ja, ich hab mich doch in den Ferien mit Fudge unterhalten. Irgendwie kam das Gespräch dann auf die Schule und ich glaube erwähnt zu haben, dass wir einige unqualifizierte Lehrer haben und die Idee von vor zwei Jahren mit der Überprüfung der Lehrer gar nicht mal so schlecht war, das Ganze aber nach hinten los ging. Immerhin hat Umbridge nach Symphatie bewertet und immer nur einzelne Stunden hospitiert, so dass sie sich kein Urteil über den Gesamtunterricht machen konnte. Immerhin ist es klar, dass Schüler nervös werden und vermehrt Fehler machen, wenn sie von einem Ministeriumsbeauftragten beobachtet werden", grinste Harry leicht.  
„Glückwunsch. Unsere Eltern versuchen schon seit Jahren so einen Test einzuführen. Offensichtlich hat der Minister nun auf die Idee zurückgegriffen, wo der Junge-der-lebt sich dafür ausgesprochen hat", grinste Draco.  
„Sag mal, kannst du versuchen, diese dummen Schuluniformen los zu werden? Sie sind hässlich und farblich gesehen eine absolute Katastrophe. Da muss man ja deprimiert werden. Graue Mauern, schwarze Hosen, schwarze Roben. Wie auf einer Dauerbeerdigung.", warf Pansy ein.  
„Schule ist eine Dauerbeerdigung. Du begräbst Tag für Tag einen Teil deiner Kindheit", brummte Jamie.  
„Ich werde versuchen, sie loszuwerden. Garantieren kann ich für nichts und es wird auch dauern. Immerhin muss ich Fudge erst mal treffen", meinte Harry mit einem besorgten Blick auf Jamie.  
„Der kommt bestimmt zu Beginn der Tests", war Draco überzeugt.  
„Mal sehen, was sich ergibt. Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall erst mal zum Unterricht. Drittklässler", entgegnete Harry, während er leicht schauderte.  
Er hatte zwar schon unterrichtet, aber nie Schüler, die mehr als ein Jahr jünger waren, als er selbst. Ihm graute jetzt schon vor den Erstklässlern.

Mit einem zu Tode beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck betrat Harry die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Seth nicht eines Blickes würdigend.  
Dieser saß schon am Lehrertisch und grinste vor sich hin.  
„Was hat er verbrochen?", grinste Freya ihren Bruder an.  
„Mich mit diesen Plagen alleine gelassen", brummte Harry.  
„Wie, alleine gelassen?", wollte Draco neugierig wissen.  
„Erst war alles in Ordnung. Wir haben die Schüler sich im neuen Thema einlesen lassen, während Seth mir erklärt hat, was er heute alles in den verschiedenen Klassen durchnehmen will. Dann haben wir den Schülern den Zauber vorgeführt und sie üben lassen. Und dann war er auf einmal weg, hat mich die Drittklässler alleine fertig machen lassen. Und hat es offensichtlich nicht für nötig befunden, wieder zu kommen, so dass ich die Fünftklässler auch noch ganz alleine unterrichten durfte", erklärte Harry mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck.  
Harry kommentierte das aufkommende Gelächter seiner Freunde mit einem giftigen Blick, ehe er weiter versuchte, sein Essen mit seiner Gabel zu töten.

Zu Kapitel 7 – Teil 1:

Vielen Dank für die 13 Reviews. Damit habt ihr euch auch gleich ein neues Kapitel verdient^^

Kaori: Weiß noch nicht, welches magische Blut ich den Weasleys gebe. Aber ich weiß ja auch noch nicht, ob ich in Freya das magische Blut erwachen lasse, oder nicht. Wäre für Vorschläge dankbar^^

wichtelfee: Urlaub, was ist das? Ich hab, Zeit meines 21-jährigen Lebens alle Ferien immer zu Hause verbracht. Musst also keine Angst haben, dass ich mal nicht poste. Na ja, außer mir gehen die Kapitel aus, was allerdings hier nicht passieren wird, da ich mir fest vorgenommen hab, nur noch Storys zu posten, die ich auch fertig geschrieben hab.

misamy: Ich versuchs, kann aber für nix garantieren.

angelseys: Darüber hab ich mir, ehrlich gesagt, nie gedanken gemacht. Aber ich denke, Gryffindor hätte ihn nach Hogwarts gelassen, allerdings wäre Harry dann wohl nach Slytherin gekommen. Immerhin wäre er dann ja für die Manipulationsversuche von Ron am Anfang im Zug nicht empfänglich gewesen und Hagrid hätte ihn auch nicht in die Winkelgasse bringen müssen.

Buecherwurm84 und viele alle anderen^^: Nur weil Blaise vermutet, dass Draco Harry helfen soll, Snape um den Finger zu wickeln, heißt dass nicht gleich, dass Blaise vermutet, dass Harry interesse an Severus hat. Ich wollte damit eigentlich darauf anspielen, dass Blaise denkt, Harry könnte denken, dass Draco ihm helfen könnte, das platonische Verhältnis zu Severus zu verbessern. Immerhin hat Severus die letzten Jahre damit zugebracht, Harry anzuschreien und nieder zu machen. Da wäre es, meiner Meinung nach logisch wenn nach einem so drastischen Lebensumschwung, wie Harry ihn gemacht hat, dieser auch versuchen wird, besser mit seinem Hauslehrer klar zu kommen. Denn auch wenn man Abneigung nicht öffentlich zeigt, so ist sie doch spürbar. Geht zumindest mir immer so, dass ich es merke, wenn mich jemand nicht mag, ohne dass er es sagen muss oder mich anschnauzen muss.  
Und nur weil Severus Harry verfallen ist, muss er nicht gleich sexuelle Interesse an ihm haben. Immerhin sind die meisten Eltern ihen Kindern auch verfallen und sooo extrem viele Fälle von elterlichem Missbrauch gibt es nicht. Ich persönlich bin ja auch meiner Nichte absolut verfallen (4 Jahre, absolut knuffig und ihr sitzt der Schalk im Nacken. Die Kurze hält ihre Eltern ganz schön auf trab^^). Und für die meisten Altvampire sind Jungvampire oder aber Vampire in der Umwandlung so was wie Kinder, die langsam erwachsen werden.

Hoffe, es ist jetzt klarer geworden^^

Schönen Tag noch  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 7 – Teil 2

Wow, ganze 14 Reviews, da poste ich euch doch gerne noch bevor ich zum Zug muss ein neues Kapitel. Zum Glück ist heute der letzte Tag an der FH. Dann kommen 2 Wochen Ferien. Also kommen die Kapitel ab morgen ein bisschen später, weil ich da ausschlafen werde. Aber das dürfte ja nicht so schlimm sein, hoff ich^^

najor: Hoffe es ist nicht zu schlimm, dass du manchmal mit Infos erschlagen wirst. Dafür gibt es andere, seichte Kapitel, wo nicht so viel passiert. Ich finde, so ein kleiner wechsel muss da sein.

wichtelfee: Nach Lust und Laune *grins* Aber ich glaub, ich hab zu viele Storys mit ganz fiesen Cliffs gelesen. Das färbt ab.

blackwidow1989: Danke für den Tipp. Die ersten Kapitel waren nicht beim betalesen, aber misamy hat sich schon bekommen. Sobald die fertig sind, werden sie ausgetauscht und da achte ich dann drauf, dass da Matriachatin steht. Aber die neuen Kapitel haben erst mal Priorität.

Lissiana Shorai: Ich hoffe mal, es ist nicht zu schlimm, das es sich so verändert hat. Es ist jetzt einfach so, wie ich es jetzt schreiben würde. Aber wenn ich nach den Lesern gehe, dann scheint ihnen meine Weiterentwicklung ganz gut zu gefallen.

Buecherwurm84: Keine Panik, er überlebts. Den Kerl brauch ich noch^^

So, das wars dann wieder mal für heute.  
Es gibt auf jeden Fall an Weihnachten ein neues Kapitel. In der Zeit dazwischen sicherlich auch, wenn ihr weiter so fleißig am Reviewn seit. So was muss man einfach belohnen.

Ein ganz großes Dank an dream-catcher für das 300te Review. So viele hat ich noch nie^^

alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 7 – Teil 3:

Wow, ganze 16 Reviews, ich bin ganz begeistert^^  
Das Kapitel habt ihr euch auf jeden Fall verdient.

Lacrimabilis: Du magst recht haben, dass dieser eine bestimmte Teil Eifersucht ist, aber für mich gehört Eifersucht zur Liebe dazu. Sie ist ein Teil davon. Wenn ich alle Gefühle von Harry, die anzeigen, dass er in Seth verliebt ist, erst aufzählen würde, bevor schlussendlich kommt, dass das Liebe ist, brauch ich wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Kapitel nur für die Begriffserklärung. Und darum werd ich das auch so lassen. Meiner Meinung nach gehören Eifersucht, Freude, Glück, aber auch Schmerz bezüglich des Partners einfach zur Liebe dazu. Immerhin hat dieses eine Wörtchen ja eine gewaltige Kraft, auch, wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht. Da kann es auch unterschiedliche Bedeutung haben^^ Und solange die Eifersucht nicht überhand nimmt, passt es ganz gut in den Begriff Liebe. Hoffe, es ist nicht zu schlimm für dich.  
Remus kommt natürlich noch mal vor. Dauert nur noch ein bisschen^^  
Und wer sagt, dass die Story noch nicht fertig geschrieben ist *pfeif* Sie muss nur noch fertig gebetat werden^^

Caratinu: Meine Chaps sind so kurz, damit sie schnell gelesen sind. Ich selber hasse es nämlich, wenn ich ein langes Kapitel lese und zwischendrin aufhören muss, weil meine Eltern schrein oder das Telefon klingelt. Da wird man immer so böse rausgerissen. Bei kürzeren Kapiteln ist die Gefahr da nicht so groß. Und vor allem poste ich dafür ja auch, wenn möglich, täglich.

wichtelfee: Dann hoff ich mal, dass dein restlicher Urlaub schöner wird als die Hinfahrt. Und wer sagt, dass man nicht zu Hause Urlaub machen kann? Immerhin kommt es, meiner Meinung nach, im Urlaub drauf an, dass man entspannt und das am Besten noch mit Leuten, die man gern hat. Die Grundvoraussetzungen sind also auch bei Urlaub zu Hause gegeben^^

Buecherwurm84: Vielleicht *pfeif* Wart noch ein bisschen, dann weißt du's^^

Feuervogel: Ich finde nicht, dass er zu heftig reagiert hat. Er ist das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig verliebt und befindet sich, obendrein noch, in der Umwandlung. Und da muss er sich vorstellen, wie der Mann seines Herzens einen anderen so liebevoll behandelt, wie sonst nur ihn. Da ist es nur verständlich, finde ich.  
Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Es sind wenige Kapitel, in denen Harry soo emotional wird.

Soo, das wars für heute.  
Ob ich morgen Posten kann, weiß ich noch nicht. Meine Beta hat zwar gesagt, dass sie fertig wird bis 24. mit dem korrigieren, aber bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts von ihr bekommen. Aber der Tag ist ja noch jung^^

Grüße  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 7 – Teil 4

Habt wohl geglaubt, ich hab euch vergesse^^  
Aber ganz traditonell gibt es die Bescherung nach dem Essen. Ist halt ein bisschen später geworden, da wir erst bei meiner Nichte waren und gerade heimgekommen und selber Bescherung gemacht haben^^

wichtelfee und Kaori: Er ist jetzt etwas ruhiger. Aber ganz noch nicht^^

Lacrimabilis: Ich bin ja auch dankbar für solche Vorschläge und mach mir, wie du siehst, auch gedanken darüber. Aber man muss ja nicht auf alles eingehen. Wenn es besser passt, würde ich es natürlich bei Zeiten ändern^^  
Und danke für den Hinweis. Egal wie viele Augen drüberlesen, irgendwas wird immer übersehen^^

An alle anderen 12 Reviewschreiber, danke. Ich hab mich über jedes einzelne gefreut und konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass es doch so viele geworden sind^^

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel  
alika-chan


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 – Teil 1

„Komm schon Harry. Nicht beleidigt sein. Ich wusste doch, dass du das packst." Mit leichter Verzweiflung in der Stimme versuchte Seth auf seinen Freund einzureden.  
Dieser starrte seinerseits stur auf die Aufsätze vor sich, die er heute von seinen vier Klassen bekommen hatte.  
Die Portraits von Slytherin und Gryffindor amüsierten sich derweil königlich.  
Immerhin jammerte Seth inzwischen seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden, während Harry Aufsätze korrigierte und dazu Seths Schreibtisch in Beschlag genommen hatte.  
Gryffindor selbst hatte Seth gewarnt, als dieser von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, aber der Blonde hatte den Einwand beiseite gewischt.  
„Geschieht dir recht", grinste Gryffindor.  
Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm einen mörderischen Blick seines Stiefsohnes ein.  
„Bin fertig. Gute Nacht, Professor", durchbrach Harry die Stille, stand auf und verließ, ohne Seth auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, das Zimmer.

„Und wie lange willst du ihn schmoren lassen?", lachte Severus.  
Harry hatte sich in der Mittagspause bei seinem ehemaligen Tränkelehrer verkrochen und diesem sein Leid geklagt.  
Es hatte zwar nie wirklich eine Aussprache zwischen den Beiden gegeben, aber sie waren stillschweigend dazu übergegangen einander zu mögen. Sie waren beide nicht bereit ihr nun doch recht gutes Verhältnis durch ihre vergangenen Dummheiten zu belasten.  
Für Harry war Severus momentan etwas zwischen Vater und Schutzgeber. Obwohl auch großer Bruder als Beschreibung gepasst hätte.  
„Bis er sich ordentlich entschuldigt hat", entgegnete dieser grinsend.  
„Und das heißt?" Irgendwie glaubte Severus, dass Seth es sich leicht machen könnte, es aber nicht tat.  
„Ein einfaches es tut mir leid", entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend. „Bis jetzt hat er nur versucht, sich zu rechtfertigen. Ich will aber, das er sich entschuldigt."  
„Du erziehst unseren Lord um?" Fassungslosigkeit war aus Severus Stimme zu hören.  
„Du weißt, wer er ist?", runzelte Harry die Stirn.  
„Natürlich", schnaubte Severus. „Ich bin ein Spion und kenne ihn schon seit Jahren. Hab ihn am ersten Tag erkannt und warte seitdem darauf, dass er zu mir kommt und mir Bescheid sagt", entgegnete Severus gleichmütig.  
„Dafür ist er ein zu großer Kindskopf", grinste Harry.  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete Severus, ebenfalls grinsend.

„Pest", brummte Harry Lilien zu, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Die Kleine ließ sich dadurch allerdings nicht beeindrucken und grinste ihn breit an.  
„Was hat sie angestellt?", wollte Freya neugierig wissen.  
„Einen Gryffindor aus ihrer Klasse verhext, der sich weigerte die Anweisungen eines Verräters zu befolgen. Mir klingeln von Dumbles Anschiss immer noch die Ohren. Und nach der Pause hab ich Siebtklässler", leidend verzog Harry das Gesicht, was seine Freunde in Lachen ausbrechen ließ.  
„Und wenn wir dir hoch und heilig versprechen uns in deinem Unterricht zu benehmen?", grinste Blaise scheinheilig.  
„Euch krieg ich unter Kontrolle. Die da drüben bereiten mir Kopfzerbrechen", brummte Harry und deutete Richtung Gryffindortisch.  
„Warum lässt Aphoben dich eigentlich alleine unterrichten?", wollte Freya stirnrunzelnd wissen.  
„Nun, er behauptet, es wäre der einfachste und schnellste Weg, zu prüfen, in wie weit ich den Unterricht der letzten Jahre wirklich verstanden habe", entgegnete Harry stirnrunzelnd.  
„Es scheint dich nicht wirklich zu stören", stellte Draco fest. „Warum redest du dann seit Tagen nicht mehr mit ihm?"  
„Weil er es bis jetzt noch nicht fertig gebracht hat, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er mich am ersten Tag ohne Vorwarnung einfach hat alleine stehen lassen", entgegnete Harry.  
„Aber jetzt mal eine Frage, die mich schon immer interessiert: wie schafft ihr das? Ich meine, wir sind sieben Jahrgänge, jeder Jahrgang hat zwei Gruppen und mindestens 3 Stunden Unterricht pro Fach in der Woche, aber wir haben, außer in Astronimie, nie länger als bis spätestens fünf Uhr nachmittags. Aber für jedes Fach gibt es nur einen Lehrer. Wie geht das?", wollte Pansy neugierig wissen.  
„Ah ja. Das ist doch ziemlich raffiniert. Euch ist sicherlich schon aufgefallen, dass immer die gleichen Gruppen miteinander Unterricht haben. Also Gryffindor hat immer mit Slytherin und Hufflepuff immer mit Ravenclaw.  
Das hat einen recht einfachen Grund. Zu Beginn der Ausbildung in Hogwarts - präzieser ausgedrückt, bei der Einwahl durch den Hut - wird für jeden Schüler exakt die Hälfte aller Klassenzimmer im Schloss sichtbar. Das sind die Räume, in denen die entsprechende Gruppe immer Unterricht hat.  
Die Klassenräume befinden sich immer neben den Büros der Lehrer, wobei dieses immer zwischen zwei Klassenzimmern liegt. In einem davon haben die Slytherins und Gryffindors, im anderen die Hufflepuff und Ravenclaws. Und das immer zur exakt gleichen Zeit. Deshalb gehört es auch zur Grundausrüstung eines jeden Lehrers einen Zeitumkehrer vom Ministerium zu tragen.  
Nun, mit Ausnahme des Astronomie- und des Flugunterrichts.  
Das wissen die Schüler allerdings nicht.  
Also nicht petzten, ja?" Verschwörerisch zwinkerte Harry Pansy zu.  
„Das heißt, du rennst hier irgendwo noch mal rum?", wollte Blaise, leicht konfus, wissen.  
„Nein. Seth und ich haben beschlossen - nun ja, eher er hat beschlossen - dass wir uns den Unterricht aufteilen. Ich mach die Stunden der Slytherin und Gryffindor Gruppe und Seth macht die Gruppe Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff", antwortete Harry.  
„Und warum machst du dann nicht einfach Seths Siebtklässlerkurs?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
„Weil ich die Klassenräume nicht sehen kann. Dumbles hat mich noch nicht in den Zauber mit eingebunden, so dass ich nur die Klassenräume sehe, in denen ich auch schon Unterricht hatte", erklärte Harry.  
„Und warum stellen sie dann nicht mehr Lehrer ein? Ich meine, das ist doch der totale Stress. Kein Wunder, dass die Lehrer alle so sauertöpfisch schauen", warf Pansy ein.  
„Weil sie dann nicht so viele Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter aufnehmen können, oder Familie wie meine ehemalige", erklärte Freya. „Soweit ich das weiß, wird bei den meisten Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern die Hälfte des Schulgelds aus dem Schulbudge gezahlt. Ist demnach also nur auf dem Papier vorhanden. Das Geld, das noch übrigbleibt, reicht gerade so aus, die derzeitigen Lehrer zu bezahlen und für die Verpflegung der Schüler zu sorgen. Obwohl man dabei ja auch sieht, dass sie das billige Zeug aus den Muggelsupermärkten meist hernehmen.  
Dadurch kann sich Hogwarts aber weder zusätzliche Lehrer noch neue Materialien für den Unterricht oder Bücher für die Bibliothek leisten."  
„Und warum macht Dumbles das? Ich meine, der Rektor ist doch derjenige, der entscheidet, an wen die verfügbaren Plätze in der Schule verteilt werden", wollte Lilien fragend wissen.  
„Weil die meisten Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene eher auf ihn reinfallen und ihn unterstützen. Die wirklich alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilien trainieren ihren Nachwuchs schon sehr früh gehen geistige Beeinflussung. Es gibt natürlich immer wieder Ausnahmen, wie die Weasleys, aber das macht eigentlich nicht so viel in der Gesamtbevölkerung aus. Dumbles Ansehen würde also schlagartig schwinden, sollte er wirklich nur Leute aufnehmen, die es sich leisten können", antwortete Draco ihr.  
„Das heißt, wir müssten erst mal unter den Schülern ausmisten und dann Kinder herholen, die auch dem Stand der Schule entsprechend, also talentiert und finanziell abgesichert sind, ehe wir genügend Lehrer und Lehrmaterialien beschaffen könnten und dann ja vielleicht genug Geld übrig haben, um Stipendien verteilen zu können. Natürlich nicht unbegrenzt aber als Ausweichmöglichkeit", sinnierte Harry.  
„Was sind Stipendien?", fragend sah Lilien ihren zukünftigen Vater an.  
„Wenn man wenig Geld hat, aber sehr talentiert ist, kann man an den meisten hochangesehenen Schulen einen Eignungstest machen. Wenn man den besteht, wird man an der Schule aufgenommen, ohne die Schulgebühren zahlen zu müssen. Dafür muss man aber immer einen gewissen Notendurchschnitt halten. So können auch weniger wohlhabendere Schüler an guten Schulen lernen, wenn sie das Talent dazu haben. Meist vergibt eine Schule 3 bis 5 Stipendien pro Jahr. Man muss also wirklich gut sein, um eins zu bekommen", erklärte dieser.  
„Woher weißt du so was?", wollte Jamie, leicht schmollend, wissen.  
„Ich hab kurz vor meinem dritten Schuljahr kurzzeitig überlegt, ob ich die Schule wechseln soll. War ja doch allerhand, was in meinen ersten beiden Jahren hier passiert ist. Und da hab ich einen Eignungstest auf der Merlgrown gemacht und hätte dort sogar einen Stipendium bekommen. Habe es mir dann aber anders überlegt und abgelehnt", grinste Harry schulterzuckend.  
„DU HAST WAS!", Dracos Ausruch hallte durch die gesamte große Halle. Augenblicklich saß die Gruppe in der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Immerhin hatte man nicht jeden Tag das Vergnügen, einen Malfoy fassungslos zu sehen. Auch die blassen und ungläubigen Gesichter der übrigen älteren Schüler waren äußerst selten zu genießen.  
„Abgelehnt", grinste Harry unbeirrt weiter, ehe er aufstand. „Wir sehen uns dann ja gleich im Unterricht. Wer zu spät kommt darf nachsitzen." Und mit diesen Worten verließ Harry schließlich die große Halle, wo, kaum dass die Türen sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, die wildesten Spekulationen entbrannten.

Kapitel 8 – Teil 2

„Warum ist das so schlimm, dass er abgelehnt hat?", wandte Lilien sich an die blasse Freya.  
„Merlgrown ist die absolute Elite. Die beste Schule für Magie weltweit. Wer da rein kommt ist nicht nur mächtig, sondern auch klug. Jemand wie Granger, die ihr Wissen nur aus Büchern auswendig gelernt hat, hätte dort keine Chance. Da geht es um das Verständnis für die Magie an sich, nicht nur um die Anwendung bereits bekannter Formeln", erklärte Blaise ehrfürchtig.  
„Was versteckt der Kerl noch alles?", brummte Draco, während er Harry nachstarrte.

Genervt starrte Harry den Rektor von Hogwarts an, während er dessen Worte einfach von sich abprallen ließ.  
Nicht nur, dass die Stunde mit den Siebtklässlern so katastrophal gewesen war, wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, jetzt durfte er sich auch noch Vorwürfe machen lassen, weil er den Gryffindors berechtigterweise gut 150 Punkte abgezogen hatte und 7 von 10 Schülern des Hauses nachsitzen mussten.  
Was natürlich von Dumbledore persönlich umgehend berichtigt wurde.  
Harry hatte schon zu Beginn der Stunde beschlossen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Immerhin brauchte es, nach der ersten Stunde des Tages, kein Genie um herauszubekommen, wie der weitere Tag verlaufen würde.  
Aber wenn alles so lief, wie Harry es sich vorstellt, würde sich das bald erledigt haben.  
Dumbledore seinerseits wunderte sich, dass Harry ihm, mit verträumtem Blick und einem undeutbaren Lächeln im Gesicht einfach nur zuhörte.

„Und wozu brauchst du eine Kristallphiole, wenn ich fragen darf?" Misstrauisch sah Severus Harry an.  
„Weil eine andere Phiole den Inhalt zerstören würde", erklärte Harry geduldig.  
„Und welcher Inhalt wäre das?", fragte Severus weiter.  
„Etwas, was uns das Leben hier deutlich einfacher macht", antwortete Harry ausweichen.  
„Willst du den Alten vergiften?", ließ Severus nicht locker.  
„Dann würde ich dich um eine Diamantphiole bitten, weil sich Gift durch Kristall ätzt", war die trockene Entgegnung.  
Severus brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, ehe er zu seinem Regal ging und eine Phiole hervorholte, die er Harry mit den Worten „Wehe, du treibst damit Unfug." übergab.  
Zufrieden lächelnd verließ Harry das Büro des Tränkemeisters.

Zwei Tage später tauchte in Hogwarts überraschender Besuch auf.  
Zur Frühstückszeit öffnete sich die Tür der großen Halle und der Zauberminister Fudge betrat, zusammen mit Lucius Malfoy und zwei Harry nur allzu bekannten Männern den Raum. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Schüler realisiert hatten, dass sie Besuch hatten. Doch nur kurz nachdem die ersten Schüler die vier Männer entdeckt hatten, herrschte gespannte Ruhe im Raum.  
„Cornelius, was führt dich her? Ich war mir sicher, du würdest erst zu den Test herkommen", begrüßte Dumbledore den Minister lächelnd. Weder das bleiche Gesicht seines Verteidigungslehrers, noch das zufriedene Grinsen Harrys sah er.  
„Nun Albus, dies ist doch eine recht delikate Angelegenheit, die ich gerne unter vier Augen mit dir besprechen würde", antwortete der Mann ungewöhnlich ernst.  
„Natürlich, Cornelius. Natürlich", meinte Dumbledore, während er aufstand und den Minister aus der Halle führte.  
Lucius blieb mit den beiden Männern zurück.  
Ein Räuspern verschaffte dem Blonden die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler. Vielleicht erfuhr man ja doch, was da los war.  
„Das Ministerium, wie auch der Schulrat haben auf Grund verschiedener Informationen, die uns in den letzten Tagen erreicht haben, beschlossen, dass es für Albus Dumbledore Zeit wird, in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Um dies für die Schule so unbürokratisch wie möglich zu gestalten, wird der neue Direktor Sales Aphoben zusammen mit seinem Partner und neuen Stellvertreter Richard Aphoben bis Ende des Jahres von Professor Dumbledore eingearbeitet werden. Was allerdings ihrer Autorität, als Direktor und Stellvertreter, keinen Abbruch tut", erklärte der Malfoy knapp.  
Seth seinerseits sank immer weiter im Stuhl zusammen.  
Wie sollte er seinem Vater erklären, dass er einen vampirischen Gefährten gefunden und Tags darauf gleich wieder vergrault hatte? Das Wort Panik leuchtete in seinen Augen.  
„Um gleich mal eins klar zu stellen", begann Sales Aphoben, besser als Salazar Slytherin bekannt, zu sprechen und obwohl er nicht laut redete, waren seine Worte in der ganzen Halle zu hören. „Ich werde niemanden auf Grund seiner Abstammung oder seines Hauses besonders behandeln.  
Mit Unterstützung des Schulrates wurde beschlossen, dass der in zwei Wochen stattfindende Test nicht nur für die Lehrer zählen soll. Natürlich wird deren Kompetenz bei der Bewertung mit einkalkuliert, jedoch werden auch sämtliche Schüler, die unter dem gefordertem Wissensstand stehen, uns zum zweiten Halbjahr verlassen. Bis dahin haben sie Zeit eine ihrem Stand angemessenere Schule zu finden.  
Zu Beginn des zweiten Halbjahres wird es einige Änderungen im Stundenplan geben. Neue Fächer werden hinzugefügt werden und wir werden mehr kompetentes Lehrpersonal haben.  
Dies ist der Großzügigkeit einiger Reinblutfamilien zu verdanken, die Spenden zum Wohle der Schule gemacht haben. Ihr werdet in den Ferien eine Liste der zu besorgenden Materialien erhalten.  
Und ich erwarte, dass diese Spende sich in den Jahresabschlussprüfungen rechtfertigt.  
Regelverstöße, gleich des Grundes oder Ergebnisses", dabei wanderten Sales Augen zu Harry, der den Anstand hatte, leicht Rot zu werden, „werden ab sofort angemessen Bestraft.  
Sollte einer der Schüler sich zu Unrecht bestraft empfinden, kann er seinen Fall gerne bei meinem Mann oder mir vortragen, damit wir das überprüfen können.  
Ich behalte mir das Recht vor, neue Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher zu ernennen.  
Auch werden sich einige der Regeln hier ändern. Ihr werdet von euren Hauslehrern darüber informiert werden.  
Da die erste Stunde schon begonnen hat, wird sie entfallen und der Unterricht beginnt erst zur zweiten Stunde.  
Ihr habt also noch genug Zeit, euch auf den kommenden Unterricht vorzubereiten." Mit diesen Worten drehte Sales sich um und verließ die Halle. Richard währenddessen gab seinem Stiefsohn ein Zeichen, dem Gründer zu folgen, während er Harry selbst bat, kurz mitzukommen.

(Kristall- bzw. Diamantphiolen

Es sind spezielle Phiolen aus Glas, welche mit entsprechenden Zaubern so präpariert wurden, dass sie die Eigenschaften der Edelsteine annehmen, ohne selbst zu solchen zu werden.  
Diamantphiolen sind besonders gut für das Lagern von Giften, Gegengiften und Tränken mit toxischem Inhalt  
Kristallphiolen sind eher geeignet für Tränke, die fester und zäher sind, oder aber für Erinnerungen.  
Normale Glasphiolen werden für die Herkömmlichen Tränke hergenommen, die in den ersten zwei Jahren in Hogwarts gebraut werden. Es sind Tränke, die kaum Schaden anrichten, auch bei falscher Zubereitung nicht.)

Kapitel 8 – Teil 3

„Mister Potter...", begann Richard, als er mit Harry in seinem Büro angekommen war, wurde jedoch gleich von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen.  
„Harry, bitte. Immerhin sind Sie...mein Clanoberhaupt."  
„Gut, Harry. Erst mal danke, dass du deine Erinnerungen an den Minister geschickt hast. Im Gegensatz zu den geschriebenen Beschwerden können diese nicht so leicht gefälscht werden. Und du besitzt seit neuestem ja nahezu uneingeschränkte Autorität dort in sämtlichen Abteilungen", lächelte der Blonde.  
„Echt?", mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unglauben blickte der Grünäugige seinem Gegenüber an.  
„Ja", lachte der Blonde. „Deine Aktion im Ministerium vor zwei Jahren, wie auch der Angriff letztes Jahr haben dem Ministerium imponiert. Du hast mit deiner Gradlinigkeit deine Aufrichtigkeit unter Beweis gestellt. Sie haben nun keinen Grund mehr, deinen Worten zu misstrauen."  
„Gut zu wissen", grummelte Harry.  
„Da das nun geklärt ist", schmunzelte Richard. „Mein Portrait erzählte mir, du hättest einen kleinen Streit mit Seth?"  
„Ich würde es nicht Streit nennen. Nicht direkt zumindest. Er hat Mist gebaut und weiß es, jetzt soll er sich auch entschuldigen", entgegnete Harry schulterzuckend.  
„Aber du willst ihn immer noch als Gefährten?", wollte Richard sichergehen.  
„Ja, klar. Glaubt er etwa...oh man", mit einem hilflosem Ausdruck im Gesicht, sank Harry weiter in den Stuhl.  
„Weißt du, Harry. Seth ist sehr unsicher, wenn es um Beziehungen geht. Er hatte ein paar mit Menschen in der Vergangenheit, aber die meisten sind recht schnell wieder verschwunden. Sie kamen nicht mit seinen Launen zurecht und fürchteten sich vor ihm. Nannten ihn unberechenbar. Er denkt, du bist auch vor ihm geflüchtet mit der einzigen Möglichkeit, die dir nach der Annahme der Lehrlingsposition blieb: Abweisung", erklärte Richard mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Und was soll ich da machen?", hoffnungsvolle grüne Augen sahen den Gründer an.  
„Ich hab da schon eine Idee...", schmunzelte dieser.

„Nein."  
„Biiiteee."  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Weil ich an meinem Leben hänge."  
„Blaise würde."  
„Wenn er nicht zu viel Schiss hätte."  
„Ach komm schon."  
„Nein."  
„Ich versprech dir auch, Lilien und Jamie dazu zu bringen, im Unterricht brav zu sein."

„Ehrlich."  
„Wenn du das schaffst, mach ich mit."  
„Gut."

„Lilien, Jamie, kommt ihr mal bitte mit?" Bettelnd sah Harry die beiden Erstklässler an, die gerade vor einem Schachspiel saßen. Sah allerdings so aus, als würde es ein Patt werden.  
„Klar", meinte Lilien und sprang auf.  
„Warum nicht", seufzte Jamie und packte das Schachspiel wieder zusammen.  
Dann schulterten die beiden ihre Taschen und folgten Harry in dessen Zimmer.  
„Was gibt's?", wollte Lilien wissen, während sie sich auf Harrys Bett setzte.  
„Gute Frage", schloss Jamie sich an und ließ sich neben Lilien nieder.  
„Nun, ich hab nachgedacht. Du hast ja zugestimmt, als ich meinte, dass du Voldemorts Sohn bist. Und nach meinem derzeitigen Wissensstand würde ich sagen, auch mein Sohn. Stimmt das?", fragend blickte Harry den Jungen an, der ertappt zurücksah und dann zaghaft nickte.  
Mit einer Hand zog Harry den kleinen Jungen zu sich auf den Schoß, wo Lilien ihm kurz darauf Gesellschaft leistete.  
„Wie soll ich sagen, Tom und ich wir haben momentan ein...kleines Problem", seufzte Harry nach einiger Zeit, in der er seine beiden künftigen Kinder einfach nur festgehalten hatte.  
„Problem?" Mit großen Augen sah Lilien Harry an.  
„Was denn?", fügte Jamie hinzu.  
„Nun ja, Tom hat da eine Kleinigkeit missverstanden und denkt deshalb, dass ich ihn nicht mehr haben will, was allerdings absoluter Unsinn ist. Aber da er das Problem verursacht hat, finde ich, sollte er auch derjenige sein, der auf mich zukommt. Das versteht ihr doch, oder?" Unsicher sah Harry die beiden an.  
„Du willst, dass er von sich aus drauf kommt, das er Mist gebaut hat", nickte Lilien. So hatte ihre Tante es ihnen beigebracht. Wer Mist baute, musste sich auch dafür entschuldigen und es ausbaden.  
„Genau. Und darum hab ich mir überlegt, oder besser gesagt, Godric Gryffindor hat es mir vorgeschlagen, ob ich nicht einfach an den ältesten Instinkt aller Vampire appellieren soll. Dazu brauch ich allerdings Severus Hilfe. Der will mir allerdings nur dann helfen, wenn ich es schaffe, dass ihr euch in seinem Unterricht benehmt. Macht ihr das für mich?" Bittend sah der Schwarzhaarige die beiden Kinder an.  
Kurz tauschten Lilien und Jamie einen Blick ehe sie im Chor meinten: „Natürlich, Daddy."  
Mit einem gerührten Lächeln im Gesicht drückte Harry die beiden Kinder näher an sich.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn Daddy genannt hatten und obwohl Harry wusste, dass er eigentlich noch nicht Vater war, fühlte es sich einfach nur schön an.

Über sein Schicksal leise vor sich hin lamentierend folgte Severus, eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, dem Schwarzhaarigen in Richtung Rektorenbüro.  
Der Grünäugige hingegen grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
Hoffentlich würde das klappen.  
Obwohl, wenn sogar Seths Vater der Ansicht war, das würde funktionieren, dann musste es auch funktionieren. Zumindest hoffte Harry das.

„Severus, Harry, was führt euch her?", lächelte Richard die beiden Schwarzhaarigen an, als sie das Rektorenzimmer betraten.  
Dumbledore war von Sales beurlaubt worden, weil er dem Gründer den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Seth saß, neben Richard, in einer Couchecke des Büros, wo die kleine Familie jeden Nachmittag miteinander Tee trank. Eine Familientradition, die nun endlich wieder aufgenommen werden konnte. Befand sich Seth doch wegen seiner Mission sonst nie zu Hause.  
„Nun Godric, ich wollte dich als Clanführer Harrys fragen, ob du mir gestattest, den Jungen zu Halloween auszuführen", brachte Severus nach mehreren Anläufen, die man durchaus seiner Nervosität zuordnen konnte, heraus.  
Seths Kopf flog geradezu zu Harry und die braunen Augen sahen den glücklich lächelnden Jungen an.  
Dann richtete sich der Blick von Seth auf Severus und Wut loderte in ihm auf.

Kapitel 8 – Teil 4

Ein aggressives Fauchen entkam Seth und gleichzeitig wuchsen seine Fänge, so dass die spitzen Vampirzähne gut zu sehen waren.  
Schneller als irgendjemand reagieren konnte, war der Blonde aufgesprungen und auf Severus losgegangen. Griff diesen, unter wütendem Knurren immer wieder mit seinen zu Klauen gewordenen Händen an.  
Nur schwer konnte Severus dem Angriff standhalten, wich immer weiter zurück und an einigen Stellen konnte man sehen, dass die Klauen des anderen ihn verletzt hatten.  
„Stopp!", rief Harry und warf sich vor Severus, der inzwischen die Wand im Rücken hatte.  
Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stoppte Seth seinen Angriff ab. Die hart glänzenden Augen wurden etwas weicher.  
„Warum Harry? Ich weiß, ich hab Mist gebaut und...es tut mir auch Leid. Aber warum? War ich so leicht zu ersetzten?" Trauer sprach aus Seths Stimme, als er das fragte, die Augen unverwandt auf Harry gerichtet.  
„Du bist so ein Dummkopf", lächelte Harry sanft, ehe er seine Arme um Seth schlang und sich an den überraschten Vampir kuschelte. „Aber du bist mein Dummkopf. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde einfach so gehen? Wo ich dich doch gerade erst gefunden habe? Wegen einer kleinen Dummheit, die du begangen hast? Da kennst du mich aber schlecht."  
„Aber...Severus...", verwirrt aber auch mit einem Hauch Hoffnung sah Seth Harry an, schlang ganz sachte seine Arme um den Körper des Jugendlichen.  
„Hat zugestimmt mir zu helfen dich aus deinem Schneckenhaus rauszuholen, in das du dich selbst verkrochen hast", kicherte Harry.  
„Und ich werde so etwas garantiert nicht noch mal tun", brummte der Tränkemeister, der sich inzwischen von der Wand gelöst hatte und sich derweil von Richard verarzten ließ.  
„Das heißt du...wir..." Noch immer war Seths Blick unsicher.  
„Wir sind immer noch zusammen, du Dummkopf. Alles was ich wollte war, dass du dich entschuldigst", schmunzelte Harry bettete seinen Kopf auf Seths Schulter.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so ein Dummkopf war", murmelte Seth an Harrys Haaren.  
„Ich weiß", lächelte dieser glücklich.

„Wie hast du Severus dazu gebracht, dir zu helfen?", wollte Sales wissen.  
Der Tränkemeister hatte sich, nachdem seine Verletzungen fachgemäß geheilt waren, wieder in seine Kerker zurückgezogen. Harry seinerseits war eingeladen worden, als künftiges Familienmitglied, der Runde Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
„Ihm versprochen, dass Lilien und Jamie in seinem Unterricht brav sein werden. Da die beiden sich die letzten anderthalb Wochen daran gehalten haben, hat er mir geholfen", grinste Harry.  
„Wie hast du das geschafft? Die beiden sind wirklich schlimm. Sie sind zumindest die Erstklässler, über die sich am Meisten beschwert wird. McGonagall vergleicht sie immer mit sogenannten Rumtreibern", wollte Richard wissen.  
Harry kicherte. Das passte ja irgendwie sogar.  
„Die Rumtreiber waren mein Dad und seine Freunde und sie waren absolute Streichefreaks. Soviel ich weiß, haben sie nichts als Unsinn angestellt", antwortete Harry.  
„Passt sogar", schnaubte Sales.  
„Die beiden Kleinen scheinen aber wirklich sehr an dir zu hängen", lächelte Richard.  
„Ja, kann man so sagen", grinste Harry und hatte ein leichtes Leuchten in den Augen.  
Sales und Richard tauschten bei dieser einen langen Blick. Sie beide kannten dieses Leuchten und auch die Bedeutung dessen. Sah aus, als würde das wirklich ernst werden.  
Nur Seth warf Harry einen schrägen Blick zu, wodurch dieser wiederum ihn ungläubig ansah.  
„Sag bloß, du bist auf zwei Kinder eifersüchtig?", zog er ihn auf.  
„Nein", beteuerte dieser sofort. „Aber, wie soll ich sagen, sie sind unheimlich. Sie sind so jung, aber schon sehr mächtig. Vampire, das ist klar, aber ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Clan. Und sie sind so...verschlossen. Du scheinst der Einzige zu sein, den sie an sich heran lassen. Ich hab Angst, dass sie dir etwas tun könnten", seufzte der Ältere zum Schluss hin.  
„Davor musst du keine Angst haben, Dummkopf. Sie würden weder mir, noch meinen Freunden oder dir jemals weh tun", lächelte Harry Seth beruhigend an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Wie sehr er diese Nähe doch vermisst hatte.  
Wenn Seth das nächste Mal Mist baute, würde er früher auf so etwas umsteigen, um Seth eine Entschuldigung zu entlocken.

„Wie sehen eure Pläne für die Feiertage aus?", wollte Richard nach einiger Zeit von den beiden frisch verliebten wissen.  
„Welche Feiertage? Die Weihnachtsfeiertage?", fragte Harry unsicher nach.  
„Die Feiertage zu Halloween. Es sind immerhin nicht mehr ganz drei Wochen bis dahin", entgegnete Sales wie selbstverständlich.  
„Die wurden abgeschafft", schnaubte Seth. „Es wird nur der Abend des 31ten gefeiert."  
„WAS? Aber das ist einer der wichtigsten Feiertage für uns magische Wesen", fassungslos starrte Richard die Beiden an.  
„Warum?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. Er wusste zwar, warum die Muggel Halloween feierten, aber warum es Hexen und Zauberer taten, war ihm schleierhaft.  
„An diesem Tag sind die magischen Energien am Größten. Die magischen Wesen nutzen diesen Tag, um sich selbst zu regenerieren und neue Kräfte für das Jahr zu sammeln es ist für uns in etwa das, was das ursprüngliche Weihnachten für die Muggel war. Ein Tag für die Familie, wo man zusammenkommt und einfach mal in Ruhe Zeit miteinander verbringt. Normalerweise sind es drei freie Tage. Vom dreißigsten bis einschließlich ersten. Die Anreise am dreißigsten, das Fest am einunddreißigstens und dann die Heimreise am ersten. Wenn es auf ein Wochenende fällt, wird der erste auch noch genutzt, um die Nachwehen zu genießen.  
Dieser Tag ist besonders für mächtige Rituale geeignet. Deshalb hat Seth ja auch entschieden, das Ritual des Schutzgebers an einem Halloweentag zu machen. Weil es an diesem Tag besonders große Kraft hat", erzählte Richard.  
„Wir beide haben uns an einem Halloweentag gebunden. Es bringt einen besonderen Segen und Stärke der Verbindung. Der einzige Tag außer Halloween, der einen solchen Segen bringt, ist der vierundzwanzigste Dezember, der Tag der Totenwache in der magischen Welt. Anders als die Muggel glauben, ist der vierundzwanzigste Dezember der Tag, an dem die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod am meisten verwischt. In dem kleinen Dörfchen, in dem wir leben, haben die Muggel schon zum Großteil unsere Feiertage übernommen. Deshalb wussten wir nicht, dass sie es geändert haben", seufzte Sales.  
„Wow. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Feiertage so eine Bedeutung haben", meinte Harry tief Beeindruckt.  
„Und was hast du gedacht?", schmunzelte Seth.  
„Na ja, das, was die meisten Muggel denken. Dass die Feiertage dazu da sind, auszuspannen und einfach mal zur Ruhe zu kommen. Im Fall von Weihnachten, Ostern und Halloween auch vor allem für die Kinder, um Süßigkeiten und Geschenke zu erbetteln", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.  
„Magische Traditionslehre", brummte Sales bei diesen Worten und Richard stimmte nickend zu.  
Sah so aus, als hätte Harry ihnen gerade unbewusst geholfen, sich für eine neues Schulfach zu entscheiden.  
Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Schüler das niemals erfahren würden.

-

So. Meinem Kopf geht's wieder gut und ihr habt euch mit 16 Reviews ein neues Kapitel verdient. Ich hoffe mal, dass meine Beta mir morgen noch ein paar Kapitel nachliefert, sonst wird's nix mit dem Poste.

Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal Reviewantworten nachholen. Das heißt, dass hier könnte etwas länger dauern^^

Zu Kapitel 8 – Teil 1

Rector1: Natürlich hat Seth spioniert, ob Harry auch mit dem Unterrichten klar kommt. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hat, hat er Harry aber, ruhigen gewissens alleine gelassen.

angesleys: Natürlich hat Jamie da Mäuschen gespielt. Muss doch sichergehen, dass die zwei auch zusammenkommen^^

InaBau: Dumbledore hat ihn nicht gedroht. Vor allem wäre Harry das wahrscheinlich, gelinde gesagt, am Arsch vorbeigegangen. Er hat damals nicht gewechselt, weil er ja noch immer seine Freunde in Hogwarts hatte. Ich persönlich würde ihn ja nicht als den Typ Mensch einschätzen, der seine Freunde einfach im Stich lässt. Und in diesem Fall wog eben die Freundschaft für Harry mehr als die Chance auf eine höhere Ausbildung.

Kapitel 8 – Teil 3

blub: Ich lad mindestens ein mal in der Woche hoch, außer ich krieg mehr als 9 Revs, dann gibt es das Kapitel am nächsten Tag. Ist keine Form der Erpressung, da ich sie ja nicht erbettle, aber ich finde, wenn so viele Leute mir ein Review da lassen, sollen sie auch schnellstmöglichst mit einem neuen Kapitel belohnt werden^^

Istas: Also...das war garantiert keine Absicht mit Grodric. Aber na ja, da die Story schon fertig ist und ich keinen Bock hab, alles noch mal umzuschreiben lass ich es mal. Ist ja auch mal eine interessante Darstellung des Gründers^^

wichtelfee: Du hast dabei vergessen, wie besitzergreifend dominante Vampire sind, wenn sie mal einen Gefährten gefunden haben. Und Gefühle kann man nicht einfach ausschalten. Erst recht nicht, wenn man so ein aufbrausendes Temperament wie Seth oder Harry hat.

So, das war's dann mal wieder für heute.  
Alle Fragen, die ich nicht beantwortet habe, werden in späteren Kapiteln, oder aber wurden schon beantwortet.

Dann mal hoffentlich bis Morgen  
alika-chan


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 – Teil 1

„Wir werden auf jeden Fall mit dem Minister reden. Dadurch, dass wir so viele Feiertage von den Muggeln übernommen haben, haben wir zum Einen viel zu viele freie Tage für die Schüler und zum Anderen sind unsere eigenen Feiertage verschwunden.  
Annäherung schön und gut, aber nicht auf Kosten unseres Glaubens", brummte Richard.  
„Was ist unser Glaube eigentlich? Ich meine, die Muggel haben ja verschiedene Religionen. Ich dachte bis jetzt eigentlich immer, dass die Hexen und Zauberer entweder gar keine Religion haben oder aber ebenso viele verschiedene wie die Muggel." Neugierig sah Harry die Gründer an.  
Das war etwas, das interessant war, aber nie in irgendeinem Unterrichtsfach auch nur erwähnt wurde, geschweige denn, das man ein Buch darüber in der Bibliothek finden konnte.  
„Hm, wir haben eine Religion, natürlich. Aber sie ist älter und ursprünglicher als alle anderen. Viele der heutigen Weltreligionen haben sich aus ihr entwickelt.  
Das, was unserer Religion noch am Nahesten kommt, ist die altägyptische Religion.  
Wir glauben daran, dass die Magie den Planeten erschaffen hat und die ersten Lebewesen durch die Evolution geformt hat.  
Dabei kam es vor allem auf ihre Umgebung an.  
Wesen, die viel in den Wäldern waren, wurden so geformt, dass sie dort Schutz und Nahrung fanden.  
Die Wesen der See ebenso.  
Die einzigen Wesen, die nicht ihrer Umgebung angepasst wurden, waren die Menschen, da sie von einem Ort zum anderen zogen auf der Suche nach einer Umgebung, die ihnen am meisten entspricht.  
Diese Wanderungen wurden in großen Gruppen unternommen, ähnlich den noch heute existierenden Nomaden. Und aus diesen Gruppen formte die Magie nach und nach die verschiedenen magischen Rassen.  
Besonders Mächtige aus diesen Rassen wurden nach ihrem Tod von der Magie ausgewählt, Schutzgeist ihrer Rasse zu sein oder aber auch des Waldes und der See. So entstanden die Naturgeister, die wir heute als Bindungsglied zwischen Leben, Tod und Magie ansehen.  
Natürlich hat jede Rasse ihre eigenen Schutzgeister. Und das wird von den anderen Rassen akzeptiert.  
Immerhin hat jede Rasse große und edle Wesen hervorgebracht. Und das ist die Art der Magie, diese Wesen zu ehren für das, was sie alles für ihre Rasse getan haben", erklärte Seth.  
„Hast du deshalb einen altägyptischen Namen angenommen? Ich glaube nämlich mich zu erinnern, dass Seth ein ägyptischer Name ist", meinte Harry.  
„Ja, genau deshalb. Seth ist der Name eines ägyptischen Gottes. Der Gott der Wüste und der Dunkelheit. Aphoben kommt von Apophis und dieser ist der altägyptische Schlangengott für Lug und Trug", lächelte Seth mit einem stolzen Glimmen in den Augen.  
„Passt", kicherte Harry nach einigen Sekunden und kuschelte sich an den leicht verwirrt dreinschauenden Seth.  
Richard und Sales ihrerseits mussten über das Bild schmunzeln.

„Wann finden eigentlich diese Test statt?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Nächste Woche. Wir haben sie um eine Woche verschoben, wegen dem ganzen organisatorischen Mist, den wir nach der Amtsübernahme zu tun hatten. Wie kann ein Mann alleine nur so viel Chaos in diese Schule bringen?", seufzte Richard.  
„Das kommt nur, weil du pingelig bist", grinste Sales.  
„Gar nicht wahr! Hast du dir mal die Akten angesehen? Vollkommen durcheinander. Kein Mensch findet sich da auf Anhieb durch", verteidigte Richard sich.  
„Also, ich fand das Chaos ehrlich gesagt erfrischend. Immerhin erinnere ich mich noch, wie du als Rektor warst. Mister, jede Akte hat seinen ureigenen Platz und wag es ja nicht, sie wo anders hin zu legen", grinste Sales.  
„So!", knurrte, Richard wütend, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich zu einen lieblichen Lächeln wurde. „Na wenn das so ist, hast du sicherlich nichts dagegen, dich alleine um die Akten zu kümmern. Ich rede dir ja doch nur rein!" Mit diesen Worten stand Richard auf, lächelte seinem Sohn und Schwiegersohn in spe einmal zu und rauschte dann aus den Raum.  
„Und was war das?", wollte Harry unsicher wissen.  
„Das, mein Liebling bedeutet, dass Dad die nächsten Wochen sehen kann, wie er alleine klar kommt, weil Richard mit absoluter Sicherheit kein Wort mit ihm wechseln wird, geschweige denn, ihm helfen", kicherte Seth.  
„Warum dass den? So schlimm war das, was Sales gesagt hat nun auch wieder nicht?", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd.  
„Keine Ahnung. Er ist in letzter Zeit echt schnell reizbar", seufzte Sales und sah seinem Mann nach.  
„Das wird schon wieder", meinte Seth aufmunternd.  
„Wenn ein Esel einen anderen Langohr schimpft", schnaubte Harry, was ihm zwei entgeisterte Blicke von Seth und Sales einbrachte.  
Augenrollend folgte er dem Gründer.

„Richard?" Auf halbem Weg in Richtung seines Büros hatte er den Blonden eingeholt.  
„Hm?", meinte dieser und drehte sich um. Er entspannte sich sichtlich etwas, als er Harry erkannte. „Was ist?"  
„Können wir reden?", wollte Harry wissen.  
„Und was ist mit Seth?", entgegnete dieser und hielt Ausschau nach seinem Stiefsohn.  
„Der kann sich zusammen mit Sales den Kopf über ein Muggelsprichwort zerbrechen", lächelte Harry.  
„Na gut, wenn du meinst", stimmte Richard zu und so machten sie sich, in einträchtigem Schweigen, auf den Weg zu Richards Büro.  
Bemerkten dabei nicht die zornfunkelnden blauen Augen, die ihnen folgten.

„Worüber willst du reden?", fragte Richard auch gleich, nachdem sie es sich in seinem Büro mit einer Tasse Tee gemütlich gemacht hatten.  
„Das sollte ich eher dich fragen", entgegnete Harry sanft. „Dich bedrückt doch etwas, das kann ich spüren. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?"  
„Das ist eine längere Geschichte", seufzte Richard.  
„Ich hab Zeit", lächelte Harry.  
Seufzend begann Richard zu erzählen.

Kapitel 9 – Teil 2

„Seth hat dir sicherlich erzählt, dass wir verheiratet waren, nicht wahr? Zur Zeit der Gründung, meine ich?" Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah Richard Harry an.  
„Ja. Aber die Ehe war arrangiert", nickte Harry.  
„Ich habe im Laufe dieser Ehe gelernt meine Frau mit Freundschaft und Respekt entgegen zu treten. So war es auch bei Salazar. Nur im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, hat meine Frau dies nicht getan. Ich weiß nicht, warum oder wann es angefangen hat, aber irgendwann begann sie, Besitzansprüche an mich zu hegen. Ich dachte erst, es wäre Eifersucht, aber das war es nicht.  
Es war Besitzgier.", ein trauriges Seufzen entkam Richard, ehe er weiter erzählte: „Weißt du, schon zur damaligen Zeit, bevor wir die Schule gründeten, waren unsere Familien sehr bekannt.  
Salazar und ich, wir wuchsen als Kinder der Clanführer miteinander auf, da der Slytherin- und der Gryffindorclan schon seit jeher eine enge Bindung zueinander hatte.  
Wäre einer von uns beiden demütig gewesen, hätte sich diese Bindung durch eine Heirat verfestigt. So wurden wir einer mächtigen Familie des jeweils anderen Clans versprochen.  
Ich habe meine Mutter später, als ich mit Salazar zusammen war, oft darüber klagen hören, dass sie uns dennoch einander hätten versprechen sollen, dann wäre das alles nie passiert", schweifte Richard etwas ab, den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet.  
„Was wäre nie passiert?", versuchte Harry den Gründer mit sanfter Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück zu holen.  
„Wie ich schon sagte, entwickelte meine Frau eine unheimliche Gier nach Besitz. Mein Ansehen, meine Macht, mein Geld. Das alles versuchte sie sich durch die Geburt mehrerer Kinder zu sichern. Eifersüchtig darauf achtend, dass ich auch ja keiner anderen Frau während ihrer Schwangerschaft hinterher sah.  
Rowena und Helga waren ein Pärchen. Rowena war dominant und Helga demütig.  
Da diese beiden also eine der berühmten Ausnahmen war, ließ meine Frau mich gehen um die Schule zu gründen.  
Sie wusste, Rowena hätte mir genüsslich die Haut abgezogen, hätte ich versucht, sie in mein Bett zu zerren und Helga hätte mich wohl in irgendeinen giftigen Sud eingelegt. Sie waren beide sehr starke Frauen mit einem unglaublichen festen Band zueinander. Ihre Verbindung entstand aus Liebe, nicht aus Zwang. Sie kamen aus der unteren Bevölkerungsschicht, so dass sie dem Los einer Arrangierten Ehe entkamen.  
Wie du weißt, haben Salazar und ich uns im Laufe der Zeit ineinander verliebt.  
Etwas war mit mir geschehen durch die Behandlung meiner Frau mir gegenüber.  
Es geschieht selten, aber es ist möglich. Ein demütiger Vampir kann erschaffen werden. Durch sein Umfeld, seine Erziehung und auch nach seinem Erwachen durch dominantes Verhalten eines Anderen, wenn dies über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg geschieht.  
Meine Frau war zu Beginn unserer Ehe demütig, ich dominant. Mein Instinkt verbat es mir, sie ernsthaft zu verletzten und das wurde mir zum Verhängnis.  
Während meine Frau mehr und mehr dominant wurde, wurde ich mehr und mehr demütig.  
So kam es dann, dass ich mich in einen dominanten Vampir verliebte, von dem ich wusste, dass er mich von diesem Biest beschützen konnte. In Salazar.  
Er...weiß es bis heute nicht", seufzte Richard und schwieg kurz, mit einem traurigen Glanz in den Augen.  
„Und was ist daran so schlimm? Er wird dich auch lieben, wenn er weiß, dass du demütig bist. Und er wird sein Verhalten dir gegenüber sicherlich nicht ändern", versuchte Harry den aufgewühlten älteren zu beruhigen.  
„Das ist es nicht", hauchte Richard. „Meine Frau... bemerkte es. Sie merkte, dass mein Herz, meine Seele jemand anderem gehörten. Sie wusste, sie konnte mir nichts tun. Hatten ihre Instinkte sich mir gegenüber doch schon auf Schutz eingestellt. Deshalb belegte sie mich mit einem Fluch. Einem Fluch, der es mir beinahe unmöglich macht, Kinder von Salazar zu gebären.  
Deshalb ist Seth auch das einzige Kind, welches wir haben.  
Meine Frau ging damals fort, zusammen mit unseren beiden Kindern. Ich hab sie nie wieder gesehen.  
In den letzten 1000 Jahren war ich fünfmal schwanger. Jedes Mal konnte ich es vor Salazar verheimlichen. Und jedes Mal starb das Kind noch vor seiner Geburt.  
Jetzt...bin ich es wieder." Verzweifelt schloss Richard die Augen, während Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.  
Tief getroffen von Richards Schicksal überwand Harry die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und drückte den Älteren an sich.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, das Kind zu bekommen", wisperte der Junge, ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Wie konnte man so grausam sein? Wie konnte man so rachsüchtig sein?  
Harry verstand es nicht.  
Und das schlimmste daran war, dass er wusste, dass diese Frau seine Ahnin war.  
Dass dieser Umstand aber auch etwas Positives hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber er würde es bald erfahren.

„Du solltest es Salazar erzählen", wisperte Harry nachdem sie beide sich wieder beruhigt hatten.  
Er saß noch immer auf Richards Schoß, wissend, dass der Ältere diese Nähe jetzt brauchte. Er würde es selbst an dessen Stelle auch tun.  
„Und wenn er mich dann...nicht mehr will?", hauchte Richard. „Ich weiß, dass er sich...Kinder mit mir wünscht. Wenn ich ihm diesen Wunsch aber nicht erfüllen kann... Was wenn er dann geht."  
„Das wird er nicht. Er liebt dich, Dummkopf. Natürlich hätte er gerne Kinder mit dir, als Zeichen eurer Liebe und Verbundenheit, aber er würde dich deswegen niemals verlassen. Und vielleicht findet er ja einen Weg, den Zauber zu brechen. Immerhin ist Salazar bis heute einer der besten Tränkemeister der magischen Welt. Und Severus wird euch auch helfen wollen. Und der ist immerhin der beste Tränkemeister dieses Jahrhunderts", lächelte Harry Richard aufmunternd an.  
„Meinst du das...könnte funktionieren?", hoffnungsvoll sah Richard den Jüngeren an. Vielleicht hatte der Junge recht. Vielleicht hatte er lange genug geschwiegen. Vielleicht würde Salazar ihn ja trotzdem weiterlieben, ihm sogar helfen können.  
„Ich weiß es", antwortete Harry bestimmt und zauberte damit ein Lächeln auf Richards Lippen.  
„Danke, Harry."

Kapitel 9 – Teil 3

„Was gab es so wichtiges mit meinem Vater zu besprechen?", wollte Seth am Abend misstrauisch wissen.  
Da Harry ja ein Lehrling war, konnte es den Lehrern hier egal sein, wo er die Nacht verbrachte. Die Slytherins hatten darauf bestanden, dass er sein Zimmer behielt. Da er allerdings laut Schulordnung ein eigenes Zimmer haben musste, konnte er sich jetzt entscheiden, ob er bei den Syltherins schlief oder in seinen eigenen Räumen. Oder aber, wenn sie so weit waren, bei Seth.  
„Das wirst du bald erfahren. Hab einfach ein bisschen Geduld", lächelte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.  
„Hm", brummte dieser, mit der Antwort sichtlich unzufrieden. Allerdings konnte niemand behaupten, Seth hätte aus vergangenen Dummheiten nichts gelernt. So verhielt sich der Schrecken der Zauberwelt ruhig.  
„Alter Brummbär", kicherte Harry und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund. So schnell würde er sich von dem Älteren nicht lösen. Jetzt, wo sie nach langer Zeit endlich mal wieder alleine waren.  
„Kann ich...heute hier schlafen?", wollte Harry unsicher wissen.  
„Sehr gerne", lächelte Seth glücklich.

„Wer beim Betrugsversuch erwischt wird, fällt automatisch durch und darf sich ohne Test eine neue Schule suchen. Sie haben vier Stunden Zeit. Sollten Sie eine Frage nicht verstehen, melden Sie sich und einer von uns wird zu Ihnen kommen und versuchen, es Ihnen zu erklären. Auf die Frage selbst werden wir selbstverständlich nicht antworten", erklärte Seth, während die Testbögen des Ministeriums ausgeteilt wurden.  
„Wir sind mal so nett, euch zu warnen. Die Tests sind so ausgelegt, dass eure Nachbarn, rechts und links von euch, einen völlig anderen Bogen bearbeiten, als ihr selbst. Wer also spickt bringt sich damit nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten", ergänzte Harry lächelnd.  
Der Jüngere war unendlich froh, dass er diesen Test nicht mitschreiben musste. Sah er doch die Nervosität seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler.  
Heute war der Test in Verteidigung.  
Die Schüler wussten nicht, an welchem Tag welcher Test stattfand.  
Sie wussten nur, dass sie sich um Punkt 10 Uhr in der großen Halle einzufinden hatte, wo sie, nach Jahrgängen sortiert, alle zur gleichen Zeit ihren Test in einem Fach zu schreiben hatten.  
Wer mit seinem Test fertig war, konnte gehen und sich in der Küche was zu essen holen.  
Verteidigung war die erste Prüfung. Und es würde wohl auch am Schwierigsten zu bewerten sein. Immerhin hatten sie in diesem Fach jährlich wechselnde Lehrer gehabt, wobei die Hälfte dieser Lehrer diese Bezeichnung nicht verdient hatte. Schaudernd dachte Harry an ihren Verteidigungslehrer vom letzten Jahr. Sie war eine Mischung aus Lockhardt und Umbridge gewesen und hatte Harry geradezu verehrt. Alles was er im Unterricht gesagt hatte, sei es auch ein noch so großer Mist gewesen, war als Richtig angesehen worden. Irgendwann war Harry der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte sich geweigert, das Klassenzimmer ein weiteres Mal zu betreten.  
Die Frau war bei dem Angriff auf Hogsmead letztes Jahr schwer verletzt worden und lag noch immer zur Nachbehandlung im St. Mungos. Bei ihrer Unfähigkeit war Harry sich nicht sicher, wie sie das ganze hatte überleben können. Aber auch, wenn er sie nicht mochte, war er froh darüber.  
Während die Schüler begannen zu schreiben, schweiften Harrys Gedanken ab. Er wusste, eigentlich müsste er auch da sitzen. Aber er tat es nicht. Sein Geist wanderte die Jahre zurück, in denen er noch einer von ihnen war. Traurig fielen seine Augen auf Ron und Hermine. Der Rotschopf saß ziemlich ratlos vor seinen Aufgaben. Hermine ihrerseits war fleißig am Schreiben. Es hatte etwas Vertrautes. Und es schmerzte, diese Vertrautheit zu sehen.  
Sein Blick glitt weiter zu Seamus und Dean, die immer wieder Blickkontakt suchten. Verzweiflung in den Augen. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Harry, wie die beiden versuchten, sich wortlos zu unterhalten. Etwas von dem er, als einer der wenigen, wusste, dass sie es bis zu einem gewissen Grad tatsächlich konnten. Normal, unter Seelengeschwistern, wie sie es waren.  
Wissend, dass er es unterbinden müsste, sich aber selbst nicht dazu bringen konnte, wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Neville. Er war überrascht zu sehen, dass der noch immer etwas rundliche Junge fleißig am Schreiben war. Da wollte jemand wohl unbedingt hier bleiben.  
Auch Luna schrieb, auch wenn sie sich immer wieder selbst unterbrach und verträumt umherblickte. Wobei Harry gerade auffiel, dass äußerst viele dieser verträumten Blicke auf Freya fielen.  
Schmunzelnd nickte Harry der Ravenclaw zu, als ihre Augen ihn streiften, was ihm ein dankbares Lächeln einbrachte.  
Zaghaftes ziehen an seinem Umhang brachte Harry dazu, seinen Blick zu senken. Lilien stand vor ihm und hielt ihm lächelnd ihren Testbogen entgegen.  
„Fertig?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige leise wissen.  
„Ja", antwortete sie einfach nur.  
„Na dann", meinte Harry und nahm ihren Bogen entgegen.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass sie von den vier Stunden Bearbeitungszeit gerade einmal eine gebraucht hatte.  
Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry zu Seth, der das beobachtete hatte und ihm andeutete, den Bogen schon mal durchzusehen.  
Lautlos seufzend ließ sich Harry auf den Schreibtisch nieder, der vor den Tischen der Schüler stand und begann, Liliens Aufgaben zu korrigieren.

„Ich bin unsagbar stolz auf dich", wisperte Harry seiner künftigen Tochter beim Abendessen zu, während er ihr durch die Haare strich.  
„Wirklich?", wollte sie mit großen Augen wissen.  
„Mhm. Ich hab deinen Test korrigiert, weil du so früh abgegeben hast. Du hast alles richtig", entgegnete Harry leise.  
„Schön", lächelte Lilien breit.  
„Und auf dich bin ich auch stolz", lächelte Harry weiter und schloss einen Arm um Jamie, der mit leicht gesenktem Kopf neben seiner Schwester saß.  
„Ehrlich?"  
„Ehrlich. Du hast definitiv bestanden", meinte er dann noch und wuschelte ebenfalls durch Jamies Haare.  
Beide Kinder begannen zu strahlen.

Kapitel 9 – Teil 4

„Daddy Harry?", wollte Jamie zögerlich wissen.  
Die drei saßen zusammengekuschelt in Harrys Zimmer. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einfach nur ein bisschen die Nähe zu seiner Familie genießen wollen. Und Seth war gerade mit Korrekturen beschäftigt.  
„Ja, mein Kleiner?", wollte Harry ruhig wissen.  
„Meinst du, Daddy Erion würde sich freuen, uns kennen zu lernen?" Leicht ängstlich klang Jamies Stimme bei dieser Frage.  
„Wer ist Daddy Erion?" Neugierig sah Harry seinen künftigen Sohn an.  
„Hat er dir seinen richtigen Namen nicht gesagt?", fragte Lilien mit großen Augen  
„Nein, noch nicht. Er meinte, er würde ihn mir sagen, wenn er es wieder ist, also wenn er von seinem Vater Blut getrunken hat", antwortete Harry.  
„Daddy heißt eigentlich Erion Dellahr-Slytherin. Oma Stellia hat Opa Salazar gebeten, dass der Name Dellahr bei ihrem Sohn weitergegeben wird, nachdem fast alle ihrer Familie bei der Blutjagd getötet wurden", erklärte Jamie leise.  
„Das heißt, ihr heißt Dellahr-Slytherin-Potter?", wollte Harry schmunzelnd wissen.  
„Nein. Ich heiße Liliana Salera Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor und Jamie heißt Jameson Salazar Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor. Opa Godric hat dich als Enkelsohn anerkannt und der Name Potter wurde für immer ausgelöscht", erzählte Lilien.  
„Ausgelöscht?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd nach.  
„Ja. Die Potters haben böses gemacht", wisperte Jamie.  
Kurz überlegte Harry. Was könnten seine Vorfahren verbrochen haben, dass er so weit gehen würde, den Namen Potter für immer auszulöschen?  
Langsam wurden seine Augen groß.  
„Das...kann nicht sein", wisperte er fassungslos.  
„Doch. Harold Potter ist der, der sich als Voldemort ausgibt. Und weil dein Papa das nicht wollte, hat er sterben müssen", antwortete Lilien leise.  
Geschlagen schloss Harry die Augen.  
Es ergab Sinn.  
Jetzt ergab es Sinn.  
Warum hätte Voldemort, wenn er doch wirklich alle Muggelgeborenen hasste, seine Mutter hätte gehen lassen, seinen Vater aber nicht. Warum ein Reinblut töten und ein Schlammblut am Leben lassen?  
Er hatte es nie verstanden.  
Aber jetzt ergab es Sinn.  
Voldemort hatte damals Lily Potter verschont, weil er seinen Sohn töten, aber ihn, Harry, haben wollte.  
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu töten. Er hatte ihn mit sich nehmen wollen. Wohlmöglich um Harry zu seinem Nachfolger auszubilden.  
Aber es ging schief.  
Lily war nicht davongelaufen, wie er es ihr angeboten hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn nicht alleine lassen wollen. Und damit mit ihrem eigenen Leben bezahlt.  
Aber was war dann geschehen?  
Wieso war die Narbe dann noch gewandert?  
Er erinnerte sich an das grüne Licht. Das Licht des Avadas.  
Gab es noch andere Zauber mit dieser Farbe?  
Er musste es wissen.  
„Daddy?", wisperte Jamie. Holte Harry so aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Was ist denn, Jamie?" antwortete Harry mit belegter Stimme.  
„Magst du deine Eltern kennen lernen?", wollte Jamie leise wissen.  
„Kennen? Wie soll das möglich sein, Kleiner? Niemand kann Tote wiedererwecken", entgegnete Harry leise.  
„Nicht wiedererwecken. Herbeirufen.  
Lilien ist eine Seelenmagierin. Sie kann ein Ritual machen, um die Seelen von Oma Lily und Opa James für kurze Zeit ins Diesseits zu holen. Innerhalb des Ritualzirkels wäre es, als würden sie leben. Außerhalb des Zirkels sind sie Geister.  
Aber Lilien darf sie nicht länger als zwei Stunden im Diesseits halten, sonst kann es passieren, dass Liliens Seele mit in den Tod gezogen wird", erklärte Jamie.  
„Dann lassen wir es lieber", seufte Harry. „Auch wenn es sich toll anhören würde."  
„Warum?", wollte Lilien verwirrt wissen.  
„Weil ich für nichts und niemanden im Dies- oder Jenseits dein Leben in Gefahr bringen möchte, Liliana. Weder dich, noch deinen Bruder", erklärte Harry ernst und hauchte seiner künftigen Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Mit leuchtenden Augen lehnte Lilien ihren Kopf zurück an Harrys Schulter.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?"  
„Das Thema hatten wir, glaube ich, schon einmal."  
„Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, was dabei alles schief gehen kann?"  
„Schlimmstenfalls ende ich als sabberndes, konfuses Häufchen, bestenfalls hab ich nur ein paar Tage lang Kopfschmerzen."  
„Das ist nicht witzig."  
„Siehst du mich lachen?"  
„Warum?"  
„Ich weiß jetzt, wer Tom all das in die Schuhe schiebt. Ich will nur wissen, warum. Und vielleicht hat er damals ja etwas gesagt. Etwas, an das ich mich nicht erinnern kann, aber sollte. Bitte, ich will es wenigstens versucht haben."  
„Dabei sind die Striemen gerade wieder verschwunden."  
„Wenn du nicht willst kann ich auch jemand anderen fragen. Ich bin sicher, Lucius wäre erfreut, mir helfen zu können."  
„Schon gut. Ich mache es."

Zu Kapitel 9 – Teil 1

So, das war's für heute.  
Zum Glück hat meine Beta mir das Kapitel noch zugeschickt. Ob sie morgen auch dazu kommt weiß ich allerdings nicht.

Ein ganz liebes Danke geht an wichtelfee für das 400te Review.  
Und natürlich auch an alle anderen, die mir ein Review dagelassen haben.

Bis morgen (hoffentlich)  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 9 – Teil 2

Hey ihr da draußen^^

Ich hab leider eine schlechte Nachricht. Da ich morgen den ganzen Tag im Sportheim bin, weil wir erst sauber machen und dann offen haben, wird es seeehr spät mit dem neuen Kapitel.  
Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass ihr am 1. gleich zwei neue Kapitel bekommt. Einmal zwischen Mitternacht und zwei Uhr und das zweite dann wie gewohnt abends.

Hoffe mal, ihr seid nicht zu traurig darüber.

Ich wünsch euch auf alle Fälle schon mal einen guten, und gesunden, Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

LG  
alika-chan

Zu Kapitel 9 – Teil 3

Ein frohes, neues Jahr!

Hat doch nicht so lange gedauert, wie vermutet. Na ja, ist trotzdem zwanzig vor eins, aber für Silvester noch relativ früh^^

Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann, wie versprochen, heute Abend^^

Bis dann  
alika-chan


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 – Teil 1

Mit dröhnendem Schädel kehrte Harry, langsam aber unaufhaltsam in die Realität zurück.

Er erinnerte sich, dank des dumpfen Pochens hinter seinen Schläfen, dass Severus zugestimmt hatte, ihm zu helfen. Sie waren auch so weit gekommen, wie er es wollte.

Er hatte die Erinnerung gesehen, seine Fragen waren beantwortet.

Aber dann war etwas Seltsames passiert.

Anstatt Severus, wie sie es vor Beginn abgesprochen hatten, sich langsam wieder zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Harry einen unglaublichen Zug in seinem Kopf empfunden und dann war alles um ihn herum schwarz geworden.

Vorsichtig versuchte Harry, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Seine Lider waren schwer und er hatte einige Zeit zu kämpfen, ehe es ihm gelang.

Seine Narbe brannte bei diesem Versuch wie Feuer.

Endlich, nach mühsamen Stunden wie es ihm vor kam, öffneten sich seine Augen.

Und im selben Moment wurde er von Panik überrannt.

Er konnte hören, wie vor seinem Fenster die Vögel zwitscherten. Aber alles was er sah, war endlose Schwärze.

Harrys Atem wurde hecktisch.

Nein.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Das durfte nicht sein.

Wie von weiter Ferne nahm Harry Stimmen wahr. Bekannte Stimmen, die versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen.

Dann spürte er, wie ein Zauber ihn zwang, zu entkrampfen und etwas kühles, dass an seine Lippen gehalten wurde.

Umweht von beruhigendem, bekannten Duft schluckte Harry die Flüssigkeit und war binnen weniger Sekunden wieder in tiefem Schlaf versunken.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", besorgt sah Richard auf seinen Patienten.

Severus saß, mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck und mehr als ein paar einfachen Wunden in seinem Bett und sah den Gründer an.

„Schon gut. Dumme Frage", seufzte der Gründer. „Harry war heute wach", informierte er den Tränkemeister dann noch, während er begann, die Wunden des Mannes auszuwaschen.

Seth und seine Angewohnheit, wenn er besonders wütend war, die Wunden, die er verursachte so zu bannen, dass sie nicht mit Tränken oder Zaubern geheilt werden konnten, verkomplizierten den Heilungsprozesses von Severus.

„Und? Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Er war so panisch, dass wir ihn wieder schlafen schicken mussten", seufzte Richard.

„Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn Seth sich unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte", schnaubte Severus.

„Ich weiß. Aber das will in seinen sturen Schädel nicht rein. Wenn, dann kann nur Harry ihm das klar machen", erwiderte Richard sanft.

„Sind schon die Folgen von dem Gewaltsamen Bruch bekannt?" Leichte Angst schwang in der Stimme von Severus mit.

„Nein. Wir können leider noch nicht sagen, inwieweit Harrys Geist oder Gehirn geschädigt wurde. Das zeigt sich, wenn er aufwacht und nicht in Panik ausbricht", seufzte Richard.

„Ich hoffe, dass das bald der Fall sein wird", brummte Severus.

„Ich auch, Severus, ich auch", stimmte Richard ihm zu.

Als Harry das nächste Mal wach wurde, hielt er die Augen geschlossen.

Sich seiner Umgebung erst einmal bewusst werdend, stellte er mehrere Dinge fest.

Erstens, er lag, mal wieder, im Krankenflügel.

Zweitens, Poppy war nicht hier.

Drittens, irgendjemand anderes war hier, wobei es wahrscheinlich Seth war.

Und Viertens, irgendetwas Kleines, Warmes und Weiches lag an seiner Schulter. Er konnte den gleichmäßigen Atem deutlich spüren.

Vorsichtig wanderte Harrys Hand zu dem etwas an seiner Schulter und ertastete langes, feines Haar.

„Daddy?", erklang es verschlafen von Lilien. Sah aus, als hätte die Kleine sich in sein Bett geschlichen.

„Hey, Mäuschen", wisperte Harry mit rauer Stimme. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Papa war doof", grummelte die Kleine und kuschelte sich erleichtert näher an Harry.

„Was hat er denn gemacht?", wollte Harry leise wissen, um seinen schmerzenden Hals nicht noch mehr zu belasten.

„Hat Sev wehgetan, als der in deinen Gedanken war. Und dadurch hat er dir auch weh getan. Opa hat ihn zusammengeschrien und aus dem Krankenflügel verbannt", erklärte Lilien bereitwillig.

„Und wer sitzt dann...", begann Harry, leicht durcheinander, wurde aber von Richard unterbrochen.

„Meine Wenigkeit. Da ihr beide Vampire seid, benötigt ihr einen Vampirheiler. Da Poppy euch nicht helfen kann, habe ich diese Aufgabe übernommen."

„Hm", brummte Harry. „Wie...spät ist es?", wollte er dann zögerlich wissen.

„Kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens. Du hast zwei Tage durchgeschlafen und als du aufgewacht bist, mussten wir dich noch einmal schlafen legen. Was war denn los?", wollte Richard besorgt wissen.

Zögerlich öffnete Harry die Augen, innerlich hoffend, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Das doch alles wieder beim Alten war.

Aber er wurde enttäuscht.

Wieder sah er nichts, als absolute schwärze.

„Ich...kann nicht...", begann er stockend, brach dann aber ab.

„Was kannst du nicht?", fragte Richard mit sanfter Stimme nach.

Ein Lufthauch verriet dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass der Gründer sich über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Zögerlich wanderte die freie Hand Harrys nach oben. Suchte nach dem Gesicht des Mannes.

Eine Hand hielt die seinige auf. „Bei allen Seelen. Du bist blind", wisperte Richard erschrocken.

„Du hast eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung von dem Aufprall auf dem Steinboden. Dabei hat sich ein Blutgerinnsel gebildet, das auf den Sehnerv drückt. Wir konnten diese Tests bis jetzt nicht durchführen, weil der Patient dabei bei Bewusstsein sein muss. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, du wirst wieder sehen können", erklärte Richard. Die Erleichterung war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Nun, Salazar ist bereits dabei, die benötigten Tränke zu brauen. Von dort an wirst du einen Monat lang täglich einen Trank nehmen müssen, der das Gerinnsel langsam auflöst. Am besten abends, da ein leichter Schlaftrank beigemischt wird, weil diese Prozedur äußerst unangenehm ist", erklärte der Gründer ruhig.

„Wie geht es Severus?", wollte Harry dann noch wissen.

Er roch den Tränkemeister. Wusste also, dass er ebenfalls hier war. Aber mehr konnte er noch nicht erschnuppern. Dafür kannte er sich in den feinen Unterschieden noch nicht aus.

„Kümmer dich lieber um deine eigene Genesung!", kam es von eben diesem geknurrt.

„Wie du hörst ist er schon wieder Fit. Nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die noch ausheilen müssen", kommentierte Richard das Ganze.

„Und wann kann Daddy Harry hier raus?", wollte Lilien wissen.

„Liliana!", entfuhr es Harry, während sich eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Das Richard ihrer beider Gespräch früher am Tag ebenfalls gehört hatte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

„Keine Sorge, Harry. Lilien und Jamie haben sich keine Woche nach unserer Ankunft hier vorgestellt. Und Salazar ist begeistert von den beiden Wirbelwinden", lachte Richard.

„Aber trotzdem. Was, wenn Seth das gehört hätte", brummte Harry.

„Er weiß es noch nicht?", wollte Richard neugierig wissen.

„Nein. Sonst denkt Daddy Erion noch, dass er sich nicht anstrengen muss, dass Daddy Harry auch ja sagt, wenn er ihn fragt", erklärte das kleine Mädchen resolut.

„Ganz schön pfiffig, die Kleine", lachte Richard.

„Mhm", stimmte Harry zu. „Und wie geht's dir so? Hast du schon mit Salazar geredet?"

„Ja, hab ich. Er überprüft jetzt jeden Abend, ob alles in Ordnung ist und wenn er Unregelmäßigkeiten fest stellt, dann kann er sofort handeln. Er hat schon für so viele verschiedene Problemszenarien Tränke vorbereitet, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass wir noch Trankzutaten für deine Tränke haben", lachte Richard befreit.

„Siehst du. Ich hab doch gesagt, er wird dich immer noch haben wollen", lächelte Harry.

„Ja. Danke", seufzte Richard.

„Du müsstest Opa sehen. Da guckt langsam aber sicher ein Bäuchlein raus", kicherte Lilien, während sie sich von Harry die Haare kämmen ließ.

Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er das ab sofort machte und ihm einfach die Bürste in die Hand gedrückt.

Inzwischen hatte er den Bogen schon raus, auch wenn er das Ergebnis nicht sehen konnte. Aber so schlimm würde es schon nicht sein.

„Er ist schwanger, da ist das normal", lächelte Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige war einfach nur froh, dass es dem Gründer gut ging und die Schwangerschaft normal verlief. Nun ja, normal für eine Vampirschwangerschaft. Das heißt, Richard würde in etwas weniger als zwei Monaten entbinden.

„Da kann nix mehr passieren", meinte Lilien bestimmt.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry nach. Er wusste inzwischen, dass die beiden normalerweise nicht dazu bereit waren, Dinge aus der Zukunft zu erzählen. Man musste sich entweder selber Gedanken machen und raten oder aber man wartete auf solche bestimmten Aussprüche und sprach sie dann direkt darauf an.

„Na, du hast doch gesagt, du wünscht ihm, dass er mit Opa Salazar Kinder kriegen kann, oder?", wollte Lilien wissen.

„Ja, hab ich. Woher weißt du das schon wieder?", schmunzelte Harry.

„Weil Opa Salazar in unserer Zeit rausgefunden hat, dass der Fluch nur dadurch gebrochen wird, wenn ein Nachfahre der Blutlinie, die ihn ausgesprochen hat, sein ehrliches Bedauern über die Auswirkungen des Fluches ausdrückt und sich wünscht, dass er aufgehoben wird", erklärte Lilien in bester Lehrermanier.

„Das heißt dadurch, dass ich es ihm gewünscht habe, wurde der Fluch gelöst?" Ungläubig hielt Harry in seiner Tätigkeit inne.

„Ja", meinte Lilien einfach nur.

„Sollen wir es den Beiden sagen?", wollte Harry nach einiger Zeit leise von seiner Tochter wissen.

„Nein. Dann ist die Freude viiiiel größer, wenn mein Onkel zur Welt kommt", kicherte Lilien.

„Hast Recht. Also pscht", grinste Harry, legte die Bürste neben sich aufs Bett und nahm sein Töchterchen in den Arm.

„Ja. Pscht", bestätigte diese, ebenfalls breit grinsend.

„Also wenn das Zeug so schmeckt, wie es riecht, ziehe ich ernsthaft in Erwägung, blind zu bleiben", grummelte Harry, in der Hand die Phiole, die das Blutgerinnsel wieder heilen lassen sollte.

„Junger Mann, du trinkst das jetzt", bestimmte Godric streng.

Und obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte, so konnte er sich dennoch den Gesichtsausdruck des Schwangeren vorstellen.

Brav leerte er die Phiole in einem Zug.

„Wuäh", schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige sich.

„Glaub mir, wenn du wüsstest, was da alles drin ist, würdest du dich weigern, es zu trinken", schmunzelte Salazar.

„Will ich es wissen?" Zweifelnd legte Harry den Kopf schief.

Ein dreifaches: „Nein", scholl ihm entgegen, so dass er ergeben mit den Schultern zuckte.

Man musste im Leben ja nicht alles wissen.

„Hey." Mit der Tonlage eines geprügelten Hundes begrüßte Seth seinen Schatz.

„Hey", lächelte dieser einfach, aufs Geratewohl zurück, während er mit Lilien eine Partie magisches Schiffe versenken spielte.

Zum Glück machte das Spiel von selber klar, ob jetzt getroffen worden war oder nicht. Sonst wäre Harry aufgeschmissen.

Jamie seinerseits spielte mit Harry im Team und war für die Aufstellung der Kriegsflotte zu Beginn des Spiels zuständig gewesen.

„Hm. G3?", versuchte Lilien ihr Glück. Sie hatte nur noch ein Schiff, Harry noch drei. Das würde knapp werden.

„Wasser", verkündete das Spiel, begleitet von einem lauten Platsch.

„Tut...tut mir Leid. Ich meine das mit...", hilflos brach Seth ab.

„Kein Thema. Salazar hat mir einen Trank gemacht, dass ich bald wieder fit bin. Du solltest dich lieber bei Severus entschuldigen", entgegnete Harry.

„Warum hast du...so etwas Gefährliches gemacht?", wollte Seth nach einiger Zeit unsicher wissen.

„Setz dich. Ich hab...einiges rausgefunden, was dich interessieren dürfte.", seufzte Harry. „Jamie, machst du weiter?", wollte er dann von dem Jungen wissen, der mit einem begeisterten „Klar!" zustimmte.

„Ich hab noch mal nachgedacht. Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht Voldemort bist. Und dank der Dementoren kann ich mich schemenhaft an die Ereignisse jener Nacht erinnern. Aber eine Sache hat mich daran immer schon gestört. Nun ja, nicht gestört, ich verstand es nur einfach nicht.

Voldemort hasst alle Muggel und Muggelgeborenen. Tötet sie, wann immer er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Aber an dem Tag hat er zu meiner Mutter gesagt, sie könne gehen. Sie könne einfach gehen, denn alles, was Voldemort wollte, war ich.

Das hat mich stutzig gemacht.

Was könnte an mir wohl wichtig genug sein, dass er meine Mutter, eine Muggelgeborene, gehen lassen würde, aber meinen Vater, ein Reinblut, töten musste?

Ich wusste, da musste noch mehr sein.

Wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte.

Deshalb bat ich Severus, mit Hilfe von Legimentik so weit wie möglich in meinen Erinnerungen vor zu dringen. Bis zu dem Tag, an den meine Eltern starben", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Was hast du herausgefunden?", wollte Seth angespannt wissen.

„Wer Voldemort wirklich ist. Warum er mich haben wollte und welche Zauber mich damals trafen", wisperte Harry leise.

„Und...wer ist Voldemort?", irgendwie hatte Seth das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wissen wollte. Es aber wissen musste.

„Harold Potter. Mein Großvater. Mein Vater weigerte sich, auf Dumbledores Geheiß hin, in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten. Deshalb musste er in jener Nacht sterben. Mein Großvater wollte mich nicht töten, sondern mich gefügig machen, so dass ich, wenn ich alt genug bin, seine Nachfolge antrete.

Er hat mehrere Aufspür- und Kontrollbanne auf mich gelegt. Auch ein paar Magiebanne, wozu weiß ich nicht. Als er mich dann aus dem Bettchen nehmen wollte, um mich mit zu nehmen, hat der Schutzzauber, der die meisten der Banne abgemildert hat, reagiert und ihn von mir geschleudert", erzählte Harry leise.

Seths warmen Arme umschlangen ihn, drückten ihn an den Körper seines Liebsten.

Harry hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie Tränen begonnen hatten über seine Wangen zu laufen.

Beruhigend wiegte Seth seinen Freund hin und her, wisperte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Es war ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Harry hatte sich nie mehr gewünscht als eine Familie, die ihn liebte.

Nun hatte er einen weiteren Teil seiner Familie gefunden, und auch dieser wollte ihn nur ausnutzen.

Es war einfach nicht fair.

„Ich werde nun einen Zauber über dich sprechen, der zeigt, welche Banne auf dir liegen, in Ordnung?", sanft waren Richards Worte.

„Ok", antwortete Harry.

Das kurze Kribbeln, das über Harrys Haut fuhr zeigte ihm, dass der Zauber gesprochen worden war.

„Sagt mal", wollte er dann unvermittelt wissen, „Wenn ich wieder sehen kann, entwickeln sich meine übrigen Sinne dann wieder zurück?"

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen festgestellt, dass er, wenn auch nur als leises Echo, die Stimmen aus der großen Halle hören konnte, und die lag immerhin 4 Stockwerke unter ihnen. Er erkannte seine Besucher schon am Geruch, lange bevor sie die Krankenstation betreten hatten und erspürte es, wenn man Magie auf ihn anwandte, oder aber nur mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte.

Über seinen Geschmackssinn, der dank Salazars Trank täglich auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde, wollte Harry lieber gar nicht erst nachdenken.

Aber er war sich sicher zumindest die Hälfte der Bestandteile des Trankes erkannt zu haben und hatte stillschweigend für sich beschlossen, die andere Hälfte nicht wissen zu wollen. Sonst kam ihm das Zeug nur wieder hoch.

„Nein. Sinne können sich zwar weiterentwickeln, aber nicht zurückentwickeln. Zumindest nicht mehr in dem Alter, in dem du dich befindest. Deine Umwandlung wird sie nur noch mehr verstärken", lächelte Sales.

„Na Großartig", brummte Harry.

„So. Willst du das Ergebnis wissen?", warf Richard ein.

„Nicht, wenn es noch mehr eklige Tränke zur Folge hat", grummelte Harry.

„Hat es nicht. Nur einen äußerst unangenehmen Ritualzauber", lächelte Richard.

„Könnt ihr nicht einfach den Zauber sprechen und dann ist gut?", wollte Harry leise wissen. Er hatte nicht den Nerv erfahren zu wollen, was sein Großvater ihm alles aufgebürdet hatte.

Nicht heute, und wahrscheinlich auch später nicht.

„Natürlich", antwortete Sales verstehend.

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich, als wäre ihm die Haut vor kurzem abgezogen und dann mit irgendetwas Ätzendem wieder angeklebt worden.

Ein leises, schmerzhaftes Keuchen entkam ihm, als er versuchte, seinen Kopf ein Stück zu drehen. In Richtung des Geruchs von Seth.

„Harry?", kam es auch sofort von diesem und eine kühle Hand strich über seine Wange.

„Hm?", brummte Harry, es nicht wagend, seinen Mund zu öffnen. Die Stellen, die Seth nicht berührte, brannten wie Feuer.

„Hier, trink das, dann geht es dir besser", meinte Seth ruhig und etwas kühles berührte Harrys Lippen, während sein Kopf vorsichtig angehoben wurde.

Vorsichtig und in kleinen Schlucken nahm er den Trank, die beruhigende Kühle der Flüssigkeit in seiner brennenden Kehle genießend.

„Warum fühl ich mich so..." Unfähig ein passendes Wort für seinen derzeitigen Zustand zu finden, brach Harry ab.

„Nun ja, wir mussten alle Banne, die auf dir Lagen brechen, da einige dabei waren, sich an deiner Magie zu vergreifen. Darunter auch der Schutzbann von mir und...nun ja, das hat deine Umwandlung schneller als geplant voranschreiten lassen.

Du warst eine Woche bewusstlos und dein Körper hat in dieser Zeit das durchgemacht, was sich normalerweise in den nächsten anderhalb Jahren nach und nach verändert hätte", erklärte Seth leise.

Langsam und flatternd, um gegen das einfallende Licht zu agieren, öffnete Harry die Augen. Stellte freudig überrascht fest, dass er die verschwommenen Konturen seines Liebsten sehen konnte, die nach und nach an Schärfe gewannen.

„Hey du", grinste Harry schwach. „Lang nicht gesehen."

Ein leichtes Kichern entkam Seth, als dieser verstand, was Harry meinte.

„Dadurch, dass die Wandlung so schnell vorangegangen ist, hat die gute Sicht der Vampire die Blindheit durch das Blutgerinnsel aufgehoben. Du hast zwar nicht den guten Blick eines Vampirs, aber immerhin siehst du etwas besser als ein Mensch", erklärte Sales.

„Das ganze hätte aber, wenn wir die Banne nicht gebrochen hätten, noch gut und gerne ein Jahr dauern können, bis dein Körper bei diesem Entwicklungsschritt angekommen wäre. Darum war uns der Trank einfach sicherer", fügte Severus an.

„Und wie sehe ich jetzt aus? Ich meine, Seth hat mir erklärt, dass sich das Aussehen des Vampirs meist bei seiner vollständigen Umwandlung ändert, ist das schon passiert?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

Bis jetzt hatten sie ihm noch verboten, dass Bett zu verlassen, sonst hätte er schon selbst nachgesehen, aber durch die rasche Veränderung seines Körpers waren seine Muskeln überstrapaziert. Deshalb hatte Sales ihm noch Bettruhe verordnet.

„Nein, das noch nicht. Die vollständige Umwandlung tritt erst ein, wenn du Blut getrunken hast. Vorzugsweise von deinem auserwählten Partner oder einem Familienmitglied. Immerhin bist du ein Demütiger. Wärst du ein Dominanter wäre es egal", meinte Richard.

„Warum wäre es dann egal?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige neugierig wissen.

„Weil Dominante eher dazu tendieren, früher zu erwachen, als Demütige. Meist wenn sie in extremen Situationen sind", begann Seth zu erklären. „Zum Beispiel bei deinem Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens. Wärst du ein Dominanter, wärst du schon damals erwacht. Da deine frühere Entwicklung dich aber als demütig gezeichnet hat, bist du nicht erwacht. Durch die besondere Situation gerät ein Dominanter, der früher erwacht, meist sofort in einen Blutrausch und greift alles an, was ihm zu nahe kommt, um davon zu trinken. Wenn sie dabei allerdings ein gewisses Maß überschreiten, werden sie zu gierig auf Blut.

Solche Vampire waren es, welche die Gebissenen erschaffen haben. Sie waren zu gierig. Irgendwann so gierig, dass sie noch Blut in ihrem Opfer ließen, weil sie schon ein neues auserkoren hatten.

Dabei ist das bei einem Dominanten eigentlich nur Selbstschutz", meine Seth ruhig.

„Das beantwortet aber immer noch nicht, warum es bei Dominanten eher geschieht, als bei Demütigen", konterte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Weil ein normaler Demütiger, bevor er in einen kalten, gruseligen, nassen Schacht klettert, von dem er weiß, dass danach ein Gegner auf ihn wartet, dem er nicht gewachsen ist, sofort kehrt machen und sich bei irgendeinem Dominanten verkriechen würde", antwortete Severus trocken.

„Das heißt, ich bin für einen Demütigen nicht normal?", wollte Harry verwirrt wissen.

Ein vierfaches, trockenes „Ja.", antwortete ihm.

„Oh, gut", grinste Harry zufrieden und kuschelte sich wieder in sein Bett.

„Wieso gut?", fragte Lilien, die sich bis jetzt alles interessiert angehört hatte, verwirrt.

„Na überleg mal. Je normaler man ist, umso langweiliger ist man auch. Wenn ich mir da meine Verwandten ansehen, was sie als einen normalen Tag bezeichnen, da sterbe ich ja vor Langeweile. Und so will ich die Ewigkeit sicherlich nicht verbringen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige bestimmt.

„Auch wahr", gab Lilien ihm recht und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

„Was gibt's neues?", begrüßte Harry Draco und Blaise als diese, vorsichtig nach einem eventuell Anwesenden eifersüchtigen Alt-Vampir ausschau haltend, den Krankenflügel betraten.

„Ihr müsst nicht so schleichen. Seth wird von seinem Vater gerade eingespannt. Darf beim Aktenwälzen helfen", grinste Harry den beiden Slytherins entgegen.

„Oh, gut. Nach der Aktion mit Sev will ich ihm ganz sicher nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise quer kommen", brummte Draco, während Blaise sich beschwingt auf Harrys Bett setzte.

„Du bist ja schon umgewandelt", brachte der Braunhaarige breit grinsend hervor.

„Ja. Wir haben herausgefunden, dass ein paar Banne auf mir lagen und als die gelöst wurden, wurde die Umwandlung auch gleich vorangetrieben", entgegnete Harry ebenfalls grinsend.

„Und was deine Frage angeht: Viel", gab Blaise nach dieser Auskunft kund. Unterbrach somit auch gleich die wohl folgende, unangenehme Frage von Draco, der leicht schmollend das Gesicht verzog, als er einfach so übergangen wurde.

„Erzähl", forderte Harry ihn mit leuchtenden Augen auf. Erwachsene waren ja so blind was die Gerüchte des Schulalltags angingen. Da sollte man als Jugendlicher schon noch auf dem Laufenden sein. Vor allem in einem Internat. Wie sagte Pansy immer: Hier hat man ja sonst nichts Besseres zu tun.

„Theo hat einen Freund, will aber ums verrecken nicht sagen, wen. Es wird gemunkelt, es wäre ein Gryffindor, aber genaueres weiß man nicht.

Dein liebes Schwesterchen ist von Luna nach Hogsmead eingeladen worden. Wir haben sie so weit gebracht, dass sie eingesehen hat, dass es nichts bringt den ganzen Tag Trübsal zu blasen, nur weil du im Krankenflügel pennst" Bei dieser Aussage glitt ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über das blasse Gesicht des Braunhaarigen.

„Schon ok", winkte Harry ab.

„Weiter im Text. Die ersten Schüler haben ihre Ergebnisse bekommen. Weasley ist auf jeden Fall raus aus Hogwarts. Ich hab Granger gehört, wie sie ihn deswegen angekeift hat. Er ist aber auch der Einzige, von dem man es sicher weiß. Aber den Gerüchten zu Folge sind es inzwischen 6 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 7 Hufflepuffs und 2 Slytherins, die gehen müssen." Kurz überlegte Blaise noch, was er sagen könnte, ehe ihm etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, unser Prinzchen ist verliebt.", grinste er dann noch, was ihm ein wutentbranntes „Blaise!" sowie einen Angriff mit dem Kopfkissen vom Nachbarbett einbrachte.

Lachend sah Harry dabei zu, wie der Braunhaarige sich aus dem Griff des Blonden befreite und dann mit den Worten: „Dray ist verliiieebt.", die Flucht aus dem Krankenflügel antrat.

Draco hinterher.

Über Betten, knapp an den kostbaren Trankvitrinen ging die wilde Jagd vorbei, während Blaise immer wieder „Dray ist verliiebt.", vor sich hin sang und Draco ihm kissenschwingend auf den Fersen war.

Als dann jedoch der Stoff der Kissenhülle nachließ und mit einem lauten Ratsch das Federkissen davonflog, hatte es die volle Aufmerksamkeit der drei Jugendlichen, welche mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Schock dabei zusahen, wie es mit einer ansehnlichen Geschwindigkeit" im Gesicht von Sales landete, der eben den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, um einen Nachschub an Tränken zu liefern.

Schwer schluckten die beiden Übeltäter als die braunen Augen Sales auf ihnen landeten und sie gefährlich anblitzte, während ein gruseliges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien.

Mit Bedacht levitierte das Oberhaupt des Slytherinsclans seine Phiolen zu den anderen und sicherte, die, zum Glück noch unbeschädigte Tränkevitrine mit einem starken Schutz.

Die Augen dabei immer auf den beiden Jugendlichen lassend, die immer blasser wurden, während die braunen Augen sie zu durchbohren schienen.

Als Richard am Abend zurück in den Krankenflügel ging, um nach seinem Patienten zu sehen, bot sich ihm ein Bild, welches er nicht wirklich erwartet hätte. Sein Mann, Draco und Blaise rannten jeweils ein Kissen in der Hand, mit dem jeder versuchte, jeden zu Treffen quer durch den Krankenflügel, der schön gleichmäßig in gefallene Federn getaucht war, während sein Patient, Harry, sich den Bauch vor Lachen haltend, auf seinem Bett saß.

Dezent räusperte der Blonde sich und die drei Kämpfenden erstarrten, während ihre Blicke unsicher zu Richard wanderten. Sie wussten, was für ein Chaos sie verursacht hatten und dank der Schwangerschaft konnte man nie vorhersagen, wie Richard auf so etwas reagieren würde.

„Hi, Schatz", begrüßte Sales seinen Mann mit einem breiten Lächeln und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Und wer, mein Lieber", wobei letzteres eher wie eine Drohung, denn ein Kosename klang, „denkst du, macht das sauber?"

„Ähm...die Hauselfen?", lächelte Sales noch immer.

„Oh nein, Freundchen. Das werdet ihr schön brav machen. Ihr habt den Dreck gemacht, ihr macht ihn auch sauber. Ich werde mit Harry jetzt in den Nebenraum gehen und die Übungen machen. Und wenn ich auch nur eine einzige Feder hier sehen, wenn wir fertig sind, dürft ihr die Große Halle schrubben, ohne Magie und jeder mit einer Zahnbürste", fauchte der Schwangere aufgebracht.

Eingeschüchtert zog Sales den Kopf ein. „Ok."

Auch die beiden Jugendlichen nickten hecktisch.

Nur ein Wahnsinniger würde sich mit einem Schwangeren anlegen. Noch dazu wenn dieser Schwangere Godric Gryffindor hieß und dank einer Heilerausbildung genau wusste, wo er was tun musste, dass es wirklich weh tat.

„Gut." Dann trat Richard zu Harry, der noch immer breit grinsend in seinem Bett saß und sich von dem Älteren aufhelfen ließ. Langsam aber sicher wurde es besser, auch wenn er längere Strecken lieber noch nicht in Angriff nahm.

Wütend blitzen die drei anderen den Schwarzhaarigen an, als er, noch immer breit grinsend, an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Nebenraum ging.

„Nächste Woche kannst du wieder raus", lächelte Richard Harry an, nachdem sie mit ihren Übungen fertig waren.

Um den drei Putzenden im Nebenzimmer noch mehr Zeit zu geben, hatte Harry mit seinem besten Welpenblick gefragt, ob sie nicht noch einen Tee hier trinken konnten.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich den Schülern erzählt?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Das du Severus bei einer seiner Erfindungen geholfen hast und das ganze schief gegangen ist", lächelte Richard beruhigend.

„Armer Sev", brummte Harry.

„Nicht wirklich. Die Schüler waren unglaublich beruhigt darüber. Wenn selbst einem Meister der Tränke mal ein Trank hoch geht, ist bei ihnen wohl doch noch nicht alles verloren. Glaub mir, so gute Ergebnisse in der Prüfung gab es schon lange nicht mehr", grinste Richard.

„Das heißt dadurch, dass er hier gelandet ist, ist Severus Stelle als Lehrer gesichert?", lachte Harry.

„Ja", grinste Richard zurück.

Plötzlich trat ein erschrockener Ausdruck in das Gesicht des Blonden und eine Hand wanderte zu seinem Bauch. Eine leichte Blässe hatte sich auf seinen Wangen ausgebreitet.

„Was ist?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht. Ich hab da was..." Abrupt brach Richard ab, ehe ein freudiger Glanz in seine Augen trat und sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. „Es bewegt sich", hauchte er ergriffen.

So schnell, wie er es sich nicht zugetraut hatte, sprang Harry auf und rannte zur Tür, die er aufriss und in das, erstaunlicherweise fast vollkommen gesäuberte, Krankenlager rief: „Sales, herkommen! Schnell!"

Dann war er auch schon wieder bei Richard, dem Tränen der Freude aus den Augen liefen und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Was...?", erschrocken hielt Sales inne, als er seinen weinenden Partner sah, der beide Hände auf den gewölbten Bauch gelegt hatte. „Schatz. Was ist? Hast du schmerzen?" Panisch rannte der Gründer auf den Blonden zu und nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm, während er ihm beruhigen über Haar und Wange strich.

Dezent zog Harry sich zurück. Er hörte nur noch das gehauchte: „Es hat sich bewegt." von Richard, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss und ein beruhigendes Lächeln den beiden noch Putzenden schenkte, die angespannt auf die Tür starrten.

Beruhigt von Harrys Reaktion wendeten sie sich wieder dem Rest der Arbeit zu.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, als Jamie, Lilien und Freya kichernd die Krankenstation betraten.

„Pro...Professor Ahpoben. Er...er schleicht um seinen Mann rum, wie eine rollige Katze.", brachte Freya unter Kichern hervor.

„Und er lebt noch?", wollte Harry skeptisch wissen.

„Fast", grinste Lilien, während sie sich auf Harrys Bett setzte und sich ihre täglichen Kuscheleinheiten abholte.

„Wie geht's dir?", wollte Freya nach einiger Zeit schuldbewusst wissen. Immerhin war das das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Bruder besucht hatte, seit dem dieser sich im Krankenflügel befand.

„Super. Ab Montag kann ich den Schülern wieder auf die Nerven gehen", grinste Harry breit zurück.

„Was war jetzt eigentlich los? Ich meine, Snape wäre sicherlich nicht so dämlich, ausgerechnet dich zu fragen, ob du ihm bei einem Trankexperiment hilfst?", wollte Freya dann, neugierig wissen.

„Severus hat Legimentik auf mich angewendet, auf meinen Wunsch hin. Ich habe...einen Tipp bekommen, dass in meiner Vergangenheit, präziser gesagt, am Tag, an dem meine Eltern starben, etwas vor sich ging, das wichtig für den derzeitigen Krieg ist. Seth ist dazwischengekommen und hat Severus angegriffen, wohl, weil er mich beschützen wollte. Allerdings wurde dabei die Verbindung zwischen Severus und mir gewaltsam gebrochen. Während Severus also mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen hier lag, war ich bewusstlos und hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung", erzählte Harry die Kurzform.

„Müsstest du dann aber nicht schon längst wieder draußen sein? Ich meine...eine Gehirnerschütterung braucht doch nicht länger zu heilen, als gebrochene Knochen?", fragte Freya nachdenklich weiter.

„Ist ja auch noch einiges mehr passiert. Resultierend aus dem, was ich erfahren hab", lächelte Harry kläglich.

„Und...was hast du erfahren?", wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Ich...wärst du mir sehr böse, wenn ich es dir nicht sagen will? Noch nicht" Unsicher und bittend sah Harry seine kleine Schwester an.

„Nein, Harry. Es ist okay", lächelte sie ihn an.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Der Montagmorgen kam schnell, auch wenn es Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.

Und kaum das Richard die Bestätigung gegeben hatte, dass Harry den Krankenflügel verlassen könne, war dieser auch schon wie ein Blitz davon gerast. Er hasste den Krankenflügel und hätte Poppy ihn da behalten wollen, hätte er schon längst angefangen zu quengeln, weil er raus wollte. Aber nicht mal Harry war verrückt genug, einen schwangeren Godric Gryffindor zu reizen. Vor allem aber war die Anwesenheit des Mannes wesentlich besser gewesen, als die von Poppy.

Wobei Harry jetzt, wo er den Ort seines persönlichen Schreckens immer weiter entfloh, auffiel, dass er die Krankenschwester in den fast drei Wochen - nun gut, zwei bei Bewusstsein - nicht ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und das obwohl es mehrere verletzte Schüler gegeben hatte. Richard hatte sie verarztet und dann wieder ihrer Wege geschickt.

Darüber musste er unbedingt mit Seth reden.

„Harry?", erklang es hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen, gerade als er in die Eingangshalle einbog.

Überrascht drehte der Junge sich um. Die Slytherins saßen alle geschlossen beim Frühstück, das wusste er. Und bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand von seinen ehemaligen Freunden angesprochen, seit er nach Slytherin gewechselt war.

Neville kam eiligen Schrittes auf ihn zugelaufen. Ein erfreutes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Hey, Neville", begrüßte Harry seinen ehemaligen Hauskameraden. Immerhin war er einer der wenigen, die ihm keine Vorwürfe wegen seines Wechsels gemacht hatten.

„Hi, Harry. Schön das es dir wieder besser geht. Ich wollte dich besuchen kommen, aber Professor Aphoben hat gemeint, du würdest Ruhe brauchen", grinste der leicht pummelige Gryffindor fröhlich.

„Welcher von den dreien?", schmunzelte Harry nur. „Immerhin muss ich ja wissen, wen ich anmeckern darf. Außer es ist Richard, da werd ich mich hüten."

„Den meinte ich auch nicht", kicherte Neville. „Ich meine Professor Seth Aphoben."

„Ach so. Den darfst du da nicht so ernst nehmen. Ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig, der Gute", antwortete Harry.

„Also stimmt es. Dass du und Professor Aphoben zusammen seid?" Leichte Überraschung lag in Nevilles Blick.

„Ja. Aber woher weißt du das? Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass das den Slytherinkerker nicht verlassen hatte", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, während die beiden Schwarzhaarigen sich langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten.

„Ähm...", war alles, was Neville herausbrachte, während seine Wangen leicht rot wurden.

Kurz runzelte Harry überlegend die Stirn, ehe es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. „Ach, du bist der geheimnisvolle Freund von Theo!"

Wie als Antwort wurden Nevilles Wangen noch roter.

„Keine Sorge, ich sag nichts, solange ihr das nicht wollt. Aber Glückwunsch. Theo ist ein Spitzentyp. Für dich ist er perfekt", lächelte Harry den unsicher gewordenen Gryffindor an.

„Danke", hauchte dieser nur.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück. Es war dasselbe angenehme Schweigen, welches Harry schon immer mit Neville verbunden hatte. Nicht so, als wüsste man nicht, was man sagen sollte, sondern begründet in der Gewissheit, dass der Andere einen auch verstand, ohne dass man etwas sagte.

Theos finsterer Blick verfolgte Harry von dem Moment, als er die Große Halle mit Neville an seiner Seite betrat. Ein ebenso finsterer, aber wesentlich kontrollierter Blick von Seth traf Neville, der den Verteidigungsprofessor nur nachsichtig angrinste.

„Keine Panik, Theo. Nev ist nur ein Freud", wisperte Harry dem verschlossenen Slytherin ins Ohr, als er an ihm verbeiging. Fast augenblicklich entspannte der Braunhaarige sich und lächelte Harry vorsichtig an, welches Harry nur mit einem Zwinkern erwiderte.

Keiner von beiden hörte das tiefe Knurren Seths, als dieser das sah.

Mit einer festen Umarmung und einem Besitzergreifendem Kuss begrüßte Seth Harry, als dieser das Büro seines Lehrmeisters betrat.

„Womit hab ich das denn verdient?", hauchte Harry leicht benebelt, als Seth den Kuss löste.

„Du gehörst mir, richtig?", knurrte Seth.

Ein Stirnrunzeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus: „So, wie du mir gehörst", meinte er dann fest.

„Gut", knurrte Seth weiter, ehe er sich den überraschten Harry packte und zu den Sofas trug.

Ein weiterer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgte, während Seths Hand sich zielstrebig unter Harrys Hemd schob...

(AdA: Da ich in letzter Zeit immer ungerner Lemons lese, werd ich hier auch keinen schreiben *überzeugt nick* Was im weiteren Verlauf geschieht, bleibt also alleine eurer Fantasie überlassen. Immerhin zählt die Qualität der Story und die wird sicherlich nicht besser, nur weil man sie mit Sex-Szenen zupflastert. Und ein bisschen Privatsphäre sei meinen Protagonisten gegönnt.)

(AdBl: Find ich gut, die Einstellung sollten mehr Schreiberlinge haben :D)

Ziemlich atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen kam Harry gegen Ende der ersten Unterrichtseinheit in seinen Klassenraum gerauscht. Er sah sich sofort mit seinen beiden breit grinsenden Kindern aus der Zukunft konfrontiert.

Noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um das wirklich zu bemerken, begann Harry seinen Unterricht. Auch wenn es mit seiner Konzentration gerade nicht wirklich zum Besten stand.

„Du stinkst nach Sex", war der erste Kommentar von Severus, als Harry in einer kurzen Pause dessen Büro betrat. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja bei dem Tränkemeister entschuldigen wollen, bei dieser Begrüßung blieben ihm allerdings die Worte im Halse stecken.

„Was?", ächzte Harry.

„Du stinkst nach Sex und das mehrere Meilen weit. Bevor du eine Klasse unterrichtest, in der umgewandelte magische Wesen sitzen, solltest du duschen. Außer du hast vor, dir ein Schild um den Hals zu hängen, mit der Aufschrift...", war die trockene Erklärung.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte Harry an Blaise breites Grinsen, als er dem Slytherin eben im Gang begegnet war.

Ein Wimmern entkam ihm.

„Ich biete dir gerne meine Privaträume an. Die liegen näher. Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, in ein paar meiner Roben durch Hogwarts zu rauschen", meinte Severus sanft.

„Bitte", presste Harry dankbar hervor.

„Kennst du einen Spruch, mit dem ich mir die Haare verlängern kann?", wollte Harry wissen, als er kurze Zeit später in einer geschrumpften Robe von Severus geschlüpft war und aus dessen Privaträumen kam.

Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters fielen auf den Schwarzhaarigen. Überrascht stellte Severus fest, dass dem Jungen seine Kleidung sogar stand. Das eng anliegende Oberteil zeigte die schlanke Gestalt des Jungen, während der längere Saum verspielt um die langen Beine schwang.

Im nächsten Moment hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und führte den gewünschten Zauber aus. Harrys Haare wuchsen bis zu seinen Schultern. Hoben so die großen, grünen Augen des Jungen sogar noch hervor.

„Sollte dir daran gelegen sein, die nächsten Tage sitzen zu können solltest du Seth so lieber nicht zu nahe kommen, wenn ihr alleine seid", kam es trocken von dem Tränkemeister.

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich schlagartig rot, während er ein „Ich werde es mir merken" brummte.

„Wow", war der einzige Kommentar von Pansy, als Harry kurze Zeit später in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum trat.

Ein kurzes Lächeln war alles, was das Mädchen von ihm bekam, ehe die grünen Augen den Raum absuchten.

Schon bald war das Objekt seiner Suche gefunden und ein nichts ahnender Blaise wurde, ohne Proteste zuzulassen, in Richtung von Harrys Zimmer gezogen.

„Wehe, du erzählst das irgendjemandem!", kam es auch sofort drohend von dem Schwarzhaarigen, kaum dass sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

„Äh...was?" Verwirrt blinzelte Blaise, ehe bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Beruhigend lächelte Blaise den wütenden Harry an. „Keine Sorge. Ich hatte nicht vor, es irgendjemandem zu sagen. Aber ich bin beruhigt, dass es endlich passiert ist."

„Hä?" Langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder und Verwirrung zeigte sich auf seinen Zügen.

„Dadurch, dass ihr endlich miteinander geschlafen habt, wurde das vorher lose Band der Zuneigung verfestigt. Er wird also nicht mehr jeden anknurren, der dir seiner Meinung nach zu sehr auf die Pelle rückt."

„Oh", war alles, was Harry dazu einfiel.

„Ach ja und Harry", grinste Blaise, als er gerade im Begriff war, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen: „Glückwunsch."

Perplex starrten grüne Augen auf die eben geschlossene Tür.

Was sollte dass den jetzt?

„Blaise und Severus haben einen Schatten", brummte Harry, während er sich, leicht beleidigt, nach dem Unterricht bei Richard im Krankenflügel blicken ließ.

Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass Harry noch die nächsten Tage regelmäßig vorbeischauen sollte, um sicherzugehen, dass weder der Bruch der Legimentik, noch das Lösen der Banne und die damit verbundene vorzeitige Umwandlung irgendwelche Spätfolgen hatten.

„Wieso das denn?", wollte der Gründer stirnrunzelnd wissen, während er sich leicht ächzend von seinem Stuhl erhob. Eine Hand dabei sicher auf seinen Bauch, die andere im schmerzenden Rücken.

„Na ja, ähm..." Leicht unsicher sah Harry Richard an. In der Zeit, die er im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, war der Ältere so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn geworden. Mit gelegentlichen, mütterlichen Anwandlungen zwar, aber doch ein Vater.

Er wusste zwar nicht, wie andere Jugendliche in seinem Alter das sahen, aber er wollte sicherlich nicht mit seinem Vaterersatz über Sex reden.

Deshalb grummelte Harry etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während er sich auf eines der Betten setzte.

„Ah, ich sehe schon, ihr habt die Bindung vertieft", lächelte Richard leicht, wodurch Harrys Gesichtsfarbe schlagartig einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen konnte.

„Woher...?", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige mit großen Augen.

„Du hast einen Knutschfleck am Hals und deine Augen glänzen so verräterisch", schmunzelte der Ältere.

Ein entnervtes Stöhnen entkam Harry.

„Keine Sorge. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Immerhin seid ihr ja schon ein paar Wochen zusammen und Seth hat mehr als einmal in dieser Zeit Mist gebaut. Kein Wunder dass er dich unbedingt halte wollte und dich so weiter an sich gebunden hat, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu erhielt", lächelte Richard.

„Der braucht aber nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt alles erlauben kann", schnaubte Harry.

„Wird er auch nicht. Aber er ist jetzt sicherer als vorher. Ein demütger Vampir würde niemals mit jemandem das Lager teilen, den er nicht wirklich liebt. Er wird dir jetzt mehr vertrauen und nicht mehr eifersüchtig alles anknurren, was dir zu nahe kommt", schmunzelte der Blonde, während er sich eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen aus den Augen strich und auf Harry zu watschelte. Anders konnte man den Gang nicht mehr nennen.

„Du siehst glücklich aus", lächelte Harry den Mann vor sich an.

„Ich bin es auch. Das Kind ist inzwischen so weit entwickelt, dass es, auch wenn es zu einer Frühgeburt kommt, nicht mehr sterben kann. Ganz egal, was jetzt noch passieren wird, ich hab ein Kind von Salazar. Nach über tausend Jahren", lächelte Richard sanft, während er verträumt über seinen gut gewölbten Bauch strich.

Sehnsüchtig seufzte Harry auf.

Richard so zu sehen ließ in Harry den Wunsch wachsen, selbst so bald wie möglich seine beiden Kinder in den Armen zu halten.

„Keine Sorge. Deine Zeit kommt noch", schmunzelte Richard, als er das hörte.

„Ich weiß. Ich sehe die Bestätigung dazu jeden Tag. Und ich freu mich jetzt schon auf die beiden", lächelte Harry.

„Und das ist das wichtigste", stimmte Richard zu.

„Was ist eigentlich aus Poppy geworden?", wollte Harry wissen, als er mit Richard nach der Untersuchung an dessen Schreibtisch saß, jeder eine Tasse Tee vor sich.

„Sie hat Nachricht von zu Hause bekommen. Die falschen Todesser haben ihre Mutter angegriffen. Leider kamen die Auroren zu spät. Ihr Vater wurde getötet, ihre Mutter wird Zeit ihres restlichen Lebens ein Pflegefall sein. Sie wurde zu lange mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert, als das ihre Nerven sich je wieder davon erholen könnten", erklärte Richard seufzend.

„Oh. Und darum machst du jetzt Vertretung?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja. Ich hab einen Meistertitel im Heilen und bin dazu noch ausgebildeter Heiler für Vampire und Dämonen. Sollte wirklich mal ein Fall kommen, wo ich nicht weiter weiß, hab ich mein Portrait hier her verlagert. Du musst wissen, die Clanführer halten über ihre Portraits miteinander Kontakt. Im Haus eines jeden Clanführers, gleich ob für Vampire, Dämonen, Veela, Elfen, Elben oder andere, befindet sich ein Raum, in welchem die Portraits sämtlicher anderer Clanführer hängen. Und dadurch stehen sie immer im Kontakt zueinander", lächelte Richard.

„Das heißt hier irgendwo hab ihr einen Raum eingerichtet, wo hunderte magische Wesen hängen, damit ihr in Kontakt mit allen bleibt?", wollte Harry leicht zweifelnd wissen.

„Nein. Salazar und ich haben, bevor wir hier her gegangen sind, in den Raum zu Hause Portraits von uns aufgehängt, so dass wir über die hiesigen Portraits von Seth mit den anderen Clanführern Kontakt halten können", erklärte der Blonde.

„Das scheint ja echt wahnsinnig kompliziert zu sein", grinste Harry schief.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran. Am Anfang hab ich auch ziemlich dumm geschaut, als mein Vater es mir erklärt hat", lachte Richard.

„Lebt dein Vater eigentlich noch?", wollte Harry dann neugierig wissen.

„Ja. Meine Mutter aber leider nicht mehr. Sie starb bei der Geburt meiner kleinen Schwester. Aber Vater freut sich schon wahnsinnig auf sein Enkelkind", schmunzelte Richard.

„Glaub ich dir", lachte Harry. „Wie ist das eigentlich mit den Vampiren? Ich meine, sterben sie wirklich nie? Da müsste doch dann die Welt vor geborenen Vampiren ja schon überquillen?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Genau genommen sterben wir wirklich nicht. Allerdings gibt es viele, die nach ein paar Jahrtausenden keine Lust mehr haben. Das Leben hat für sie einfach nichts mehr zu bieten. Deshalb entscheiden sie sich zu gehen. Vater war schon fast einmal an diesem Punkt, als Mutter starb, aber Galara hat ihn hier gehalten und jetzt hat er diese Phase überwunden", erklärte Richard leise. „Und es werden auch nicht so viele Kinder geboren, wie du vielleicht denkst. Zwillinge, so wie du sie bekommen wirst, sind bei uns noch viel seltener als bei den Muggeln. Momentan sind es insgesamt 23 Vampire weltweit, die erwachen. Nächstes Jahr nur 15. Ein paar Jahre sind auch immer wieder dabei, wo keiner erwacht. Dann noch die Kriege der letzten Jahrzehnte. Viele Vampirclans haben Tom geholfen und Voldemort oder Dumbledore haben sie ausgelöscht. Von einer Überbevölkerung kann also wirklich nicht die Rede sein."

„Oh", war alles, was von Harry zu hören war. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es logisch. Jede Rasse hatte seine Vorteile und Nachteile. Irgendwie war es nachvollziehbar, dass bei Rassen, die lange leben, nicht so viele Kinder geboren werden. Irgendwie hatte die Natur oder auch die Magie ja einer Überbevölkerung des Planeten entgegenwirken müssen. Harrys Blick verweilte auf Richards gewölbten Bauch. Wie viele Vampire wohl nie das Glück haben würden, eigene Kinder zu bekommen?

„Du bist Heiler, hast du gesagt?", wollte Harry, nach einiger Zeit Stille wissen, in der beide ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten.

„Ja. Sogar ein Meisterheiler. So ziemlich der Einzige, der nicht die Flucht ergriffen hatte", schmunzelte Richard.

„Echt?", neugierig sah Harry den Gründer an.

„Ja, echt", schmunzelte dieser.

„Würdest du einen Lehrling annehmen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige dann begeistert wissen.

„Du bist schon Lehrling, also nehme ich an, du fragst für einen deiner Freunde?", schmunzelte Richard. „Ich würde schon einen Lehrling annehmen, allerdings erst nach der Geburt, wenn der Kleine ein paar Wochen alt ist. Du musst wissen, Vampire altern ab ihrem Erwachen langsamer, aber bis zu ihrem 7ten Lebensjahr schneller. Ein sechsjähriger Vampir besitzt die Geistige reife, wie die körperliche Entwicklung eines 12jährigen Zauberers. Bei dir wurde diese Frühentwicklung durch die Banne behindert, leider", seufzte Richard.

„Wie meinst du das? Heißt das, Blaise ist körperlich wie geistig so weit, wie ein Zauberer mit 23?" Mit großen Augen sah Harry den Blonden an.

„Ja, so kann man das sagen. Er ist auf jeden Fall ausgewachsen, wird also nicht mehr größer. Das einzige, was sich jetzt noch ändern kann, ist, wenn er Blut getrunken hat. Dann werden die Gesichtszüge markanter und die Haare wachsen", erklärte Richard.

„Warum eigentlich? Ich meine, alle erwachten Vampire, die ich bis jetzt getroffen habe, besitzen lange Haare, wie kommt das?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Das liegt daran, dass an der Länge der Haare die Macht des Vampires abgelesen werden kann. Das ist bei den Meisten magischen Rassen so. Die Natur hat das so eingerichtet, dass die Vertreter der unterschiedlichen Rassen ein Maß haben, mit dem sie die Macht ihres Gegenübers messen können. Erions Haare gehen ihm bis zur Mitte des Rückens.

Man kann sie sich natürlich kürzen lassen, ohne damit seine Magie zu beeinflussen, ab die wenigsten Vampire tun dies. Das einzige, was passieren kann, ist, dass ein Vampir mit kurzen Haaren sie sich verlängert.

Ich glaube, deine Haare werden noch länger werden, als sie jetzt schon sind. Ob sie auch länger als Erions werden weiß ich nicht, es wäre aber möglich. Viel von deiner Magie wurde gebannt, so dass du deine wahre Macht gar nicht nutzen konntest. Und du hast Erion nach dem Maß gewählt, dass du mit den Bannen hattest", meinte Richard stirnrunzelnd.

„Und das heißt?", wollte Harry skeptisch wissen.

„Nun ja. Bei den meisten devoten Vampiren würde ich sagen, sie suchen sich jemand anderen. Ich denke, das ist auch Erions große Angst. Dass du bemerkst, dass er dir nicht ebenbürtig ist und du gehst. Aber ich glaube, dass er das nicht befürchten muss. Wir haben ja schon einmal festgestellt, dass du, für einen devoten Vampir, nicht normal bist", schmunzelte der Ältere.

„Eben", grinste Harry.

„Wo warst du?", grummelte Seth, während er Harry, als dieser am Abend die Quartiere seines Liebsten betrat, in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Sah so aus, als hätte sein Schatz immer noch Angst, ihn zu verlieren.

„Bei deinem Vater. Er möchte, dass ich die nächsten Tage noch ein paar Mal vorbeischaue. Immerhin können wir nicht abschätzen, ob die Banne irgendwelche Spätfolgen haben", seufzte Harry.

„Und davor? Ich hab dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen", schmollte Seth.

„Bei Severus. Immerhin muss ich mich doch dafür entschuldigen, dass er meinetwegen auf der Krankenstation gelandet ist", meinte Harry beruhigend.

„Hm", brummte Seth, während er den Schwarzhaarigen noch näher an sich drückte.

Da musste Harry offensichtlich jemandem klar machen, dass er ihn ganz sicher nicht verlassen würde.

„Mein kleiner Dummkopf", schnurrte er, während er sanfte Küsse auf Seths Hals hauchte. Bei dem verlockenden Geruch von Seths Blut, leise aufknurrend.

Fast augenblicklich wurde dieses Knurren zurückgegeben und starke Arme hoben ihn hoch, um ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Harry neben seinem Liebling. Genoss die sanfte Hand, die an seiner Seite entlang streichelte, während sein Körper zur Ruhe kam. Irgendetwas war anders, das spürte er. Er wusste nur nicht, was.

„Harry", schnurrte Seth.

„Hm?", träge wandte angesprochener seinem Freund den Kopf zu, öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit. Nur um in sanfte, blaue Augen zu sehen.

Fasziniert strich Harry die Gesichtszüge seines Liebsten nach.

„Du hast von deinem Vater getrunken", stellte er dann fest, während seine Finger sanft das fremde und doch so vertraute Gesicht nachfuhren.

„Ja. Wenn ich schon einen Gefährten habe, will ich diesem auch so gegenüber treten, wie ich wirklich bin. Stört es dich?", unsicher wurde der Schwarzhaarige angesehen.

„Nein. Du siehst hübsch aus, Erion", lächelte dieser nur und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund.

Erleichtert wurde er von starken Armen festgehalten, während eine Hand sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte.

Mit einem lauten „Daddy!", wurde die Schlafzimmertür von Seths Räumen aufgerissen und Lilien kam mit einem strahlenden Grinsen herein gefegt und sprang mit einem großen Satz aufs Bett. Jamie folgte, wenn auch gezügelter, dem Beispiel seiner Schwester.

Ein atemloses „Uff!" kam von Harry, als er in eine stürmische Umarmung von Lilien geriet.

„Mäuschen, was haben wir noch mal gesagt?", keuchte Harry leicht.

„Ein Bett ist kein Trampolin, erst recht nicht, wenn du drin liegst", grinste Lilien Harry breit an.

„Ganz genau", grummelte Harry leicht, während er Lilien richtig auf seinen Schoß setzte und Jamie mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls zu sich zog.

„Harry...", kam es leicht knurrend von Seth. „Warum hat dieses Mädchen dich Daddy genannt?"

Unsichere grüne Augen blickten in wütende blaue. Einmal schwer schluckend drehte Harry sich so, dass sein Partner die beiden Kinder im Blickfeld hatte, ehe er, mit leicht belegter Stimme, meinte: „Darf ich vorstellen, Liliana Salera Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor und Jameson Salazar Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor, unsere Kinder aus der Zukunft."

Mehrere Minuten lang starrte Seth die beiden Kinder einfach nur an. Suchte nach Ähnlichkeiten zu Harry und sich selbst.

„Das...ist ein Scherz?", brachte der Blauäugige zwischen Fassungslosigkeit und Wut schwankend schließlich hervor.

Schlagartig erlosch das leichte Lächeln, das sich auf Harrys Gesicht gelegt hatte, als er die beiden vorgestellt hatte.

Unsicher sahen die Zwillinge sich an. Das war nicht wirklich die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hätten.

„Nein. Ist es nicht", brachte Harry relativ gefasst hervor, ehe er die beiden Kinder etwas von sich schob um aufzustehen. Mit einem einfachen Zauber war der Grünäugige wieder angezogen und hob vorsichtig Lilien und Jamie vom Bett. „Keine Sorge, wenn du uns nicht haben willst, gehen wir", meinte er dann noch betrübt, ehe er Lilien und Jamie an den Händen nahm und mit den beiden niedergeschlagenen Kindern das Zimmer verließ.

Einen noch immer mehr als geschockten Erion zurücklassend.

„Ach Mäuschen, es tut mir so leid", seufzte Harry, während er die weinende Lilien an sich drückte. Seine andere Hand fuhr Jamie, dem ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen standen, über den Kopf.

Ihm selbst war auch zum Heulen zumute. Allerdings verbarg er das so gut wie möglich vor den Kleinen. Er musste jetzt für seine Kinder stark sein.

„Wa...Warum will...will er uns nicht?", schluchzte Lilien.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mäuschen. Aber ich will euch haben. Warum habt ihr es ihm gesagt?", leicht hilflos war Harrys Stimme. Er verstand nicht, warum die beiden ihr Geheimnis jetzt gelüftet hatten. Was, wenn wie jetzt gar nicht geboren werden würden. Alleine der Gedanke verursachte Übelkeit bei Harry.

„Weil...weil wir doch...doch gespürt haben das...das wir jetzt da sind", schniefte Lilien.

„Das ihr...du meinst ich bin...", unsicher sah Harry die Kleine an. Hoffte, betete nahezu, dass sie wirklich gerade das gesagt hatte, was er sich so sehr wünschte.

„Ja. Opa Salazar hat gesagt, wir würden es spüren, wenn du mit uns schwanger wirst und wir haben es gespürt", erklärte Jamie, gefasster als seine Schwester, aber noch immer kullerten ihm Tränen über die Wangen.

„Keine Angst meine Mäuse, wir schaffen das. Solange ihr bei mir seid, werden wir das schaffen. Das versprech ich euch", murmelte Harry, während Erleichterung in ihm aufstieg. Seine beiden Kinder würden leben. Das war im Moment das wichtigste für ihn.

„ER HAT WAS?", laut hallte Richards Stimme durch den Krankenflügel. Lockte Sales in dessen Büro, der gerade dabei war, die Trankvorräte aufzufüllen. Und einen Blick auf seinen hochschwangeren Partner zu werfen. Man wusste ja nie genau, wann es jetzt los ging. Immerhin rückte der errechnete Geburtstermin erstaunlich schnell näher.

„Uns zu verstehen gegeben, dass er uns nicht haben will", antwortete Harry traurig seufzend, während eine Hand schützend auf seinem noch flachen Bauch lag.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Wie kann er es wagen, seine eigenen Kinder abzulehnen. Noch dazu zwei so bezaubernde wie Lilien und Jamie. Das ist doch wohl eine Bodenlose unverschämtheit.", zeterte Richard, während er unruhig im Raum hin und her lief.

„Schatz, bitte beruhig dich", versuchte Sales seinen Partner zu beruhigen. Aufregung war etwas, was Richard in seinem Zustand zu gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Alleine dafür würde er seinem Sohnemann schon die Ohren lang ziehen. „Und jetzt mal von vorne, was hat er angestellt?", wollte er, nachdem er Richard dazu gebracht hatte, sich wieder hinzusetzen, von Harry wissen.

„Jamie, Lilien und mir klar gemacht, dass er uns nicht haben will, als sie sich ihm als seine künftigen Kinder vorgestellt haben", erklärte Harry noch einmal. Es war seltsam, aber je öfter er es sagte, umso weniger schmerzhaft war der Stich, der seinem Herzen dabei versetzt wurde.

„Das ist unsinn. Er wird selbstverständlich für euch sorgen", schnaubte Salazar.

„Lass gut sein, Sales. Wenn er uns nicht will, soll es so sein. Ich komm schon alleine klar." Ein klägliches Lächeln erschien bei diesen Worten auf Harrys Lippen und eine einzelne Träne rollte seine Wangen herab.

„Unsinn, Harry. Du bist nicht allein. Du hast uns", lächelte Freya ihren großen Bruder an.

Das zustimmende Gemurmel von Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy und Milli zauberte ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Das war es wohl, was man wahre Freunde nannte.

„Soll ich ihn in einen Eber verwandeln? Oder eine Küchenschabe?", wollte Luna, die ebenfalls der Runde beigetreten war, zaghaft wissen.

„Nein. Er...er soll sehen, dass ich das auch alleine schaffe. Soll sehen, dass wir auch ohne ihn glücklich werden. Richard hat gesagt, er wird mich nach Vampirgesetz in seine Familie holen. Damit die Kleinen trotzdem ihre beiden Opas haben", meinte Harry leise.

„Wieso trotzdem? Sales ist Seths Vater. Da ist es doch ganz normal, dass er Liliens und Jamies Großvater ist?", meinte Pansy verwirrt.

„Ist es nicht", seufzte Blaise. „Wenn Seth die Kinder nicht als seine anerkennt, dann gehören sie, laut Vampirgesetz, auch nicht zu Sales Familie."

„Bescheuertes Gesetz", brummte Milli.

„Davon gibt es noch mehr bei uns, glaub mir", schnaubte Blaise. Entlockte Harry, der ja selbst schon einige dieser Gesetzte kannte, ein leichtes Grinsen.

Zaghaft klopfte Harry an die Tür zu Severus Büro.

Ein knurriges, „Herein." erklang von drinnen und vorsichtig folgte Harry der Aufforderung.

„Hey", murmelte er, als er den Tränkemeister sah.

„Harry", meinte dieser überrascht, stand auf und nahm den Jüngeren kurz in den Arm. „Tut mir Leid, wie das mit Seth gelaufen ist."

„Hm. Kannst es nicht ändern", murmelte Harry, sein Gesicht in Severus Robe vergraben.

„Was führt dich her?", wollte der Tränkemeister sanft wissen und führte den Jüngeren zu einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ich..wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten", seufzte Harry nach einiger Zeit, in der er noch mit sich selbst gehadert hatte.

„Was denn?", wollte dieser neugierig wissen.

„Würdest...würdest du Schutzgeber für meine Kinder werden?", wollte er dann mit hoffnungsvollem Blick wissen.

„Hm. Lass mich überlegen. Deine Kinder sind Lilien und Jamie. Die beiden, die mich in den letzten Wochen mehr graue Haare gekostet haben, als du in den letzten sieben Jahren. Sie wiedersprechen mir, rücken mir auf die Pelle, verhexen mich und werden, aller wahrscheinlichkeit nach, in den nächsten Jahren noch hundert Mal schlimmer. Und du fragst mich ob ich ihr Schutzgeber werden möchte, was bei uns einer Patenschaft gleich kommt?", wollte der Meister der Tränke mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

Zaghaft nickte Harry.

„Dann haben sie wenigstens einen Grund, mich zu nerven", schnaubte Severus daraufhin, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Danke", war alles, was Harry noch hervorbrachte.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 – Teil 1

„Was machst du da?" Fassungslos sah Seth dabei zu, wie Harry all die Kleinigkeiten zusammenpackte, die sich im Laufe der letzten Wochen ihren Weg in dessen Wohnung gesucht hatten.

„Packen", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Und weshalb?" Ein leicht gereizter Unterton war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Du willst uns doch nicht. Warum also noch hier bleiben?", war alles, was Harry zu sagen hatte, während er seine Tränen niederkämpfte. Etwas, worin er schon seit seiner Kindheit Übung hatte.

„Wer hat...Moment mal. Uns?", mit großen Augen blickte der Ältere Harry an.

„Ja, uns. Lilien und Jamie haben sich nur bei dir vorgestellt, weil sie gespürt haben, dass sie gezeugt wurden. Aber keine Angst, ich erwarte gar nichts von dir. Wir werden schon alleine klar kommen", kam es leicht bissig von Harry.

„Du bist...", ungläubig brach Seth ab.

„Ja. Ich bin schwanger. Man kann es zwar mit einem Zauber noch nicht feststellen, aber Lilien und Jamie haben es gespürt", antwortete Harry augenrollend.

Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde der Kleiner auch schon herumgerissen und fand sich in den Armen von Seth wieder. Kurz ließ er sich in diese vertrauten und geliebten Arme fallen, ehe er sich wieder eines besseren besann und sich bestimmt losmachte.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er. „Wenn du glaubst mich davon überzeugen zu können, abzutreiben hast du dich geschnitten."

„Das will ich doch gar nicht. Das wollte ich nie. Harry, bitte hör mir zu." Eindringlich sah Seth in die traurigen, aber dennoch vor Wut sprühenden grünen Augen.

„Ich höre", knurrte dieser und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihr habt mich überrumpelt. Wie würdest du den reagieren, wenn zwei Kinder sich vor dich hin setzten würden und sagen würden, sie wären deine Kinder aus der Zukunft?", versuchte Seth sich zu erklären.

„Stell dir vor, in dieser Situation war ich auch schon mal. Nur das ich so nebenbei auch gleich erfahren habe, warum sie hier sind", fauchte Harry zurück.

„Wie meinst du das, warum sie hier sind?" Verwirrt sah Seth Harry an.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie kommen einfach so in die Vergangenheit? Weil es Spaß macht? Nein, sie sind hier um etwas zu verhindern. Nämlich, um zu verhindern dass ich sterbe. Aber vielleicht muss ich das ja, um sicher zu gehen, dass du dich auch um sie kümmern wirst", fauchte Harry zurück.

„Das du...", mit blassem Gesicht und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Seth den zornesfunkelnden Harry an. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er ihn erneut in seine Arme gebettet.

„Das lass ich nicht zu, hörst du. Ich lass nicht zu, dass du stirbst. Ich lass nicht zu, dass unsere beiden kleinen ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen. Ich pass auf euch auf", wisperte Seth Harry ins Ohr.

„Seth...", unsicher von den Worten sah Harry den Größeren an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte sie nicht lieben? Sie einfach so beiseiteschieben? Ihr habt mich überrumpelt mit der Neuigkeit. Und ich war wütend auf mich, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen ist. Sehen die beiden uns doch so ähnlich. Ich hab etwas Zeit gebraucht, das ganze erst mal sacken zu lassen. Harry, ich liebe dich. Daran kann nichts und niemand etwas ändern. Und ich liebe unsere Kinder. Die großen aus der Zukunft, wie auch die kleinen hier drinnen", erklärte er ernst und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Bauch.

„Wirklich?", wollte Harry unsicher wissen.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Seth.

„Wirst...wirst du mich trotzdem als Sohn anerkennen oder...eher nicht?" Unsichere grüne Augen sahen Richard an. Er hatte seinen Vater in spe von dem Missverständnis erzählt und wollte jetzt wissen, ob das ihre Pläne jetzt änderte oder nicht.

„Natürlich werde ich das tun! Wenn auch nur, um dem Minister endlich klarlegen zu können, wer wir wirklich sind. Immerhin müssen wir dabei ein Dokument ausfüllen, das so verzaubert ist, dass man nur die Wahrheit schreiben kann", grinste Richard.

„Und wann?", wollte Harry dann aufgeregt wissen.

„Ich hab alles schon vorbereitet. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis mein Kleiner geboren wird und danach geht es nicht mehr, weil sich dazu erst mein Magiehaushalt wieder richtig einpendeln müsste und wenn das passiert ist, geht es nicht mehr, weil deine Kleinen langsam aber sicher darauf bestehen werden, geboren zu werden", grinste Richard breit.

„Dann...machen wir es jetzt?", wollte Harry aufgeregt wissen.

„Ja. Wir machen es jetzt. Aber ich muss dich warnen. Wenn wir angefangen haben, können wir nicht mittendrin aufhören und ein Bestandteil der Zeremonie ist es, dass du etwas von meinem Blut trinkst. Du wirst dich danach also vollständig umwandeln", meinte Richard noch ernst.

„Das heißt, wir können dann bekannt geben, dass wir Vampire sind und auch immer waren?", wollte Harry dann noch wissen.

„Ja. Das können wir. Und mit der Beliebtheit, die du hast, dürfte sich unser Ansehen auch ziemlich sprungartig steigern", schmunzelte Richard.

„Aber bevor wir das bekannt geben möchte ich mit Fudge reden. Ihm alles erklären, was Voldemort und Konsorte betrifft. Denkst du, das geht?", wollte der Jüngere wissen.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Komm, wir machen jetzt das Ritual und dann müssen wir sowieso ins Ministerium. Da kannst du dann sicherlich mit Fudge reden", meinte Richard sanft.

„Ok", bestätigte Harry, ehe er seinem künftigen Vater in einen angrenzenden Raum folgte.

„Bitte?", erklang die Stimme von Fugde.

Noch einmal warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick auf Sales und Richard, die ihm aufmunternd zulächelten, ehe er das Büro des Ministers betrat.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mister...?", stirnrunzelnd hielt der Minister inne, während er sich sein Gegenüber ganz genau betrachtete. „Mister Potter, sind Sie das?", wollte er dann verblüfft wissen.

„Ja, Herr Minister. Obwohl, nicht mehr wirklich. Ich ähm...würde gerne mit Ihnen über etwas reden. Etwas Wichtiges. Ich...weiß es selbst noch nicht recht lange, aber es betrifft den momentanen Krieg", lächelte Harry den Mann an.

„Dann setzen Sie sich doch, Mister Potter und erzählen Sie. Was haben Sie denn so wichtiges herausgefunden?" Echte Neugier lag in den Augen des Ministers, was Harry bestärkte. Ganz egal, was er Professor Dumbledore oder Professor McGonagall in den letzten Jahren erzählt hatte, sie hatten ihm selten bis nie geglaubt. Aber der Minister glaubte schon jetzt, dass das, was Harry zu sagen hatte, wichtig war. Ein warmes Gefühl wurde in Harrys Magen wach. Da gab es wirklich eine Autoritätsperson, die ihm glaubte.

„Das ist...wirklich erstaunlich. Und...Sie sind sich sicher?" Leicht unsicher sah der Minister Harry an, der ihm gegenüber saß.

„Ja. Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber ich bin mir sicher. Professor Snape hat mir geholfen, diese Erinnerung hervor zu holen. Ich wäre früher auf Sie zu gekommen, Minister, aber leider hatte ich mit ein paar Nachwehen des Zaubers zu kämpfen und danach ein paar... persönliche Probleme", erklärte Harry leise.

„Wenn das so ich, werde ich sofort einen Bericht an die Presse schreiben. Denken Sie du-weißt... Verzeihung, Mister Dellahr-Slytherin würde einem Gespräch zustimmen? Dann können wir versuchen, die beiden Organisationen voneinander zu trennen. Nicht, dass wir jemanden inhaftieren, der es nicht verdient hat", erklärte der Minister sorgenvoll.

„Ich bin sicher, Erion wird Ihnen gerne helfen. Aber was ist mit denen, die schon inhaftiert wurden?", neugierig sah Harry den Mann an.

„Sie werden selbstverständlich frei gelassen. Aber Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass wir zuvor sicher gehen müssen, dass sie auch wirklich für Mister Dellahr-Slytherin gearbeitet haben. Nicht, dass sie ein falsches Spiel spielen. Was ist eigentlich mit Mister Snape? Professor Dumbledore hat sich für ihn verbürgt, aber nach dem, was Sie mir erzählt haben, arbeitet er für Mister Dellahr-Slytherin." Ruhig sah der Minister Harry an und machte sich hin und wieder Notizen. Nicht, dass er etwas Wichtiges vergaß bei den ganzen Informationen, die er in der letzten Stunde erhalten hatte.

„Er arbeitet für Erion. Die beiden sind Freunde. Erion hat versucht, so viele seiner Mitarbeiter wie möglich in die anderen drei Organisationen einzuschleusen. Um dem Ministerium und Dumbledore so bessere Informationen über die Aktivität der Todesser zukommen zu lassen. Leider hat Professor Dumbledore fast nie reagiert", seufzte Harry dann noch. Er hatte beschlossen, den Minister nichts von seinem Verdacht der Zusammenarbeit von Dumbledore und seinem Großvater zu erzählen. Das wäre dann wohl zu viel an Informationen auf einmal gewesen.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Mister Potter?", wollte der Minister stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Harry, bitte. Und was ich meine, ist eigentlich recht einfach. Ich hatte, weshalb auch immer, schon von klein an eine Verbindung zu meinem Großvater. Ich spürte es, wenn er wütend wird oder in meine Nähe kommt. Hin und wieder... nun ja, sehe ich auch, was er gerade tut. So hab ich von einigen Plänen erfahren und sie immer umgehend an Dumbledore weitergegeben. In der Hoffnung, er würde ihnen Bescheid sagen, damit sie Auroren ausschicken können. Aber er hat es nie getan. Immer wieder wurden Angriffe begangen, von denen ich dann am nächsten Morgen in der Zeitung las, wie verheerend sie waren. Herr Minister..." Mit großen Augen sah Harry den Mann an. „...warum hat er nichts getan? Warum hat er sie nicht informiert? Sie hätten doch so vielen Leuten helfen können?"

Harry konnte geradezu sehen, wie der Minister unter seinem Blick schmolz. Ein interessanter Effekt, den er sich sicherlich merken würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Aber ich verspreche dir etwas. Du bekommst von mir einen sogenannten Zwei-Wege-Spiegel und der dazugehörige Spiegel wird im Büro der Auroren hängen. Wenn du wieder eine dieser Verbindungen hast, dann kannst du sofort die Auroren informieren. Dann passiert so etwas nie wieder, in Ordnung?" Mit einem leichten, beruhigenden Lächeln sah der Minister den Jungen an.

„Danke", lächelte dieser, erleichtert zurück.

Salazar seinerseits musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Der Kleine hatte es ja wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren. Hoffentlich würde er nicht in eine solche Situation kommen. Da konnte man dem Kleinen ja nichts abschlagen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Godric und dessen entzücktem Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm klar, dass es seinem Partner nicht anders gehen würde.

„Du bist ja ganz schön gerissen für einen Gryffindor", schmunzelte Salazar, als sie wieder in Hogwarts angekommen waren.

„Danke. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, nach der ganzen Schleimerei muss ich duschen. Ist ja ein grauenhaftes Gefühl", schauderte Harry, während er aus dem Büro stapfte.

„Tja, der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", grinste Salazar ihm nach.

„Mögen muss ich es aber trotzdem nicht", schnaubte Godric.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass ich nicht von einem Trupp Auroren begrüßt werde?", wollte Erion unsicher wissen, während er sich von Harry seinen Umhang richten ließ.

In der letzten Woche war der Tagespropheten voll von Artikel darüber gewesen, was Harry dem Minister alles erzählt hatte. Ein Aufschrei der Empörung war durch die Öffentlichkeit gegangen, als sie erfahren hatten, was wirklich gespielt wurde. Im Zuge dieser neuen Erkenntnisse hatte die breite Bevölkerung es sogar befürwortet, dass ihr Retter den Namen Gryffindor angenommen hatte, nachdem man verdaut hatte, dass der Gründer noch lebte, ein Vampir, schwanger und glücklich mit Salazar Slytherin gebunden war. Immerhin wollte man das Licht der magischen Welt nicht in einem Atemzug mit dem Terror der magischen Welt nennen.

Auch Erions Rolle in den letzten Jahrzehnten war aufgedeckt worden, so wie auch die wahren Taten der Vampire im Krieg gegen Grindelwald.

Man wartete gespannt darauf, wie sich die Sache weiterentwickeln würde.

Am faszinierendsten für Harry war aber die Tatsache, dass der Großteil der Bevölkerung seinen Worten tatsächlich glaubte. Nur wenige zweifelten daran, dass das, was im Tagespropheten stand, stimmte.

Man hatte vom Tagespropheten sogar ein Angebot bekommen, die wahre Geschichte doch zu veröffentlichen. Um auch die letzten Zweifel auszumerzen.

Lange hatten Harry und Erion überlegt, ob sie das machen wollten. Immerhin müsste man dann ja die Namen der Beteiligten veröffentlichen. Etwas, das Erion verhindern wollte, waren seine Leute doch so leichtere Ziele für Dumbledore und Harold Potter.

Schlussendlich hatten sie geantwortet, dass sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden hätten, wäre der Tagesprophet bereit, das Ganze auch ohne Namen von Beteiligten und Verfassern zu drucken. Man hatte den Vorschlag unterbreitet, die Autoren einheitlich Boten der Finsternis zu nennen. Immerhin galten Vampire noch immer als dunkle Kreaturen und sie versuchten, ihre Botschaft der restlichen Bevölkerung mitzuteilen.

Es war also eine ereignisreiche Woche gewesen. Und das sogar ohne die Briefe an Erion von dessen ehemaligen Freunden. Nun wohl wieder aktuellen. Immerhin hatten jeder ihn erst zusammengestaucht, was ihm einfiele, ihnen nichts zu sagen nur um dann neugierig nachzufragen, ob er irgendwann Zeit hätte, sich mit ihnen zu treffen.

Doch nun stand erst mal das Treffen mit dem Minister an.

Harry würde seinen Schatz zur Sicherheit begleiten. Immerhin hatte er keine gesteigerte Lust, seinen Schatz in Askaban besuchen zu dürfen, nur weil die Auroren der Ansicht waren, es wäre sicherer so.

Erion hatte damit auch keinerlei Probleme. Wollte er seinen Freund doch nicht alleine in Hogwarts zurücklassen. Verständlich nach den Reaktionen der Schüler, nachdem sie den vollständig umgewandelten Harry gesehen hatten.

Viele hatten den Jungen gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Harry hatte zwar jedes Mal höflich abgelehnt, aber man wusste nie, auf welche Ideen Jugendliche heutzutage kamen.

Liebevoll fuhr Erion über das hüftlange, schwarze Haar Harrys, während er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, von den intensiv leuchtenden Augen gefangen genommen wurde. Die Gesichtszüge Harrys hatten einen Aristokratischen Ausdruck bekommen. Nicht arrogant, aber erhaben.

Es war nur verständlich, dass der Junge nun noch mehr Verehrer und Verehrerinnen hatte, als vorher schon. Sah er doch einfach nur zum niederknien aus.

Einem Impuls folgend zog Erion den jüngeren in seine Arme. „Bleib bei mir, für immer", wisperte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Dummkopf. Ich hatte nicht vor, zu gehen", schmunzelte Harry und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund.

Solche Anwandlungen hatte Erion in letzter Zeit öfter.

Severus hatte Harry erklärt, dass es daran lag, dass er nun vollständig erwacht sei. Und der Länge seiner Haare zu urteilen, wesentlich mächtiger war als Erion. Es gab nicht viele devote Vampire, die sich an einen schwächeren dominanten Banden.

Und so war in Erion die Angst erwacht, dass Harry ihn verlassen könnte. Und sie würde wahrscheinlich bestehen bleiben, bis er sich ein Herz fasste und Harry um seine Hand bat.

Der Jüngere wusste, dass es eigentlich noch zu früh war, so etwas Wichtiges mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit sagen zu können aber er wusste, dass, sollte Erion ihn fragen, er ja sagen würde.

Aber das musste man dem Älteren ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Lass uns gehen. Der Minister wartet nicht gerne", schmunzelte Harry und löste sich von Erion.

Dieser brummte nur etwas Unverständliches, während er, Harrys Hand noch immer festhaltend, sich aufraffte. „Gut. Brechen wir auf."

„Ich denke mal, damit wäre alles geklärt", lächelte der Minister, während er Erion die Hand reichte. Es hatte lange gedauert, zu einer Einigung zu kommen, aber schlussendlich hatte es dennoch funktioniert. Wohl auch, weil Harry den Minister immer wieder bettelnd angesehen hatte. Ein Blick, dem der Minister nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte. Erion war sich sicher, sollte Harry es versuchen würde er den Minister mit diesem Blick sogar dazu bringen, pures Gift zu schlucken und es auch noch gerne zu tun.

Das die Magie des Kleinen ihm unwissentlich dabei half, war auch nicht zu missachten.

Harry war mächtig. Wahrscheinlich sogar so mächtig, wie die Vampire des Hochadels, welche allesamt zu den Begründern der vampirischen Blutlinien gehörten. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Schwarzhaarige so jemanden nie zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Man würde sie trennen, das war klar.

Den Bestimmungen des Hochadels, sollten sie sich dazu herablassen sich zu zeigen, musste Folge geleistet werden. Und solange Harry und Erion nicht gebunden waren, bestand noch die Möglichkeit, sie zu trennen.

Diese Gedanken hin und her wälzend verabschiedete Erion sich vom Minister und verließ, gefolgt von seinem Schatz, das Ministerium.

„Gehen wir noch irgendwo was essen? Ich hab Hunger und keine Lust, das aufgewärmte Zeug aus der Küche zu essen. Und das Mittagessen ist schon lange vorbei", riss Harry ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hm." Verwirrt sah Erion seinen Freund an, ehe die Worte in sein nachdenkliches Hirn vordrangen. „Klar können wir. In der magischen Welt oder in der Muggelwelt?"

„In der magischen. Dray hat da von einem Restaurant erzählt, wo ich unbedingt mal hin will", freute der Kleine sich.

„Gut. Dann gehen wir da hin", schmunzelte Erion über die Begeisterung seines Schatzes.

Harry erwachte mit brummendem Schädel.

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, warum.

Zusätzlich roch es hier fremd. Gefährlich.

Zögerlich öffnete sich eines seiner Augen. Spähte vorsichtig in dem Raum umher, in dem er lag.

Ein warmes, weiches Bett war seine Unterlage. Das Zimmer war klein, aber komfortabel eingerichtet.

„Guten Tag, Mister Gryffindor. Es erfreut uns, das Ihr wieder wach seid", schwang eine zarte, weibliche Stimme durch den Raum.

Vorsichtig, um seine schmerzenden Kopf nicht zu profizieren, erhob Harry sich und öffnete dann beide Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine zierliches Mädchen mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und dunkelblauen Augen, das ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Wer bist du und...wo bin ich hier?", wollte Harry verwirrt wissen.

„Mein Name ist Mayla. Und Ihr befindet Euch hier in Schloss Blutfeld. Dem Haupthaus des vampirischen Hochadels", lächelte das Mädchen, weiter.

„Vampirischer...Hochadel?" Fragend sah er das Mädchen an.

„Oh. Hat man es Euch nicht erzählt?" Betroffen sah Mayla ihn an. „Der vampirische Hochadel besteht aus den mächtigsten Vampiren, die je geboren wurden. Schon bei ihrem Erwachen hatte ihr Haar eine beachtliche Länge und im Laufe der Jahrtausende sind sie noch mächtiger geworden. Sie mischen sich selten in die Belangen der herkömmlichen Vampire ein, aber wenn, dann ist ihr Wort Gesetzt. Auch Ihr habt ein Anrecht auf den Titel des Hochadels. Da jedoch weder Lord Gryffindor noch Lord Slytherin Anzeichen zeigten, sich zu melden oder Euch her zu führen, haben die hohen Herren sich die Freiheit genommen und Euch selbst her gebracht", erklärte sie.

„Wie bitte?" Fassungslos starrte Harry das Mädchen an. Sie schien wirklich zu glauben, dass diese komischen Typen vom Hochadel ihm einen Gefallen getan hatten, als sie ihn entführt hatten.

„Ihr könnt unbesorgt sein, Mister Gryffindor. Hier droht Euch keine Gefahr. Mister Dellahr-Slytherins Zauber kann Euch nicht mehr erreichen", lächelte das Mädchen.

„Was...für ein Zauber?", noch verwirrter als eben schon starrte er das Mädchen an.

„Der Zauber, der Euch ihm hörig machte. Er verwirrte Eure Gedanken und Gefühle. Lies Euch glauben, ihn zu lieben, obwohl er um so vieles schwächer ist als Ihr.", meinte das Mayla mitleidig.

Harry starrte das Mädchen an, als wäre sich vollkommen übergeschnappt. Erion? Ihn verzaubert? Das war einfach lächerlich. Sämtliche Annährungen für eine Beziehung waren von Harry ausgegangen. Und Erion wäre sicherlich nicht so unsicher, wenn er ihn verzaubert hätte.

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Erion hat mich nicht verzaubert. Und überhaupt, wer hat diesen Idioten eigentlich erlaubt, mich entführen zu dürfen?", fauchte der Schwarzhaarige los. „Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle mit ihnen reden und du kannst ihnen sagen, dass sie eine gute Erklärung für den Mist hier haben sollen, sonst hatten sie mal ein Haupthaus."

Erschrocken wich das Mädchen zurück und ihre blasse Haut wurde noch eine Spur blasser. Mit großen Augen sah sie Harry an, ehe sie einmal schluckte ein „Sehr wohl" herausbrachte und dann eiligst das Zimmer verließ.

Noch immer wütend schälte Harry sich, seine Kopfschmerzen missachtend, aus seinem Bett. Ein kurzer Blick an sich herab zeigte ihm, dass sie es tatsächlich gewagt hatten, ihn auszuziehen, was ihm ein knurren entlockte. Mit einem wink seiner Hand trug er wieder seine ursprünglichen Klamotten.

Es vergingen keine fünf Minuten, bis die Tür sich erneut öffnete.

Ein hochgewachsener Mann mit violetten Augen und langen, zusammengebunden Haaren trat ein. Wie lange die Haare waren, konnte Harry nicht sehen. Sie verschmolzen nahezu mit dem pechschwarzen Umhang, den er trug.

„Mister Gryffindor. Mayla meinte, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen", begrüßte der Mann ihn.

„Ja", knurrte Harry. „Was bei allen Seelen fällt euch ein, mich einfach so zu entführen? Und diesen Weib dann auch noch irgendetwas von einem Zauber erzählen, der auf mir liegt. Ich verlange sofort wieder nach Hogwarts gebracht zu werden."

„Nun, Mister Gryffindor, das ist leider nicht möglich. Ihr seid von der Magie dazu auserkoren, Mitglied des vampirischen Hochadels zu sein. Bis ihr Euch dieser Entscheidung nicht gebeugt habt, kann ich Euch nicht gehen lassen", erklärte der Mann ruhig.

„ES INTERESSIERT MICH NICHT WAS IHR HIER VERANTSTALTET. IHR HABT KEIN RECHT DAZU MICH ZU ZWINGEN HIER ZU BLEIBEN. ICH WILL AUF DER STELLE WIEDER NACH HAUSE", schrie Harry los. Dieser Mann reizte ihn so sehr, wie ihn früher nur Voldemort oder Dumbledore reizen konnten.

„Dies ist nun Euer zu Hause, Mister Gryffindor. Je eher Ihr euch dessen bewusst werdet und es akzeptiert, desto eher wird es Euch hier gut gehen. Mayla ist ab sofort eure persönliche Dienerin. Wenn Ihr etwas wünscht, teilt es ihr mit. Und um Euer Problem...", dabei wanderte der Blick des Mannes auf Harrys Bauch. „...werden wir uns auch noch kümmern."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Mann, von dem Harry noch nicht einmal den Namen wusste, den Raum. Ließ einen fassungslosen Harry zurück, der seine Hände in einer schützenden Geste auf seinen Bauch gelegt hatte.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13 – Teil 1

„Master Gryffindor, Ihr müsst etwas essen." Flehend sahen die dunkelblauen Augen Maylas Harry an. Seit drei Tagen war er nun hier. Und seit drei Tagen verweigerte er sämtliche Nahrung. Aus Angst man könnte ihm etwas untermischen, das seinen Kindern schaden könnte.

Ein kalter Blick war alles, was Mayla als Antwort erhielt. Dann wanderten Harrys Augen wieder sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, seine Hedwig saß da draußen. Gar nicht weit weg von ihm. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen schon ein paar Mal gesehen. Leider war es ihm nicht möglich, das Fenster zu öffnen.

Was für Auswirkungen das auf die Luft in diesem kleinen Raum hatte, war den hohen Herren, die hier lebten, offensichtlich egal.

„Master Gryffindor, Ihr schadet Euch damit nur selbst", versuchte das Mädchen es erneut.

„Lieber verhungere ich als zuzulassen, dass dieses Arschloch mir meine Kinder nimmt", fauchte Harry sie gereizt an. Es waren die ersten Worte die er, seit seinem Streit mit dem Mann, sprach.

Ein trauriger Blick aus blauen Augen traf ihn, ehe das Mädchen sich abwandte und das Zimmer wieder verließ.

Als Harry aus seinem Dämmerzustand, in welchem er gegen Abend verfallen war, wieder erwachte, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Auf seinem Bett saß, die schwarzen Augen traurig auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, Fawkes.

„Hey du", lächelte Harry den bekannten Phönix an. Erst dann fiel sein Blick auf das, was vor dem Phönix lag. Ein Packet und ein Brief.

Vorsichtig, um seinen geschwächten Körper nicht zu sehr zu belasten, erhob Harry sich und ging, leicht schwankend, zum Bett.

Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er den Brief.

[#]Hallo mein Schatz,

es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht besser auf dich achten konnte. Und das wir versäumt haben, dich zu warnen. Allerdings konnten auch wir nicht damit rechnen, dass sie gleich zu so drastischen Mitteln greifen.

Der vampirische Hochadel ist ein...seltsames Völkchen der mächtigsten Vampire, die je geboren wurden. Viele von ihnen waren bei der Begründung der vampirischen Blutlinien beteiligt. Sie bissen mächtige Zauberer, um neue Vampire zu erschaffen, nachdem sie sich selbst fast vollständig ausgelöscht hatten.

Du musst vorsichtig sein, was du zu ihnen sagst.

Sie sind gefährlich.

Und wir können dir leider nicht helfen.

Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz, aber wenn sie es verlangen, dann musst du mich frei geben. Dein Leben ist wichtiger.

Fawkes wird ab jetzt bei dir bleiben. Es war seine Entscheidung und er hat sich freiwillig von Dumbledore gelöst. Leider kann er nur zu dir hinein teleportieren. Die Schilde sind zu stark, als dass er wieder heraus kommt.

Wir haben ihm deine Kleidung mitgegeben.

Lebe wohl, mein Schatz.

Erion.[#]

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf den Brief vor sich. Von ihm ging eindeutig der Geruch von Erion aus. Es konnte also keine Falle sein. Aber wie konnte er ihn einfach so sitzen lassen.

Weger dieser Idioten hier, die meinten, sie könnten sich alles erlauben.

Ein Knurren entkam Harry. Ließ Fawkes erschrocken auf den Schrank flattern.

Es war tiefer, als jemals zuvor.

Um Harry herum begann der Raum zu beben und die Luft schien zu verschwimmen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall wurde die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer gegen die Wand gestoßen und der violettäugige Mann stand darin. Sah Harry mahnend an.

„Halte deine Magie im Zaum!", knurrte er, bleckte dabei die Zähne.

„DAS IST ALLEIN DEINE SCHULD!", schrie Harry während er aufsprang. Die Augen auf den Mann vor sich fixiert, während ein weiteres, tiefes Knurren seiner Kehle entwich.

„Und was bitte soll meine Schuld sein?", fauchte der Ältere zurück.

Harry schmiss dem Mann den in seiner Hand verknüllten Brief, zu.

Geschickt fing der Ältere ihn auf, entfaltete ihn und las ihn.

„Sieht so aus, als wüssten wenigstens sie, was das Beste für dich ist", verkündete der Mann dann schnaubend.

Das war zu viel für Harry.

Mit einem Fauchen ging er auf den Mann los. Mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit wich dieser aus. Ein spöttisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?"

Wieder entkam ein tiefes Knurren Harrys Kehle. Die eigentlich strahlend grünen Augen färbten sich binnen weniger Sekunden golden und seine Fänge begannen zu wachsen.

Mit großen Augen sah der Mann, wie auch die langen Haare des Jungen noch ein gutes Stück wuchsen. Nun fast bis zu den Knien reicht.

Ein weiteres Fauchen Harrys riss den Mann aus seiner Erstarrung. Nur knapp konnte er dem folgenden Angriff Harrys ausweichen. Wurde dabei immer weiter getrieben. Aus dem Zimmer raus, dessen Bann gegen Harrys Verlassen des Raumes einfach in sich zusammenfiel, als der Jüngere die Tür durchschritt.

Doch nicht nur den gefährlichen Krallen Harrys musste der Mann ausweichen, auch der konzentrierten Magie, die der Junge nach einiger Zeit ebenfalls auf den Älteren abschoss.

Rauchende Löcher in den Wänden, zersplittertes Holz und Scherben säumten den Weg, den Harry und der Mann beschritten hatten.

„Verdammt, Bengel, jetzt beruhig dich doch!", knurrte der Ältere.

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", fauchte dieser nur zurück, während er erneut eine Magiekugel auf den Älteren abschoss.

Dieser stand, mit dem Rücken zum Geländer, welches die Treppe in eines der unter ihnen liegendes Stockwerk säumte. Nicht fähig der Magie, die sich, kaum dass sie die Hand des Jungen verlassen hatte, wie ein Fächer über die Gesamte Länge der Empore ausbreitete, auszuweichen wurde der Ältere getroffen und durch das Geländer mehrere Stockwerke in die Tiefe geschleudert.

Benommen stand der Mann auf.

Konnte gerade noch sehen wie Harry mit einem sanften Klack seiner Schuhe auf dem Boden vor ihm landete.

Bedrohlich ging Harry auf den Mann zu.

„Du hast mir meine Familie genommen. Meinen Freund. Und du bedrohst das Leben meiner Kinder!", fauchte Harry. Ehe er vor dem Mann, direkt in der Mitte des Wappens welches den Boden der Halle in der sie sich befanden bedeckte, stehen blieb.

„Was für einen Grund habe ich, dich am Leben zu lassen?", knurrte er weiter und spürte nur nebenbei, wie andere mächtige Vampire sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellten.

Die feinen Linien des Wappens begannen zu leuchten, bis ihr Licht die Gesamte Halle ausfüllte. In ihrer Mitte die zierliche Gestalt Harrys, die den Vampir vor sich bedrohlich ansah und eine Hand hob.

Ein gewimmertes „Nein", sowie ein Gewicht um seine Hüfte ließ Harry innehalten. Seine goldenen Augen wandten sich von seinem Opfer ab und trafen direkt auf den bittenden Blick einer kleinen Mädchens mit lockigem, dunkelbraunen Haar und großen, violetten Augen.

„Bitte, bitte, du darfst meinem Papa nicht weh tun", schniefte die Kleine.

Vorsichtig legte Harry eine Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens, welches allem Anschein nach nicht älter war, als seine kleine Lilien.

„Du hast Kinder", knurrte Harry, wenn auch wesentlich leiser als noch vor kurzem.

„Z…zwei, ein Mädchen und einen Jungen", brachte der Mann stotternd hervor.

Harrys Augen wandten sich von dem Mädchen ab. Durchsuchte die Halle nach der Mutter des Mädchens. Doch er konnte nur einen kleinen, vielleicht sechs Jahre alten Jungen sehen, der verzweifelt gegen die Arme einer schwarzhaarigen Frau ankämpfte.

„Lass ihn zu mir!", knurrte Harry die Frau an, die den Jungen sofort los ließ, so, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Schnell rappelte der Junge sich auf und rannte ebenfalls auf Harry zu.

„Nicht Papa weh tun, bitte", meinte auch der Junge mit bettelnden Augen.

Harrys zweite Hand wanderte auf den Haarschopf des Jungen, während seine andere Hand noch immer auf dem des Mädchens lag.

„Du hast Kinder und willst mir meine weg nehmen?", wandte er sich dann, leicht ungläubig, dem Mann zu.

Stumm und mit Horror in den Augen sah dieser Harry an.

„Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn ich dir deine Kinder nehme? Antworte!", fauchte Harry.

„Tut mit ihnen, wie auch immer euch beliebt", hauchte der Mann.

Ein tiefes Knurren entkam Harrys Kehle.

„Wo ist ihre Mutter? Ich will hören, was sie dazu zu sagen hat!", fauchte er dann, an niemand bestimmten.

„Wir haben keine Mama", schniefte das Mädchen und versicherte sich so die Aufmerksamkeit Harrys.

„Nimm uns nicht auch noch unseren Papa, bitte", wimmerte der Junge und klammerte seine kleinen Hände um das Handgelenk Harrys.

„Du bist erbärmlich!", fauchte er dann den Mann an. „Ihr alle seid es!", wandte er sich dann an die übrigen Vampire in der Halle. „Ihr lasst eure Kinder kämpfen. Seid sogar bereit, sie zu opfern, nur um eurer eigenes, erbärmliches Leben zu verschonen. Ihr nennt euch mächtig. Nennt euch erhaben. Ihr seid nichts anderes als Feiglinge, die sich in einem Schloss hinter dicken Mauern und starken Schilden verstecken."

„Das ist ihr Leben. Alles was sie kennen und haben", hörte Harry eine zarte, bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Schnell wandte er sich um. Starrte ungläubig auf das kleine Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber stand, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Liliana", hauchte Harry, sein Blick wurde weicher und das Leuchten, das ihn umgab, verblasste etwas.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei seiner künftigen Tochter und schloss sie vorsichtig in die Arme.

Verließ somit das Wappen und brachte das Glimmen vollständig zum Erlöschen.

„Mäuschen, wie kommst du hier her?", fragte er sie, kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Bin Fawkes gefolgt", lächelte die Kleine. „Kommst du wieder heim? Daddy Erion ist ganz traurig und weint die ganze Zeit und Opa Godric und Opa Salazar sind auch traurig. Aber sie dürfen nicht traurig sein, weil doch Onkel Kerras geboren ist. Und da muss man doch froh sein."

„Ja, Mäuschen. Ich komm wieder mit heim. Ich wollte doch nie weggehen", hauchte Harry und schloss sein Töchterchen in den Arm. „Und es soll ja niemand wagen, das verhindern zu wollen", setzte er dann noch drohend an.

„Ho...Hoheit. Was...was soll mit...mit Noyn geschehen?", erklang eine zaghafte Stimme hinter ihm.

„Ähm...Mäuschen. Hat der...", leicht löste Harry sich von seinem Töchterchen und sah sie an. Zweifelte leicht an seinem Verstand.

„Ja. Hat er", grinste das Mädchen sichtlich glücklich.

Mit einem Blick, der mehr als deutlich sagte, dass sie sofort erklären sollte, was sie damit gemeint hatte, sah Harry das Mädchen an.

„Oma Lily war keine Muggelgeborene. Der letzte Vampirkönig starb vor etwas mehr als fünfhundert Jahren. Seine Gefährtin war bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter gestorben und er konnte den Verlust seiner Gefährtin nicht verkraften. Doch bevor er ihr in den Tod folgte, belegte er seine Tochter mit einem Zauber, der sie in eine liebevolle Familie bringen sollte. Weit weg von den Machtkämpfen unter dem vampirischen Hochadel, der nach seinem Tod ausbrechen würde.

Oma Lily war dieses Mädchen.

Und jetzt bist du hier und das Wappen hat allen gesagt, dass du der Thronprinz bist.

Bei uns haben sie es nicht gewusst. Erst als Jamie und ich hier her kamen, haben sie es erfahren.

Sie haben dich gejagt, weil du dich geweigert hast, dich ihren Gesetzten zu unterwerfen. Weil du Daddy Erion geheiratet hast, obwohl er nicht so mächtig war wie du. Aber jetzt werden sie dir nichts mehr tun", grinste Lilien glücklich.

Mit einem leidenden Wimmern ließ Harry sich auf den Boden plumpsen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren seiner Tochter.

Dieser kicherte nur fröhlich und blickte dann, mit leuchtenden Augen, in die Runde.

„Du, Daddy. Die warten noch auf deine Antwort", kicherte sie dann.

Ein unverständliches Gemurmel kam von Harry.

„Daddy sagt, ihr sollt ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er will einfach nur noch heim", übersetzte sie dann, den Blick in die Halle gerichtet.

„Wir werden sofort eine Kutsche anspannen", meinte eine der Frauen und verneigte sich leicht.

Binnen weniger Sekunden waren Harry und Lilien alleine in der Halle.

„Du hast falsch übersetzt", brummte Harry.

„Jaaa, aber Onkel Luzifer wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn er auf einmal eine Horde Vampire vor sich hätte stehen sehen", grinste Lilien. „Und glaube mir, die nehmen das: Scher dich zum Teufel, wörtlich."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Harry seine Tochter an.

„Weil ich das mal zu Kyria gesagt hab. Sie ist meine persönliche Dienerin zu Hause", meinte Lilien naserümpfend. Sie schien es gar nicht zu mögen, eine persönliche Dienerin zu haben. „Onkel Lu war ziemlich genervt, als er sie zurückgebracht hat."

Ein ungläubiges Stöhnen entkam Harry, ehe sein Kopf wieder auf die Schulter seiner Tochter fiel. „Die haben doch einen Knall."

Das helle Lachen von Lilien war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt.

Sanftes Zupfen an seinem Hemd ließ Harry, langsam aber unausweichlich, in die Realität zurückkehren.

Er war eingeschlafen, kaum dass die Kutsche sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Fawkes beruhigender und stärkender Gesang hatte sein übriges getan.

Als die inzwischen wieder grünen Augen sich öffneten, sahen sie in ihr größeres, unschuldigeres Äquivalent.

„Lil?", brummte er schläfrig.

„Wir sind gleich daheim", grinste sie ihn an.

Ein zustimmendes Trillern von Fawkes erklang.

„Gut. Ich muss deinem Dad noch die Ohren lang ziehen", brummte Harry dann, langsam wacher werdend.

„Warum?", neugierig sah das Mädchen ihn an.

„Weil er es gewagt hat wegen dieser Idioten vom vampirischen Hochadel per Brief mit mir Schluss zu machen", grollte dieser.

„Ihr solltet es ihm nachsehen, Hoheit.", erklang die sanfte Stimme von Mayla.

Überrascht sah Harry sich um und entdeckte die junge Vampirin sich gegenüber. Fawkes auf ihrem Schoß.

„Was machst du den hier?", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich wurde als persönliche Dienerin für euch auserwählt. Dass ihr nun Thronprinz seid, ändert nichts daran", antwortete das Mädchen bestimmt. „Und ihr werdet jemandem brauchen, der euch hilft durch die wirren der Politik des vampirischen Hochadels zu blicken."

„Behalt sie", grinste Lilien breit.

„Warum?", wollte dieser mit einem schrägen Blick zu seiner Tochter wissen.

„Blaise wird sich freuen", grinste diese zurück.

„Du bist...", fragend blickte Harry das Mädchen an.

„Ja. Ich bin die Gefährtin von Blaise Zabini. Ich wurde kurz nach eurem vollständigen Erwachen aus meiner Kolonie entfernt, um euch dienen zu dürfen", schmunzelte das Mädchen.

„Sag nicht dienen", verzog Harry das Gesicht. „Eher helfen. Ich bin sicher, Blaise wird dir schon zeigen, dass ich nicht sooo schlimm bin."

„Wie ihr wünscht, Master Gryffindor", lächelte das Mädchen fröhlich.

Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen war die Antwort.

„Erion Dellahr-Slytherin, du bewegst deinen Hintern auf der Stelle hier her." Harrys Stimme hallte durch die Große Halle. Sorgte so dafür, dass er sofort im Zentrum sämtlicher Aufmerksamkeit stand. Zusammen mit Lilien, die kichernd neben ihrem Daddy stand.

Mit bleichem Gesicht und vom Schlafmangel gezeichneten Augen, stand Erion langsam von seinem Platz auf und schlich auf Harry zu.

Dieser packte ihn, kaum dass er in Reichweite war, an seinem Hemd und zog ihm nach einem kurzen Blick auf Lilien, die Mayla gleich mit sich Richtung Slytherintisch zog, aus der Halle heraus in Richtung von Erions Büro.

„Was wünscht Ihr von mir?", fragte Erion mit belegter Stimme, kaum dass Harry ihn losgelassen hatte und die Tür hinter sich versiegelte.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Du hast mich die letzten Wochen nicht gesiezt, da musst du jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Und überhaupt, was fällt dir ein, einfach so mit mir Schluss zu machen? Per Brief um das Ganze noch unpersönlicher zu machen. Du hast mir eine Menge zu erklären, Freundchen!", fauchte Harry los.

„Ich verstehe nicht...", unsichere blaue Augen sahen Harry an.

„Ach, du verstehst nicht. Und was genau verstehst du nicht? Dass ich es nicht akzeptiere, dass du per Brief mit mir Schluss machst? Dass ich das halbe Haupthaus des vampirischen Hochadels zerlegt habe, nur um wieder bei dir zu sein? Oder aber dass Lilien und Jamie hier immer noch rumhopsen, da ich es verhindert habe, dass sie unseren Kleinen auch nur ein Haar krümmen?", fauchte Harry weiter.

„Du hast...aber...", blanke Panik war in Erions Augen zu sehen. „Sie werden dich töten...", hauchte er dann, zog Harry mit einer fließenden Bewegung in seine Arme.

„Werden sie nicht", brummte Harry, wesentlich beruhigter, als er endlich wieder in den Armen seines Liebsten lag.

„Du kennst sie nicht. Sie werden alles versuchen, ihre Ansichten durchzusetzen", meinte Erion verzweifelt.

„Sie werden ihrem Thronprinzen kaum ein Haar krümmen", schnurrte Harry leicht.

„Wa...", mit großen Augen löste Erion sich von Harry. „Thronprinz...?"

„Ja. Dieses dämliche Wappen in der Haupthalle hat geleuchtet, als ich drauf stand. Jetzt darf ich einen auf Thronprinz machen", meinte Harry und verzog leidend das Gesicht.

„Dann...solltest du jetzt gehen...", hauchte Erion. „Du solltest...jemanden finden der...dich auch beschützen kann...", kam es stockend von dem Blauäugigen, während er sich vollständig von Harry löste.

„Das ist mir egal. Es ist mir egal, was diese Idioten sagen oder alle anderen. Ich liebe dich, du Holzkopf. Und darum werde ich, wenn überhaupt, nur dich heiraten. Akzeptier es. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los", knurrte Harry bestimmt.

„Aber...", fing Erion erneut an.

„Nein. Kein aber. Du, oder keiner.", unterbrach Harry ihn.

Ungläubige, blaue Augen sahen Harry an, der mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm stand.

„Du bist unmöglich.", schmunzelte Erion und zog Harry wieder in seine Arme. „Aber genau deshalb liebe ich dich."

„Dann ist ja gut", schnurrte Harry. Kuschelte sich näher an Erion.

Jetzt war alles wieder gut.

„Hey Brüderchen. Du machst ja ganz schön verrückte Sachen", lachte Freya, kaum dass Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wieder betreten hatte.

„Wir können gerne tauschen", grinste dieser breit.

„Lieber nicht. Aber sag mal, muss ich mich jetzt vor dir verneigen?", wollte Freya, mit vor Belustigung blitzenden Augen wissen.

„Wenn du das machst, häng ich dich an den Haaren aus dem Astronomieturm", knurrte Harry als Antwort, konnte sich dabei aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Aber...", durchbrach Maylas Stimme die gelöste Atmosphäre.

„Lass es, Engel. Das ist Harry. Der kriegt einen Anfall, wenn wir als seine Freunde sich vor ihm verneigen oder aber ihn siezen", kicherte Blaise, der seine Freundin fest in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Amen", war alles, was Harry dazu zu sagen hatte.

Ein mehrfaches „Hä?", antwortete ihm, so wie unverständliche Blicke.

„Das heißt so viel wie: Blaise hat recht", kicherte Jamie, während er sich an seinen Daddy kuschelte, der sich inzwischen auf einem der Sofas gesetzt hatte.

„Und warum sagt er das nicht einfach?", wollte Draco stirnrunzelnd wissen.

„Muggelsprichwort. Da versteht das jeder.", grinste Harry den Blonden an.

Unverständliches Gegrummel seitens Draco folgte.

„Aber Leute, sagt mal, habt ihr irgendwas zu futtern hier? Ich hab die letzten Tage nichts gegessen?", wollte Harry dann in die Runde wissen.

„Was? Aber es ist wichtig, dass du ordentlich isst. Vor allem in deinem Zustand", regte Pansy sich auf.

„Ja, aber da diese Typen damit gedroht haben, mir meine Kinder zu nehmen, habe ich es vorgezogen, nichts zu essen", erklärte Harry düster.

„Ich werde euch...", begann Mayla und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Was aber sofort von Blaise unterbunden wurde. „Gar nichts wirst du", schmollte der Braunhaarige.

„Schon gut. Dobby?", grinste Harry und die Runde.

Mit einem lauten Plop und begeistert schlackernden Ohren erschien der Hauself vor Harry. „Harry Gryffindor haben gerufen?"

„Kannst du mir was zu essen bringen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige von dem Hauself wissen.

„Natürlich, Harry Gryffindor, Sir", grinste der Elf von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

„Will sonst noch jemand etwas?", wollte Harry in die Runde wissen.

Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm.

„Gut. Das wäre es dann", lächelte er den Elf an, der mit einer Verbeugung verschwand.

„Ich versteh nur immer noch nicht ganz, warum meine Haare noch mal länger wurden?", meinte Harry abschließend. Er hatte seinen Freunden, nachdem er von Dobby ein ganzes Tablett voll leckerer Sandwiches bekommen hatte, erzählt, was er in seiner Abwesenheit erlebt hatte.

Was nicht viel war, bedachte man, dass er gute drei Tage damit verbracht hatte, aus dem Fenster zu starren.

„Weil Schloss Blutfeld schon immer der königliche Sitz war. Die Magie unserer Vorfahren ist darin verankert und als sie gespürt hat, dass du, eine Nachfahre der Familie, Hilfe brauchst, hat sie geholfen. Du hast also vom Haus eine Magiespritze bekommen. Und die Magie, die du dazu bekommen hast, bleibt dir auch", erklärte Jamie, ehe er von einem der Sandwiches abbiss.

Die Erzählung hatte doch länger gedauert, als angenommen und so hatte die Gruppe, kurzer Hand beschlossen, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen. Deshalb hatten die anderen sich an dem reichhaltig gefüllten Tablett bedient.

„Harry?" Mit bettelndem Blick sah Milli den Schwarzhaarigen an.

Dieser, sich jetzt schon bewusst, was das Mädchen ihn fragen würde, verzog leicht leidend das Gesicht.

„Ach komm schon!", jammerte das Mädchen hingebungsvoll.

„Was, wenn ich aber nicht mehr warten will, bis du die Schule beendet hast", entgegnete Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Dann nehmen wir die Freistunden und Abende zum Schreiben her und schicken es dann an den Tagespropheten", entgegnete das Mädchen wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

Vielleicht wäre das gar keine so schlechte Idee.

„Ich muss erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Wenn dann natürlich nicht sofort. Aber vielleicht ist das eine Option, die wir uns offen halten sollten. Ach ja, Theo?" Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Ähm...ja?" Unsicher sah der Junge den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Du suchst doch einen Meisterheiler, bei dem du eventuell in Lehrer gehen kannst, oder?", wollte Harry grinsend wissen.

Ein misstrauisches Nicken war die Antwort.

„Nun, Godric hat einen Meister im Heilen. Und das in Vampir-, Dämonen- und Magierheilkunst. Und er hätte nichts dagegen, einen Lehrling anzunehmen, wenn sein Kleiner ein bisschen größer ist", lächelte er dann sanft.

„Er...das...wow. Ich..ich werd ihn fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Das...das wäre spitze!" Mit leuchtenden Augen sah Theo den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er war sichtlich sprachlos.

„Tu das", lächelte dieser und lehnte sich in das Sofa zurück.

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass du uns hier zusammengerufen hast?", wollte ein müde wirkender Salazar brummig wissen.

Harry hatte, gleich nachdem er sich von seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedet hatte, den beiden Gründern, so wie Severus und Erion Bescheid gegeben, dass er sie sehen wollte.

Nun saßen sie zu fünft - nun ja, eigentlich zu sechst, schlief doch der kleine Kerran nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt in seiner Wiege - in Salazars Büro.

„Eine angehende Reporterin hat mich schon zu Beginn des Schuljahres gefragt, ob sie nicht die Exklusivrechte an meinem Leben erhalten könnte. Nach sorgfältiger Überlegung bin ich dazu bereit, ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Ich meine, was würden die Menschen eher glauben, als ein Bericht über den Krieg aus der Sicht eines Beteiligten?", erklärte Harry sein Anliegen.

„Du gedenkst also, deine Geschichte in die Berichte der Boten der Finsternis mit einzubringen?", wollte Erion sichergehen.

„Ja. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, da sie nebenbei auch noch zur Schule geht, aber ich denke, die Menschen sollten die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre aus meiner Sicht sehen. Ich meine, wer weiß mehr über das, was in den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts vor sich ging, als die Schüler, die hier waren, wie auch die beteiligten Lehrer?", wollte Harry dann mit unschuldig gespitzten Lippen und den Augen auf Severus von den anderen wissen.

„Ist sie vertrauenswürdig?", brummte der Tränkemeister.

„Wenn du einer Slytherin nicht vertraust, wem willst du dann vertrauen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Gut. Ich bin bereit, zu helfen. Allerdings wünsche ich eine Absprache, wann das Ganze stattfinden soll. Immerhin habe ich Aufgaben zu bewerten und zu unterrichten", war Severus Kommentar dazu, nachdem er gründlich darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Dann werde ich Milli Bescheid geben. Vielleicht lassen sich ja auch ein paar meiner früheren Freunde dazu überreden mit zu machen", lächelte Harry.

„Tu das. Es ist wohl der einfachste Weg den Menschen klar zu machen, welch Lügen sie den letzten Jahren auf den Leim gegangen sind", stimmte auch Erion dem Plan zu.

Auch von Godric und Salazar kam nur zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Wie viele Schüler werden nach den Ferien nun zurückkehren?", wollte Professor McGonagall neugierig wissen. Es war die letzte Lehrerversammlung vor den Ferien. Da einige Klassenzimmer neu hergerichtet und die Schutzzauber erneuert werden würden, fuhren sämtliche Schüler nach Hause. Auch ein Großteil der Lehrer würde somit die Gelegenheit haben, ihre Ferien bei ihren Familien, sollte diese vorhanden sein, zu verbringen.

„Von allen 657 Schülern werden nach den Ferien 423 zurückkehren. Für das nächste Schuljahr haben wir bereits 68 Neuanmeldungen von Schülern, die unseren Ansprüchen entsprechen und bis jetzt zu Hause unterrichtet wurden oder andere Schulen außerhalb Englands besucht hatten", erklärte Salazar, mit einem Seitenblick auf Dumbledore, der ebenfalls anwesend war.

Dieser schien sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst zu sein, und blickte mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht zurück.

„Was ist mit neuen Lehrern? Und wann erfahren wir näheres zu unserer Bewertung?", wollte Professor Sprout unsicher wissen.

„Deshalb möchte ich Sie bitte, noch eine Woche länger in der Schule zu bleiben. Ich werde morgen die Bewertungen erhalten und Ihnen die Ergebnisse separat mitteilen", antwortete Salazar.

„Mein Lieber, davon haben Sie mir ja gar nichts gesagt", wandte der ehemalige Direktor sich an Salazar.

„Weil Sie in dieser Zeit damit beschäftigt sein werden, zusammen mit meinem Sohn die Schutzzauber über Hogwarts zu überprüfen und die Mängel aufzulisten", entgegnete Salazar mit kalter Stimme.

„Wird Mister...Gryffindor uns ebenfalls helfen?", wollte der Mann mit blitzenden Augen an Harry gewandt wissen.

„Tut mir Leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich werde schon heute Abend mit den restlichen Schülern das Schloss verlassen. Ein...vor kurzem eingetretenes Ereignis hat meine Ferienplanung leider beeinflusst", grinste Harry kalt zurück. Er würde die Ferien damit zubringen, mit Fudge über die derzeitige Situation mit den Vampiren zu reden, sich krönen zu lassen und im Schloss Blutfeld etwas... _auszumisten_.

„Was ist mit den beiden Kindern. Jamie Sal und Lilien Salane? Wir haben bis jetzt noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, herauszufinden, wie sie hier her gekommen sind. Wo werden sie die Ferien verbringen?", wollte Madame Hooche wissen.

„Ähm...", eine feine Röte breitete sich bei dieser Frage auf Harrys Gesicht aus und er spähte, vorsichtig, zu seinem Gefährten.

„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, sind die beiden meine Kinder aus einer nahen Zukunft. Sie haben diesen Umstand zwar schon bei ihrer Ankunft hier bemerkt, allerdings nichts gesagt, da sie Angst hatten, ihre Zeugung zu verhindern", entgegnete Erion ruhig.

„Und wer ist dann ihre Mutter? Ich meine, Sie haben die Schule nicht ein Mal verlassen?", wandte McGonagall mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ein.

„Ähm...das wäre...meine Wenigkeit", meinte Harry, leicht verlegen.

Augenblicklich richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Lehrer auf Harry, der begann, leicht in seinem Stuhl zu schrumpfen.

„Sie sind schwanger, Mister Gryffindor?", fasste Professor Sprout sich als erstes.

„Ähm...ja", meinte dieser unsicher.

„Dann gratuliere ich ihnen ganz herzlich, Mister Potter.", lächelte McGonagall den Schwarzhaarigen an. Langsam beglückwünschten auch die restlichen Lehrer den jungen Mann, der sich etwas entspannte.

Jedoch entging ihm nicht Dumbledores Funkeln in den Augen. Harry war sich sicher, der Mann plante etwas.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

„Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon", seufzte Erion schwer. Er hatte Harry fest in die Arme geschlossen.

Hinter den beiden stand die Kutsche, die Harry nach Schloss Blutfeld bringen würde. Die beiden hatten beschlossen, dass es sicherer war, wenn Lilien und Jamie mit ihm kommen würden.

„Ich dich auch", entgegnete Harry bedrückt. Der einzige Wehmutstropfen dieser Ferien war es, dass Erion hier bleiben würde um seinen Eltern zu helfen. „Aber ich werd die Schutzzauber abändern, so dass ich dir die Koordinaten zuschicken kann. Dann kommst du mich besuchen, ok?"

„Natürlich", brummte Erion.

„Und wenn ich denen kräftig in den Hintern getreten habe und wieder da bin, heiraten wir", meinte Harry bestimmt.

Vorsichtig löste Erion sich etwas von seinem Gefährten und sah diesen leicht schmollend an. „Das hätte ich dich aber fragen sollen."

„Wenn ich warte, bis du genug Mut dafür zusammengekratzt hast, kann ich unsere Kinder schon verheiraten", lachte Harry, hauchte seinem Gefährten einen Kuss auf den Schmollmund und löste sich endgültig von Erion.

„Und ihr zwei passt mir ja auf meinen Verlobten auf", lächelte er Godric und Salazar an.

„Klar", grinste der blonde Gründer breit.

„Und du ärgere deine Papas nicht zu sehr in meiner Abwesenheit. Sie haben wichtige Pflichten zu erfüllen.", wandte Harry sich an den kleinsten der Runde. Kerras, der friedlich in den Armen Godrics lag und die Erwachsenen um sich herum unverständig ansah.

Als Harry ihn aber ansprach fing der Kleine an unverständliches vor sich hin brabbelnd zu strahlen.

Erion seinerseits verabschiedete sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinen beiden Kindern.

„Und du kommst uns auch ganz sicher besuchen, Daddy Erion?", wollte Lilien mit großen Augen von ihm wissen.

„Ganz sicher", versicherte dieser, während er das kleine Mädchen an sich drückte und mit seiner freien Hand über Jamies Haare strich.

„Und Freya?", wandte Harry sich noch mal an seine Schwester. Sie würde die Ferien bei Luna verbringen. „Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde", grinste er sie an.

„Das heißt, wenn ich schwanger zurückkomme, ist das okay für dich?", zirpte sie ihn, breit grinsend an.

„Oh, du?", erwiderte Harry das Grinsen und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.

„Hoheit, es wird Zeit", schwebte Maylas Stimme über das Feld. Sie würde eine Woche bei Harry bleiben und dann den Rest der Ferien zu Blaise fahren.

„Na dann. Bis nach den Ferien", lächelte Harry noch mal in die Runde, ehe er sich, zusammen mit Lilien und Jamie, in Richtung Kutsche begab.

„Zuallererst mal wird dieses lächerliche Schild entfernt. Ihr wolltet es offensichtlich nicht, aber ich WILL für die anderen Vampire erreichbar sein. Schutz schön und gut, aber sicherlich nicht auf Kosten meines Volkes!", erklärte Harry kalt während er durch die Eingangshalle von Schloss Blutfeld schritt.

Schräg hinter ihm stand Mayla mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand, wo sie alles, was Harry ändern wollte, aufschrieb.

Lilien und Jamie waren mit den hier lebenden Kindern unterwegs.

Zeit genug für Harry, sich ein Bild von den derzeitigen Zuständen zu machen.

Unbehagliches Gemurmel erklang hinter ihm.

„Habt ihr ein Problem damit?", wollte Harry mit klirrend kalter Stimme von den vier Vampiren wissen, die ihm ebenfalls begleiteten. Sie waren die mächtigsten der hier lebenden und würden seine Beschlüsse den anderen mitteilen.

„Na...natürlich nicht, Ho..Hoheit", stotterte einer von ihnen.

Schnaubend wandte Harry sich wieder um.

„Desweiteren wird der Ballsaal hergerichtet. Ich wünsche noch vor Ende dieses Jahres einen Ball abzuhalten, in dessen Verlauf ich mich mit den derzeitigen Clanführern treffen möchte. Es wird Zeit, dass die Vampire wieder eine Einheit werden. Und keine zersplitterte Gemeinschaft.

Im Zuge dieses Balles werden auch die Krönungsfeierlichkeiten abgehalten werden.

Die hohen Persönlichkeiten der anderen magischen Gemeinschaften werden ebenfalls eingeladen. Zur Krönung, wie auch zu meiner Bindung in einem viertel Jahr.

Die Einladung an den Minister der Hexen und Zauberer werde ich persönlich überbringen.

Und...", bei diesen Worten wandte Harry sich mit blitzenden Augen wieder den fünf Vampiren zu. „Wir werden eine Armee aufstellen zur Unterstützung unserer Bündnispartner. Der Krieg der Hexen und Zauberer führt mitten durch die Reihe der Vampire und dieses Mal WERDEN wir eingreifen!", grollte Harry zum Schluss hin.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit", antwortete Mayla, ein schmales Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie hatte geahnt, dass sich vieles ändern würde. Vor allem, da sie Harry ja auch schon in Hogwarts begleitet hatte. Aber mit so vielen Änderungen hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Nichts desto trotz musste sie sagen, sie waren notwendig.

Mit diesen Maßnahmen und vor allem der Öffnung von Schloss Blutfeld für alle Vampire würde Harry sich die Treue einiger Vampire sichern. Und mit seinem strikten Auftreten wie auch der Tatkraft, die er ausstrahlte, würde ihm auch der Rest folgen.

„Gibt es in diesem Gottverdammten Schloss nicht einen einzigen, der mir gewachsen ist?", grollte Harry.

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen und die Arbeiten am Schloss waren im vollen Gange. Viele der hier lebenden dominanten Vampire hatten ihn schon herausgefordert. Immerhin musste Harry sich als starker Anführer etablieren. Doch bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen getroffen, der ihm wirklich gewachsen gewesen wäre. Es war frustrierend.

„Du solltest dir eigentlich keinen Gegner wünschen, der dich besiegt", gluckste Mayla. „Immerhin wäre derjenige dir dann übergeordnet. Für einen König nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen, wenn er jemandem unterstellt ist."

„Ich hab nicht behauptet, verlieren zu wollen", entgegnete Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Es wird nur einfach langweilig gegen Leute zu kämpfen und binnen kürzester Zeit gewonnen zu haben."

„Sie fürchten dich", seufzte Mayla schließlich. „Deshalb kämpfen sie nicht wirklich. Dein... Auftreten hat sie eingeschüchtert. Sie wissen, dass du demütig bist und dennoch bist du so durchsetzungsfähig. So stur und bietest ihnen mutig die Stirn. Es gibt nur wenige demütige, die das wagen würden. Du tust es, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie fürchten, dass dein Wesen sich ändern könnte. Und vor dem Ergebnis davon."

„Deshalb will ich ja einen ebenbürtigen Trainingspartner", meinte Harry. „Ich will mich nicht verändern. Es würde Erion abschrecken. Ich will ihn nicht ändern und im Zuge dessen, will ich mich nicht ändern. Aber wenn es niemandem gibt, der stark genug ist, mir Paroli zu bieten, dann werde ich mich ändern."

„Du liebst ihn wirklich sehr, oder?" Ein sanftes Lächeln hatte sich auf Maylas Lippen ausgebreitet.

„Ja. Das tue ich.", erwiderte Harry mit verträumten Augen.

„Du bist also der, der bald König werden soll?" Ein spöttisches Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des großgewachsenen Mannes, als er Harry aus roten Augen musterte.

„Wer will das wissen?", knurrte Harry den Fremden an.

„Mein Name tut hier nichts zur Sache. Aber ich sage dir, wie du ihn erfahren kannst", grinste der Mann breit. „Besiege mich!"

Herausfordernd blitzte der Mann Harry an, der den Blick feurig und mit einem tiefen Knurren erwiderte.

„Du bist wirklich stark", gurrte der Mann, während er Harry auf den Boden gepinnt hielt.

Der Kampf hatte fast drei Stunden gedauert. Das Trainingszimmer, in welchem sie gekämpft hatten, war fast vollständig zerstört. Löcher an Wänden, Decke und Boden säumten den Raum. Einige von ihnen gaben noch immer schwarzen Rauch wieder. Zeigten so an, dass sie erst vor kurzem entstanden waren.

„Du wirst starke Erben für meine Familie gebären.", ein sanftes Knurren entkam dem Mann, als er das sagte.

„Wage es ja nicht!", fauchte Harry mit wütenden Augen zurück. Versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien.

„Daddy Harry, uns ist langweilig", erklang Liliens Stimme von der Tür.

Die Köpfe der beiden Vampire wandten sich dem Mädchen zu, das schmollend mit ihrem Bruder an der halb aus der Angel gerissenen Tür stand.

Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus. „Opa Kelas!", jubelte sie leicht und rannte, gefolgt von ihrem ebenfalls begeisterten Bruder, auf die beiden Erwachsenen zu.

„Opa...?", verwirrte Blicke aus grünen Augen trafen den Mann.

Dieser stand lachend auf. Hielt Harry eine Hand hin, um ihm zu helfen.

Misstrauisch, aber auch neugierig nahm Harry die Hand an und ließ sich von dem Mann auf die Füße ziehen.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen: Kelas Slytherin. Ich bin der Vater von Salazar. Meine Pflichten haben es bis jetzt leider nicht zugelassen, meinen kleinen Enkel zu besuchen. Oder aber dich. Als ich dann Zeit fand und nach Hogwarts kam, erfuhr ich, dass du hier bist. Verzeih mein etwas rüdes Verhalten...", bei diesen Worten schweiften Kelas Augen über das demolierte Zimmer. „...aber als ich die Länge deines Haares sah, musste ich einfach wissen, ob sie verlängert wurden oder ob du wirklich so mächtig bist."

„Klar, als wär ich so scharf auf die Matte auf meinem Kopf", knurrte Harry leicht beleidigt.

„Wieso trägst du sie dann weiterhin so lang?", schmunzelte Kelas.

„Um meinen Stand zu zeigen", entgegnete Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Aber es ist doch viel lustiger, wenn deine Gegner dich unterschätzen", meinte Kelas, ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kurze Zeit starrte Harry den Mann einfach nur ungläubig an, ehe ein breites Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Wesentlich besser. Danke Kelas", lächelte Harry den Mann an, während er sich im Spiegel seine nun wieder hüftlangen Haare betrachtete.

„Sie sind verdammt schwer, ich weiß. Deshalb hab ich sie mir auch gekürzt", schmunzelte dieser. „Es ist schon faszinierend. Wir haben sogar Sprüche entwickelt, damit die holde Weiblichkeit in ihren hohen Schuhen laufen kann ohne sich die Füße zu brechen aber einen Spruch, der das Gewicht von langen Haaren verringert, gibt es nicht."

„Ja. Ich versteh nicht, wie sich jemand freiwillig so was antun kann", grinste Harry breit. Es war seltsam, aber seit er wusste, dass Kelas keinerlei sexueller Absichten an ihm hatte, fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart des anderen einfach nur wohl.

„Glaub mir, ich auch nicht", lachte der Ältere, während er sich durch sein rückenlanges, pechschwarzes Haar fuhr.

„Du hast sie dir auch gekürzt", stellte der Jüngere dabei, überflüssiger Weise, fest. „Wie lange waren sie ursprünglich?", wollte er dann neugierig wissen.

„In etwa so lange wie deine. Da ich allerdings nicht zur königlichen Familie gehöre, konnte ich von hier verschwinden, sobald ich die vier Mächtigen des Hauses besiegt hatte. Immerhin hatten sie mir danach nichts mehr zu sagen. So konnten sie mich auch nicht zwingen, hier zu bleiben", lächelte Kelas.

„Das wäre meine nächste Frage gewesen", lachte Harry.

„Deine beiden Kleinen sind wirklich süß", schmunzelte Kelas, mit einem Seitenblick auf Lilien und Jamie die aneinander gekuschelt in Harrys Bett, nicht weit von ihnen, schliefen. Kelas hatte den Großteil des Nachmittags damit zugebracht, begeistert mit den beiden Elfjährigen zu spielen. Wenn Erion das von seinem Großvater geerbt hatte, da war Harry sich sicher, würde die Kindheit der beiden traumhaft werden.

Erschöpft von dem vielen herumtoben waren die beiden kurz nach dem Abendessen eingeschlafen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so mächtig bist, Salazar aber nicht?", wollte er dann, etwas unsicher, wissen. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt Angst um seine Kinder. Was, wenn sie nicht stark genug waren, sich gegen die Vampire das Hochadels zu wehren, wenn sie älter waren.

„Salazars Mutter war ein Mensch", erklärte Kelas mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Eine Muggelfrau, um genau zu sein."

„Oh", überrascht sah Harry den Mann an. Ein leicht verträumter Glanz hatte sich in die roten Augen geschlichen.

„Nachdem ich Schloss Blutfeld verlassen habe, zog ich durch das Land. Ich wollte nicht zurück zu meinen Eltern, die mich so schändlich verraten hatten. Weißt du, wir waren eine recht große Familie, gemessen an dem Stand der Vampire. Ich hatte zwei Geschwister und war der Jüngste. Einen dominanten Bruder und eine demütige Schwester. Mein Bruder hatte die Aufgabe, die Clangeschäfte zu übernehmen. Meine Schwester würde durch eine Bindung ein wichtiges Bündnis für unseren Clan schließen. Nur ich war...in den Augen meiner Eltern, nutzlos." Ein trauriges Seufzen entkam Kelas. Eine Instinkt folgend kuschelte Harry sich an den Mann. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass seine Eltern falsch lagen. Immerhin kannte er das Gefühl, wenn die eigene Familie einen als Belastung ansah.

Dankbar nahm Kelas das Angebot an und schlang einen Arm um Harry, ehe er weiter erzählte: „Als ich erwachte, waren die Clangeschäfte schon an meinen Bruder übergegangen und mein Schwester gebunden. Lagen doch zehn Jahre zwischen ihnen und mir.

Meine Eltern waren nahezu erleichtert, als sie merkten, dass ich mächtig genug für den Hochadel war. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass ich schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt mein Haar gekürzt hatte, wenn auch noch nicht so drastisch wie jetzt." Ein zynisches Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt, als er das sagte. „Es vergingen keine zwei Stunden nach meinem Erwachen, dass ich hier landete. Geschwächt von der Umwandlung beließ ich es erst einmal dabei. Versuchte hier ein zu Hause zu finden. Die seelischen Wunden zu heilen, die meine Eltern mir mit ihrem Verhalten zugefügt hatten. Leider musste ich bald feststellen, dass die Vampire hier nicht anders waren." Kelas Augen verdunkelten sich, bei der Erinnerung.

„Wie meinst du das?", unsicher sah Harry den Mann von unten herauf an, als dieser in Schweigen verfiel.

„Sie wollten, dass ich mich an eine von ihnen binde. Meiner Haarlänge nach war ich einer von ihnen. Allerdings einer der schwächsten von ihnen. Somit hatten sie Gewalt über mich. Sie, oder eher gesagt ein mächtigerer Vampir, wollte mich an seine Töchter binden. Du hast richtig gehört, Töchter. Es waren zwei. Sie wären aus diesem Hause verbannt worden, hätten sie sich nicht an einen des Hochadels gebunden. Er war auch einer der schwächeren hier." Ein weiteres Seufzen entkam Kelas. „Sie waren hübsch, das will ich nicht bestreiten aber...alle Schönheit dieser Welt hätte ihren Charakter nicht besser machen können. Es waren überhebliche, eitle Zicken. Hochnäsig, da sie aus einer starken Familie entstammten. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit, in der sie um mich werben mussten, sie zu hassen gelernt."

Wieder brach Kelas kurz ab. Noch heute, so viele Jahrhunderte nach dieser Geschichte, wallte seine Magie bei dem Gedanken an die beiden Frauen auf. Schweigend hielt Harry den Älteren fest. Gab ihm die Zeit, seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es war der Tag, an dem ich mich zwischen den beiden...Individuen entscheiden sollten, als mich schließlich die Geduld verließ. Sie hatten sich, ohne mein Wissen oder meine Zustimmung, doch tatsächlich dazu entschlossen, sich einfach beide an mich zu binden.

Ihr Vater brachte diese Nachricht den vier Hohen, die mich daraufhin zu sich riefen. Ich schrie sie, wie auch die Hohen, an. Wie sie es wagen konnten, über meinen Kopf Entscheidungen mein Leben betreffend zu fällen. Als sie es darauf begründeten, dass sie stärker waren, griff ich sie an.

Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie überrascht sie waren, als ich sie besiegte.

Kurz darauf verließ ich dieses Haus und kehrte bis heute nicht hier her zurück.

Sie wollten das auch gar nicht. Meine Ansichten waren ihnen nicht geheuer. Ich hätte zu viel in ihrem Trott verändert, wäre ich geblieben. Deshalb versuchten sie nicht, mich aufzuhalten. Obwohl ich ein Recht auf den Posten des höchsten Ratsmitglieds hatte." Ein abwertendes Schnauben entkam Kelas bei diesen Worten.

„Wie schon erzählt, zog ich umher. Und dann traf ich sie. Liela. Sie war nichts und sie besaß nichts. Ein Straßenmädchen, aber mit einem Blick aus purem Feuer." Kelas angespannter Gesichtsausdruck verschwand bei dem Gedanken an die Frau. Er liebte sie noch immer, das sah man sofort.

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?", wollte Harry leise wissen.

„Das, was mit allen Menschen geschieht. Sie wurde alt und starb", seufzte Kelas. „Wir waren ein Paar, doch sie wollte keine Bindung. Sie wollte ein Mensch bleiben. Ich habe diesen Wunsch akzeptiert und jede Sekunde genossen, die mir mit ihr geschenkt wurde." Ein trauriges Lächeln hatte sich auf Kelas Gesicht ausgebreitet als er davon sprach. „Es war schwer, es Salazar zu erklären. Es war kurz nach seiner Umwandlung, als ich ihm alles erzählte. Er verstand lange nicht, das seine Mutter nie wieder kommen würde, hatte er doch die Mentalität der Vampire. Er sah einfach keinen Grund für seine Mutter, zu gehen. Immerhin wusste er, dass wir uns liebten", seufzte Kelas.

„Es war nur wenige Jahre nach Lielas Tot, als ich erfuhr, dass mein älterer Bruder bei einem Claninternen Streit getötet wurde. Meine Schwester hatte ihre eigenen Sorgen. Ihr Mann war nicht wirklich das, was man liebevoll nennen konnte. Somit war ich der nächste in der Erbfolge und mir wurde das Amt des Clanoberhauptes angeboten.

Es war schwer zu beginn. Meine Eltern konnten und wollten Salazar nicht akzeptieren, war er doch nur ein Halbvampir. Sie wollten mich wieder verheiraten. Immerhin war ein ungebundenes Oberhaupt, noch dazu mit einem Kind damals noch undenkbar.

Ich ließ es nicht zu.

Habe ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie diejenigen waren, die mich aus der Familie verstoßen hatten. Nicht umgekehrt. Sie konnten mir mein Geburtsrecht nicht nehmen. Aber in meinen Augen gehörten sie nicht mehr zu meiner Familie.

Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen verzeihen können, hätten sie sich entschuldigt. Aber so wie sie Salazar behandelten konnte ich es nicht. Keine Entschuldigung der Welt hätte das wieder gut machen können." Ein trauriges Seufzen entkam Kelas.

„Mein Großvater versucht mich zu kontrollieren oder aber zu töten, je nachdem, was ihm gerade einfällt. Ich glaube, ich kann dich verstehen", erwiderte Harry, während er seinen Kopf auf Kelas Schulter ablegte.

„Das ist das Los der Mächtigen, Harry. Wie viel Magie wir besitzen, ist nicht von Geburt an bestimmt. Deshalb beginnt die Ausbildung auch erst mit elf Jahren. Je mehr Schmerz wir in unserer frühen Kindheit erleiden, umso größer wird unsere Macht. Es ist die Art der Magie uns zu helfen. Denn je mächtiger wir werden, umso weniger Schmerz kann uns später zugefügt werden", erklärte Kelas sanft. „Doch was die Magie uns gab, kann sie unseren Kindern nicht einfach so wegnehmen. Sie werden nicht so mächtig, wie du es bist. Aber auch sie werden stark genug sein, sich zu behaupten. Und egal wie stark ihre Gegner auch sein werden, sie werden stets einander haben", meinte Kelas dann, sein Blick auf die Zwillinge gerichtet, die noch immer friedlich schliefen.

„Danke", lächelte Harry leicht, während auch seine Augen auf seinen Kindern lagen. Kelas hatte gerade seine größte Angst zerschlagen. Es würde seinen Kindern gut gehen. Sie waren stark genug, sich in dieser Welt zu behaupten. Denn egal, wie sehr er sie auch liebte, er wusste, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er ihnen nicht mehr helfen konnte. An dem sie nicht mehr wollten, das er ihnen half.

Er wusste, dieser Tag lag noch in weiter Ferne. Aber es beruhigte ihn dennoch zu wissen, dass ihnen auch dann nichts geschehen konnte.

Kelas hatte recht.

Egal was auch immer auf die beiden zukommen würde, sie hatten einander.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass die Leute hier ernsthaft der Meinung sind, ich hätte mein Recht als stärkerer genutzt und dich an mich gebunden", schmunzelte Kelas, als er Harrys Zimmer betrat.

„Echt?" Stirnrunzelnd hob Harry den Kopf und legte die Feder nieder. Er war gerade dabei, etwas von dem anfallenden Papierkram zu erledigen.

„Ja. Als würde ich dich wirklich meinem Enkel wegnehmen?", schmunzelte Kelas.

„Ich mach mir, ehrlich gesagt, mehr Sorgen um Erion. Wenn er das erfährt, wird er es glauben", entgegnete Harry besorgt.

„Wieso das?", verblüfft sah Kelas den Jüngeren an.

Dieser seufzte: „Er hat Angst, mich zu verlieren. Egal, wie oft ich ihm auch sage, dass er der Einzige für mich ist, er glaubt mir nicht wirklich. Mein Großvater hat, als ich noch klein war, viele Banne auf mich gelegt. Einige von ihnen dämmten auch meine Magie ein. Mit dieser verringerten Magie habe ich Erion als meinen Gefährten gewählt. Schon als meine Umwandlung begann, brachen einige der Banne. Seit dem hat Erion Angst, dass ich gehen könnte. Immerhin bin ich um so vieles mächtiger als er. Nachdem ich hier war und vom Haus einen...Magieschub erhalten hatte und als Thronfolger anerkannt wurde, wurde es noch schlimmer."

„Hast du deshalb beschlossen, dich so bald wie möglich an ihn zu binden? Immerhin reden die hohen Herren hier schon davon, dass die Bindung in wenigen Monaten wohl dann doch zwischen uns beiden sein wird", meinte Kelas, zum Schluss hin schnaubend.

„Ja. Er würde wahrscheinlich ewig brauchen, bis er sich traut mich zu fragen. Deshalb hab ich beschlossen, es so bald wie möglich zu tun. Damit mein kleiner Dummkopf versteht, dass ich nicht vor habe, ihn alleine zu lassen", schmunzelte Harry leicht.

„Das könnte schwierig werden", seufzte Kelas, während er sich neben Harry an den Schreibtisch lehnte. Sein Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen, in denen er hier war, für Harry die Funktion eines Beraters übernommen. Immerhin war Mayla inzwischen auch bei Blaise und Kelas kannte die Gesetzte des Hochadels. Und er war mehr als bereit, Harry zu helfen.

„Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht", seufzte Harry. „Er weiß, dass ich ihn liebe, aber er glaubt nicht daran, dass ich bei ihm bleibe."

„Liebe ist in unseren Kreisen kein Garant für ein gemeinsames Leben. Der demütige wählt, ja, aber diese Wahl wird, vor allem unter den Clanoberhäuptern oder aber dem Hochadel nicht immer berücksichtigt. Erion fürchtet, dass du einem mächtigeren dominanten Vampir über den Weg läufst, der dich ihm wegnehmen kann. Wir dominanten mögen keine Gewalt gegen einen demütigen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht bereit sind, sie dadurch an uns zu binden. Das ganze wird bei dir sogar noch verstärkt. Du hast deine Unschuld schon an einen dominanten verloren, ohne dich an ihn zu binden. Somit würde der Dominante, der dich besiegt und besitzen will, sich nicht der Schändung eines Unschuldigen strafbar machen und könnte dich in sein Bett und an seine Seite zwingen", erklärte Kelas traurig.

„Das ist ein bescheuertes Gesetz", schnaubte Harry.

„Die meisten mächtigen dominanten Vampire sind Arschlöcher. Sie brauchen dieses Gesetz, um überhaupt einen demütigen zu finden, der bei ihnen bleibt", erwiderte Kelas wütend.

„Dann werden sie bald an ihrem Verhalten arbeiten müssen", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Kelas wissen.

„Nun, offensichtlich ist dieses Gesetz der einzige Grund, weshalb die demütigen jemanden wählen, der stärker ist als sie. Damit dieser jemand sie vor Übergriffen durch andere vor der Bindung schützen kann. Ich werde es allerdings nicht dulden. Kein demütiger soll seinen Partner in Vernunft begründet wählen. Sondern nur aus Liebe", erklärte Harry fest.

„Die hohen Herren werden dich dafür hassen", grinste Kelas. „Aber das Volk wird dich lieben."

„Die _hohen Herren_ können mich mal. Sie haben es nicht für nötig gefunden, einzugreifen, als es erforderlich war. Sie mögen große Kraft besitzen, aber sie sind nicht dazu bereit, die Verantwortung dafür zu tragen. Das hat ein Ende. Es ist mir egal, wie schwach ein Vampir auch sein mag. So lange er mit ganzer Kraft und aus vollem Herzen für die kämpft, die ihm wichtig sind, wird er meine Unterstützung und meine Fürsprache habe", meinte Harry fest.

„Du wirst wirklich eine Menge verändern. Die hohen Herrschaften wissen gar nicht, was sie sich mit dir eingebrockt haben", lachte Kelas.

„Oh, sie werden es lernen", grinste Harry zurück.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Mit wütend blitzenden Augen stürmte Godric in Harrys Arbeitszimmer, wo dieser mit Kelas an seiner Seite saß und versuchte, die neuesten Berichte zu lesen.

„Hä? Was soll nicht wahr sein? Was machst du hier eigentlich?" Vollkommen verwirrt starrte Harry den wütenden Gründer an.

„Dich meinte ich nicht!", knurrte Godric, seine Augen auf Kelas gerichtet. „Sag mir, dass du nicht so tief gesunken bist, deinem eigenen Enkel den Gefährten zu stehlen!"

„Wo hast du den Mist denn her?", wollte dieser, ebenso verwirrt wie Harry, wissen.

„Es ist in aller Munde. Der große Kelas Slytherin wird sich in wenigen Wochen an den Thronprinzen Harry Gryffindor binden. Erion ist vollkommen am Ende deswegen", fauchte Godric.

Mit einem leidenden Wimmern ließ Harry, völlig unelegant, seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Um eins klar zu stellen. Ja, ich habe Harry im Kampf besiegt. Ja, ich mag den Kleinen, er ist äußerst erfrischend und ja, wir haben in den letzten Tagen viel miteinander unternommen. Aber ich habe sicherlich nicht vor, mich an ihn zu binden. Dazu sind mir seine Krallen zu scharf", erklärte Kelas ruhig, während er sich von seiner gebückten Position aufrichtete.

„Und weshalb klebst du dann so an ihm?", fauchte Godric, sein Blick auf die Hand Kelas gerichtet, die auf Harrys Schulter lag. Man merkte, dass der Gründer ihm nicht glaubte.

„Wie gesagt, ich mag ihn. Und als höchstes Ratsmitglied ist es mir eine Ehre, ihm helfen zu können sich in seiner Rolle als Thronfolger zu Recht zu finden", erwiderte Kelas.

„Ach, auf einmal ist der gnädige Herr sich nicht mehr zu schade, den Rat zu leiten?" Harry hätte nie vermutet, dass in Godrics Stimme jemals so viel schärfe und biss liegen konnte. Irgendetwas war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, da war der Jüngere sich sicher, aber er wusste nicht, was.

„Schluss jetzt!", ging er deshalb dazwischen, noch bevor Kelas zu einer Erwiderung ansetzten konnte. „Mir reicht es langsam aber sich mit dem ganzen Theater. Godric, schaff Erion hierher! Es ist mir egal wie, aber wenn er in zwei Stunden nicht hier ist, werde ich ihn persönlich holen. Kelas, du kommst jetzt mit!" Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf, schnappte sich das Handgelenk von Kelas und zog diesen hinter sich her.

Er hatte, langsam aber sicher, die Schnauze über den Wirbel, den seine Beziehung zu Erion verursachte, wirklich gestrichen voll. Zeit, dass endlich mal was passierte, sonst würde er noch durchdrehen.

„Hiermit erhebe ich euch, Prinz Harry James Gryffindor, in den Stand der Euch von Geburt an zusteht. Mögen die großen Seelen Euch helfen, Eurem Volk Wohlstand, Frieden und Reichtum zu bringen. Erhebt Euch, König Harry James Gryffindor, Herr von Schloss Blutfeld und Oberhaupt aller Vampirclans", hallte die feierliche Stimme eines großgewachsenen, braunhaarigen Vampirs durch die große Halle. Seinem Gewand nach war er der höchste Priester der Vampire.

Verunsichert sahen Godric, Salazar und ein niedergeschlagener Erion dem Ganzen zu.

Sie verstanden alle drei nicht, was das sollte.

Kelas, der in Harrys Pläne eingeweiht war, kniete als engster Berater Harrys rechts neben diesem, etwas nach hinten versetzt.

Außer diesen sechs Personen waren nur vier andere anwesend.

Die vier mächstigsten Vampire von Schloss Blutfeld um die Zeremonie zu bezeugen.

„Gemäß eurem Wunsch, wird auch gleich die Bindungszeremonie vollzogen. Ich bitte euren Gefährten und die entsprechenden Zeugen vorzutreten." Ein sanftes Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht des Priesters erschienen, als er das sagte. Natürlich war auch er eingeweiht. Und da er, als Priester, nicht auf Schloss Blutfeld lebte, freute er sich schon auf die Bindungszeremonie. Es war selten geworden, dass er in solch hohen Kreisen eine solche Bindung vollzog. Deshalb freute er sich schon darauf.

Kelas seinerseits erhob sich nun ebenfalls und trat neben Harry. Dann wandte er sich den drei Neuankömlingen zu.

„Godric, Erion, würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen.", lächelte er leicht.

„Vater...?" Unverständnis und auch ein Hauch Wut lag in den Augen Salazars, als er sich an Kelas wandte. Was sollte das? Salazar verstand es nicht. Warum tat sein Vater das? Weshalb verlange er, dass Erion Zeuge seiner Bindung mit Harry wurde?

„Lass gut sein, Vater", hauchte dieser geschlagen, während er, begleitet von einem wutsprühendem Godric, zum Priester trat.

Während Godric sich neben Harry aufstellte, nahm Erion seinen Platz neben Kelas ein.

„Wir sind heute hier im kleinen Kreise zusammengekommen. Um die Bindung Ihrer Majestät, König Harry James Gryffindor, Herr von Schloss Blutfeld und Oberhaupt über alle Vampirclans mit dem ehrenwerten Lord Erion Dellahr-Slytherin, Meister der dunklen Künste und der Verteidigung und angehender Clanführer des Dellahr-Slytherin-Clans zu vollziehen." Als die Worte des Priesters Erions Gedanken erreicht hatte, fuhr des Kopf überrascht zu Harry, der ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte.

„Welche Zeugen wurden benannt?", mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wandte der Priester sich an Harry.

„Zeuge meiner Bindung wird mein Adoptivvater, Lord Godric Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor", antwortete Harry.

„Z...Zeuge meiner Bindung wird...mein Großvater, Lord Kales Slytherin", meinte nun auch Erion, sein Blick lag fragend auf seinem Großvater, der schmunzelnd nickte.

„So sei es. Gibt es jemandem, der gegen diese Verbindung etwas einzuwenden hat?" Der drohende Blick Harrys, der auf diese – natürlich rein rhetorische - Frage folgte, versprach jedem Schmerz, der es wagen sollte, auf sie zu antworten.

„Im Namen von Lord Gerades, dem Schutzgeist der Krieger, Lady Estrella, dem Schutzgeist der Familie und Lady Lily, dem Schutzgeist der Kinder, sei diese Verbindung zwischen zwei liebenden Gefährten gesegnet. Lord Dellahr-Slytherin, seit ihr gewillt, Ihrer Majestät Treue, Liebe und Respekt bis ans Ende aller Zeit entgegen zu bringen, so antwortet mit ja."

„Ja", lächelte Erion leicht, sein Blick mit Harrys verankert.

„König Gryffindor, seit ihr gewillt, Lord Dellahr-Slytherin Treue, Liebe und Respekt bis ans Ende aller Zeit entgegen zu bringen, so antwortet mit ja."

„Ja", antwortete auch Harry feierlich.

„Eure Schwüre." Leicht fragend blickte der Priester zwischen den beiden fast-Verheirateten hin und her. Immerhin war die Bindung ziemlich spontan. Ob sie überhaupt Schwüre füreinander hatten?

„Erion", ergriff Harry das Wort. „Wir sind erst seit wenigen Monaten zusammen, aber in dieser Zeit ist so viel geschehen, dass es mir wie Jahre vorkommt. So vieles haben wir miteinander durchgestanden. So vieles erlebt. Du warst oft unsicher. Ob wir wirklich zusammenbleiben werden. Ob unsere Liebe wirklich stark genug ist, dass sie unsere unterschiedlichen Stellungen überwinden kann. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht geglaubt hast, als ich dir diese Fragen mit ja beantwortete. Ich kann es verstehen. Aber damit ist nun Schluss. Erion, ich liebe dich. Ganz egal was der Rest der Welt auch von mir denken mag, solange du nur bei mir bist, bin ich glücklich. Sei mein, für immer."

„Für immer dein", wisperte Erion ergriffen, beugte sich zu Harry herab und ließ sich von diesem beißen.

„Harry." Kurz schluckte Erion den Klos in seinem Hals herunter, ehe er in der Lage war weiter zu sprechen. „Ich liebe dich. Das war alles, dem ich mir in den Wochen in denen wir uns kennen immer sicher war. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es genug ist. Ich kann dir weder Reichtum, noch Macht geben. Alles was ich dir geben kann, ist meine Liebe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das genug ist. Und ich bin es immer noch nicht. Aber solange du mich willst, werde ich bei dir bleiben. Jetzt und für immer. Sei mein."

„Für immer dein", antwortete Harry und legte seinen Kopf schief, so dass sein Gefährte ihn ebenfalls beißen konnte.

„Mögen Eure Schwüre erhört und durch Euer Blut gefestigt werden. Und möge das Band, das euch von nun an verbindet, so stark sein wie eure Liebe zueinander.

Ich bitte nun die Zeugen ihre Schützlinge durch die weitere Zeremonie zu leiten", setzte der Priester wieder an, während er mit einer Handbewegung einen kostbar verzierten, goldenen Kelch beschwor.

„Ich, Godric Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor, gebe dich, Harry James Gryffindor hiermit in die Hände von Erion Dellahr-Slytherin", sprach Godric, während er mit einem, ebenfalls vom Priester hervorgezauberten, Dolch einen feinen Schnitt in Harrys Handfläche zog. Das Blut, welches hervortrat Tropfte in den Kelch den der Priester unter die Hand Harrys hielt.

„Ich, Kelas Slytherin, gebe dich, Erion Dellahr-Slytherin hiermit in die Hände von Harry James Gryffindor", wiederholte Kelas die Prozedur an Erion.

Dann legten Kelas und Godric die beiden blutenden Schnitte aneinander.

Während Erion und Harry ihre Finger miteinander verschränkten, ging ein sanftes Glimmen von ihren Händen aus, welches die zugefügten Wunden heilte.

„Möget ihr Glück, Wohlstand und Frieden finden", beendete der Priester die Zeremonie und hielt den Kelch leicht erhoben.

Anschließend reichte er den Kelch an Harry.

„Ich trinke dein Blut, auf dass du Teil meines Körpers wirst, so wie du Teil meines Herzens und meiner Seele bist", sprach Harry, setzte den Kelch an und trank ein paar Schluck von ihrer beider Blut. „Sei mein Name von nun an Harry James Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor", endete er schließlich und reichte den Kelch an Erion weiter.

„Ich trinke dein Blut, auf dass du Teil meines Körpers wirst, so wie du Teil meines Herzens und meiner Seele bist", wiederholte Erion, ehe er den Kelch leerte. „Sei mein Name von nun an Erion Dellahr-Slytherin-Gryffindor."

Eine nahezu feierliche Stille trat ein, während Erion den Kelch an den Priester zurück reichte, Harry an sich zog und ihn küsste.

„Ich hörte, Ihr würdet schon Nachwuchs erwarten?", wollte der Priester lächelnd wissen.

Die Zeremonie war zu Ende und das Bindungspaar, wie auch Salazar, Godric und Kelas hatten sich in einen der Salons zurückgezogen. Lächelnd hatte Harry den Priester aufgefordert, ihnen doch Gesellschaft zu leisten. Als Entschädigung, dass er wegen der Bindung so gehetzt hatte.

„Stimmt. Wo sind unsere beiden Wirbelwinde denn?", klinkte sich nun auch Salazar in das Gespräch ein. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber der Gründer hatte einen Narren an den beiden Kindern gefressen. Er vergötterte die beiden ja nahezu.

„Sie spielen mit Kima und Sreija. Zwei der hier lebenden Kinder", lächelte Harry seinen Schwiegervater an, ehe er sich wieder auf den Priester konzentrierte, der dem Wortwechsel verwirrt lauschte. „Und ja, ich trage bereits Kinder. Zwillinge. Die beiden haben eine Zeitreise auf sich genommen, um hier etwas zu verhindern, das die Geschichte negativ beeinflusst hatte. Deshalb kennen wir sie schon."

„Zwillinge?", wollte der Mann erstaunt wissen.

„Ja", lachte Harry.

„Nun, es sollte nicht verwunderlich sein. Immerhin ist Eure Mutter der Schutzgeist der Kinder", lächelte der Mann dann.

„Wirklich?", verwundet sah Harry den Mann an.

„Natürlich. Sie hat ihr Leben geopfert um das Eurige zu schützen. Wer wäre ein besserer Schutzgeist, als eine Mutter, die bereit war, alles für ihr Kind zu geben?", lächelte der Mann traurig.

„Danke. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum die Hexen und Zauberer mich feierten, meine Eltern aber so...unbedacht ließen. Wo doch eigentlich sie es waren, die damals alles dafür gaben, dass bald Frieden herrschte", seufzte Harry, während er sich näher an Erion kuschelte.

Alles was er als Antwort erhielt war ein sanftes Lächeln des Priesters.


End file.
